Avatar the last Airbender : The dual bender
by Ravegirl346
Summary: Liling is a dual bender and best friends with a certain goofy airbender, follow her and aang on their journey to save the world by mastering the elements and facing great enemies along the way. ZukoxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I don't own Avatar the las airbender just my Oc. I'd like to thank my friend Gemilger for helping me with the spelling, he doesn't have an account here but he has one on a different website.**

Chapter 1

"Come on Liling! I know you can do this." A voice said

"I'm trying daddy! It's just so hard!" A girl around the age of seven with long dark hair and large brown eyes said her fingers grabbing the leaf seeing the fire slowly burning the leaf while she concentrated until a small fire formed in her hands the girl stared at it with awe and excitement.

"You did it!" Her father said feeling proud at her daughter.

"Yeah! I'm sure Mom will be happy too if I show her this!"Liling said smiling she moved the fire in between her hands.

"Liling be careful when do you that I don't want you to get—"Her father started until he heard Liling shout. "— hurt." He finished saying that but too little too late he saw her daughter sniffling at the slight burn mark on her wrist.

"What happened?! Oh no Liling!" A woman said taking Liling's hand that was burned. "It doesn't look serious that's good...Mommy will make it better now." She looked at the young girl sniffling from the pain. The mother grabbed her canteen of water and bended a small amount of water healing the Little girl's burn and kissed her forehead and caress her cheek.

"See you're all better now." She said smiling lovingly at her daughter.

"Liling, you have to be more careful fire can be dangerous if you don't control it then people around you can get hurt." Her father said "That's why These lessons are important so that you would learn to master it."

"Okay, daddy...Hey can we visit my friend today?" Liling asked

The two parents looked at eachother and nod in agreement. The two looked back at the Little girl.

"Of course we can go visit him but only after you're done with you're lesson today." Her mother said

"Awesome! I'm sure he'll be so happy to see me!"Liling exclaimed jumping up and down anxiously waiting for her lesson to be over to visit her friend.

"I guess we better pack up Ai." He said to his wife.

"The earlier the better Lee."Ai said " Liling! Don't do that! I don't want you—"

"Ow! Mommy! Daddy!" Liling shouted as she started to cry.

"—Hurt again."Ai said

"How many times has she been hurt again?"Lee asked

"I lost count after a few." Ai said

Lee let out a sigh as He and Ai went towards their daughter crying again. Trying to cheer her up. The two smiled at their daughter Lovingly.

"There, there little one everything will be okay." Ai said

"As long as you're with us everything will be fine."Lee said

 **8 years later...**

"Aang!" Liling screamed as the raging storm nearly tossed her off of Appa's back and towards the thrashing water below.

"Liling!" Aang cried out in terror, lunging forward and grabbing her hand as he hung off the sky bison's head "Don't let go!"

"I wasn't planning on it! Not in this weather!" She yelled back, she held onto Aang's hand for dear life. She never thought that this storm would be this bad, she was terrified of it.

The wind and rain thrashed the two young teenagers and sky bison from all sides, screams erupting from They're throats and Appa roared as they were forced into the roiling ocean below. Liling still held onto Her friend praying that this wasn't the end, she still had so much to do in her young life. Her vision started to fade as the thrashing ocean pushed her further away from her friend letting go of his hand but managed to held onto appa's saddle. She gritted her teeth and ignored the darkness slowly covering her eyes as she used the last of her strength to Try and swim towards her best friend.

But instead of Aang, She reached Appa and stretched out her hand, grabbing the reins that floated in front of her then she twisted around and reached for Aang. Her eyes widened in awe as she stared at him, watching as his eyes and his arrow tattoos began to glow into a bluish-white while he seemlessly shifted into the Lotus position and pressed his fists together. As unconciousness began to pull her completely under and her vision was almost entire obscured by darkness, Liling saw a sphere of air swirl outward and encase him, herself, and Appa. Then the only thing on her mind was if they were going to be okay. After that everything went black.

 **There you have it guys! This is my first Avatar the last Aibender story. Any comments or suggestions feel free to leave a review. Feel free to check out my other stories too! Have an awesome day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I don't own avatar the last Airbender just my Oc. I'd like to thank Gemilger for helping me he's my beta reader in this story only.**

Chapter 2

 _In a Dream_

 _'You're getting the hang of it Liling!' Ai said smiling at her daughter._

 _'Yeah only cause I have a good teacher!' Liling said_

 _'I just know that you'll be an excellent bender my little jasmine flower.' Lee said to her._

 _'Lee, the sun is setting.'Ai said_

 _'That's enough fire bending, now it's your mothers turn to teach you.'lee said_

 _'Okay!'Liling said_

 _'Now Liling let's get in the stream.'Ai said instructing her daughter to get closer letting her feet touch the water._

 _'It's Cold!'Liling exclaimed_

 _End of dream_

"It's Cold..." Liling whispered moving to her side feeling the cold course through her body. Voices were heard, one familiar and two others that she didn't know who they were.

She opened her eyes and sunlight was bright she could see the clear blue sky.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" A voice said

'Huh...is that Aang?'Liling thought she sat up and shivered a bit feeling the full cold. She wished she dressed a bit more warm. She looked down at her outfit Dark blue pants which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash. She wore light-brown shoes, Her long dark hair is gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of her hair fell loose framing her face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. She looked up and saw her friend.

"Aang?" The teen girl said loudly

"Liling!" the bald boy yelped and ran towards her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy."Liling said "That was some weather."

Liling noticed a girl and a boy appear around the mountain of snow just as Appa woke up and opened his mouth, licking Aang right off his feet.

He hugged Appa's face. "Appa, you're okay!"

Appa made a grumbling noise deep in his throat, nuzzling Aang happily while Liling hugged the sky bison, she glanced at the other two teens in blue parkas standing a couple feet away, stunned expressions on their faces.

"What is that thing?!" The boy demanded as he and the girl came closer, looking between Aang, Liling, and Appa.

"This is Appa." Aang said with a happy grin as he let go of Appa's cheek.

"He's a flying bison." Liling said

"Right." The boy drawled disbelievingly and he gestured towards the girl beside him with his thumb, "And this is Katara, my flying sister."

Liling just gave a soft laugh at Katara's look she gave the boy. Suddenly, Appa began to make a growling sound low in his throat and his upper lip began to twitch. Aang and Liling exchanged looks and ducked just as the flying bison sneezed, spraying the other boy with gooey, green snot.

"Eeewww! Aaahhhggg!" The boy screeched, rubbing himself against the snow in an attempt to get rid of the snot covering him.

Liling couldn't hold in her laugh,she was clutching her stomach while Aang just smiled innocently as he petted Appa's nose.

"Don't worry, it'll wash out." Aang said

"At least I think it'll wash out."Liling muttered while scratching her cheek.

The boy touched the snot on his face and pulled his hand away, making disgusted noises as it stretched, but remained stuck to his face.

Liling looked around curiously before focusing on the two siblings.

"So, do you guys live around here?"Aang asked

"Where are we?"Liling asked

Suddenly the boy Appa sneezed on was crouched in front of her and Aang, his spear pointed at their faces threateningly, "Don't answer that!" He snapped at his sister without taking his narrowed eyes off the two benders, "Did you see that crazy bolt of light? They were probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!"

Liling had a confusing look on her face, I mean yeah she did live in the fire nation but only for a while. She looked at Aang from the corner of her eye as he held his hands up in submission. Katara rolled her eyes and stepped around her brother, pushing his spear down.

"Oh yeah," She said sarcastically as she shoved her brother away from the other two, "I'm sure they're spies for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in their eyes." Aang and Liling looked at the boy with wide innocent eyes and smiles, but he just eyed them suspiciously. Katara rolled her eyes again then smiled at the two as she gestured towards the boy, "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your names."

"I'm A-ahh-ahh...Achoo!" Aang started to sniffle and Liling took a few steps back just before he sneezed and flew several feet up into the air. She laughed as he came sliding down and skidded to a stop in front of the siblings, pin-wheeling his arms to keep his balance then he smiled at them, "I'm Aang and this is my best friend Liling."

"Hi!" Liling said as she waved. "Nice to meet you guys."

The two siblings stared at them in disbelief and Sokka pointed a finger in the air, "You just sneezed and flew ten feet in the air."

"Huh." Liling said she tilted her head back curiously, "Was that around the ten feet?"

Aang looked up too, "It felt higher than that." Said

"Oh!" Katara suddenly gasped with realization, "You're an Airbender!"

"Sure am." Aang replied with a grin and he gestured to himself.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, Airbender." Sokka muttered in bemusement as he turned and started walking away, "I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home where everything makes sense."

"You're a weird one." Liling said

Liling climbed up to Appa's back and looked at Sokka staring out at the endless sea of water that was basically trapping them on remains of the glacier.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa, Liling , and I can give you a lift." Aang offered before he executed a spinning jump that carried him sitting ontop of Appa.

"We'd love a ride!" Katara replied excitedly with a bright grin, "Thanks!"

Sokka turned to face them with a stricken expression, "Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster."

"Really?" Liling asked and gave him an amused look as aang picked up the reins, "Is some other monster going to give you a ride back to your home?"

"Yeah," Katara agreed with a smirk as she stood beside Aang in teh saddle, "You know, before you freeze to death."

Sokka opened his mouth to retort then sighed in resignation when he realized that the two girls were right.

Liling sat facing the two Water Tribe siblings sitting in the saddle while Aang took up Appa's reins behind her.

"Okay, first time fliers! Hold on tight! Keep your hands and feet inside the flying byson at all times!" Liling said

Aang grinned at her over his shoulder then turned around and snapped the reins lightly, "Appa, yip-yip!"

Appa growled lowly in response and began moving his tail up and down then he leapt high into the air. He seemed to hover in the air for a few moments before belly flopping into the water with a loud splash. Liling got splashed in the process.

Katara crawled across the saddle to the front while Aang urged Appa to fly by flicking the reins again, "Come on, Appa. Yip-yip!"

"Wow..." Sokka drawled sarcastically as he leaned back against the saddle with his arms crossed over his chest and a sullen expression on his face, "That was truly amazing. Really, I'm impressed."

Katara turned to glare at her older brother as Liling sat up and stuck her tongue out at the Sokka.

"Appa's just tired." Aang just smiled good naturedly over his shoulder and patted the sky bison's head then he gestured towards the sky, "A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see." He smiled at Katara, who returned the gesture easily. She turned to move back by her brother, but paused when she realized that Aang was still smiling at her.

'Aang? I never seen that look on your face my friend.'Liling thought

"Um...Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked one brow quirked at the bald boy.

"O-oh," Aang squeaked slightly in embarrassment and he rubbed the back of his head, "I was smiling?"

Katara gave him a surprised and bewildered smile in response, causing Liling to giggle at her friends action. Sokka tilted his head back and stuck his tongue out with an overly exagerated and loud groan of disgust.

'Hehe, oh yeah...Mom and Dad might be worried about me...I might have to go back to them.'Liling thought

 **Meanwhile with Zuko**

Iroh quietly walked towards where his nephew was standing at the helm of his ship, staring into the distance.

"I'm going to bed." Iroh said then he yawned and stretched, patting his belly gently, "Yep, a man needs his rest."

His nephew continued to ignore him.

"Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, your grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed." Iroh said

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture." Prince Zuko said sharply, "Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over."

 **Back with Aang and the others**

Katara glanced over at the girl then she looked back at Aang, leaning her arms against the saddle rim, "Hey."

Aang smiled slightly at Katara, "Hey, what'cha thinkin' about?"

"I guess I was wondering," She began quietly with a small shrug, "You being an Airbender an all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?"

"Uhh," Aang stuttered slightly as he moved his arms from behind his head and sat up slightly. "No. I didn't know him. I mean, Liling and I knew people that knew him, but we didn't." He smiled weakly at her, "Sorry."

"Okay. Just curious." Katara sighed and she glanced down at her arms in disappointment then she smiled at Aang, "Good night."

"Sleep tight." Aang replied uncomfortably as Katara moved back to the middle of the saddle. He turned around and sat with his legs crossed, staring guiltily at his hands in his lap.

"Don't worry, Aang. Everything will be fine. I'm sure that when we go back they'll understand."Liling said

"Thanks, Liling but if we do get home. Your dad will definitely kill me."Aang said

"You say that everytime." Liling said

"Yeah but this time I think he will kill me."Aang said "You know how your dad is."

"True but you know he won't do anything to you."Liling said "Well I'm going to sleep."

"Okay, I'm gonna stay up a bit longer."Aang said

 _In a dream_

 _"That's my little jasmine flower!" Lee said to his daughter. As she successfully finished her first lesson. "Just remember those lessons and you'll do fine. Always know that if you don't then someone can get hurt by your bending even if it was an accident."_

 _"Okay dad! I'll be sure to remember that."Liling said_

 _"Hey Liling! Let's play!"Aang said_

 _Liling looked at her father for permission to go. He looked at Aang then gave her daughter a nod. She smiled and ran towards Aang._

 _The next was another memory about a few years later. Liling stood in the middle of the night Leaving a note on the table and tears in her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry mom...dad but you guys told me to follow my heart and do what's right..."Liling whispered "I just hope that you'll understand..." She grabbed her backpack with only the essentials and some money she saved up for emergency._

 _The next was about her and Aang being in the terrible storm. Screams can be heard not knowing who did that and being dragged underwater._

Liling woke up with a fright. She looked at her surroundings and it was snow outside. She ran her hand through her long dark hair. She saw a hand extended towards the tent.

"Morning Liling!"Katara said "Get dressed the villagers want to meet you."

"Okay."Liling said she pulled her hair using the white bun holder to hold her hair. And picked up her haori to wrapped it around her white shirt, She quickly got outside and saw Aang.

"Hi, Sokka!" Liling called out cheerfully to the Water Tribe boy, who was sitting outside the tent shaping a boomerang, as his sister dragged Aang passed him to the villagers.

"Aang, Liling , this is the entire village." Katara said proudly as she pointed towards the line of villagers, that seemed mostly of woman, children, and the elderly, "Entire village, this is Aang and Liling."

Liling smiled towards the line of villagers and bowed respectfully, Aang doing the same beside her. She and Aang exchanged glances full of discomfort when the villagers flinched and took a collective step away from them.

"Uh..." Aang muttered to Katara in an uncomfortable tone, "Why are they all looking at us like that? Did Appa sneeze on one of us?"

He began to check his clothes self conciously and Liling looked at the villagers curiously.

"Well, no one has seen an Airbender in a hundred years." The old woman said in a matter-of-factly, much to the two confusion, "We thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

Aang's jaw dropped in disbelief "Extinct?!"

'Extinct?! Whatcha talking about?'Liling thought

"Aang, Liling, this is my grandmother." Katara said

Katara and Sokka's grandmother stared at the duo impassively, "Call me Gran-Gran."

Sokka when he walked up beside them and abruptly snatched Aang's staff out of his hands.

"What is this, a weapon?" He demanded in an annoyed tone as he examined the staff, "You can't stab anything with this!"

Liling rolled her eyes and Aang used a small current of air to pull his staff back into her waiting hand, "It's not for stabbing, silly!"

"It's for Airbending."Aang said excitedly and he snapped his staff open into a glider, revealing the orange wings and causing Sokka to gasp in fright and cover his head with his hands.

"Magic trick!" One of the little girls cheered with wide eyes, "Do it again!"

"Not magic." Liling chuckled

"Airbending." Aang began moving his glider around him to visually demonstrate. "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

Sokka scoffed in disbelief and crossed his arms over his chest, "Ya know, last time I check, humans can't fly!"

Aang smiled smugly, "Check again!" He grasped the leading spars of the lift wings then he pushed himself off the ground and hooked his feet over the glider, leaving Sokka, Katara, and Liling behind on the ground to cover their faces against the sudden gust of wind.

The young children of the village cheered, as Aang began first to make seperate loops in the sky then he made several more twists and loops around.

"He's flying!" One little girl called out excitedly while another one squealed as Aang made a few more loops before speeding up to soar past the villagers, "He's amazing!"

Liling watched Aang, she knew he clearly wanted to impress the villagers, twisted around and flew sideways with his eyes closed and a broad grin on his face. She shook her head in amused exasperation when he flew straight into what looked like a watchtower made of snow, causing it to crumble around him.

Aang mananged to free his head from where it had been stuck in the icy watchtower and he tumbled to the snow below.

"Ah!" Sokka squawked in shock and his jaw dropped as his sister and Liling ran towards the young Airbender, "My watchtower!"

Katara and Liling reached towards Aang just as he got to his feet.

"That was amazing!"Katara said

Liling couldn't help but smile as several of the young village girls hovered behind Katara with identical awed expressions on their young faces. She glanced over at Sokka as he ran up to them and began patting his watchtower as if trying to fix it. Aang beamed at Katara happily as he twirled his glider around to retract the wings while behind him, a large pile of snow fell onto Sokka and knocked him down. Liling just lightly giggled at that,

"Great." Sokka grumbled in annoyance as he struggled to get out of the snow pile, "You're an Airbender, Katara's a Waterbender I don't know what you do but I know it won't be good. Together you can just waste time all day long." He finally managed to free himself from underneath the snow then he stalked off.

"You're a Waterbender?" Aang asked

"Well," Katara stuttered nervously with a small smile, "Sort of. Not yet."

"That's Cool! You know I'm a—" Liling started but Gran-Gran suddenly appeared behind Katara, grasping the girl's arm gently.

"Alright, no more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores."

Liling noticed a few of the young children surrounded Aang, she decided to leave Aang alone while she just Explored the area a bit until they decide to go home.

 **Meanwhile With Zuko**

On the Fire Navy ship, Iroh watched Zuko as he stood facing two soldiers in the uniform of a firebending Fire Nation soldier, "Again."

He observed with a critical eye as Prince Zuko began the spar by spreading his arms in the direction of the two Firebenders, shooting a jet of flame from each fist at them. The two soldiers easily blocked Zuko's attack and he quickly shifted his weight forward to duck under a blast from the Firebender on his left. The Firebender on the right leapt forward and aimed a blast at Zuko's feet, but He propelled himself out of the way.

Zuko twisted lithely in mid-air and directed another fire blast with his hand at the Firebender that retaliated first then using his foot, he fired another blast at the second firebending soldier. Both soliders jumped out of the way just as Zuko landed on his feet a few feet away from his adversaries, his fists outstretched towards them in preparation for another attack.

Iroh let out a sigh and stood up, "No!" He look towards him before he continued speaking, "Power in firebending comes from breath," Iroh moved both his hands up from his lower abdomen to his chest to emphasize the breathing motion, "Not the muscle.

The older Firebender stretched his arm out as if he was firing a blast, "The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes, fire!" He thrust his fist out, directing a weak fire blast at his nephew that evaporated just before it could scorch him, "Get it right this time."

"Enough!" Zuko said impatiently as he stalked towards his uncle with barely suppressed anger, "I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready!"

"No, you are impatient." Iroh barked as he sat down in his chair again, "You have yet to master your basics." He raised his voice to a stern yell, "Drill it again!"

Zuko clenched his teeth in anger and whirled around, abruptly kicking his foot out and directing a powerful blast at one of the soldiers. Unable to stop the blast, the soldier went flying back several feet while the second one watched in surprise.

"The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last Airbender." Zuko snapped as he stalked back over his uncle, who glared up at him with a displeased expression, "He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements! I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him." Zuko's voice raised to a furious shout as he leaned closer to his uncle, "You will teach me the advanced set!"

"Very well." Iroh concededly reluctantly in a dire tone that changed abruptly to one of delight as he picked up a bowl from the ground, "But first, I must finish my roast duck."

A muscle in Zuko's cheek twitched and he stepped away from his uncle as he began shoveling pieces of roast duck into his mouth.

 **Back with Liling**

Liling looked over the pile of snow and ice. She thought back on her parents she wondered if they were doing okay. She knows that leaving them without a proper goodbye might've been the wrong thing to do but she felt that she had to help Aang, she didn't know what to do she just didn't want her friend to do something dangerous. She tried to get her mind off by practicing her waterbending alone she made supple movements moving the water back and forth.

'I can't act like this! I gotta be brave! When I get back home I'm sure they will understand and hopefully I won't be grounded.'Liling thought

Liling was distracted from her thoughts when a flare suddenly exploded in the sky to come from several miles away from the village.

" I have a feeling that's not suppose to happen...please don't let it be that Aang did something." Liling said

 **Back with Zuko**

Zuko smirked slightly as he peered through his telescope, following the Avatar's every movement as he, still holding the person he was with, jumped down the side of the ship.

"The last Airbender. Quite agile for his old age..." He murmured as the Airbender sat the girl he was holding on her feet and the two raced away. He turned away from the telescope to yell at the soldier waiting behind him, "Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar." He peered through his telescope again, turning it follow the direction the Avatar and his little friend were running in. His gaze landed on the small village, "As well as his hiding place..."

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Any suggestions or other comments feel free to pm me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I don't own Avatar the last Airbender just my Oc. I'd like to thank gemilger my beta reader in this story only.**

Chapter 3

Liling started pacing back and forth nervously wondering if her friend is okay, as she watched Aang and Katara walk towards the village where the entire tribe was waiting just outside. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Yay!" The children cheered as some of them raced towards Aang and Katara, "Aang's back!"

Aang smiled and happily greeted the children that had come to meet him, but it was short lived as Sokka broke through the crowd of villagers to standing in front.

"I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare!" He shouted

Sokka stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger at Aang. "You're leading them right to us, aren't you!"

"Aang didn't do anything!" Katara said "It was an accident."

"Yeah" Aang said sheepishly "We were on the ship and there was this booby trap, and well..." He awkwardly rubbed his head and winced slightly, "We boobied right into it."

'Oh dear...this isn't good.' Liling thought 'Sokka is looking at us as if we're his enemies..'

Gran-Gran stepped forward and looked at Katara with a worried look. "Katara, you shouldn't have gone to that ship! Now we could all be in danger!"

"Don't blame, Katara. I brought her there." Aang said he hung his head "It's my fault."

"Aha! The traitor confesses!" Sokka snapped "Warriors, away from the enemy!" He turned to glare at Liling and Aang as the children sadly walking away from them, "The foreigners are banished from our village!"

"Hey! If he says its an accident then it is! It's not like a fire nation ship is coming this way!"Liling exclaimed

"You don't know that! They could be coming this way thanks to your little boyfriend!"Sokka snapped at Liling.

Anger course through her as Liling tried to keep her head cool knowing if she didn't then it'll cause even more trouble than it already is. She glanced down to see her feet sinking in feeling the melted snow.

"Sokka" Katara growled and glared at Sokka. "You're making a mistake."

"No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad." Sokka stubbornly said and he pointed at the two. "I'm protecting you from threats like them!"

"They're not our enemy!" Katara snapped "Don't you see? Aang and Liling have brought us something we haven't had in a long time...Fun."

"Fun?" Sokka said his eyebrow twitched, "Fun!? We can't fight Firebenders with fun!"

Aang smiled cheerfully at Sokka, "You should try it sometime."

'Oh Aang...you're not making this situation any better.' Liling thought Shaking her head.

"Get out of our village!" Sokka snapped at them. "Now!"

"Grandmother, please. Don't let Sokka do this!"Katara pleaded

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden." Gran-Gran replied "Sokka is right. I think its best if the Airbender and his friend leave."

"Fine! Then, I'm banished too!" Katara shouted she grabbed Aang's hand dragging him towards Appa while Liling followed them, "C'mon Aang, Liling, let's go."

"Where do you think you're going, Katara?!" Sokka demanded

"To find a Waterbender." She shouted back over her shoulder angrily "Aang is taking me to the North Pole!"

"I am?" Aang said he exchanged befuddled looks with Liling, a moment later into a wide grin and he smiled, "Great!"

"But Katara-" Liling started until she was interrupted by Sokka.

"Katara! Would you really chose them over your tribe? Your own family?" Sokka said Katara stopped in her tracks, letting go of Aang as she bowed her head slightly and stared at the ground with sad eyes.

Aang glanced up and approached Katara with a sad expression, "Katara," He murmured "I don't want to come between you and your family."

"He's right, you can't do this. They're all you've got Katara."Liling said

"So, you're leaving the South Pole?" Katara blurted out. "This is goodbye?"

Aang smiled as Liling took a few steps closer to him, "Thanks for penguin sledding with me."

"And thank you for your hospitality."Liling said

"Where will you go?" She asked

"Guess we'll go back home and look for the other Airbenders." Aang replied as he placed a hand on Appa's cheek. "Oh no...I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years!" He chuckled nervously, "Not looking to that."

"What about me? It was my turn to clean my house. I don't wanna know what's in store when I get back!" Liling joked

Aang then airbended himself onto Appa's head. Liling climbed up sitting next to Aang. He glanced over at the villagers and smiled at them, "It was nice meeting everyone."

"Bye everyone."Liling said

"Let's see your bison fly now, Airboy." Sokka sneered while crossing his arms over his chest.

Liling just glared at Sokka and really wanted to hurt him, but she had to try to keep her cool.

"C'mon Appa, you can do it! Yip-yip!" Aang said

He flicked the reins gently, but Appa merely growled lowly and lumbered to his feet. Sokka smirked truimphantly and called out mockingly. "Yeah, I thought so!"

"Ahhhh!"

As a young girl ran from the crowd of villagers towards Katara, standing beside the older girl and peering up at the duo with tears in her eyes.

"Aang, Liling , don't go!" She pleaded desperately. "I'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you too."Liling said

Aang smiled sadly as well as Liling at the little girl before looking at Katara, who frowned back.

"Come on, boy."Aang said

Katara stood in the same place even after the sky bison along with the two friends had disappeared from sight.

"Katara" Gran-Gran said as she looked at her."You'll feel better after you-" Katara whirled around and cut her off.

"You happy now?!" She snapped angrily as she flung an arm in the direction Aang and Liling took off. "There goes my one chance at becoming a Waterbender!" She left.

 **Meanwhile with Aang and Liling**

Liling was trying to cheer herself up by making several snow spike up randomly from ground. She heard Appa giving out a depressive sigh.

"Yeah, I liked her too." He muttered sadly and Liling glanced up with a small frown, ready to go up there and comfort him when the sound of a horn distracted her. She straightened up and saw a large metal ship cutting through the icy water and her eyes widened when she saw it was going towards the village.

'So what Sokka said was true...there really is a war?!'Liling thought

"The village!" Aang gasped, "We have to help them!"

Aang slid down the ice to land beside her. Liling immediately bended the water to form ice onto her feet.

"Aang I'm gonna go on ahead and see what I can do, to help them!" Liling said 'I've got some experience fighting firebenders by my dad...' She thought

"Alright!" Aang agreed then he addressed Appa, "Appa, wait here!" He rushed towards a flock of otter-penguins while Liling practically surfed towards the village they'd left not too long ago.

'Mom...Dad...I hope all of this training and your wisdom will help me on this.' Liling thought she manage to get to the village without being seen. She shifted and walked getting some distance she saw the fire nation warriors in the village while the villagers trembled in fear.

"Where are you hiding him?" The man in the middle demanded after looking intently at the villagers and he came to a stop in front of Katara and Gran-Gran, who were clutching each other.

"Where?!" When the villagers did nothing but remain silent, he reached out and grabbed Kana by the hood of her parka, yanking her away from Katara's arms, "He'd be about this age, master of all elements?"

'This guy...he really needs to learn some manners...'Liling thought

He shoved Gran-Gran back towards Katara.

"I know you're hiding him!" He shouted as the villagers covered their heads and cried out in fear, cringing away from him.

"Hey! Fireboy!"

As Liling pushed her way to the front of the crowd, standing in front of Katara and Kana with her arms crossed over her chest. She narrowed her eyes at the young man.

"Could you be any ruder? You need to learn some manners!"Liling exclaimed

"Stay quiet peasant! Or-

Before the man could even finish, Sokka let out a battle cry and charged towards the man, grabbing his club from the ground as he ran passed. The man turned and ducked then he hurled Sokka forward. Sokka grunted as he landed on his behind, dropping his club in the process. Liling just face palmed at the scene.

"Ah!" Sokka yelped in a girlish manner and quickly rolled out of the way a moment later when the man shot a fire blast at him. He quickly spun on his knee and whipped out his boomerang, tossing it at the man, who barely managed to dodge the weapon aimed at his head.

The man growled furiously as his gaze followed the boomerang until it disappeared then he turned to glare dangerously at Sokka.

"Show no fear!" Akiak shouted as he tossed a spear to Sokka.

"No! Don't fight! It'll only get worse!" Liling exclaimed

but her warnings were futile as Sokka easily caught the spear and lunged at the man again. The man broke pieces of the spear with his forearms then yanked the remaining piece from Sokka's hands and proceeded to poke him in the forehead several times, causing Sokka to fall to the ground. The man snapped the remaining piece of the spear in half and tossed them to the ground, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he took a threatening step towards Sokka, who was clutching his head in pain.

"Hey, you! Yeah you! I'm talking to you!" Liling shouted furiously, catching the man's and Sokka's attention. "I know that your Looking for that person!"

"You're the Avatar?" The man demanded in disbelief, eying the dark haired teen girl up and down, he really wasn't expecting that the Avatar would be a girl he expected it to be an old man master of all the elements, not some girl that could be around his age. He saw her get in a defensive stance. He saw a small smirk that she had in her face.

Her smirk widened just as Sokka's boomerang spun into view and slammed into the back of the man's head with a loud cling, causing him to stumble forward slightly from the unexpected blow. Sokka's eyes went wide as his boomerang landed at his feet and he glanced between it, the man and Liling.

"Aw, did the little man got hurt did he get a boo boo?" Liling said while the man rearranged his helmet. she turn to Sokka. "You okay?" He nodded.

The man straightened and fixed his helmet with a growl. He took a threatening step towards Liling and Sokka, twin fire daggers appearing in his clenched fists.

Liling glanced to the man's left briefly then she looked back at him with a grin.

"Looks like pain is in your future, little man."Liling said The young man gave her a questioning look, then all of a sudden Aang was riding on the back of an otter-penguin with his staff held out horizontally, suddenly collided with the man.

The man soared backwards as Aang sped past him, landing several feet away on his face with his legs in the air. He spun around a few times before finally coming to a halt in front of his men, his helmet landing on his backside as they watched in stunned silence.

The villagers and Liling cheered as Aang rode towards them, still mounted on the otter-penguin. The children, who were cheering the loudest along with his friend, were showered in snow as Aang rode past them, a second of silence then they shook off the snow and began cheering loudly again.

Aang got off its back.

"Hey Liling, Hey Katara. Hey Sokka." Aang greeted them with a smile.

"Hi, Aang, Liling." Sokka muttered sullenly "Thanks for coming and thanks...you know helping me..."

"You're welcome, Sokka." Liling said Her eyes glanced at the man, he angrily got to his feet and whirled around to glare at them, "Oh great little man is up..and wants to play some more..."

Aang looked over at the Fire Nation soldiers just as the man snarled and made a sharp gesture with one hand. At his signal the six men spread out, surrounding Aang and Liling

Aang shifted into his own fighting stance with his staff held firmly in front of him while Liling took her a protective stance.

Aang swept his staff across the ground, showering the three men on either side of him with snow then he slammed the ground in front of him, sending a rush of snow at the man. While Liling swiftly bended making a few of the snow move towards the other men, covering them with snow. The man's eyes narrowed and the snow covering him began to melt and turn into steam as he glared angrily.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked calmly as he straightened, his gaze never wavering from the man in front of him as he resumed his fighting stance.

"You're the Airbender?" The man demanded sharply in disbelief, "You're the Avatar?"

Katara looked at Aang,Jaw dropping in surprise the Waterbender looked back at the younger Airbender, "Aang?...Liling you're a waterbender?"

"No way..." Sokka muttered dubiously.

"I tried to tell you that I can bend but I never had a chance to."Liling said

The man ignored sokka and katara as he and Aang began to slowly circle each other.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating." He snarled angrily "You're just a child!"

"Well," Aang regarded the man calmly, tilting his head slightly with a somewhat confused expression. "You're just a teenager. I think you might around Lils age.."

Liling slightly smirked when the young man looked over at her angrily. His eyes ran over her from head-to-toe, taking in her dark hair in a tight bun, some of her hair fell across her face with two bangs with metal cuffs clipped to it, brown colored eyes, light skin, rosy cheeks, small nose and lips.

'This girl...'He thought looking at her.

He looked over at the young, bald boy in front of him then back at the girl, his eyes narrowing further.

Without warning, the man thrust his fist towards the dark-haired girl. Liling reacted by making a small wall of snow, steam created from opposite benders. She used that chance to speed her way towards the man and punch him but he blocked it while hit with a low kick.

"Liling!" Aang shouted as the man leapt over her attack and Aang moved to help her, only to have the man send a fire blast at him. He quickly twirled his glider to block the flames, the villagers crying out in fear behind him as the fire arced over his head.

Aang's eyes widened when he saw the frightened villagers and he immediately stopped defending himself.

He turned to look at the man with a serious expression and he held his staff out as an offer, "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

The man narrowed his eyes and looked the two benders contemplatively, clearly uncertain which one was the Avatar. He considered the offer for a bit.

"You and the girl.."He said

"I'll go quietly if you leave right now."Liling said putting her hands up surrendering.

He then straightened from his stance, nod in agreement. Aang and Liling left with the Fire Nation towards the ship.

"No!" Katara shouted "Aang, Liling, don't do this!"

"Don't worry, Katara." Aang said in a surprisingly calm voice. "It'll be okay." One of the soldiers abruptly shoved him onto the walkway and he gasped quietly in surprise, "Take care of Appa for me until I get back!"

"Set a course for the Fire Nation." The man growled as he entered the ship in front of hte others, "I'm heading home."

After an hour later

Aang and Liling watched the teenage boy , as he looked over the glider. Both the benders hands had been bound behind they're back with rope almost immediately after the warship had started sailing away from the village then the young Avatar and bender had been brought up to the top deck of the ship.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." The teenager said lifting the glider up and continuing to look it over, then he looked over at Aang with a condescending expression on his face, "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks."

"Hey! Don't insult him like that!"Liling snapped

"Stay quiet peasant!"He snapped

"Make me then!" Liling snapped

"You really want that?"He said glaring at the girl

Liling remained silent and glared at the scarred teen.

"Take the Avatar and the girl to the prison hold." The teenager barked and two of his soldiers grabbed Aang by his arms and began leading him away, while they did the same to Liling "And take this to my quarters." The teen demanded, thrusting the staff to his uncle and walked away.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" Iroh asked as he passed the staff to the soldier standing next to him and following after the young man.

The Fire Nation troopers lead them through a narrow metal corridor in silence for several minutes. Aang glanced around the soldier in front of him and narrowed his eyes when he saw they were rapidly approaching a metal door at the end of the hall. Thinking quickly, Liling looked between the two guards then smirked slightly.

"Soooo..." He drawled slyly, The duo and the guards walked closer to the metal door, "I quess you guys have never fought an Airbender before." A smug expression, Aang leaned forward slightly, "I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back."

"Yeah, he can take you guys on like that."Liling said grinning smugly.

"Silence." The guard in front of him growled lowly in an unamused tone as he came to a stop in front of the metal door at the end of the metal corridor. Aang and Liling watched as the guard produced a key from somewhere and inserted it into the metal door.

The benders waited until the soldier began turning the key in the lock before Aang inhaled deeply then he blew the air out of his mouth, unleashing a powerful breath that sent him flying backwards into the guard behind him while slamming the other guard into the metal door, knocking him out on impact. Liling quickly moved her fingers and bended water in thin air cutting the ropes that were tied And ran.

'Mom...this part of your training really came in handy...' Liling thought

The guard behind Aang and Liling grunted when he slammed into the stairs that led below deck, his body slumping as he lost conciousness. Liling and Aang took a short, running start then Aang leapt forward slightly and kicked his foot out, knocking the door to the command tower down with blast of airbending. The two frantically searched for Aang's staff they opened random doors and so far no sign of the staff. At another door they saw an older man sleeping soundly and snoring loudly.

"Sorry." Aang whispered

"Have a nice nap."Liling whispered as Aang carefully and quietly shut the door before continuing down the hall in search of his staff. They rushed passed an open door before skidding to a halt and rapidly backtracking his eyes widening when he saw his staff leaning against the wall. Liling thought it was too easy to get it,

"My staff!" He exclaimed happily as he rushed into the room only to freeze in surprise when the door slammed shut behind him.

"Aang!"Liling exclaimed punching the large metal door. "Aang!"

'I gotta get him out of that room! Oh I'm so gonna get that fireboy!'Liling thought she put her hands on the handle and it was locked tightly. 'This guy just really pisses me off...'

Liling quickly waterbended to break the lock when she saw Aang used his airbending to slam the mattress with the young man still on it into the ceiling then he darted out of the room with Liling following him before the mattress touched the ground again.

The duo raced up to the top of the command tower where Aang used airbending to open the entrance to the warship's main control room. The hatch flew open, Aang and Liling poked theyre head up through the opening, it was the opening doorway leading to the observation deck. Aang motioned Liling to ride on his back, he leapt from the hatch and ran across the room, agilely leaping over a table and past the stunned helmsman as he slid onto the observation deck's metal platform.

Spreading his arms out happily, Liling got off and the two took a moment to breath in the fresh air as he ran towards the end of the deck before throwing his staff over the balcony. While Liling jumped off the ship and bended water to her feet making it into a ice surfboard.

"Aahh!" Aang screamed as Liling looked up and saw that he struggled to remain in the air with the weight of the extra, unexpected teen that caught them. He screamed again as they plummeted down to the deck of the ship.

The two managed to be on their feet simultaneously, and Aang held his staff defensively in front of his, eying the older teen unsurely of what to do.

Liling tighten her fist. 'This guy just won't quit! He's so stubborn!' She thought

A deep, growling roar was heard through the air and distracted the benders. Aang turned his head around and smiled widely when he caught of Appa heading towards the ship, Liling smiled brightly at the cavalry.

The young man stared at the flying creature in shock, "What is that?!"

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed excitedly then he whirled back around to face the teen.

The teen snarled and fired a blast the younger boy. Aang yelped quietly, He deflect the attack by spinning his staff around. But he also accidently propelled himself backwards through the air where he landed at the edge of the deck. he almost fell over the side of the ship before he managed to regain his balance. He turned to look at the young man just in time to twirl his glider and deflect another fireball.

Aang continued to twirl his glider as the young Firebender fired two more blasts at him, but he lost his grip on his staff and it spun out of his hands, skittering across the deck several feet away. Aang ducked and spun to avoid the fireballs the young man was hurling his way. He quickly leapt backwards into the air to avoid another blast and landed on the ship's ledge, pinwheeling his arms in an attempt to keep his precarious balance.

Aang cried out and threw his arms up to protect his face as the young man punched and kicked several more blasts at him. He groaned lowly as his eyes drifted shut and he tumbled backwards off the ship and into the water.

"No!" Katara screamed "Aang!"

"Aang!" Liling shouted

"Aang!" Katara and Sokka shouted

Aang slowly sank deeper into the icy water. His snapped open, His eyes glowing with his arrow steadied himself in the water then he began twisting his body around, bending a water around himself. he quickly went upwards the surface.

Liling watched as she saw Aang spinning water towards the ship before he landed on the deck, easily waterbending into a wave.

The wave of water plowed into the soldiers sending them off their feet once while the young man fell off the edge of the ship with a shout of surprise.

On Appa's head, Katara and Sokka stared down at Aang in shock and disbelief. Katara turned to look at her brother with wide eyes, "Did you see what he just did?!"

"Now that is some waterbending!" Sokka said

"Aang!" Liling cried

She glanced up as Appa landed on the deck with a low growl, Sokka and Katara sliding off his back before they ran towards him while Liling bended making her way to the ship and ran towards them.

"Aang!" Katara called out worriedly as she kneeled beside Aang. "Is he okay?"

"Please be okay...if not then I'm gonna get that fireboy."Liling said

Aang's eyes fluttered open and he groaned quietly. He glanced around himself and smiled weakly, "Hey Liling, hey Katara, hey Sokka. Thanks for coming."

"Well," Sokka drawled with a smirk, "I couldn't let you have all the glory."

Aang smiled weakly at the older boy then looked towards his staff. "I dropped my staff."

"Don't worry, I got it!"Sokka said

Sokka ran over and grabbed the staff then lifted it from the ground. He made a high pitched noise when he saw the scarred teen's hand firmly gripping the other end as he attempted to pull himself onto the deck. The two young men struggled for a moment before Sokka poked teen repeatedly in the head until he let go of the staff and fell backwards with a grunt of surprise. The teen gasped as he fell off the side of the ship, just barely managing to catch himself on the anchor chain.

"Ha!" Sokka laughed "That's from the Water Tribe!"

"Sokka, c'mon! Play time is over!" Liling shouted as she and Katara got Aang over to where Appa was lying down. Liling ran towards the sky bison's head then turned around and saw the Fire Nation soldiers rising to their feet.

Liling quickly bended a stream of water causing the men in front to slow down. She swiftly moved her hands to be frozen in ice.

"You gotta teach me that!" Katara said smiling at Liling.

"Now's your chance!" Liling exclaimed pointing at the other men.

Katara whirled around on her heel and faced the Fire Nation soldiers as they approached her menacingly. She took a small step back then slowly and bending a stream of water from the puddle and causing the men in front of her to slow down with surprised gasps. Exhaling swiftly, she swung her arms around in an attempt to whip the soldiers with the water, however she only succeeded in freezing a channel of water behind on the deck, accidently freezing Sokka's legs.

"Katara!" Sokka whined Katara winced and glanced over at the men, who had resumed their approach with their spears pointed at her.

"Katara! Focus!"Liling exclaimed

Katara squeaked with mild panic and whirled around so her back was to the fallen soldiers then she quickly pulled up another stream of water, closing her eyes tightly. Taking a deep breath, she swung her arms behind her. Katara turned around, staring in surprise at the soldiers that were sprawled out on the deck and now completely frozen in a casing of ice.

"Nice one!"Liling said "Hurry up, Sokka!"

"I'm just a guy, with a boomerang." Sokka grumbled quietly to himself as he freed his left foot from the ice, "I didn't ask for all this flying and magic!" He grunted as he freed his other foot then he raised up Appa's tail with Aang's staff clutched in his hand, "Yip-yip! Yip-yip!"

Appa slapped his tail against the ship's deck and took flight with a grunt, Sokka scrambling into the saddle just as the sky bison flew past the command tower.

The young man grunted angrily with effort as his uncle helped him back onto the deck. He lurched to his feet and glowered furiously at the sky bison flying away, "Shoot them down!"

"Fireball!" Sokka screamed as he and Katara stared at the powerful fire blast that was heading straight towards them in horror. Aang rose to his feet and leapt onto the saddle then he opened the small tail of his glider, swinging the staff around in a half-circle. The powerful air he created just send the fireball into the side of a nearby glacier and the impacted caused an avalanche of snow and ice to fall towards the ship.

Leaping onto the saddle beside Aang as Appa continued to fly high, as the avalanche buried the front of the ship in a mass of snow and ice and blocked its passage. 'I hope I don't see that boy again.' Liling thought as Appa flew farther away.

"Good news for the Fire Lord." Iroh said calmly "The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid."

Zuko gritted his teeth as he turn to face his uncle. "That 'kid', Uncle, just did this." He swung his arm out to the massive mound of snow and ice covering the front of his ship, "I won't underestimate him again or his Little girlfriend." He raised his voice to a yell "Dig the ship out and follow them!"

He glanced over his shoulder, he saw three of his Firebenders using their bending to melt the ice encasing other soldiers. He cleared his throat with embarrassedly and looked up at the sky with angry determination, "As soon as you're done with that."

Appa through the sky as the sun began to set, Liling was perched calmly at the front of the saddle while Aang sat on the rim behind her.

"How did you do that?!" Katara suddenly asked in, breaking the silence that had encompassed the four teens, and she stared at Aang in awe, "With the water? That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

"I don't know." Aang replied quietly without looking at the two siblings. "I just sort of...did it."

"Maybe it was instinct?"Liling said

"Maybe I don't know."Aang said

Katara looked between the two benders then asked hesitantly, "Why did you tell us you were the Avatar?"

"Because..." Aang sighed and looked out at the clouds. "Because I never wanted to be the Avatar."

Liling gently placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Katara said

"How am I supposed to do that?" Aang asked

"Well " Katara began "According to the legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

Aang glanced over at Liling then stared at the dark haired girl.

"But who's going to teach him?" Liling said " I know a bit but I wasn't completely done with my training...I think it's best If we go to the North Pole, we can find a teacher there and we can master waterbending!"

Aang smiled brightly as he turned to face the young Waterbender excitedly, "We can learn together!" Katara nodded happily then she turned to look at her brother with a cheerful smile.

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some Firebender heads on the way." She said

"I'd like that."Sokka replied in contentment as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaning back with a small smile. "I'd really like that."

"Then it's settled!" Liling clapped her hands together and she looked at the other three with a cheerful smile. "We're headed to the North Pole to find us a master Waterbender."

"Yeah, we're in this together!" Katara said smiling

Aang grinned and pulled a scroll from his pocket, "All right, but before We learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to." He unrolled the scoll to reveal a map of the world, he pointed to three different spots on the map, "Here, here, and here."

Katara leaned forward and pointed at one of the first spot curiously, "What's there."

"Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas." Aang explained then he moved to the other two, "Then waaaay over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here, we'll ride the hog monkeys." Katara and Sokka exchanged looks as Aang continued to ramble happily, "They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" Liling couldn't help but giggle at him.

'Even with all of that...he still that fun goofy kid.' Liling thought 'I just hope that I don't see that fireboy again...'

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review, comments or suggestions feel free to pm me! Check out my other stories too! Have an awesome day guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender just my Oc. I'd like to thank Gemilger he's my beta reader in this story only.**

Chapter 4

"Wait till you see it, Katara." Aang said excitedly "The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

'I wanna see it for myself how much it changed...Mom...Dad...I feel so bad leaving you guys...'Lilling thought

"Aang, I know you're excited but it's been a hundred years since you have been home." Katara said gently

"That's why I'm so excited!" Aang said eagerly, looking up at Katara with wide excited eyes.

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time." Katara stated.

"I know." Aang agreed "But I need to see it for myself. You do too, right Lilling?"

Liling smiled up at him "Yeah, I wanna see what it looks like now."

Aang grinned at her and jumped off Appa's head then walked over to a Sokka, who was still wrapped up in his sleeping bag and snoring happily.

"Wake up, Sokka!" Aang said happily as he stood over the sleeping boy, "Air temple here we come!"

"Sleep now, temple later." Sokka groaned, rolling over so his back was to Aang and started snoring again.

Liling smiled and walked over to Aang whispering in his ear as a mischievous grin spread across Aang's face. Liling and Katara watched as the bald boy picked up a stick and stood next to Sokka's sleeping form again.

"Sokka, wake up," Aang said urgently, running the tip of the stick up and down Sokka's sleeping bag, "There's a prickle-snake in your sleeping bag!"

"AH!" Sokka screamed, jerking up to his feet then hopping a forward a few times before falling on his face, "Get it off, get it off!"

Liling and Katara laughed loudly at the older boy.

"Great, you're awake," Aang said with an innocent smile on his face, "Let's go!"

Sokka growled lowly while The girls giggled at his expense. Aang smiled cheekily and hopped up onto Appa's head and the three waited for Sokka to gather his stuff and climb into Appa's saddle, grumbling the whole time.

 **Meanwhile With Zuko**

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible." Zuko said to the older man walking behind him as they left his ship, "I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked

"Don't mention his name on these docks!" Zuko snapped, turning around to give Iroh an irritated look, "Once word gets out that he's alive, every Firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko and Iroh turned towards the new voice with surprised expressions on their faces, watching as a dark-haired man in his early-mid thirties, in Fire Nation military uniform walk towards them.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko stated coldly folding his arm over his chest.

"It's commander now." Zhao said with an air of smug condescension as he looked at the teen before turning to Iroh and bowing his head slightly, "General Iroh, great hero of our Nation."

"Retired general." Iroh corrected him

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime." Zhao said, "What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh responded, gesturing towards the small, banged up ship.

Zhao's eyebrows rose slightly before his face took on an expression of concern and curiosity, "That's quite a bit of damage."

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko agreed quickly, "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

Iroh's eyes widened for a moment and he cleared his throat, "Yes, I will do that."

"It was incredible." The older man said, then leaned over to whisper to Zuko, "What did we crash or something?"

Zuko looked up then down at his uncle as he quickly thought of something , "Yes, right into an Earth Kingdom ship."

"Really? Zhao asked, unbelieving before continuing with veiled sarcasm, "You must regale me with all the thrilling details." The commander leaned down so he was looking Zuko "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko growled slightly, turned and moving to walk around Zhao but was stopped by Iroh's hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh said calmly then turned to the commander, "We would be honored to join you. Do you have an ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko growled and fire shot from his fists as he threw them to his sides, following after his uncle and the commander reluctantly.

 **Back with Aang and the others**

Liling got a bit bored so she just played with the water that she bended moving it around a lot while Katara watched her move it so freely and easily. A loud rumbling was heard Liling glanced and she looked over at Sokka who was grumbling and he held his stomach.

"Hey, stomach be quiet? I'm trying to find us some food." Sokka said to his stomach.

Liling watched as Sokka rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a tan bag. She continued to watch as he put his hand in the bag then dumped the contents in his hand, but only crumbs came out.

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed, looking towards Lilinh, Aang, and Katara, "Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

"Oh..." Aang spoke up, sounding sheepish, "That was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry."

"You what?!" Sokka demanded, looking irritated then despondent, "No wonder the flames smelled so good."

Liling lightly giggled, she guessed that was all he had for food, so hopefully when they land they could forage for food to pack up on the food supply.

"The Patola mountain range!" Aang cried out happily, "We're almost there!"

Liling smiled softly but it slowly disappeared when she thought of her parents, it's been a century since she saw them and they're gone it felt like it was yesterday that she was with them when they visited Aang on that day that he found out he's the Avatar and that they left.

'Mom...Dad... I miss you guys so much...I feel like I'm a terrible daughter for leaving you guys like that...'Liling thought sadly her heart ache.

"Aang," Katara said quietly, looking over at Aang "Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the Airbenders."

"What about 'em?" Aang asked, glancing at her curiously for a moment then looking forward again.

"Well," Katara started to explain quietly, "I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people."

'All fire nations aren't that bad, after all I lived there too...but I don't think this is the time to tell them...' Liling thought

Liling silently prayed that they might be at least a survivor she didn't want to believe that the fire nation could be that ruthless after all her father wasn't like that at all her father was a kind,gentle being sure sometimes he'd have a bit of a temper but he said its normal for a few of his people he admitted that most of them are hot heads. Liling smiled softly at remembering her father and mother.

"Just because people haven't seen an Airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all." Aang stated optimistically, glancing back at her friend hopefully, "They probably escaped maybe your parents got out alive Liling."

"I know it's hard to accept," Katara said softly, placing her hand on Aang's shoulder and he smiled slightly at her.

"You don't understand Katara," Aang explained "The only way to get to an Air Temple is on a flying bison. And I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?"

"That does sound like it, I remember sending you a message saying we'd be visiting you and you come and get us."Liling said

"Exactly."Aang said

The small group got closer to the Southern Air Temple was located in the mountain range.

"There is it," Aang said happily as the Southern Air Temple appeared beyond the mountain, "The Southern Air Temple."

"It's amazing!" Katara said excitedly as she leaned forward slightly and Aang smiled at the sight of his home.

"We're here..."Liling said

 **Back With Zuko**

"The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." Zhao said explaining the plan to them.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willing then he is a fool." Zuko stated coldly, glancing over when Zhao took the seat next to him.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zhao said mockingly.

Zuko glanced away from the smug commander and looked back at the table in front of him.

"So," Zhao started tone still mocking, "How is your search for the Avatar going?"

A crash pulled the man's attention towards Iroh, who was standing beside the rack of weapons he had just knocked over with a surprised expression on his face.

"My fault entirely." Iroh stated, backing away from the weapons with his hands folded in his robes' long sleeves.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko answered Zhao's question, looking at the older man out of the corner of his good eye.

"Did you really expect too?" Zhao asked "The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the Airbenders."

Zuko looked away as Zhao looked at Zuko with a slight smirk.

"Unless you've found some evidence that the Avatar is alive." Zhao said

Zuko turned his head to Zhao with a glare, his fists clenched tightly on the armrests of the chair he was sitting in.

"No," Zuko denied looking away "Nothing."

"Prince Zuko," Zhao began, rising from his own seat and moving to stand in front of Zuko with his hands behind his back, "The Avatar is the only that can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't found anything." Zuko said firmly "It's like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago."

Zhao looked down at him, Zuko rose to his feet, fist clenched at his sides as he walked past Zhao, "Come on, Uncle, we're going."

Two guards stopped Zuko from leaving by crossing their spears while another guard stepped forward.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed." The guard reported "They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar and his friend in custody but let them escape."

Zuko glared darkly at the tent flap in front of him as the guard finished his report.

"Now remind me," Zhao started "How exactly was your ship damaged."

Zuko's expression turned murderous and he bowed his head slightly, his gold eyes narrowed as he refused to look at the man leaning over his shoulder.

 **Back with Aang and the others**

As soon as They landed Liling looked around at the temple she then looked up at Aang, Katara, and Sokka who were still sitting on Appa.

"Race you to the temple!" Aang cried out as he darted up the path that lead towards the main temple, "Last one there is a rotten platypus-bear egg!"

"No fair!" Liling exclaimed as she followed Aang.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked, clutching at his stomach.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Airbender temple and all you can think about is food?" Katara asked drily, with a sarcastically amused look on her face.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." Sokka retorted as they finally caught up with Aang and Liling.

"So that's were me and my friends used to play airball." Aang said, pointing to the airball court then pointing to another part of the mountain the Southern Temple "And over there is where the sky bison used to sleep. Oh and over there is when Me and Liling plan a few pranks on some of our other friends and monks."

Aang sighed.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked curiously and Xiaodan glanced over at her.

"This place used to be filled with monks, lemurs, and bison." Aang said, looking around "Now there's just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much things have changed."

"Yeah...I can't believe it." Liling said

Katara and Sokka exchanged looks behind the two benders.

"So, uh, this airball game." Sokka said, coming up to stand beside Aang while Katara stood on Aang's other side, "How do you play?"

Aang grinned at Sokka and Katara with equally while Liling had a smile on her face.

Liling laughed as she watched Aang try and teach Sokka how to play airball. She laughed harder when Aang sent the ball at Sokka, hitting the older boy in the stomach and sending him through the goal.

"Aang, seven and Sokka, zero!" Aang cheered with a laugh and Lilling smiled and decided to walk around a bit.

"Aang, there's something you need to see." Katara called out

"Okay." Aang said as he used his airbending to toss the ball.

"What is it?" Liling asked as they came to a stop in front of Katara and a snow covered Sokka, "What happened to Sokka?"

"Uh, just a new waterbending move I learned." Katara explained, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Nice one." Aang said "But enough practicing, we have a whole temple to explore."

Liling followed Aang towards the main part of the temple. She smiled when she saw him standing in front of a statue of a familiar monk. She knew who that was Monk Gyatso.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet somebody." Aang called out to the siblings.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked, looking at the statue curiously.

"This is Monk Gyatso." Liling said

"The greatest Airbender in the world." Aang added, "He taught me everything i know."

Liling smiled, Aang bowed to the statue, she could tell he was remembering something. As she walked up the steps that lead into the Air Temple.

"You must miss him." Katara murmured touching Aang's shoulder.

"Yeah." Aang muttered moving around the statue and walking up the steps.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked as she and Sokka moved to follow him.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary." Aang explained,"There's someone I'm ready to meet."

They stopped in front of the large wooden door with the intricate lock in the middle.

"But Aang, Liling, no one could have survived in there for a hundred years." Katara said

"Katara could be right, It's not impossible." Liling said, looking up at the door.

"But Liling and I survived inside the iceberg for that long." Aang added with a grin as he stared at the door.

"Good point." Katara said with amusement.

"Katara," Aang said to the other girl with excitement, "Whoever's in there could help me figure out this Avatar thing."

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious cured meat." Sokka piped in, running towards the door only to slam into it.

Aang, Liling and Katara watched in amusement as Sokka tried to open the door.

"You're not gonna be able to open the door." Liling Said she lightly giggled at Sokka.

"I don't suppose you have a key?" Sokka asked, sliding down the door to sit on the ground.

"The key, Sokka, is airbending." Aang said

Aang lunged forward and shoved his hands towards the horns that made up the start of the lock. Two gusts of air spiraled from his palms into the opening of the lock, sending air through the twisted pipes and flipping the three blue spirals that made up the Airbending symbol so that they were now dark purple. The door unlocked then opened slowly. The four stared into the darkness of the room that the now opened doors revealed.

"Hello?" Aang called out, cupping his hand around his mouth as his voice echoed through the large room as he walked forward, "Anyone home?"

"Hey! Anyone there?!" Liling called out

Liling followed after Aang, looking around curiously as the Water Tribe siblings followed after the two benders.

 **Back with Zuko**

"So a twelve year old boy and his little girlfriend bested you and your Firebenders." Zhao stated, pacing in front of Zuko.

Zhao sighed and stopped in his pacing, clasping his hands behind his back, "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated them once," Zuko snapped looking at Zhao briefly then back to the floor, "but it will not happen again."

"No it will not." Zhao agreed, his tone stern and his back still turned to the prince and his uncle, "Because you won't have a second chance."

Zuko started to protest, "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-"

Zhao spun around, a crescent of fire coming from his palm as he faced Zuko. "And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands."

Zhao looked down at Zuko, his expression hard and unmoving, "He's mine now."

Zuko's fists clenched the armrests for a moment before he lunged at Zhao, the guards grabbing him by the elbows and pulling him back before he could get too close to the commander.

"Keep them here." Zhao stated to the guards as he turned away and left the tent.

Zuko growled and kicked over the small table with the tea cups and teapot on it, his face still twisted into an angry snarl.

"More tea please." Iroh said as he held up his small teacup.

 **Back with Aang and the others**

"Wow, I was expecting something different not this...it's amazing..." Liling murmured, looking at the hundreds of statues that were inside the room as they slowly made their way in.

"Statues?" Sokka said, stopping in front of one of the statues, "That's it? Where's the meat?"

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked, looking up at one of the statues.

"I'm not sure." Aang answered, "But it feels like I know them somehow. Look that one's an Airbender."

"And that one's a Waterbender." Katara said, pointing the statue in front of her, "They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth, and fire."

"That's the Avatar cycle." Aang stated helpfully.

"I think...these are all the past Avatars since you said you feel like you know them somehow." Liling said quietly looking around at all the statues.

"Of course, she's right." Katara said, looking around in awe, "They're all your past lives..."

"Wow, there are so many!" Aang gaped, starting to around the room again.

"Past lives?" Sokka asked skeptically, looking at his sister with his arms crossed, "Katara, you really believe in that stuff?"

"It's true." Katara said defensively, "When the Avatar dies, he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

Lilinh glanced over at Aang, who was staring at one of the Avatar statues. She looked up at the statue as well, seeing that this Avatar was a Firebender.

"Aang, snap out of it." Katara said suddenly, grabbing Aang's shoulders and giving him a slight shake.

"Huh?" Aang muttered, blinking and looking up at the statue while Katara and Liling shared a concerned look.

"Who is that?" Katara asked, looking up at the statue as well.

"That's Avatar Roku." Aang explained, "The Avatar before me."

"By the Looks of it he's a firebender." Liling said

"You were a Firebender?" He asked, "No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

"Hey, Don't judge a book by its cover."Liling said

"There's no writing." Katara said, looking at the bottom of the statue, "How do you know his name?"

"I'm not sure." Aang said, "I just know it somehow.

"You just couldn't get any weirder." Sokka said

"I think he is aware of all of his past lives but at the same time he doesn't."Liling said

"Really?" Katara asked

All of a sudden a noise had them all tensing and turning to look at the still open door. Sokka and Lilinh hid behind one statue while Aang and Katara hid behind the one next to them.

"Firebender." Sokka whispered, "Nobody make a sound."

"You're making a sound." Katara hissed and was shushed by Sokka, Aang and Liling.

Sokka grabbed his club from his back while Liling pressed closer to the back of the statue they were hiding behind she reached in her pocket taking a hold of a weapon that she had hidden away.

"That Firebender won't know what hit him." Sokka muttered, holding his club at the ready as he stood and the sound of footsteps got closer to where they were hiding.

Sokka poked his head around his statue first, club raised but paused when he saw what was standing in there. Aang, Katara and Liling peeked around their statues as well, their eyes widden when they saw their 'attacker'.

"Lemur!" Aang and Liling exclaimed excitedly.

"Dinner." Sokka groaned at the same time, beginning to drool as he looked at the lemur.

"Don't listen to him." Aang said, smiling at the lemur happily, "You're going to be my new pet."

"He's so cute! Oh I wish I had a pet like him!"Liling exclaimed

"Not if I get him first!" Sokka yelled, lunging towards the lemur at the same time Aang did.

Liling and Katara moved out from behind the two statues and stared at the boys who were now chasing the fleeing lemur. The two girls exchanged exasperated looks.

"Boys." They said with a sigh

"I'll go get them." Liling said as she followed after the boys, "Wait here?"

"Be careful." Katara said as she turned back looking at the statues.

"I will." Liling said smiled she darted down the hallway after the two boys.

 **Back with Zuko**

Zuko didn't look up when Commander Zhao reentered the tent.

"My search party is ready." Zhao stated as he came to a stop beside the two chairs that Zuko and Iroh had moved to face each other, "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why?" Zuko asked, jerking his head around to glare up at Zhao, "Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?"

Zhao laughed mockingly at the younger man.

"You? Stop me?" Zhao questioned scornfully after his chuckles slowly disappeared, "Impossible."

Zuko lurched to his feet, eyes narrowed and fists clenched as he turned to face the commander fully, "Don't underestimate me, Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you."

"Prince Zuko," Iroh snapped warningly as he stood as well, "That's enough."

But Zhao wasn't finished talking.

"You can't compete with me." He said coolly, "I have hundreds of warships under my command and you, you're just a banished prince. No home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong." Zuko growled through clenched teeth, "Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore me to my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home," the commander taunted coldly, "He would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true."

"You have the scar to prove it."

Zuko growled and moved forward so his and Zhao's faces were only inches apart, "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked with a scoff.

"An Agni Kai," Zuko snarled, standing in front of Zhao, "at sunset."

"Very well." Zhao agreed, straighten and taking a small step away from the scarred teen, "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do."

Zuko scowled as Zhao turned away from him and left the tent again.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh chided gently from his spot behind his nephew, "Have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

"I will never forget." Zuko stated, his gold eyes narrowing slightly.

 **Back with Liling**

'Everything looks so empty...it's sad...'Liling thought she looked around the area. 'I wonder if what I buried is around here...and the small hut that I used to live when I visit Aang is there too...'

Liling looked around and walked the opposite path that the boys ran, she noticed a beat up Looking hut that she used to live there for a few days until her and her parents went back home, there was a big hole where the roof used to be and shreds of fabric from the windows. She walked closer to it and saw that it was abandoned Long ago. The moment she step foot inside of it a few memories went by her mind.

 _'Liling, this is the second time that's happened.' Her mother said sternly 'How can you and your friend play that prank on the other monks throwing pies at them?!'_

 _'But mom!' Liling said 'I was only doing it because he needed help with it!'_

 _'Help? You call that help? If the monks said he's the avatar then he needs to be responsible and not act so childish.'_

 _'They're just kids.' Her father spoke up. 'Let them have their fun, besides we'll be leaving soon.'_

 _'But I can't just leave Aang! He's my friend! Ever since the monks told him that he's the avatar our other friends started to treat him differently! Just like when they first met me with my bending!'_

 _'Liling, there's nothing you can do about that. It takes time for them to get used to him being the Avatar.' She said_

 _'She's right my little jasmine flower, I'm sure things will be normal again and they'll play with him like normal.' He said_

 _Liling pouted for a minute and Looked at her parents. 'What if they don't? he's only twelve I don't want him to do anything too crazy to get attention.' Liling said_

 _'Liling, you're his friend you haven't changed when he told you that he's the avatar.' She said smiling at her daughter. 'If he's ever lost I know that you'll be there to help him.'_

 _Her parents smiled at their daughter, she smiled lightly at them and hugged them both._

 _'You're still grounded for doing that though.' Her mom said sternly_

 _'Aw man!' Liling groaned while her parents lightly smiled._

Liling snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a sudden change in the air. She started to run back to see where the boys where at.

"What happened?" Katara asked, as she and the other girl stood next to Sokka.

"He found out Firebenders killed Gyatso." Sokka explained, holding onto the rubble in front of him as he glanced over at his sister.

"What? They did what?!" Liling gasped "Aang!" She ran towards the young Airbender.

"Liling!" The Water Tribe siblings shouted together as Liling got closer to the tornado around Aang's body.

"Katara!" Liling shouted, looking over her shoulder at the other girl, "We gotta calm him down!"

"Hurry before he blows us off the mountain!" Sokka shouted at the two girls.

"That's some real motivation!"Liling snapped

 **Back with Zuko**

"Remember your Firebending basic, Prince Zuko." Iroh advised his nephew quietly from his spot in front of Zuko's kneeling position," They are you're greatest weapons."

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko stated determinedly, his eyes closed as he rose from his kneeling position and turning to face Zhao.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao said confidently as he faced the younger man as they assumed their stances.

One of the guards hit the gong, the ringing sound signaling the fighters to begin. Zuko made the first move, shooting a fireball from his fist that Zhao easily dodged by side-stepping. The young prince sent another fireball at the older man, but Zhao simply dispersed the flame with his arms.

Panting slightly, Zuko growled and used a new tactic, kicking streams of fire at Zhao but the commander effortlessly nullify the blasts. Zuko paused to catch his breath, panting slightly while Zhao merely smirked smugly at the prince.

"Basics, Zuko." Iroh called out from the sidelines encouraging, "Break his route!"

Zhao started to send out his own fire blasts from his fist. Zuko manages to block each blast, but is slowly forced backwards each time he does. Finally, Zhao launches a powerful blast with both his fists at the Zuko which knocks Zuko onto his back. Pressing his advantage, the commander leaps into the air and lands in front of the downed teenager, aiming his neck fireball at Zuko's face.

Zuko's eyes widened as the fireball heads straight for his head but before it can connect, he rolls out of the way, kicking his legs up then bringing them down and swiping Zhao's feet out from under him before landing on his own feet. With a smirk, the banished prince begins send streams of fire out of the side of his feet, causing Zhao to retreat away from the blast.

With a fierce growl, Zuko kicks his leg up and sends a powerful fire blast at Zhao, knocking the older man to the ground. Quickly, the scarred teen moves in front of Zhao, his fist pointed at the commander's face, ready to finish the older man off.

"Do it!" Zhao snarls

Zuko launches a fireball past Zhao's face, hitting right above the man's shoulder.

"That's it?" Zhao demanded, "Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko promised, his tone dark and firm as he turned away from Zhao.

Growling furiously, Zhao rose to his feet then spun around and shooting a fire blast at Zuko's turned back only for his foot to be caught by Iroh. The old man shoved the commander away, then caught his nephew by the shoulders when the young prince lunged forward to attack Zhao.

"No Prince Zuko, do not taint your victory." Iroh said calmly as Zuko straightened, still scowling in Zhao's direction.

Iroh turned to look at Zhao "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful." The old man sniffed in disdain, "Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea, it was delicious."

Iroh turned away from Zhao and began walking away, Zuko followed after him.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Zuko asked his uncle quietly as they left the arena and headed towards his ship.

"Of course." Iroh said, a smug look on his face "I told you ginseng tea is my favorite."

A small smile appeared on Zuko's face and he looked away from his uncle and towards the harbor where their ship was waiting.

 **Back with Aang and the others**

"Aang!" Katara called the bald boy's name, "Aang, I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom."

"Monk Gyatso and the other Airbenders may be gone but you still have a family!" Katara called out"Liling, Sokka, and I, we're your family now!"

"Please, Aang! I know it hurts! I'm hurting too...my mom and dad...they're gone! I can't lose you too, just like Katara said were your family!" Liling said

The three teens watched as the sphere of air surrounding Aang began to lower to the ground. The sphere disappeared as soon as Aang's feet touched the ground and Liling rushed over to him. Sokka and Katara hurried after her.

"Aang..." She whispered, hugging him from behind

"Katara and I won't let anything happen to you or Liling." Sokka said firmly with a small smile as he and katara stood on either side of the two benders, "I promise."

Katara smiled softly and took Aang's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Liling hugged Aang tighter as his arrows and eyes stopped glowing, his gray-blue eyes filled with tears as he collapsed and Liling lowered him to the ground carefully, still holding him tightly to her.

"I'm sorry." Aang whispered sadly to Liling, she didn't know why he was apologizing it was no ones fault that it happened.

Katara crouched down beside them and Liling wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer so that Aang was leaning against both girls.

"You were right." Aang whispered, "And if Firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones too."

Liling bit her lip and blinked a few times trying not to cry.

"I really am the last Airbender." He whispered brokenly as his eyes closed and a single tear slid down his cheek. Liling hugged him tightly as a few tears went down her cheeks.

Liling pulled Aang and Katara closer to her just as Katara tightened her own arms around Aang and her. Sokka stood beside them, placing his hand on Aang's shoulder to comfort him.

"Everything's packed." Katara said as she and Liling walked into the Air Temple Sanctuary where Aang was standing in front of the statue of Roku.

"You ready to go?" Liling asked as the two girls came to stand beside him, both of them looking up at the statue.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang questioned

"Maybe you'll find away." Katara said

"Yeah, I'm sure there's a way." Liling said

A familiar noise had the three turning towards the door where the lemur was standing. Liling Katara, and Aang watched as the lemur hopped over to where Sokka was standing a few feet away from the open door then dropped the armful of fruits it was holding in front of the Water Tribe boy then hopped away as Sokka began to devour the fruits.

"Aww...look at the little cute lemur" Liling said

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka." Aang said with a happy smile.

"Can't talk." Sokka muttered with a mouthful of food, "Must eat."

Liling and Katara giggled when the lemur leapt onto Aang's shoulder, its tail curling around his neck as he looked at Sokka over Aang's head.

"Hey, little guy." Aang said, smiling slightly at the lemur on his shoulder.

"You, me, Appa," Aang said as he stood beside Appa's head with the lemur perched on his shoulder "We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together."

Liling smiled over as she came back holding a few items that she found at the hut they she stood there she saw where Katara and Sokka at. They were snacking on some of the fruit they had found at the temple,

"Guys say hello to the newest member of our family." Aang said

"What are you going to call him?" Katara asked as aang walked over to her and Sokka, the lemur perched on Aang's arm.

Liling giggled when the lemur leapt off Aang's arm and snatched the fruit from Sokka's hand then leapt back to Aang.

"Momo." Aang answered with a grin as he looked at the lemur who was happily eating the fruit.

Katara, Aang, and Liling laughed at the irritated look on Sokka's face as he looked at his empty hand.

"Alright, come on you guys," Liling said "Let's get going, yeah?"

"What's that you got there Liling?"Katara asked giving her a curious look.

"Somehow the things that I buried in a Secret spot somehow survived." Liling said "And a few things in that hut were still intact...even my parents bedroom..."

A sad expression formed in the dark haired girl. The trio hugged her for comfort.

"What did you find?"Aang asked

"I found this my mother's necklace she always took it off and place it in the second drawer in the nightstand." Liling said showing the group a necklace almost similar to katara's necklace only instead of blue it was a crimson red and with a small ember stone in it.

"That's beautiful, it was your moms? She had good taste."Katara said

"Yeah she did, my dad gave it to her when he proposed to her."Liling said "It's a tradition in her tribe to do that."

"That's romantic."Katara said

"Yeah, so let's get going."Liling said

The other three nodded and Sokka grabbed the bags of fruits and nuts that they collected then they all climbed up onto Appa, Sokka taking the reins while Aang, Liling and Katara sat in the saddle.

Liling looked over her shoulder to see Aang doing the same thing at the back of the saddle, Momo on his shoulder.

'You guys are my family now so now I'll do anything to protect you guys.'Liling thought looking at the sky. 'Mom...Dad...watch over me and my friends in this journey.'

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Avatar the last Airbender just My Oc.**

Chapter 5

Liling woke up early in the morning, she saw katara, sokka and Aang still sleeping in their sleeping bag. She glanced at Appa and Momo still sleeping, the lemur looked like it was running in his sleep while Appa was relaxing.

'I guess I woke up too early...Well I better find some stuff to eat for breakfast before we head out.' Liling thought

Liling let her hair Loose for a while and she already had her things ready when they leave, she picked up her green haori and put it on over her white shirt, she took her brown sash and wrapped it around her waist put on her shoes and picked up the basket to start looking for things to eat.

She walked further away from the camp, the sun slowly shining brightly and a few birds flew around Looking for food to feed their little ones. Liling smiled at the calming atmosphere and started to gather a few edible herbs that she found. Slowly plucking the edible blueberries that she found in the bush, she was lucky that both her parents and grandparents taught her how to identify which plants were edible and which were poisonous.

A small bird perched up on her shoulder, Liling smiled and held out her hand that had a few blueberries the small bird ate, soon a few more birds gathered on her hand eating the berries chirping happily at the dark haired girl.

"You'll need your energy for the day, Such sweet birds." Liling said to them. " I better find some nuts, we're running low on those. "

The small bird chirp on her shoulder, Liling smiled softly. 'This is really is a relaxing day.' She thought

Liling gathered the edible plants and nuts. She held the basket smiling happily while going back to the camp.

 **Meanwhile with Zuko**

Zuko was in his room sitting in front of a low table with four burning candles on it, slowly breathing in and out as he meditated while the candle flames grew and shrank with each breath. The door creaked open and Iroh poked his head inside, causing Zuko's eyes to open.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." Zuko said softly.

Iron opened the door further and stepped in the room, pulling a scroll from his sleeve he entered.

"Well there is news, Prince Zuko," Iroh stated, looking at the scroll in his hands, "But you might not like it. Don't get too upset."

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader." Zuko said, voice still calm, "Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it."

"Okay then." Iroh muttered rubbing his bearded chin with one hand, "We have no idea where he is."

The candle flames exploded upward suddenly and Zuko whirled around to face his uncle, who had lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the light of the flames.

"What!" Zuko demand as he leapt to his feet, towering over his uncle.

"You really should open a window in here." Iroh commented flippantly as he pulled a fan from his robes' sleeve and fanned his face, the scroll clutched in his other hand.

"Give me the map." The banished prince snapped, snatching the rolled up scroll from his uncle's hand.

"Uh, there have been multiple sightings of the Avatar," Iroh reported, still fanning his face, "but he is impossible to track down."

Zuko looked over the map in his hands, "How am I going to find him, Uncle? He is clearly a master evasive maneuvering."

Iroh shrugged slightly and looked at his nephew with a slight quirk to his lips, "Maybe it's because of that dark haired girl That he's traveling with, she looks like she's the clever one."

Zuko felt his eye twitch when his uncle mentioned Liling, He knew that she wasn't his priority it's capturing the Avatar that's important, he didn't have time for whatever his uncle had planned.

 **Meanwhile with Liling and the others**

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Sokka asked turning his gaze from the map in his hands to where Aang was sitting on Appa's head.

"Well," Aang said, looking over his shoulder at his friends sitting in the saddle, "I know it's near water."

A small laugh was heard by Liling, her lips quirked in amusement as she shook her head and Looked out at the Ocean.

"I guess we're getting close then." Sokka muttered drily, also looking over the edge of the saddle.

Aang looked up at Katara sitting at the front of the saddle, stitching the hole in Sokka's pants.

"Momo, marbles please."

Liling watched as Momo dove into Aang's shirt then popped back out and sitting on the young boy's shoulder, placing the marbles in the boy's hand.

"Hey, Katara," Aang called out to katara "Check out this Airbending trick."

The marble in his hand began spinning rapidly in a circular motion between his hands, and Aang grinned up Katara but she seemed too busy concentrating at what she's doing.

Liling let out a small chuckle looking at Aang trying to impress Katara.

'Is this what boys do?' Liling thought

"That's great, Aang." Katara muttered, too focused on fixing Sokka's pants to pay attention to him.

"You didn't even look." Aang said he closed his hands over the marble which stopped spinning.

"That's great!" Katara said enthusiastically as she turned to look at Aang.

"But I'm not doing it now." Aang muttered.

"I think that was a good trick Aang."Liling said "Have some blueberries." She said reaching in her bag taking out a jar full of the small fruit.

"Thanks, want some Katara?" Aang asked holding out a handful of the small berries.

"Stop bugging her, Airhead," Sokka commented as he leaned back at the saddle, "You need to give girls space when they do their sewing."

"What was that?" Liling said her ears perked up at what Sokka said.

She glanced at Katara and Apparently She was just as irritated with Sokka's comment.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?" Katara asked

"Yeah, Sokka?"Liling asked

"Simple." Sokka said completely oblivious to the two girls annoyed tone taking a handful of blueberries that Liling had, "Girls are better at fixing pants than guys and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things."

Katara's face suddenly turned into a cheerful one, a smile on her face.

"All done with your pants and look what a great job I did!" Katara exclaimed, tossing Sokka's pants at his face, the rather large hole in the back still not completely stitched.

"Wait!" Sokka yelped, pulling the pants off his face, "I was just kidding! I can't wear these! Katara please!" He then looked at Liling. "So...uh Liling..."

"Nope, like she said look at what a great job she did!" Liling exclaimed sarcastically and stuck her tongue out at Sokka, who had his arm sticking out of the hole in his pants.

"Relax Sokka," Aang called out with a bright smile as he held Appa's reins shifting it to the right, "Where we're going, you won't need any pants!"

The blank expression on Sokka's face caused Liling to laugh lightly.

After Aang landed the large flying bison on the shore of a small Island. Liling got off and started stretched Sure it's fun flying up high but sometimes it's good to be at the ground sometimes. Aang and Katara soon joined her on the ground, Aang was happy and energetic causing the girls to look at him curiously.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday." Sokka said as he jumped from Appa's back, "Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

"He's right." Katara said and turned to Aang who was looking out at the water."At this rate, we won't get to the North Pole until spring."

"Yeah Katara's right, we should go now." Liling said

"But Appa's tired already. Aren't you, boy?" Aang stated, looking up at the sky bison, then nudged the bison when all Appa did was snort, "I said, aren't you boy?"

Appa yawned loudly and Aang turned to look at Sokka, Katara, and Liling.

'Not very convincing Aang...just what are you up to?' Liling thought

"Yeah, that was really convincing." Sokka said drily "Still, hard to argue with a ten-ton magical monster."

"I guess since we're here I could get some fish and other stuff to restock." Liling said then looked over at Aang who had run towards the water, "What are you doing, Aang?"

"Look!" Aang gasped excitedly, looking at the ocean as a giant yellow and red koi fish leapt out of the water.

"That's a big koi fish!" Liling exclaimed while Sokka and Katara looked at the water with wide eyes. "Is that why we're here?"

"Yep!" Aang said excitedly as he started to take off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his underwear you could see his airbending tattoos, "I'm gonna ride 'em. Katara, you gotta watch me."

"Be careful! I don't want it to happen like last time." Liling called out walking back looking for a place to sit and watch Aang.

Aang ran and dove into the cold, water only to jump up a moment later with a shout.

Liling giggled while Katara and Sokka stared at the boy for a moment with blank expressions before glancing at each. Sokka lifted a finger and twirled it near his temple a clear sign saying that is crazy, Liling just shook her head and smacked the back of Sokka's head.

"Aang! " Liling cheered as Aang rode on the back of the elephant koi, "Go Aang!"

Liling giggled happily she felt like this was the kind of thing that they needed to do before continuing their journey. when she glanced up at the siblings and saw Katara watching Aang with wide eyes and an awed smile on her face while Sokka had a unimpressed look.

Aang laughed, clutching onto the back fin of the elephant koi and waved at the trio on the beach, smiling at them.

"Whoo!" Katara waved back at him as she and Liling continued to cheer him on, Momo jumping up and down between the two girls.

"He looks pretty good out there." Katara said "Is he always like this?"

"Yeah, back then we'd ride them together and had a ton of fun with our friends." Liling explained "Go Aang! "

"Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work." Sokka muttered.

"Meanie."Liling muttered sticking her tongue out at sokka.

"No, Appa!" Katara cried out suddenly, pulling her attention away from Aang.

"Huh? Appa! Don't eat that! It's not food!" Liling yelled out she followed katara racing toward Appa.

Aang grinned widely over at the beach, hoping to catch a certain waterbenders attention only to pout when he saw her and Liling running around a small bend, while Sokka and Momo are on the beach to watch him ride the elephant koi.

"Aw, man."he said

Sokka's eyes widened and he saw a large shadow coming right up behind Aang and the elephant koi he was riding.

"There's something in the water!" He exclaimed, catching girls attention.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked as she and Liling ran to a stop beside sokka.

"Aang's in trouble."Sokka said

"AANG!" Liling screamed, rushing towards the edge of the shore. "AANG!"

"GET OUT OF THERE!" She and Katara yelled at the same time, both watching in horror as one of the other koi was suddenly dragged under the water.

"COME BACK HERE, AANG!" Sokka shouted, the three teens gesturing widely for Aang to come back to the shore.

"AANG, COME BACK RIGHT NOW YOU AIRHEAD!"Liling shouted waving at him to come back.

Aang lifted his hand to wave back only to be thrown from the koi when it suddenly flung backwards and was dragged into the water.

"AANG!" Liling screamed again as she watched him thrown into the water and then a massive grayish-purple fin appeared behind him, "GET OUT OF THE WATER RIGHT NOW! DON'T MAKE ME GO THERE!"

The trio watched as Aang turned to look at the thing casting a shadow over him, then he screamed and leapt up, practically running across the water as he darted towards the beach, the giant creature was just behind him.

Sokka yelled when Aang crashed into him, knocking him back into a tree. Liling and Katara exchanged worried looks and hurried to where Aang was pulling on his pants and Sokka was sprawled out in the snow against the tree they had crashed into.

"Holy smokes, Aang!" Liling gasped, immediately checking at him to see if he was okay, her eyes still wide with slightly panic, "Are you okay, Aang? You don't look hurt."

"I'm fine, Liling." Aang said

Liling looked him over one last time, she let out a sigh of relief then lightly smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!"Aang said clutching his head.

"That's for scaring me." Liling said

"What was that thing?" Katara asked

"I don't know." Aang said, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Well, let's not stick around to find out." Sokka muttered "Time to hit the road."

Liling yelped and raised her hands when a group of warriors suddenly surrounded them, one grabbing Sokka under his arms while another pulled Katara's hood over her face which distracted Aang enough for a third warrior to grab him by the collar of his shirt and another caught Momo in a drawstring sack. Liling reacted quickly dodging the hands that tried to grab her but she ran.

"Ah!" Liling grunted when one of the Warriors snuck up behind her.

Then they were tossed on the ground blindfolded, with their hands tied behind their backs and ropes keeping their arms trapped by their sides. Liling sigh and growled slightly, thinking of a way to get out.

"Or we could stay awhile." Sokka remarked with faint sarcasm.

"Yeah and they've even put on a warm welcome for us." Liling said sarcastically

"You three have some explaining to do." An old male voice said

"And if you don't answer our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi." A younger, female voice finished for the older man.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Sokka cried out.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded once the blindfolds had been removed, "Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"There were no men," A girl with short auburn hair said Liling guessed that she was clearly the leader of the group pointing her finger at Sokka's face, "We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Wait a second." Sokka snarked "There's no way a bunch of girls took us down."

"Sokka keep your big mouth shut." Liling mumbled as the leader of group stepped forward and grabbed the front of Sokka's parka.

"A bunch of girls, huh?" The girl snapped, "The unagi's going to eat well tonight."

"No, don't hurt him!" Katara quickly intervened "He didn't mean it. My brother's just an idiot sometimes."

"More like all the time, don't listen to him."Liling said "He's nuts."

Sokka frowned at the girl in front of him as she let him go, her expression flat and annoyed.

"It's my fault." Aang suddenly spoke up "I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies." The old man from before accused angrily and pointed his finger at the four, "Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way."

"This island is named for Kyoshi?" Aang asked looking over at the man, "I know Kyoshi!"

The old man scoffed, "How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

Aang looked up at the top of the pole they were tied to, you could see a wooden statue of Avatar Kyoshi was on top. Aang looked at the ground with a serene and he look at the old man.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." He said

"That's impossible!" The redheaded girl snapped "The last Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

"That's me." Aang stated, grinning slightly.

"Throw the imposter to the unagi." The old man ordered angrily then walked away.

The warriors advanced on the group, opening their metal fans as they surrounded the four.

"Aang, do some Airbending…" Katara muttered from the corner of her mouth.

Aang frowned for a moment then used Airbending to propel himself upward, snapping the rope on one arms of the Kyoshi statue, which he then flipped over and floated to the ground in front of Sokka, Katara, and Liling. The warriors and the old man, plus the villagers gasped and began murmuring to each other in awe as they all stared at Aang.

"It's true." The old man said in amazement, "You are the Avatar."

"Now, check this out." Aang said with a smirk as he whipped out his marbles and used his Airbending to make them spin between his hands, grinning over at the villagers.

The villagers cheered and laughed, one man going completely nuts and starting to foam at the mouth before passing out. Liling laughed lightly and moved her fingers making water appear and cutting the rope breaking free of the rope tying her, Katara, and Sokka to the pole.

Liling smiling at him happily while the villagers cheered and began running around, spreading the news that the Avatar was on Kyoshi Island.

 **Meanwhile with Zuko**

"The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island?!" Zuko demanded as one of the crew members placed the fish he and his uncle were going to eat on the table, "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time."

Iroh watched his nephew walk out of the room then he pointed to the fish in front of him, "Are you going to finish that?"

"I was going to save it for later!" Zuko snapped, snatching the dish and walking away, leaving Iroh to cross his arms and pout at the table.

 **Back with Aang and the others**

"Alright, dessert for breakfast!" Aang cheered as he stuffed a pastry in his mouth, "These people sure know how to treat an Avatar."

"Um I shouldn't have sweets for breakfast...but it does look good." Liling said as she picked up one of the treats at the table.

Aang grinned at Liling before looking over at Katara and holding out one of the desserts he'd been eating, "Mm, Katara, you gotta try these."

Katara smiled and put the treat she'd been looking at down and took the dessert Aang held out to her, "Well, maybe just a bite."

Katara's eyes widening slightly and grinned, she picked up another treat from the table, while Momo stole another. Liling grinned happily, taking another treat.

"Sokka, what's your problem?" Aang asked, looking over at sokka, who was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest, "Eat."

"Not hungry." Sokka snapped, pouting at the floor.

"But you're always hungry." Aang said

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." Katara explained with a smug smile on her face.

"They totally whoop his butt."Liling said

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka protested

"Right." Katara said looking at her brother "And then they kicked your butt."

"Sneak attacks don't count!" Sokka snapped, jumping to his feet and walking out of the room, "Tie me up with rope, I'll show them a thing or two."

Liling snickered when he came back standing next to her and grabbed a couple of the desserts from the table.

"I'm not scared of any girls. Who do they think they are anyway?" He mumbled, then shoved one of the pastries in his mouth, "Mm, this is tasty."

'He's angry and hungry...hehe.' Liling thought 'Reminds me of Kuzon...'

"What's he so angry about?" Aang asked looking over at Katara as Sokka left the room, "It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment."

"Hey, don't get too comfortable." Katara advised, "It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long."

"Yeah, I agree with Katara."Liling said

Aang pouted for a moment then grabbed another treat, a smile on his face, "I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides did you see how happy I'm making this town? They're even clean off that statue in my honor."

"Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar." Katara commented, looking off to the side, "I just hope it doesn't all go to your head."

"Katara's right, Don't let all of this go to your head." Liling said

"Come on, you two know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk." Aang stated with a serene smile as he got to his feet and leaned against the window.

Then the shrill girlish shouts of a group of the village girls came through the window, cheering for Aang. Aang blushed and a wide smile spread across his face while Katara crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in exasperation, then blew a raspberry when the screams got louder. Liling shook her head.

"Why do I feel like it's already happen..." Liling muttered and got up grabbing a few treats. "I'm gonna go out for a bit."

"Be careful."Katara said

Liling walked around the village trying to find a peaceful place to relax a bit, all day she saw Aang running around with the village girls and just as she feared, he started to show off in front of them, she didn't want to see it so she just left, she decided to see if she could earn some money for the day to buy the supplies they need. Most of the day she helped the villagers gather berries and vegetables that they grew. In exchange for her work they gave her some money or supplies for the journey.

"Thank you for helping me today." A kind old woman said

"No problem ma'am."Liling said carrying a giant basket in her back.

"I haven't seen anyone as enthusiastic for picking that much fruit before." She said

"I just got in the zone in the work, plush that fruit look really tasty."Liling said

"Just place it right here."The kind old woman said pointing at the empty spot.

"Yes, ma'am."Liling said placing the basket.

"Thank you again, now for your payment." Th elderly woman said taking out a small pouch giving it to Liling.

Liling smiled. "Thank you!" She said

After that she met up with katara to stock up for their journey. Aang appeared next to the two girls.

"Oh good!" Katara said with a smile as she picked up the jug full of vegetables and fruits, "Could you help me carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy."

Liling glanced at them while picking out a few more things.

"Actually, I can't right now." Aang said,

"What do you mean you can't?" Katara asked giving him a curious look.

"I promised the girls I'd give them a ride on Appa." Aang explained, smiling slightly, "Why don't you and Liling come with us? It'll be fun."

Katara turned back to the table of vegetables, picking up some cucumbers and placing them in the jug, "Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does not sound like fun. Right, Liling?"

"I don't wanna get involve in this."Liling said picking up a few oranges.

Katara huffed and picked up a couple of eggplants, dropping them in the jug. Aang looked at Liling in confusion for a moment before looking back at Katara.

"Well, neither does carrying your basket." Aang stated, pointing at the basket.

"It's not my basket." Katara snapped "These supplies are for our trip. I told you we have to leave Kyoshi soon."

"She's right, we can't stay here, we've gotta go."Liling said

"I don't wanna leave Kyoshi yet." Aang protested, "I can't put my finger on it but there's something I really like about this place."

Liling looked over at the group of giggling girls waiting a few feet behind Aang and face palmed at the situation, she looked Katara and Aang.

"What's taking you so long, Aangy?" One of the girls demanded, stomping her foot.

"Aangy?" Liling and Katara chorused, looking at Aang in disbelief as he smiled and waved at the girls behind him.

"Just a second, Coco." He called over to her then turned to face Katara again.

"Simple monk, huh?" Katara asked sarcastically, giving Aang an annoyed look, "I thought you promised Liling and me this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head."

"It didn't." Aang denied then a smug expression appeared on his young face, "You know what I think? You just don't want to come because you're jealous."

'Aang...you just dug yourself a grave...' Liling thought she groaned quietly and picked out a few apples.

"Jealous!?" Katara snapped indignantly, "Of what?"

"Jealous that we're having so much fun without you." Aang answered, ignoring that Liling was signaling him to shut up.

"That's ridiculous." Katara said as she placed more vegetables and fruits in the jug.

"It is a little ridiculous, but I understand." Aang agreed his hands clasped behind his back.

"Ugh!" Katara growled and hefted the basket into her arms." Come on, Liling how about you show me a few waterbending moves!"

Katara stomp away then looked back at Aang only to shake her head, when she saw the village girls pull him away. Liling sweatdropped at the situation and just let out a sigh and left to follow Katara.

Liling placed two bowls one in front of katara and one in front of herself, katara moved the small bowl with her hand while Liling moved the water shaping it in a ball of water then turning it into ice then back to a water ball. Katara watched closely at Lilings movements and tried to copy her actions.

"Katara, remember how the unagi almost got me yesterday?" Aang asked suddenly as he stepped into the room and rocked back and forth on his heels.

'I have a bad feeling about this...'Liling thought not liking how Aang started the conversation.

"Yeah." Katara answered without looking at him.

"Well, I'm gonna go ride it now." Aang said confidently, "It's gonna be real dangerous."

Liling stayed quiet and Looked at their reactions.

"Good for you." Katara commented as if she didn't care at all.

"I don't think it's a good idea Aang." Liling said

"You're not gonna stop me?" Aang asked confusedly.

"Nope. Have fun."Katara said

"I will." Aang said as he crossed his arms.

Liling just kept on playing with the water slightly glancing at her two friends.

"Great."she said

"I know it's great."he said

"Well I'm glad you know." She said

"I'm glad, you're glad." He said

"Good!"

"Fine!"

Liling watched as Aang paused in the doorway and look back at Katara then walked out. Katara wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the empty doorway, her expression concerned and full of worry.

'Seriously? Just gonna let him go?'Liling thought

She let out a sigh and got up. Katara looked at Liling giving her a curious look.

"Where are you going ?" Katara asked

"I'm gonna go and make sure that Aang doesn't become fish food and you're coming with me if you want to or not." Liling said, she dragged Katara out of the house and towards the beach.

"Man you guys acted just like I was with Kuzon."Liling said

"Who?"Katara asked

"He was one of our friends."Liling said "He acted like Aang when he wanted someone's attention, he's from the firenation whenever we visit him he'd give me some fireflakes and man those are good. One day he did the same thing that Aang did when I wasn't paying attention to him or when I was too busy doing chores, only instead of the koi fish it was on the back of a hogmonkey in the end He and I had to run across the village trying to get those hogmonkey's off out of there, course we got grounded for that."

Katara didn't say anything after what Liling said.

"Katara! Liling!" He exclaimed happily, "You guys showed up!"

"We wanted to make sure you were safe." Katara called back to him, her hands folded in front of her, "You really had me worried."

'Me? I thought it was we? Interesting...'Liling thought

"But back there you acted like you didn't care." Aang said with confusion

"I'm sorry," Katara apologized softly.

"Me too." Aang said "I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk."

"Well get out of the water before you catch a cold, you big jerk!" Katara shouted teasingly, causing Aang to grin at Katara.

"On my way!" He called back as he started swimming to shore.

'Yep it's almost like how me and Kuzon made up.'Liling thought 'Only difference is he's not being chased by a hogmonkey while I laughed.' She looked at aang then saw the unagi's huge fin heading straight for him. 'I think I jinxed it.'

"AANG! GET OUT OF THERE!" Liling shouted

"What?" Aang questioned only to yell as the water began to churn around him and he was suddenly lifted from the ocean on the back of unagi.

He screamed again when the head of giant eel appeared in front of him, looking down at where he was perched on its back. The unagi suddenly shot a jet of water from his mouth right at Aang, who was able to grab onto one of the spines on the unagi's back to keep from being blown back into the water.

"AANG!" The girls shrieked as the giant eel lunged at Aang who grabbed onto one its whiskers.

The unagi began to swing Aang around in an attempt to get him off.

"Hang on, Aang!" Katara cried out as she watched, Liling had a worried look and winced when the giant eel managed to fling Aang off his whisker and back into the water a few feet from shore.

"Aang!" Katara shouted, the two girls ran into the water.

The unagi dove under the water and swam towards the barely conscious Aang, appearing just as Katara and Liling reached him. Taking a deep breath, Katara and Liling shoved her hands forward and used their Waterbending to propel the teens back to the shore.

Liling groaned and slowly got up, watching the unagi blasts the rocks with water before swimming away.

Katara and Liling peeked over the rocks they were hiding behind and their eyes widened.

"Zuko!" Katara gasped when she saw the familiar warship.

"Not him again! I thought we lost him." Liling groaned then leapt to her feet she gathered her hair up in a bun, "Katara, try to wake up Aang, I'll go deal with Mr. Flames for brains."

"Wait!" Katara protested but it was useless, Liling used her bending to quickly surf through the water, getting to the village.

'I'm getting tired of this guy!'Liling thought hiding peering through her hiding place.

"I want the Avatar alive." Zuko ordered as he and some of his men leaving the ship on their rhinos, following the path that lead to the village.

'I gotta think fast on this.'Liling thought

"Come out, Avatar, you can't hide from me forever." Zuko shouted as he and his men stood in front of the main path into the village on their rhinos.

He narrowed his gold eyes as the villagers that had been peeking out of their windows ducked down out of site.

"Find him." The banished prince ordered and his soldiers rode into the quiet village.

Liling raced across the rooftops and found the Kyoshi Warriors, one of the Warriors tossed Liling a few fans, She ignored the other Fire Nation soldiers that the girls quickly ambushed, instead she focusing on their leader, who had hung back near the front of the village.

'I was having such a relaxing day until you came along!'Liling thought

Her eyes widened when she saw Suki leap towards Zuko after dodging his fire blasts only for her to be knocked by his rhino's tail after he had spun it around. Zuko sent a blast of fire at the downed girl and Liling cried out in relief when she saw Sokka dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior use a metal fan to block the fire sent at Suki.

Liling reacted fast by gathering the water from a nearby barrel blasting Zuko which knocked him off his rhino before he could shoot another fire blast at Sokka and Suki. She jumped landed on the roof again, she swiftly moved her hands around the air gathering water to put out the flames around the village.

"Argh!" Zuko snarled, pushing himself up onto his hands and swinging his feet around, sending an arc of fire from his feet at the three warriors surrounding him.

Suki was knocked back into one of the support beams of the house's overhanging and the second Kyoshi Warrior was thrown into the house, which was catching on fire. Zuko snarled again and began attacking the third warrior, kicking fire at her before swiping her feet out from under her.

"Nice try, Avatar, but these little girls can't save you!" Zuko shouted.

"Hey, you hot headed jerk!"Liling snapped

Zuko turned around and sneered when he saw the dark haired girl standing in front of him, "You again."

"You're a real jerk! You want the Avatar! You'll have to go through me!" The girl sneered as she shifted into a fighting stance.

"Fine." Zuko growled with a scowl and executed a spinning kick, a crescent of fire shooting from the bottom of his foot and right at Liling.

Liling jumped and flipped over the flames, she immediately shot water from her canteen at him.

Zuko snarled and placed his hands above his shoulders, pushing himself to his feet then he proceeded to launch fire blasts from his fists at Liling. He attacked relentlessly, barely giving her enough time to retaliate. She kept dodging his flames.

Liling yelped as she tripped and fell on her back after the scarred prince had sent a particularly powerful fire blast at her.

Zuko towered over her and sneered down at her, pulling his arm back to launch another volley of fire at her prone form. Liling stared up at him glaring at him. Zuko's eyes narrowed and grabbed Liling pulling her up. His eyes glanced at her head to toe, she struggled agaisnt him eventually pushing her against the wall his body pressing under hers.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"Zuko muttered

"So are you."Liling snapped both of then stared at eachother for a minute.

A voice suddenly rang out.

"Hey, Leave my friend alone!" Aang shouted from the end of the street, glaring at the older teen.

"Finally." Zuko hissed, turning away from Liling and sending to powerful fire blasts from his fists at Aang.

"Aang!" Liling shouted

Aang dodged the first fire blast and dispersed the second with his staff. Then Aang twirled his staff above his head and used it to carry him straight to Zuko.

Aang dodged the next blast of fire but his staff was knocked out of his hands in the process. Thinking quickly, Liling tossed the metal fans at Aang, he jumped away from the prince Using Airbending, Aang lifted the fans into his hands then straightened and began twisting his body in an intricate move which ended when he swung the two fans and sent a powerful gust of air at Zuko, causing him to go flying through the wall of the house behind him.

Seeing the destruction the fight was causing, Aang grabbed his staff and ran towards Liling.

"We gotta find Katara and Sokka." Aang said

Liling nodded the two raced down the street, Aang then used his staff gliding while Liling ran and held onto the glider carefully balancing him.

Liling felt tears gather in her eyes, she couldn't believe that the firenation soldiers did so much damage to the village, the nation that her father was proud of turned into this, she knew if he was alive he would feel ashamed about this as she and Aang flew over the burning village. She noticed Aang glance backwards and when she followed his gaze, She winced when she saw the statue of Kyoshi was on fire.

The two swooped back down to the street when they saw Katara entering into one of the houses that wasn't on fire. Liling snapped was keeping an eye out for Zuko and his soldiers.

"Look what I brought to this place." Aang said quietly

"It's not your fault." Katara said but Aang just shook his head.

"Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me." He said

"Then let's get out of here." Katara suggested, "Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way."

"Katara's right, Aang." Liling piped in, glancing over her shoulder, "The Hot head jerk seems pretty obsessed with capturing you. If you go then he goes leaving the village alone."

Aang bowed his head and despondently agreed, "I'll call Appa."

After that Liling ran trying to look for Sokka and praying that she doesn't run into Zuko again. She ran until she finally found him. She saw Sokka kissing Suki and saying they're goodbyes.

"Come on, Loverboy! We gotta go!" Liling said grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him to where Aang and Katara were waiting on Appa.

The two climbed up the large sky bison's tail.

"Let's go!" Liling said she looked over the back of the saddle.

"Appa, yip-yip!" Aang called out, snapping Appa's reins and with a rumbling growl the sky bison jumped into the air, flying away from Kyoshi Island.

Zuko looked up and saw the Avatar's bison flying away and he whirled around, running back to his warship.

"Back to the ship!" He shouted his command to his soldiers over his shoulder, "Don't lose sight of them!

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing." Katara said softly to Aang, comforting him the best she could, "Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we stayed. They're gonna be okay, Aang."

Liling peered over the edge of ship, only listening to Katara's word with half an ear until the other girl's voice suddenly rose in pitch and she demanded what Aang was doing. Liling turned just as Aang jumped out, Liling mentally cursed herself as Aang dove into the water below them.

"Aang! I swear if you drown I'll bring you back to life and smack the living spirits out of you!" Liling shouted, getting ready to dive in after him but Sokka's arms wrapping around his middle kept her in the saddle.

"Sokka! Let me go!"Liling said

The three watched in disbelief and amazement as the unagi's head appeared above the water with hang clutching its whiskers like they were reins.

"Holy smokes Aang..…" Liling muttered, feeling awe, and disbelief as she watched Aang direct the unagi to shoot a jet of water from its mouth at the burning village, successfully putting out the fires and soaking the Fire Nation soldiers.

Liling, Katara, and Sokka watched as the unagi tossed his head back and Aang let go of its whiskers, flying through the air and back onto Appa's side.

"I know, I know that was stupid and dangerous." Aang said as he climbed in Appa's saddle.

"Yes, it was." Katara agreed with a slight smile on her face before she threw her arms around Aang and hugged him to her.

Aang gave a happy sigh and closed his eyes happily. A wide grin was on his face when the dark-haired girl pulled away, but the grin was quickly wiped from his face was Liling suddenly smacked the back of hishead.

"Ow!" The young boy yelped, turning to look at Liling with a pout, "What was that for?"

"That was for scaring me and doing something stupid." Liling snapped she then hugged him. "You did good Aang."

Aang chuckled.

"Yeah don't scare me ever again."Liling said "If not you'll end up like Kuzon."

"Not that! He had a hard time getting that sticky jelly off of him."Aang said

"I've still got those just in case."Liling said "But the important thing is that we're all okay and that you weren't fish food."

Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Liling looked at each other for a moment before they all simultaneously started laughing quietly as Appa flew towards the setting sun.

 **There you have it guys! Sorry it took so long I was super busy! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Author's note

**Hi guys sorry it's taking so long in posting my chapters I've been busy with a lot of things mostly school and other things. Especially with the holidays coming closer but I will try and post a few chapters up soon. So please be patient and if any of you guys have any comments or suggestions on my story feel free to pm me. And read my other stories too. Have an awesome day you guys!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update I've been going through some stuff but here's a chapter! I hope you guys like it I had some help from a friend To write this.**

Chapter 6

"Guys, we present you-" Liling started

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" Aang said as he stopped on the edge of the hill, his arms outstretched viewing the city. Liling smile grew wide looking at the city.

Sokka and Katara stared at the large city residing in the middle of the massive rock, their eyes widen in awe.

"Aang and I used to always come here to visit our friend Bumi. " Liling said staring at the city of Omashu. 'Fun times...Bumi was always a mad genius, I remember always getting into trouble with Aang and Bumi around the city, my parents were so mad...' she thought.

"Wow" Katara said in amazement. "We don't have cities like this in the South Pole."

"They have buildings here that don't melt." Sokka commented.

"Yep, I'm sure it's quite a culture shock for you guys." Liling said

"Well let's go, slowpokes." Aang said full of excitement he turned to face the two siblings standing behind him and Liling. "The real fun is inside the city!"

"I wonder if inside changed, the outside looks the same." Liling said looking at the city.

"We can't just stand here and watch, lets go!" Aang said

Aang leapt down, about to slide the hill when Katara called out to him.

"Wait, Aang, it could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar." She said

"She's right, what if they capture you or worse." Liling said worriedly.

"You need a disguise." Sokka suggested, earning a nod from Liling and a confused look from Aang.

"So, what is kind of disguise?" Liling said " Just what is he supposed to do?"

"Grow a mustache?" Aang said drily.

The look that appeared on Sokka's face gained a curious look from Liling wondering what idea the watertribe boy thought of.

Liling couldn't help but laugh on the inside she covered her mouth trying not to laugh as she looked at Aang. Sokka had used some of Appa's hair to create a wig and mustache for Aang as a disguise it did work on covering the blue arrow on his head.

"Ugh, this is so itchy." Aang complained, scratching at his head under the wig then turning to look at Appa, "How do you live in this stuff?"

The sky bison turned his huge head toward Aang and snorted at him.

Liling glanced over at Katara, who was standing beside her with a small smile on her face and her arms crossed over her chest, then she looked over to Sokka on her other side. He was sitting on a rock with one arm resting on his knee as he looked over Aang critically.

"Great!" Sokka said, "Now you look just like my grandfather."

"Technically," Katara started, glancing over at Sokka with amusement, "Aang is a hundred and twelve years old."

"So technically he is kinda your grandpa."Liling concluded.

Aang kicked up his staff and twirled it around his body then in front of him before placing the end on the ground and hunching his back.

"Now, let's get to skipping, young whippersnappers." Aang said in a fake but convincing, old man voice, "The big city awaits!"

"Okay gramps!" Liling giggled following after Aang as he used his glider as a walking stick. Katara and Sokka exchanged glances before following after the two.

"You guys are gonna love Omashu." Aang said, glancing over his shoulder at Sokka and Katara, "The people here are the friendliest in the world."

Sokka and Katara grinned at Aang, both eager to see the city their friends had been talking about on their way to the city.

"Rotten cabbages!" A harsh male voice shouted suddenly, "What kind of slum do you think this is?"

Aang, Liling, Sokka and Katara paused and watched as a guard harassed the cabbage merchant, first smashing the cabbage in his hands then kicking the other cabbages out of the merchant's hands, and then finally Earthbending the cart full of the cabbages into the air and off the road.

"No!" The cabbage merchant cried out waving his arms. "My cabbages!"

Liling, Aang, Sokka and Katara looked over the side of the road before turning back to face the guards.

"Should we just keep going?" Liling whispered out of the corner of her mouth,

"Yeah, Just keep smiling." Aang said out of the corner of his mouth as he began to shuffle closer to the guards in front of the entrance to Omashu.

Katara gave a nervous chuckle while Liling began to shake off her nerves. They followed Aang who was grinning nervously.

As Aang approached the guards, the middle guard stepped forward and Earthbending a large boulder to come up from the road and hover above his head. At that moment Liling was extremely nervous not knowing what her friend could say would either Crush him with that bolder or two will be them tossed over the cliff like those cabbages.

"State your business." The guard demanded harshly

Aang used Airbending to rush towards the guard, poking him in the chest.

"My business is my business, young man and none of yours!" Aang scolded in his old man voice while Liling, Sokka and Katara looked on with wide eyes as the boulder fell back to the road, "Why I have half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside."

Both girls shook their heads slowly and Sokka's mouth dropped open and his eye started twitching.

"Settle down, old timer." The guard said "Just tell me who you are."

"Name's Bonzu Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis the Third!" Aang said, giving a ridiculously funny false name to the guard, "And these are my grandkids."

Katara and Liling stepped forward with a sweet smile on their faces, while Sokka stood behind the females and Aang watched the scene with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi!" Katara greeted the guard enthusiastically, "June Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis, it's nice to meet you."

The dark-haired girl clasped her hands under her chin and smiled innocently up at the guard.

"Hello!" Liling greeted "I'm Jill Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis, I'm sorry about my grandfather he's a bit cranky from all the walking we did."

The guard looked at the girls then at Aang in his disguise.

"You both look like responsible young ladies." The guard said, pointing at Katara and Liling, "See that you're grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu."

"We will." Katara said with another smile as the four walked past the guards only to cringe when the guard called out.

"Wait a minute." The guard snapped, grabbing Sokka by the shoulder and turning him around, "You're a strong, young boy show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag."

"Good idea." Aang said with a cheeky grin, hiding by his fake mustache as he tossed his bag over Sokka's shoulder and into his arms.

Liling turned back around and let out a sigh of relief that the disguise worked. She glanced at Aang and Sokka as the walls in front of them were Earthbended open. The foursome walked into the city, the walls sealing shut behind them as they passed.

The four stared at the inside of Omashu with excited eyes, watching as carts made of stone shot past on stone chutes.

"This is the Omashu delivery system." Aang explained, gesturing to one of the passing carts, "Miles and miles of tubes and chutes."

"Earthbending brings the packages up." Liling added "And gravity brings them down."

"Great, so they get their mail on time." Sokka said drily, looking over at Aang and Liling.

"They do get their mail on time." Aang confirmed, looking away from Sokka to stare up at the chutes "But our friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes."

"Yeah...way better."Liling confirmed. 'Although mom and dad weren't too happy...hehe.'

Liling started to remember about that idea.

 **Flashback**

It was an ordinary day visiting Omashu there Liling and Aang looked at a young boy with spiky reddish hair with a wide smile a tooth was missing on his front teeth.

"Look around you! What do you see?" The boy asked gesturing the chutes.

"Um...the mail system?" Aang said

"Uh...a nice view?" Liling added

"They'll see you what you want to see." Bumi said waving his finger he then pressed his hand under his chin, with a smile. "You've gotta open your brains to the possibilities."

"A package sending system?" Aang said

Liling looked at the chutes dropping down at a rapid pace, her eyes widen at the idea.

"Bumi...no..I'm not doing that!"Liling said

"Ah, come on Liling you've got to live a little."Bumi said

"Um guys I don't get what's going on."Aang said

"The worlds greatest super slide!" Bumi said

"Bumi, you're a mad genius."Aang said realizing that it could be a slide, he smiled. Bumi smiled and laugh a few snort sounds was heard as he kept laughing.

"Fine...if you're doing it...I'm doing it too."Liling said "But if I get in trouble I'll roast you guys over the fire."

The trio smiled enjoying the ride although Liling was scared and shouted all the way down.

 **End of flashback**

The two siblings looked at each other unsurely before following after the two excited benders.

"One ride...just one ride." Liling said from her spot in between katara and Aang.

"Then we're off to the North Pole, Airbender's honor." Aang finished for her from his spot in front of the mail cart the four of them were sitting in.

"This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second tho-AH!" Katara started only to be cut herself off by screaming as the cart tipped forward and started racing down the chute.

"Whoo!" Liling cheered throwing her arms in the air while Aang laughed and the two siblings screamed.

The foursome become silent when they see the cart in the chute next to them is full of spears. This time they all scream in terror as the two chute merge and the spears come up behind the cart.

Sokka gasps as he looks back and ducks just as the spears nearly impale him. Liling panics and taps Aang on his shoulder alerting him of the situation.

"I'm on it!" Aang said confidently as he began to rock the cart they were in until he's able to launch it out of the chute and they slide down the curved roof of a building below them.

"AH!" the four scream again as the cart bounces on the ground in front of a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers, causing Aang to kick, Liling ducked and his kick hit Katara in the face, Liling who was crouched down grab the front of Sokka's clothes to keep him from falling out of the cart and past another chute. They slide across a couple more rooftops before landing back in one of the chutes going downward.

"Aang, do something!" Katara screams as they fly down the chute, "Use your Airbending!"

"Yeah! Good idea!" Aang said happily, "That'll make us go even faster!"

Aang extended his arms in front of the cart which causes them to go even faster down the chute.

"That's not what she meant!" Liling screamed.

The four start screaming again when as they slide down a steep part of the chute and there's another mail cart in front of them, sighing in relief when the Earthbender pushes the cart to the side only to start screaming again when he brings up another cart from the chute below.

The cart slams into the second cart, sending the four teens flying and Momo flying through the air. Thankfully, Aang twirls and uses his Airbending to bring the cart in front of them. They slide across a few more roofs before flying through a window, into what looks like a pottery shop then out the other window.

"Sorry!" Aang shouted behind them as the cart soars over a balcony and into another, thankfully, empty house except for the cat that was now fighting with Momo on Aang's head.

Momo pushed the cat off of Aang just as they crash sideways through a wall and land on the cabbage merchant's cart. Liling groaned quietly from her spot underneath Aang and Katara on top of Sokka.

"My cabbages!" The cabbage merchant screeches, "You're going to pay for this!"

"Two cabbages please." Aang comments as the four are surrounded by Omashu's guards.

"Uh-oh..."Liling said

Liling, Aang, Sokka and Katara were lead into the throne room. The two guards behind them pushed on their shoulders until the tiny group sat on their knees in front of the king.

"Your majesty," The guard in front of the group began, "These juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages."

"Off with their heads!" The cabbage merchant demanded, practically jumping in place and waving his fist over his head, "One for each head of cabbage!"

'All his shouting for cabbages?' Liling thought

"Silence!" the lead guard snapped at the man, "Only the king can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, sire?"

Everyone in the room turned towards the aged kind while he looked over the four perpetrators. Sokka stuck out his bottom lip and whimpered slightly, Katara had her hands clasped under her chin her blue eyes wide and innocent while she smiled sweet. The king looked at Liling was pouting slightly and looked back at him curiously, he looked at Aang he glanced at the king looked away and started whistling innocently.

"Throw them…"The king started, pointing a finger at the four teens, "A feast."

The guards gaped while the cabbage merchant slapped his hands over his face with a groan. Katara, Sokka, Liling and Aang looked first at the king then at each other in utter confusion.

"Huh?" Aang said

"What?" Liling said

"The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts." The king said, then picked up the chicken leg on Aang's plate, "So I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

"Thanks but I don't eat meat." Aang said

"How about you? I bet you like meat." The king said to Sokka, he then shoved the chicken leg into his mouth before Sokka could answer.

"Mm." Sokka muttered as he began eating the chicken happily.

"Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" Katara asked, looking over at Aang and Liling while twirling her finger near her forehead.

"It's not just you, I think he was smoking a bit too much."Liling whispered

"So tell me, young bald one," The king began as he took a seat at the large chair opposite the four teens, "Where are you from?"

"Uh, I'm from…Kangaroo Island!" Aang answered.

Liling let out a sigh.

"Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hopping." The king said with a completely serious expression on his aged face as he leaned forward.

The four looked at him with a blank expression until Sokka started to laugh, causing Aang, Liling and Katara to look at him.

"What?" Sokka asked, "It was pretty funny."

"Some sense of humor you got." Liling muttered

The king yawned.

"Well, all these good jokes are making me tired." The king said as he shifted in his seat, "Guess it's time to hit the hay."

What Liling saw happened so fast she yelped slightly and jerked to the side when the king launched a chicken leg at Aang, Aang caught it with his Airbending. The guards in the room gasped while the four teens stared at the king with wide eyes.

"There's an Airbender in our presence." The king said, a hint of smugness in his voice, "And not just any Airbender, the Avatar!"

Aang gaped at the king and jerked his hands under the table, causing the chicken leg to fall to a plate. Liling, Sokka, Aang and Katara stared at the king nervously as he retook his seat.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis?"

Aang swallowed thickly before standing and holding his hands up in the air.

"Okay, you caught me." He said cheerfully, "I am the Avatar, doing my Avatar-thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out, no Firebenders here."

'Well...technically I'm one by my fathers side but I don't want to get into trouble.'Liling thought thinking that she'll stay quiet about that information. As Aang continued to ramble on after checking under the table. The king continued to watch the display with his hands folded in front of his mouth.

"So good work everybody. Love eachother, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!" Aang said as he, Sokka, Liling and Katara walked backwards towards the entrance only for the guards to cross their spears and block them from escape.

The four froze and looked up at the spears then back to the king.

"You can't keep us here." Katara protested, "Let us leave."

"Lettuce leaf?" The king questioned, picking up the lettuce leaf on his plate and taking a bite out of it.

"We're in serious trouble." Sokka whispered to the others, "This guy is nuts."

"Like I said I think what he was smoking just went in his head." Liling whispered not taking her eyes off the king.

Finished with the lettuce leaf the king began to speak again, "Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges but for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

"My liege," the guard standing beside the king asked, "Do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?"

"The newly refurbished chamber." The king responded, looking up at the guard.

"Wait, which one are we talking about?" The guard questioned, holding up a finger.

"The one that used to be the bad chamber," The king explained, "Until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course we've been calling it the new chamber. We really should number them…Uh, take the to the refurbished chamber that was once bad."

Liling let out a sigh and shaking her head. " Seriously? Just our luck…" Liling mumbled. "I feel a headache coming..."

Two guards lead the four teens out of the dining hall and to their chambers.

"Ow! Hey! Be gentle! " Liling snapped when the guards pushed her, Sokka, Katara, and Aang into the room they would be staying in after using Earthbending to create a doorway, which was shut as soon as the four were inside.

"This is a prison cell?" Katara questioned, looking around the nicely decorated room with four comfortable looking beds with green linens in the shape of a square with a small circular, yellow table in the middle, "But it's so nice."

Liling looked around and walked further into the room, taking in the drapes above them in various shades of green and the green glowing crystals on the wall that served as lamps.

"It is nice, but not as good as what my mom decorated back home I like more a red and blue type of color." Liling said "I'd give it a six out of ten."

"Well, He did say it was newly refurbished." Aang added helpfully as Momo leapt off his shoulder and onto one of the beds.

"Nice or not, we're still prisoners." Sokka stated pessimistically.

Liling leaned at the wall looking around the room once more.

"I wonder what these challenges are gonna be." Aang said, looking at his staff nervously.

"We're not sticking around to find out." Katara stated confidently with her hands on her hips, "There's gotta be some way out of here."

"The air vents!" Aang said excitedly pointing to the small holes in the wall.

Sokka, Liling and Katara looked at the tiny hole then back at Aang.

"If you think we're gonna fit through there, you're crazier than that king." Sokka snarked at Aang with a scowl.

Liling looked at the Air vent and an idea popped into her head.

"Momo! I bet he can fit through there!" She exclaimed, gesturing to the flying lemur laying on the bed with a hand on his slightly bulge belly and licking an apple.

Aang walked over to the bed at Momo. "Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us outta here."

The lemur looked up at Aang with wide green eyes and chirped quietly.

Liling leaned at the wall next to the air vent as Aang stood on a chair and attempted to shove Momo through the air vent.

"Go on boy," Aang said encouragingly as he continued to push the lemur into the small hole, "Get Appa."

But Momo somehow couldn't go in any further as Aang sighed and stopped pushing.

"Eh, how was Appa supposed to save us anyway?" Sokka asked from his spot laying on the bed.

"Sokka isn't it obvious." Liling said

"Appa is a ten-ton flying bison." Aang finished what Liling was going to say next."I think he could figure something out."

"Well, no point arguing about it now." Katara said as she climbed into one of the two vacant beds, "Get some rest, Aang."

"I think that would be a good idea, there's no point in doing anything rash in the moment. " Liling said walking to one of the beds. "We'll wake up early tomorrow to think of a better escape plan."

Aang sighed and climbed into the last bed."You're right."

A few hours into the night Liling couldn't sleep. She heard the snoring of Sokka, and she got up looking around as it was too dark to see. Noticing that her friends were in a deep sleep she moved her hand using her index finger to spark a small fire having her bed bright but not enough to wake anyone up. She glanced at her necklace on her other hand seeing the amber color glow near the light.

'I miss you and dad so much...' Liling thought 'I don't think I can tell Katara and Sokka about my heritage yet...it's still too soon. I'm afraid that if they find out they would hate me too...' Liling let out a sigh extinguishing the small flame. 'It might be best to hide my firebending...'

After a few minutes she was fast asleep. A few more hours later it was morning The sound of the wall being Earthbended to create a door for the room woke Aang up.

" Sokka? Katara? Liling? " He called out, looking around the room only to see the guard. "Where are my friends?"

"The king will free them if you complete your challenges." Guard stated.

"And if I fail?" Aang asked hesitantly.

"He didn't say." The guard responded, then held out his hand, "Your staff please."

Aang used his foot to kick up his staff and grab, twirling it for a moment then he tossed it to the guard.

'I hope you guys are alright.' He thought to himself as he followed the guard out of the room.

"First, Avatar," The king began as he stood a few feet in front of Aang, "What do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion."

Aang remained silent and someone in the room coughed.

"I'm waiting." The king said insistently, holding his arms out.

"I guess it's fine." Aang said, scratching his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"Excellent!" The king said happily, "You've passed the first test."

"Really?"

"Well…" The king said sheepishly, "Not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are much more, uh, challenging."

Aang suddenly rushed forward, using Airbending to make his run faster and he skidded to a stop right in front of the kicking, wind blowing past him from his sudden movement.

"I don't have time for your crazy games!" Aang snapped, glaring at the king, "Give me my friends back. We're leaving!"

"Ooh, I thought you might refuse." The king drawled darkly, with mischievous smile on his wrinkled face, and a section of the wall was Earthbending away which revealed three guards holding Katara, Liling and Sokka captive, "So I will give you friends some rather special souvenirs."

"Those delightful rings are made of pure Gemanite, also known as creeping crystal." The king explained, watching as the guards slipped the rings onto the fingers of his friends, "It's a crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate."

Sokka yelped suddenly, looking at the dark blue crystal on his index finger as it grew, "Ah! It's already creeping."

Liling glared at the bright orange crystal on her finger as it grew an inch more than it originally was.

"I'll do what you want." Aang agreed, looking away from his friends and back to the king with a serious look.

The crazy king laughed, standing at a balcony that overlooked the cave he had brought the four in for the first challenge. Aang was standing on a flat pillar a few feet from the giant waterfall in the middle of the cave, where a ladder was perched on another flat pillar with a key on a chain hung above it. The king glanced over his shoulder at the three teens, taking notice that the jemanite had already crept to their elbows.

The king turned back to Aang and began to speak, "It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry."

"Oh, there it is!" The king pointed to the key in the hanging in the middle of the water fall, "Would you mind fetching it for me?"

Aang glared up at the crazy king for a moment before jumping from the flat pillar he'd been standing on, jumping and flipping from stalactite to stalactite on his way to the waterfall.

Finally reaching the waterfall, Aang dove right in and ran up the stalactmite in the middle, grabbing the bottom rung of the ladder with one hand then he struggled to grasp the run with his other hand.

"Ooh, climbing the ladder, no one's thought of that before." The king said sarcastically as he watched Aang.

The force of the waterfall was too strong and his hand slipped from the ladder, sending him flying out of the cascade of water, towards the sharp stalactites.

"Aang!" Liling shouted panic etched onto her face watching her friend a second later she let out a sigh of relief when he reacted quickly and caught himself between two stalactmites using his hands and feet.

Aang breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the balcony where Katara, Liling, and Sokka gave him encouraging smiles, even though the Gemanite had already reached their shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Aang once again jumped from stalactmite to stalactmite, this time though he moved upwards towards the stalagmites at the top of the cavern. With his hands and feet pressed against two stalagmites, Aang looked down at the key in the middle of the water fall with his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he judged the distant. Taking another moment, he jumped away from the two stalagmites and dove towards the waterfall, using Airbending to spin and propel himself rapidly.

Sadly the plan didn't work, since the force the water was falling with sent him off course and he was tossed out of the waterfall and into a stalactite, which he quickly clung to so that he didn't fall on the pointed tips of the stalactites below him.

"That's right, keep diving head." The king drawled, "I'm sure it will work eventually.

"Aang! Come on! Use your head!" Liling cheered, watching intently at the situation he was in.

Aang clung to the stalactite for a moment before an idea hit and he gasped, looking back at the waterfall where the key was. Aang broke off the sharp tip of the stalactite he clung too then perched at the now flat top and throws the stalactite tip like a dart at the key, then used the moment from the throw to spin himself around and send a crescent of air to propel the stalactite tip even further and slice through the cascading water, which revealed the key.

The stalactite pierced the middle of the chain holding the key before embedding itself in the arch above the entrance into the cavern where the key dangled right above the king's head.

"There!" Aang shouted, "Enjoy your lunch. I want my friends back now!"

"Oh, not yet." The king denied clasping his hands together, "I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet Flopsie."

"Okay." Aang called out to the king standing in the area above the dirt pen he was in, where a white rabbit was sitting on a rock, "Found him."

"Aww! He's so cute!" Liling exclaimed

"Bring him to me!" The king demands, then coos in a baby voice, "Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsie."

"C'mere Flopsie." Aang said and smiles slightly and started tip-toeing towards the rabbit with his arms outstretched only to freeze when a sudden thumping sounds from behind him.

He turned around slowly with a nervous chuckle and smile and looks up at the massive goat-gorilla standing behind him, the rabbit jumping away. The goat-gorilla growls and attempts to grab Aang, but he jumps into the air and flips so the massive beast only crushes the rock the rabbit had been sitting on.

The cute rabbit hops past Aang with a terrified squeak.

"Flopsie, wait!" Aang calls out, chasing after the rabbit with the huge goat-gorilla right behind him, "Flopsie, wait!"

"Flopsie!" Aang shouts and turns sharply right after the rabbit, glancing over his shoulder at the goat-gorilla before looking forward again just in time to see the rabbit head towards a hole in the wall.

Aang dives forward in an attempt to grab the rabbit but the rabbit was quicker and ducks into the hole, his arm still outstretched Aang hits the wall face first.

"Wait a minute…" Aang mumbled as something dawns on him and he turns to look at the goat-gorilla after digging in the hole for the rabbit.

He jumped to his feet and faced the charging, slobbering goat-gorilla who had almost reached him.

"Flopsie?" He asked hesitantly, then cringed backward and lifted his arms to cover his face when the monster was about to crash into him.

The goat-gorilla paused in his tracks and he looked down at Aang standing in front of him, his thin tail wagging happily. The beast took a step forward and scooped Aang up in a tender embrace and licks him happily.

"Flopsie!" Aang laughed and rubbed the goat-gorilla's head when a sudden whistling caused Flopsie to drop him and run towards the king.

Flopsie flopped onto his back in front of the kick, his arms and legs spread as he laid on the ground.

"Oh that's a good boy," The king cooed and stepped towards the goat-gorilla, rubbing his belly, "Yes, who has a soft belly?"

Aang jumps onto the railing around the pit where Katara, Sokka, and Liling are. The crystals now covering the three from neck to ankle.

"Guys are you okay?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body?" Katara snarked, "Doing great."

Aang turned to Liling and Sokka just in time to see one side of the crystal encasing Sokka grow, causing him to tip over form the uneven weight.

"I'm not worried, you've got it under control Aang." Liling said completely confident that Aang will pass the last challenge.

Aang nodded once and jumped down to where the king was, hands on his hip.

"Come on, I'm ready for the next challenge." Aang stated confidently, his voice firm.

A grin spreads across the king's aged face as he looked at the young Airbender mischievously.

"Your finally test is a duel." The king states after leading Aang to a large arena, "And as a special treat, you may choose your opponent."

Two scary-looking men armed with weapons and armor appeared on either side of the king, vicious smiles on their faces as they looked at Aang.

"Point and choose." The king says with his hands folded in the long sleeves of his robe.

Aang looks at the two men with wide eyes before looking at the ground contemplatively, "So you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?"

The king cocked his head slightly, "Choose wisely."

Aang thinks for a moment, looking at the ground, then back to the men.

"I…choose" Aang starts looking at each of the men before his gaze stops on the king, "You."

The king chuckles and smiles darkly, "Wrong choice."

Aang, Liling, Katara, and Sokka all watch as the king cracks his fingers then straightens his stooped back with a crack, his robes falling off him to reveal a startlingly muscular body.

Aang's eyes widen slightly in fear as he realizes his mistake while Sokka, Katara, and Liling stare with wide eyes

"What the heck?"Liling said "I guess looks are deceiving."

The king suddenly slams his foot down on the stone balcony he and Aang are on, causing a crack to appear which then shoots up a small geyser of dirt, launching Aang into the arena below the balconies.

"Ah!" Aang yelps as he flies through the air, hitting the ground then flipping over and skidding a few inches with a groan.

With a harsh laugh, the king jumps from the balcony and lands in front of Aang, the force of his landing creating a small crater around his feet while Aang looks up at him with a scared gasp.

"Aang!" Liling shouted wishing she could get out of the crystal to help him.

"You thought I was frail old man," The king mocks, looking down at Aang, "but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see!"

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" Aang asked after getting to his feet and point to the warrior back on the balcony.

"There are no take-backsies in my kingdom." The king points to the guard standing by the trio almost encase completely in the crystal."You might need this!"

Aang catches his staff that the guard threw down to him and started dodging the boulders the king began tossing at him.

"Typically Airbender tactic," The king taunts, stopping his attacks "Avoid and evade. I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable!"

The king stomps his foot and a large boulder leaps from the ground which he quickly launched at Aang. Aang jumps in the air with a small yelp spinning his staff above his head rapidly.

"Don't you have any surprises for me?" the king demands, "Sooner or later, you'll have to strike back!"

The king kicks up another boulder then jumped up and kicked both his feet towards it, sending it up at the ceiling which caused it to break and small rocks to fall on Aang, knocking him out of the air. Aang fell to the hard ground, a small rocky hole forming around his body as his staff fell a few feet away.

"Aang! Come on! I know you can do it!" Liling cheered. "Think of the game we played with Kuzon! Hide and explode!"

Aang nodded and took a deep breath he jumps to his feet and starts to race towards the king, dodging the sharp rocks that started to shoot out of the arena's floor by the king's Earthbending. The king causes a large rock to shoot out of the ground and hits Aang in the stomach sending him into the air.

"Aw, you'll have to be a little more creative than that." The king taunts again, watching as Aang jumps from the rock and creates an air scooter.

On his air scooter, Aang charges the king, dodging the rocks sent his way before directing his air scooter of the wall and continuing towards the king. Once he was close enough, he pulls his arm back and sends crescent of air at the king, but the king pulls up a thick sheet of rock that blocks the air.

"Did someone leave the windows open?" The king jokes as he looks around the sheet of earth, "It feels a little drafty in here. Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

"Seriously?" Liling mumbled

The king knocked the slab of earth over and created a wave of rocks underneath it which he sent at Aang. He tried to avoid it but the wave lurched upward and knocked him back to the ground, causing him to bounce a few times before landing on his feet. The king slammed his fist into the ground and sent a stream of earth at him and Aang flips backwards, kicking off the wall then grabbing his staff as he flipped past before landing on his feet again.

"How are you going to get me from way over there?" The king asks jeeringly.

Aang had a determined look on his face as he begins to charge the king, holding his staff like a bat but the king Earthbends the ground into sand, causing Aang to sink up to his waist. Then the king brings two of the larger boulders around the arena towards where Aang was stuck, slamming them together. Liling held her breath and saw the two boulders smashed each other luckily, Aang used his Airbending to spin out of the sand. Liling was relieved that he was okay. he swung his staff downward, sending a power gust of wind at the king and knocking him and the flat piece of rock her was standing on into the wall of th wall below the balcony.

Suddenly the king jerks the large rock he'd created when trying to crush Aang between two smaller ones towards him in an attempt to hit the bald boy, but Aang saw the attack and leapt upward, curving his body around the rock so that he practically slide along it. The king gasped and was just able to turn the large boulder into harmless dirt before it him in.

With a grunt of effort the king began to Earthbend the middle balcony from its place in the wall and moved it so it hovered just above him.

"Ah!" Aang shouts and began to run in a circle with his staff held diagonally across his chest, using his Airbending to increase his speed and until he creates a tornado. The king launches the massive chunk of earth at Aang but the tornado redirects it back at him. With a gasp the king slams his hands together and cuts the mound of earth in two but Aang leaps out of the dust created by the tornado and rock and points the end of his staff at the king's throat, effectively pinning him.

Aang looks at him with a smirk but the king grins back at him and looks up. A pebble falls on his head he looks up and saw the large boulder hovering above the king and him.

The king chuckles lowly, "Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart."

The king turns and tosses the boulder away then falls backward through the earth, only to appear on the balcony a crystal covered Liling, Katara, and Sokka were standing on. Jumping and twirling his staff, Aang lands on the balcony in front of the king, his glider behind his back.

"You've passed all my tests." The king states, placing his hands on his hips as he looks at the young Avatar, "Now you must answer one question."

"That's not fair!" Aang protested glaring at the king, "You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests."

"Aw, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything." The king smiling mischievously.

"Seriously?!"Liling snapped "You're lucky I'm in this giant crystal! If not then I'd beat the living spirits out of you!"

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free." The king said, gesturing to the three crystal covered teens. "What…Is my name?"

Aang bit his lip.

"From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes." The king noted as he walked away from the four teens.

Aang turned to look at his friends, his expression full of confusion, "How am I supposed to know his name?"

"Think about the challenges." Katara suggested, "Maybe it's some kind of riddle."

"I got it!" Sokka exclaimed suddenly and the other three turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"He's an Earthbender right? Rocky!" Sokka explained excitedly, "You know because of all the rocks!"

"I haven't even met an earthbender with that name!"Liling snapped

"We're gonna keep trying, but that is good backup." Katara stated, feeling desperate.

"Okay, so back to the challenges." Aang said, looking at his staff as he thought, "I got a key from a waterfall, I saved his pet, and I had a duel."

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked.

"Well…" Aang muttered, "Everything was different than I expected."

"And?" Katara encouraged just as a part of the crystal grew and began to cover her face.

"Well, they weren't straightforward." Aang muttered, placing his fist against his chin as he thought, "To solve each test, I had to think differently then I usually would."

"Think differently than you normally would..."Liling repeated "Each challenge was so random that you had to think outside the box..."

Aang snapped his finger and said, "I know his name." He said

Liling' eyes widen coming to the same conclusion.

"N...No way!" Liling said

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges." Aang stated as he stood in front of the king—who was wearing his robes again—back in the throne room, "As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities."

The king started to laugh loudly, snorting and hiccupping.

"Bumi." Aang said before grinning widely at the laughing king, "You're a mad genius."

Aang rushed forward and hugged his old friend around the waist.

"Oh, Aang," Bumi mumbled, hugging his friend as well, "It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally."

"Uh, over here!" Katara called out, the Gemanite crystals having almost complete encased her, Sokka, and Liling.

"Little help!" Sokka added.

"Come on! My nose itches!" Liling piped in."Let me out of here!"

Bumi jerked his hand and the crystals shattered, Bumi catching one of the piece that came flying towards him.

"Gemanite is made of rock candy." Bumi stated and took a bite out of the piece of crystal in his hand, "Delicious!"

"Bumi!" Liling exclaimed, rushing forward and throwing her arms around the old king, causing him to laugh, "I can't believe it's really you! I missed you!"

"Liling!" Bumi laughed hugging Liling. "I missed you too. You haven't changed a bit either."

Liling smiled up at him and moved to stand beside Aang.

"So this crazy king," Katara started, "Is your old friend Bumi?"

"Who you calling old?" Bumi demanded before sighing, "Okay, I'm old."

"Why did you do all this?" Sokka questioned confusedly, "Instead of just telling Aang and Liling who you were?"

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people." Bumi said with a snorted laugh, "But I do have a reason."

Bumi turned to Aang and Liling, looking at them seriously, "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you and Liling have been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn, you must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius."

Aang smile up at Bumi then he bowed to the king of Omashu.

"And it looks like you're in good hands." Bumi comments looking of at the two siblings then back at Aang and Liling."You'll need your friends to help you defeat the Fire Nation."

Momo suddenly leaps onto Aang's shoulder, wrapping his tail around Aang's head.

"And you'll need Momo too." Bumi added, nodding to the lemur.

"Thank you for you wisdom." Aang said with a smirk and cocks his head to the side, "But before we leave, I have a challenge for you."

"Whoo!" The three friends yelled as the mail cart Liling, Aang and Bumi were sitting in raced down the chute, laughing and cheering even when they crashed into the cabbage merchant's cart again, enjoying it just like they did a hundred years ago.

Once they were done Aang and his friends were in town getting a few supplies together while Liling was setting up the bags in appa's saddle.

"Liling. " Bumi said Liling turn to see Bumi with a serious expression on his face.

"Bumi." Liling said "It really is nice seeing you again...I just wished I could see my parents again..."

"I know it's hard, especially since the years passed and everything changed." He said "Just be careful around a few people since you have two different bendings, one of water and other being fire..."

"I know...I haven't actually firebended since I got out of the iceberg with Aang, Aang obviously knows that I firebend but..."Liling stopped midway staring at the ground."I haven't even told Sokka and Katara since both of them were affected by the fire nation and think that all of them are bad...I know I'm not like them. I'm a child from both nations, different cultures it's hard not telling them that..."

Bump patted Liling on her head looking at her old friend.

"Don't worry Liling, I'm sure they'll understand."Bumi said

"I hope so Bumi..."Liling said with a worried look on her face. "I'll tell them when the time is right..."

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Any comments or suggestions Pm me!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Avatar the last airbender just my Oc.**

Chapter 7

Liling decided to help Sokka forge for dinner, although Sokka said he'd be completely fine without her so he went by himself. She let her hair loose for a change of pace walking lightly looking around the small forest carrying a small basket with a few edible plants that she found.

In the nearby trees she spotted a few mushrooms, she inspected one of them. And saw large puffs growing around the ground that looked like sheeps wool.

'Grandma told me about these puffballs. But I have to be careful if it's the small ones they can be confused with another ones that could be poisonous.' Liling thought she picked one up and cut it open to inspect the inside.

'Easy to slice like freshly made white cheese and no gills, it doesn't have a stalk.' Liling thought ' So it is a puffball and it's pure white so it's safe to eat, I'm sure Aang would like these.'

A light breeze was blown Liling closed her eyes enjoying the wind blowing. 'It's always relaxing forging for food. ' she thought 'I remember helping mom and dad forging all the time, I wasn't as experienced as they were but I at least know as much as I could from them.'

After about an hour Liling manage to get a few things for dinner, once she got back to the camping ground she heard Her friends voices.

"Great you're back!"Aang said "Where's Liling? Didn't she go with you?"

"She'll be fine."Sokka replied "She's probably off picking flowers or something."

Liling's eye twitched when Sokka said that, she's usually the one getting more plants and edible stuff while Sokka gets the meat or fish. She glanced at them while Sokka pulled out a pouch.

"What's for dinner?"Aang asked

"We've got a few options." Sokka replied, reaching into the bag and pulling out a nut, "First round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts and some rocked shaped nuts that might just be rocks."

Liling couldn't help but smirk most of those nuts are rock! she watched Sokka continue to dig in the bag after tossing what looked like a rock over his shoulder, which Momo looked at curiously.

"Dig in." Sokka said, smiling proudly at Aang and Katara after emptying the bag.

"Seriously," Katara asked, looking at the nuts or rocks in her hands then at Sokka, "What else ya got?"

Sokka frowned and dug into the sack while Liling got back to the camp.

"Hey guys!"Liling said cheerfully.

"Lils! What'd you find for dinner?" Aang asked

Liling smiled proudly showing them her small bounty.

"I manage to find some mushrooms that are safe to eat, some burdock root and some chives. " Liling said "And for dessert fruit!"

"You were just lucky."Sokka said

"Yeah, very lucky that little old me was able to find them without a big strong hunter like you."Liling said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Liling is always good at finding stuff around the forest, by her parents and grandparents." Aang said

"Really?" Katara said

"Yeah, my grandmother was a medicinal herb expert in the village and my grandpa took me out to different forest with him we'd pick all kinds of stuff so that my grandmother would teach me about it." Liling explained "I remember getting a bit ditzy by some weird cactus juice that I drank thinking it was safe to drink. My mom got worried when I was very loopy making a mess around the house, I told her that I was being chased around by a giant banana."

"A giant banana?" Katara repeated.

"A giant banana wearing a pink kimono chasing me around with a small banana on its hand." Liling explained. "I have no idea what was in that cactus juice but I never want to drink it ever again no matter how thirsty I get."

Katara lightly smiled as Liling laughed at the memory. Suddenly a loud boom sound startled the four teens, Momo and Appa.

"What was that?" Sokka demanded, looking over his shoulder in the direction of the noise. The foursome got to their feet.

BOOM! Momo chattered and his ears pinned back.

"It's coming from over there!" Aang said excitedly, pointing in the direction of the noise.

Katara and Aang ran to where the noise was, leaving Sokka and Liling alone. Sokka was kneeling on the rock.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms not toward them?" Sokka demanded as he waved his arms over his head only to groan when Momo flew after the other two teens.

"Someone could be endanger." Liling said she ran off after her friends with the basket she had.

Aang and Katara peered over a fallen log, looking at the source of the loud noises. Liling manage to catch up to them then Sokka appeared next to them. Liling and her friends watched a young man use Earthbending to slam a large boulder into the side of the small ravine he was in, the loud booming sound reaching their ears when the boulder connected with the wall.

"An Earthbender." Katara whispered in awe.

"He's kinda cute." Liling whispered softly glancing at the earthbender who was concentrating very hard.

"Let's go meet him!" Aang suggested eagerly, smirking over at Katara.

"He looks dangerous, we better approach cautiously." Sokka warned.

Liling and Katara were now standing a few feet from the mysterious Earthbender.

"Hello there!" She called out, "I'm Katara. What's your name?"

"Hi! I'm Liling! " Liling cheerfully said "That's some bending!"

His expression wasn't what Liling expected from him, he had a worried look as the boulder he'd been raising dropped back to the ground and he turned around. The boy ran down the ravine and jumped, lifting his arms briefly which caused a bunch of boulders to fall into the ravine and block the path behind him.

"Nice to meet you!" Aang shouted as he and Sokka approached Katara and Liling.

"I guess he's shy..." Liling concluded her arms crossed over her chest as she looked to where the boy had run to.

"I just wanted to say 'hi.'" Katara muttered with a confused shrug of her shoulders.

"Hey!" Aang exclaimed suddenly, "That guy's gotta be running somewhere, maybe we're near a village? And I bet that village has a market."

"Great! We can find some fish to go with what Liling brought!" Katara finished Aang's thoughts excitedly and the two younger members of the foursome ran in the same direction that the mysterious boy had run in.

"Hey! What about what I brought?" Sokka protested, crossing his arms over his chest, "I worked hard to get those nuts."

"I know you did Sokka." Liling said patting him on the back. After a second she ran off after Aang and Katara while Momo flew over Sokka's head with a soft chatter.

Sokka's shoulders slumped and he trailed after the other three, "Yeah, I hate 'em too."

Liling looked around the small village curiously then smiled when she saw Aang holding a straw hat in his hands.

"Great hat." He said with a grin, "I'll trade you some nuts for it."

Liling then Stopped at a stall that had a few hair accessories one caught her eye. On the table had displayed a black beaded bun holder at the center was four red beads that looked like a flower.

"It's pretty...looks like a firelily."Liling whispered 'Mom's favorite flower...' she thought

"You have a good eye." The merchant said noticing Liling's gaze at the accessory. "It's durable enough to hold that long hair of yours for any occasion."

Liling stared at it, she always uses the white one she has, just maybe this once she could treat herself to it.

"Can I trade you that for some apples and blackberries for it?" Liling asked holding the basket.

"Hmm...throw in some of that burdock root and we have a deal." He said looking over the fruit and herbs.

"Deal!" Liling said happily.

Liling held the accessory in her hand, she could always forge for food later in the day. She looked over at Aang wearing the hat that he got.

"Nice hat."Liling said

"That's pretty."Aang said looking at what Liling had in her hand. "Kinda looks like a firelily."

"It's to hold my hair."Liling said smiling.

"Girls get so happy with the little trinkets."Sokka commented.

"Sokka always being the stereotypical male over anything that a girl does."Liling muttered she noticed Katara going in a shop across the street prompting Liling to go after her, Aang and Sokka followed suit. They saw the same boy from earlier talking to Katara.

"Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid." The boy stated, looking away from Katara as Sokka and Aang entered the shop through the still open door.

"No she doesn't." Aang said, stepping forward so he was standing beside Katara, "We saw you Earthbending."

The boy and the older woman gasped and suddenly rushed forward. The woman darted past them to slam the door then closing the windows.

"They saw you doing what?" The woman demanded, looking away from the small crack in the window and towards her son.

"They're crazy, Mom." He defend himself then gestured towards the four, "I mean look at how their dressed."

"Excuse me?" Liling snapped "I don't dress weird and here I thought you were cute." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest being slightly offended at his comment. Aang started adjusting his hat while Sokka and Katara looked at their Water Tribe clothes self-consciously adjusting it.

"You know how dangerous that is!" The woman scolded her son in a fearful tone, completely disregarding what he said a moment ago, "You know what would happen if they caught you Earthbending!"

"I'm completely lost here."Liling said "Who's 'they'? And why is it dangerous?"

"Open up!" A male voice demanded from outside followed by the sound of banging on the door.

The mother and son tensed while Sokka moved over to the window and opened the blinds slightly.

"Fire Nation!" He hissed, closing the slats quickly, "Act natural."

Liling did just as he said she started to just act casually by looking over the products. Her eyes glanced at Aang he leaned against a barrel, her eyes shifted towards Katara eating a berry from a bowl of colorful fruit, while Sokka and Haru examined an apple.

"Seriously? You call that acting natural?" Liling murmured just as Haru's mother opened the door and a large man in the Fire Nation military uniform stepped into the store and looked around, observing the group of teenagers.

Liling saw the lid of the barrel Aang was leaning against flipped, causing him to lose his balance and fall against the barrel.

"What do you want?" Haru's mother demanded angrily, "I've already paid you this week."

"The tax just doubled." The Fire Nation soldier said as he looked over at the woman with a sneer as fire formed between his hands, "And we wouldn't want an accident, would we?"

'He wouldn't dare!'Liling thought tightening her fist. 'He's just like that scarred boy.'

"Fire." The man said darkly as the fire dance around between his hands before disappearing, "It's sometimes so hard to control."

Haru's hard expression faded and became a defeated one as she looked at the ground, before walking around the counter and taking out the money box. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Liling and Haru all watched as Haru's mother took the small amount of money from the box and placed it in the Fire Nation soldier's hand.

"You can keep the copper ones." He sneered and dropped the copper coins on the floor as he walked out of the store. Liling really wanted to punch the guy but that would only make matters worse and she couldn't risk it.

"I don't like him." Liling said the older woman pick up the copper coins from the floor.

"Nice guy." Sokka muttered then turned to Haru and his mother, "How long has the Fire Nation been here?"

"Five years." Haru's mother responded as she stood. "Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships."

"They're thugs." Haru snapped suddenly, glaring at the floor and crossing his arms over his chest, "They steal from us and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Quiet, Haru!" His mother instantly scolded, "Don't talk like that."

"But Haru's an Earthbender, he can help." Katara stated, looking at the mother and son in confusion.

"Earthbending is forbidden." The woman snapped harshly, "It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities."

"How can you say that?" Katara demanded as she walked towards the young Earthbender, "Haru has a gift. Asking him not to Earthbend is like asking me not to Waterbend. It's a part of who we are."

"It's your heritage it's something that you can't ask him not to do it." Liling explained softly, her arms folded over her chest as a small memory of both her parents passed by her head. 'Especially if you're have two bendings...' she wanted to say it but didn't have the courage to even add that part.

"You don't understand." The mother said firmly with a shake of her head.

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back."

"They could take Haru away." Haru's mother said sadly, pressing her hand against her chest, "Like they took his father."

Liling's eyes widen when she saw Haru frown and close his eyes, looking away from Katara's compassionate gaze.

Around an hour later...

"My mom said you can sleep here tonight," Haru said after leading the four teens to a barn on their farm, "But that you should leave in the morning."

"Thanks." Aang said with a smile, then gestured to Appa who was already munching on the hay in the barn, "I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay."

Appa paused on his chewing and turned to look at Aang for moment before continuing to eat the hay, as if he didn't hear that last part.

"I'm gonna go look for some more food in the forest to stock up." Liling said picking up an empty basket and left.

Staring at ground realizing so many things changed everything that she thought that she knew of the firenation, just what happened? She thought letting out a depressive sigh.

"I bet if dad saw his nation now he'd be rolling in his grave..." Liling muttered she looked up at the night sky the orange, red and yellow color signifying that then sun was setting. She lightly smiled at least there was a few things that didn't completely changed.

After she manage to find a few fresh fruit she found herself near a cliff hearing Katara's and Haru's voices.

"My father was very courageous." Haru commented, "When the Fire Nation invaded, he and the other Earthbenders were outnumbered ten-to-one, but they fought back anyway."

"He sounds like a great man." Katara complimented, giving Haru a soft smile.

"After the attack, they rounded up my father and every othern Earthbender and took them away." He explained quietly. "We haven't seen them since."

"So that's why you hide your Earthbending." Katara concluded.

"Yeah." Haru said as he picked up two pebbles from the ground and making them move in a circle with his Earthbending, "The problem is, the only way I can feel I close to my father now is when I practice my bending. He taught me everything I know."

'Just like me...both of them taught me everything i know...'Liling thought eavesdropping at their conversation.

Katara took a seat beside Haru in the large rock she touched her necklace, "See this necklace? My mother gave it to me."

"It's beautiful." Haru said softly as he looked at Katara.

"I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid." Katara looked to the side, away from Haru, "This necklace is all I have left of her."

"It's not enough, is it?" He questioned, looking back at the sunset.

"No…"Katara said sadly. "I'll never forgive them for what they did."

'Katara...'Liling thought she slowly turned around leaving them alone. 'Just how can I tell them?'

Once she reached the barn she packed up the supplies. She sigh and just leaned back her back hitting the hay, Sokka was fast asleep snoring away while Aang looked at Liling.

"Lils are you okay?" Aang whispered taking a seat next to her.

"I can never look at the firenation the same way...everything is so different."Liling mumbled softly not wanting to wake Sokka up.

"I know, I'm surprised that you haven't told them yet."Aang said "I didn't say anything because it's not my right to say it."

"I know...but they're still feeling like all firenation people are bad...and..."Liling stopped glancing away avoiding Aang's gaze.

"Lils..." Aang whispered

"It's late, I'm going to bed."Liling said "We have to leave at dawn, the earlier the better."

The next morning Liling and the others got up early, Katara went to get some water while Liling was checking their supplies, Aang and Sokka were packing up their sleeping bags.

"They took him!" Katara cried out as she pushed the barn door open, "They took Haru away."

"What?" Aang said

"Who took him?" Liling asked

"The old man turned him in to the Fire Nation." Katara exclaimed "It's all my fault, I forced him into Earthbending."

"Slow down, Katara." Sokka soothed, stepping towards his crying sister and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "When did this happen?"

Katara took her hand from her face and looked up at her older brother, "Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight."

"Then it's too late to track him." Sokka stated, "He's long gone."

"We don't need to track him." Katara said as she stepped away from her brother and began pacing, "The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru."

"And why would they do that?" Aang questioned

"Because they're going to arrest me for Earthbending." She said

Sokka, Aang, and Liling exchanged glances then looked back at Katara having a very determined look on her face standing in front of them.

"I'm in." Liling said "It's better if the two of us go in, you don't know what could happen inside that prison."

Katara gave Liling a grateful smile and turned to the boys to start planning on how to get the girls in the prison. It took around an hour until they came up with a plan.

"I thought you were crazy at first, Katara." Sokka stated as he, Liling and Katara rolled a large boulder over one of the mine vents in the ground, "But this might work."

"There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines," Sokka explained, placing his hand on Katara's shoulder, "All Aang have to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulder levitates and ta-da! Fake Earthbending."

"Aang did you get all that?" Katara asked, turning to look at the young Avatar who was leaning against the rock the other vent was behind.

"Sure, sure." Aang agreed, using Airbending to play with a butterfly, "I got it."

"Do you remember your cue?" Sokka asked skeptically.

"Yeah, yeah, just relax." Aang stated, "You're taking all the fun out of this."

"By this do you mean intentionally being captured by an army of ruthless Firebenders?" Sokka asked drily, hands on his hips.

"Exactly." Aang agreed, "That's fun stuff."

"Aang you better not mess it up."Liling warned "Or else."

"Lils it's fine, just relax." Aang reassured

Liling shook her head praying to the spirits that this will go well.

"Here they come." Sokka called out, "Get in your places."

Aang quickly crouched to the left side of the vent and waited for his cue, while Sokka, Liling and Katara purposefully ran into each other.

"Get out of my way, pipsqueak!" Sokka snapped in a fake angered voice, pointing at Katara's face.

"How dare you call me pipsqueak, you giant eared cretin." Katara snapped right back.

"What did you call me?" Sokka demanded, glancing at the Fire Nation soldiers that were watching them with curious expressions.

"You heard her!" Liling snapped "Or does she need to speak louder?!"

"I said you're A. Giant. Eared. Cretin!" Katara said, enunciating each insult then gesturing at Sokka's ears, "Look at those things. Do herds of animals use them for shade?"

"You better back off!" Sokka yelled then leaned forward, using the back of his hand to hide his mouth as he whispered, "Seriously, back off."

"I will not back off!" Katara shouted, leaning forward to tower over Sokka, "I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are!"

"That's it! You're going down!"Sokka snapped

"Don't finish what you can't start buddy!" Liling snapped "We'll show you!"

"We'll both show you who's boss!" Katara cried out dramatically, "Earthbending style!"

"I said, EARTHBENDING STYLE!"

Aang quickly stopped what he was doing he slammed his hands down on the vent, sending a powerful gusts of air ventilation pipes, causing the boulder on the other vent to rise up right when Momo happened to be raising his arms.

"That lemur…" The lead soldier said in awe as he pointed at Momo, "He's Earthbending."

Liling really wanted to smack them. She wondered if all Fire Nation soldiers or non bending soldiers were stupid,gullible or just clueless.

"No you idiot, it's those girls!" Sokka snapped, gesturing to Katara and Liling with his hands and an exasperated look on his face.

"Oh," The soldier said, a blush forming on his face, "Of course."

"I'll hold her and you girl you better not move." Sokka said as he stepped behind Katara and grabbed her by the shoulders as Liling stood there motionless, then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You've got twelve hours to find Haru. We'll be right behind you."

The Fire Nation soldiers grabbed Katara and Liling started leading them away, leaving Sokka, Aang to stare after them worriedly. Katara glanced back at them, Liling glanced back and gave them a soft smile as if telling them they'll be fine.

Aang and Sokka watched the soldiers lead Katara and Liling away with worried expressions on their faces, until Sokka started tugging on his ears.

"Momo, you have some big ears." Sokka said pointing at the lemur who pinned his ears against his skull.

Katara and Liling glanced back at the harbor where they could see Aang and Sokka standing amongst the villagers with straw hats covering their faces as they rode in a cart with the Fire Nation soldiers towards a Fire Nation ship at the end of the dock. The soldiers had forced the females to wear a long, brown tunic that was tied with brown belt over Katara's water tribe dress, and covered the pink kimono that Liling was wearing she secretly wished she wore her other outfit that had a weapon hidden away.

Sokka looked over the edges of the saddle, keeping the prison rig in his sights while Aang steered Appa through the sky after the metal ship, which was heading towards the large rig miles from the small village in the middle of the ocean.

Aang flew Appa closer to the prison rig, "I hope that both of them are okay."

"They'll be fine, Aang." Sokka said in an attempt to reassure the worried boy, "Katara and Liling know what they're doing?"

Aang remained silent and steered Appa back towards the village where the duo would wait until nightfall before going back to the rig and getting the girls.

"Earthbenders, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard," A man in his late forties with gray hair greeted the newly arrived prisoners, his hands clasped behind his back as he stopped in front of them, "I am your Warden. I prefer to think of you, not as prisoners but as honored guests. And I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host."

'He speaks very highly of himself...I don't like him.'Liling thought watching him.

"You will succeed here if you simply abide by-" The Warden paused when the prisoner next to Katara began to cough violently into his hands, his face turning sour as he whirled around and set a blast of fire from his foot at the man who uhad coughed.

The man gasped quietly and jumped back with a cringe, only a foot or so from the edge of the metal platform they stood as he stared at the scorch mark in the metal with fearful eyes. Liling tighten her first wanting to punch the warden.

"What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him?" The Warden demanded before waving his hand at the man, "Take him away! One week in solitary will improve his manners."

'All he did was cough! What's so wrong about that?!'Liling thought angrily glaring at the warden.

Katara watched as the man was led away by one of the guards on the rig just as the Warden began speaking again.

"Simply treat me with the courtesy I give you," The man said sarcastically as he stopped in front of Katara and Liling he leaned closer to the two girls, "And we'll get along famously."

Both girls glared up at him with pursed lips and the Warden smirked slightly before turning and gesturing for the guard to lead them to the rest of the prisoners on the rig.

"You will notice, Earthbenders that this rig is made entirely of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth." The Warden explained smugly, "So if you have any illusions of employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending, Forget them. It is impossible."

'That's what you think.' Liling thought. 'Apparently he doesn't know who he's dealing with.' She glared at the warden she and the other prisoners were lead to where the hallway where the rest of the prisoners where once they stepped inside those doors locking them in.

Katara looked around the area, Liling glanced hearing the other prisoners talking very quietly and softly.

"He's gotta be here somewhere."Liling whispered softly to Katara.

"We just gotta keep looking."Katara whispered

"Katara?"

"Haru!" Katara exclaimed quietly, rushing forward and hugging the older boy happily. That made Liling raise an eyebrow, hugging someone that you just met yesterday sorta raised a few flags.

"What are you two doing here?" Haru asked, looking at Liling then at Katara curiously as she pulled away.

"It's my fault you were captured." Katara admitted sadly before looking at him with determination, "I came to rescue you."

"You mean 'We' came to rescue you."Liling corrected.

"That's what I said."Katara said

"No, you said that 'You' came to rescue him, leaving me out like chopped liver."Liling said dryly.

" 'You' 'We' it doesn't matter." Katara said trying to change the subject but Liling somehow came to a conclusion that something must've happened when she left so she decided to just drop the topic, it was wasting time for them.

The young man jolted in surprise, his eyes widened as he looked at two girls in front of him, "So you got yourselves arrested?!"

"It was the only way to find you."Katsura admitted

"You make it sound as If it was hard."Liling said

"You guys got guts, I'll give you that." He stated with a soft chuckle as he crossed his arms over his chest before reaching out and taking Katara's shoulder, "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Katara smiled as Liling nodded and let Haru lead them to where four people were sitting in a semi-circle on the hard metal floor of the rig near the food table.

"Katara, Liling this is my father Tyro." Haru introduced, catching the attention of a older man with shoulder length grey-white hair and beard, "Dad, this is Katara and Liling."

Tyro turned slightly to look at the two females standing next to his son curiously as both bowed slightly to him.

"It's an honor to meet you." Katara stated sincerely.

"It really is, Haru mentioned you a lot."Liling said

Tyro smiled slightly and took two bowls lying beside him, holding it out to The girls.

"Have some dinner, Katara, Liling." He offered, then chuckled when he saw Katara's eager expression turn into a disgusted one when she looked at the contents of the bowl, Liling didn't even want to look at the bowl in her hand, "It's not as bad as it looks."

Katara sat down beside the older man, she took a spoonful of soup in her mouth, gagging a moment later. Liling took a seat handing her soup to another prisoner not wanting to eat it by Katara's reaction.

"It's still pretty bad though." Tyro said with a slight smile.

Another older man suddenly appeared and touched Tyro's shoulder, causing the man and three teens to look up at him.

"Tyro, the prisoners are complaining that there aren't enough blankets to go around." The man informed Tyro.

"I'll talk to the guards." Tyro assured him. "In the meantime make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather."

Once the man had left, Katara and Liling looked over at Tyro curiously.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your escape plan?"Katara whispered

Tyro quirked a brow at the young girl and uncrossed his arms, "Excuse me?"

"You know the plan to get everyone off the rig?" Katara clarified, "What is it? Mutiny? Sabotage?"

"A big distraction and we hit them where it hurts?" Liling added.

"The plan?" Tyro looked down at the floor, "The plan is to survive, wait out this war. Hope that someday some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened."

Katara and Liling looked at the older man in shock, "How can you say that?! You sound like you've already given up!"

"You can't just give up! "Liling said

"Katara, Liling." Tyro said in a gentle voice, "I admire both your courage and I envy your youth, but people's lives are at stake here. The warden is a ruthless man and he won't stand for any rebellion."

"What?! He's just one man! You can't give up!" Liling said

The man bowed head and closed his eyes, "I am sorry, but we're powerless."

Katara glared at the floor. Liling tighten her fist, Katara got to her feet. "We'll see about that."

"Katara?" Liling said giving a questioned look on her face.

Tyro, Liling and Haru watched as Katara climbed onto the food table and started banging on a pan lid with a spoon to the attention of the prisoners. Liling immediately got up to assist her friend.

"Earthbenders, you don't know me but I know of you," Katara began, projecting her voice as the Earthbenders looked at her, "Every child in my Water Tribe village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous Earthbenders who guard its borders."

The Warden watched Katara and Liling from his spot on top of the wall surrounding the prisoners area, holding his hand out to the stop the guard that had been about to stop the girls.

"Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless." Katara continued her speech passionately, "Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage. And it is your courage they should truly fear, because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keep you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you, who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage Earthbenders! Let us fight for our freedom!"

"We can all go and fight! Don't submit to them!" Liling chimed in with a determined look her eyes scanned the crowd.

But the Earthbenders looked away from them and remained where they were. 'Nothing...they've already given up...' Liling thought sadly. 'The fire nation broke their spirits...' Liling tightened her fist. 'I won't give up! I'm going to help them!'

Hours passed and everyone went to sleep, Liling was still lying awake. Memories passed by her mind thinking of her parents, there was one particular memory that just flashed in her head when she was just ten years old.

 _'Daddy...are earthbenders always so tough?' Liling said 'They look like they'll never give up.'_

 _'All earthbenders are tough it's by their fighting spirit no matter how many times you knock them down they get right back up.' Her father said while using his firebending to start a small fire adding herbs in a pot._

 _'But what if they can't bend?' Liling asked 'Like when I couldn't bend any water when we travelled to Omashu.'_

 _'If they can't bend then there's other things.' He said 'Even if your not in solid ground you can always find earth in other places some in unexpected places, sometimes you've got to discover it yourself.'_

 _Liling nodded and smiled at her father, handing her a cup of tea._

 _'Jasmine tea for my little jasmine flower.' He said with a smile._

Liling dozed off a bit until she felt someone shaking her shoulder. She jumped awake thinking it was someone trying to take advantage of her, she raised her hand but was immediately stopped looking at the person, it was Aang.

"Shh…" Aang whispered, his finger to his lips and stealthily lead her to get Katara.

"Your twelve hours are up." Sokka said from Appa's saddle when Aang reappeared with the girls. "Where's Haru? We've got to get out of here."

Aang jumped onto Appa and sat beside Sokka.

"I can't." Katara admitted softly, looking at Sokka with slightly pleading eyes.

"Well..."Liling said

Sokka ignored what his sister said and held his hand out of her to take, "We don't have much time. There are guards everywhere. Get on."

Katara glanced at Liling as both of them were a bit apprehensive.

"Katara, Lils what's wrong?" Aang asked, looking up at the girls with concern.

"I'm not leaving." Katara stated, her expression determined as the boys looked at each other in shock then back at them.

"Me either." Liling agreed.

"I'm not giving up on these people." Katara vowed firmly.

A few minutes later...

"What do you mean, you two are not leaving?" Sokka squawked quietly, giving his sister an annoyed look.

"I can't abandon these people!" Katara snapped then looked down, "There has to be a way to help them."

"There just has to be a way." Liling whispered

"Maybe they're right." Aang whispered and looked at the older boy.

"I think you're all crazy." Sokka hissed before the four ducked when the light at the top of the guard tower flashed over them.

"Last chance." Sokka continued once the light had passed, "We need to leave. Now!"

"No." Katara stated unwaveringly.

"You'll have to drag us out of here." Liling said menacingly.

"I hate when you get like this." Sokka said with a shake of his head, only for his eyes to widen slightly when the light passed over them again, "Come on we better hide."

Aang whispered for Appa to go and Momo jumped onto his shoulder before he followed after his friends, just as two guards rounded the corner.

"Tell me exactly what you saw." The Warden commanded as he turned to face two of his guards, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Well, sir, it looked like a flying bison." The older guard explained warily.

"What?"

"It was a giant, flying buffalo, sir." The other guard clarified in an attempt to be helpful, "With an empty saddle."

The Warden gave his subordinates a stern look, "Which was it, a buffalo or a bison?"

"Uh…" The first guard said confused as he looked at the ground, "I'm not really sure what the difference is, but that's not really the point, is it, sir?"

"I'll decide what the point is, fool!" The warden snarled then grabbed the guard and tossed him over the railing into the ocean below before turning to the remaining guard, "You! Wake up the Captain. Search the entire rig."

"Uh, sir…"

"What?!" The Warden snapped harshly.

"That was… the Captain that you just threw overboard, sir." The guard explained warily.

"Then wake up someone I haven't thrown overboard and search the rig!" The older man hissed, "There's something going on here and I don't like it."

Liling and the others were hiding behind a few giant crates.

"We don't have much time." Sokka stated, lifting his hands in a helpless gesture, "What are we gonna do?"

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane." Aang muttered, causing Liling,Katara and Sokka to give him flat looks.

"Aang, I don't think it would be a good idea right now." Liling said

"But Lils think about it, the Warden would run away and we'd take his keys." Aang explained easily.

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" Sokka asked

Aang looked away with a pout, "I'm just tossing ideas around."

"I know you are but it's not a good idea in this type of situation." Liling said she turn her attention to Katara.

"We tried talking the Earthbenders into fighting back, but it didn't work. If there was just a way to help them help themselves." Katara said

"For that they'd need some kind of earth or some rock." Sokka stated, looking up at his sister, "Something they can bend."

"But this entire place is made of metal." Katara sighed, touching the metal floor.

Liling looked around and there was just metal. Her fathers words repeated in her head.

 _' Even if your not in solid ground you can always find earth in other places some in unexpected places.'_

Liling's eyes glanced at the sky the smoking coming from the chimney stacks catching her attention. Her eyes widen having an idea.

"Guys, look at the smoke." She said, pointing at the dark cloud from the chimney. "They must be using the coal they gathered at the mines."

Aang's eyes lit up at what Liling said. "And coal is a type of earth!"

The four looked up at the smoke then back at each, they formed a plan being careful not getting caught.

"It's almost dawn." Katara whispered to her brother, as they crouched beside one of the vents on the ship, "We're running out of time. You sure this is gonna work?"

"We've only got one shot."Liling added. "If they find us we're toast."

Sokka nodded slightly, "It should work, These vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village. We're gonna do the same thing but on a much bigger scale."

Liling, Sokka and Katara looked up at where Aang stood on the narrow platform high above where the three smoke stacks were located, waiting for the signal.

"There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo and the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents except one." Sokka explained quietly, "When he does his Airbending, the coal only has one place to go. Right back here."

"I hope it works." Liling said

"There's the intruder!"

Liling, Sokka and Katara jumped and moved back-to-back, Sokka pulling out his boomerang as Liling got in a defensive stance the guards surrounded the three teens while the prisoners looked on.

"Stay back!" Sokka demanded, holding his weapon, "I'm warning you!"

"You better stay back!" Liling threatened

"Katara, Liling stop!" Tyro ordered firmly as he looked at the two girls." You can't win this fight!"

Katara's blue eyes met Haru's worried green ones but her attention was pulled away from the young Earthbender when the Warden suddenly appeared.

"Listen to him well, child." The Warden drawled coldly, "You're one mistake away from dying where you stand."

"You know what, I'm tired of you!" Liling said

The guards began to close in on The trio, causing them to tense until a sudden rumbling began to come from the vent they were standing next to, causing them to look just as a geyser of coal came shooting from the vent, followed by the soot covered Aang. He landed on the large pile of coal and started coughing, the soot falling off of him.

"Here's your chance, Earthbenders!" Katara cried out as she climbed the pile of coal and held up a lump of coal, "Take it! Your fate is in your own hands."

Haru made to step forward but his father blocked his path by raising his arm and the rest of the Earthbenders began to back away. The laughter of the Warden caused Katara to tense and slowly lower her arm. Liling turned to look at the cackling man standing behind them with his arms crossed and six masked Firebenders behind him.

"Foolish girl," The man drawled mockingly, "You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago." The Warden continued to taunt, "Oh, but you still believe in them, how sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You failed."

Liling couldn't take it anymore she took a few coals and threw them at the warden.

"Hey warden! I don't care what you say!" Liling snapped. "You guys are a bunch of stupid hogmonkeys! And you warden! You can just suck it!"

The warden glared at Liling's outburst,he raised his fist about to send a fire blast at her but someone stopped him by throwing a few pieces of coal in the side of his head.

Liling turned her head to see Haru glaring at the Warden, coal spinning above his hand. The Warden snarled and punched his fists towards the young man, sending a strong fire blast at him. Haru jerked backwards, but instead of feeling the heat of the flames, a wall of coal stood before him he turned to see his father standing with his arms raised.

"Show no mercy!" The Warden ordered as his Firebenders lined up on either side of his, taking a Firebending stance then sending streams of fire at the Earthbenders.

Katara, Liling ,Aang and Sokka watched other earthbenders joined Haru and Tyro in bending a large wall of coal up to block the flames.

"For the Earth Kingdom!" Tyro yelled as he and the other Earthbenders slammed their hands on the ground and sent the coal flying at the Firebenders, "Attack!"

The other Earthbenders quickly attacked the Firebenders, ducking the blasts and countering with fists of coal. Katara, Liling and Aang run after Sokka as he uses his boomerang to snap the non-Firebending soldiers' spears in two with his boomerang, tossing the broken spearheads up to Momo who was flying overhead.

Haru and Tyro moved a large amount of the loose coal and began to bend it into a hard rock which they launched at the only entrance into the former prisoners' housing area, knocking two guards from the wall in the process.

"Get to the ship!" Tyro commanded the other Earthbenders, "We'll hold them off!"

"Do not let them escape!" The Warden shouted when he saw his former prisoners racing towards the hole in the wall and he kicked a stream of fire at them.

Liling quickly bended water from the ocean to make a wall defending herself and her friends, she made a wave as a distraction giving them a chance to run faster through the hole. Aang stopped and spun around, creating a funnel of wind and holding it between his hands.

"Guys! Throw me some coal!" Aang calls out to his three friends, Liling chuckled and smiled mischievously and she began to drop lumps of coal into the funnel along with Katara and Sokka, pelting the Warden and the other Firebender with the coals knocking them to the ground.

Tyro and two other Earthbenders work together to lift the coal that had gathered underneath the Warden and his men, moving them away from the rig until they hovered right over the ocean.

"No!" The Warden pleaded and turned to look at Tyro, "Please, I can't swim!"

"Don't worry. I hear cowards float." Tyro growled and then drops the Firebenders into the ocean below.

"I want to thank you for saving me." Haru said as he stepped closer to Katara, who had been watching the rig shrink in the distance, "For saving us."

Katara turned to face Haru, rubbing the back of her head, "All it took was a little coal."

"It wasn't the coal, Katara." Haru stated sincerely, "It was you."

"Aww! I take back what I said about you not being cute." Liling said "He's sweet, I think he's a keeper." She whispered that last part to Katara.

Katara blushed brightly and looked off to the side then looked up at Tyro when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara of the Water Tribe." The older man said gratefully,he turn his head towards Liling. " And you Liling, thank you. My family and everyone here owes you much."

"So, I guess you're going home now." Katara stated more than asked, looking up at Tyro with a slight smile.

"Yes, to take back my village." Tyro agreed then turned to face the other ships, "To take back all of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!"

The other former prisoners cheered loudly, raising their fists in the air. Katara smiled at the scene before Haru's voice suddenly grabbed her attention.

"Come with us."

'Ehhh?! Is he saying what I think he's saying?!' Liling thought flabbergasted at what Haru said, her eyes glanced at Katara waiting for an answer.

Katara turned to the young man with a shake of her head, "I can't. Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Aang to North Pole."

'Aw...he got shot down...'Liling thought 'But it was very bold of him to ask her to go with him.'

Katara looked over at Appa, swimming alongside the ship, smiling when she saw Aang sitting on Appa's head, using Airbending to keep a piece of coal away from Momo while Sokka relaxed in the saddle.

"That's him, isn't he?" Haru asked, looking over at the Airbender."The Avatar?"

"Yeah, he is." Liling said smiling. "My best friend is the Avatar."

"I still can't believe you actually said those things to the fire nation telling him to suck it." Haru said glancing at Liling.

Liling rubbed the back of her head. "I sometimes can be a bit too hotheaded at those situations." She admitted. "My mom always said I have a bad temper just like my dad."

Haru nodded and glanced over at Katara standing beside him, "Katara, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way…"

"I know." Katara murmured, looking away and reaching up to touch her mother's necklace only for her eyes to widen in panic when she realized it's not around her neck and she began searching her body, "My mother's necklace! It's gone!"

"What?!" Liling's eyes widen. "It can't be gone!"

A familiar blue necklace lying on the coal covered floor of the rig before being picked up. Lifting his head, Zuko looks away from the necklace and at the setting sun, his scarred face set into an expression of grim determination as he clenched the necklace in his fist.

 **There you have it you guys! Sorry it took so long it was a long chapter and I had help with it from a friend. I'll try to post the next one when I can so please leave a review and tell me what you guys think, I tried really hard to incorporate Liling in it this chapter, so any comments and suggestions are welcomed Pm me if you have any.**


	9. Chapter 8

I **don't own Avatar the last airbender just my Oc.**

Chapter 8

"Okay Katara try again." Liling asked "Its a bit tricky but I'm sure you'll get it." Liling decided to teach Katara a few simple things that she knows since they made a pit stop to rest a bit when Aang wanted to go with them but Liling told him that it was to teach Katara first then him, both of them were at the stream while Sokka and Aang were at the campsite, Liling moved her hand bending the water. Katara watched her fully concentrated on what Liling is doing, the water was in mid air then turned to an icicle shooting up in the sky.

"Wow!" Katara said her eyes widen in excitement.

"The key is getting the wrist movement and timing just right." Liling explained."Now lets see what you can do."

Katara nodded and started to bend the water, she moved the water the same way as Liling turning it into an icicle only that she didn't aim right at the sky it redirected towards Liling.

"Look out!" Katara panicked

Liling reacted fast moving a stream of water deflecting the icicle to a tree, Katara watched in amazement that Liling didn't panic at what happened, she quickly frowned knowing that she almost hurt her friend she slumped her shoulders. Liling patted Katara's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Katara said apologetically.

"It's fine Katara, you're not the first waterbender to do that." Liling said "I did the same thing when I first started, Let's try something a bit easier."

Katara nodded and smiled, excited for the next lesson.

 **Meanwhile with Sokka and Aang**

"So...how long have you and Liling been friends?" Sokka asked while whittling some wood with his knife trying to kill some time before the girls get back.

"I guess for a long time now, ever since I met her when she was in Omashu." Aang said "She had an uncle that lived in Omashu so she traveled with her parents to visit him." He was playing marbles with Momo smiling happily.

"But isn't she a waterbender?" Sokka asked "So wouldn't her relatives live with their tribe?"

Aang suddenly stopped, He froze for a bit trying to think of what to say.

"A hundred years ago it was different some water tribes people go to Omashu or other places as a change of pace or some of them are mix marriages with other nations, arrange marriages..." Aang started rambling off. "Her parents thought that it was for the best that she'd travel and visit other relatives so I really don't know much."

Sokka shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that she makes a mean seaweed noodles soup." Sokka said "A bit spicy though but good."

"She loves spicy foods just like her dad." Aang said "But what she makes the best fruit pies that I ever had."

"Fruit pies?" Sokka repeated. "She looks like the type of girl that enjoys sweets, sewing, cleaning-"

"I see you haven't changed your sexes thinking." Liling said dryly walking up with Katara behind her.

"I was just saying that you girls like that stuff and-"

He was immediately cut off by Liling streaming a small water turning it into a snowball lunging it at him, hitting his face full of snow.

"Jerk." Liling said

"How was the lesson?" Aang asked

"It went well."Liling said "I'm sure once we get to the North Pole we'll have more fun together." Liling smiled at Katara and at Aang.

 **Meanwhile...**

In the docks the scarred prince was gathering information to find out about Aang's trail since he lost sight of him a few weeks ago.

"Was there a monk traveling here?" Zuko asked in a shop.

The shopkeeper shook his head. "I haven't seen any monks here just our regular customers." He said placing his hand under his chin. "Then again...earlier this morning there was a rather pretty young lady with a water tribe boy."

"The girl was she wearing a green haori? Big brown eyes? With her hair in a white bun holder?" Zuko describing Liling.

"Yes, that's the young lady." The shopkeeper replied.

Iroh raised an eyebrow at his nephew's description of the young girl. "Interesting Prince Zuko." He said

"What is it uncle?" Zuko asked glancing at his uncle.

"I find it interesting that you would describe that young lady even though you've only seen her a few times with the Avatar." Iroh said with a amused smirk. "Maybe you might have a small crush on her?"

"What? It's not like that! It's because she's traveling with the Avatar!" Zuko snapped he turn his head to try to hide the slight flush of embarrassment in his cheeks, it's not like he likes her he just had a better look when he held her in Kyoshi island. When he stared in her eyes, her dark brown eyes were big and somehow made him feel lost in it for a second, it was something he couldn't describe.

'What am I thinking?! Agh!' He turn his head and tore his attention away from the conversation to continue with his investigation.

 **Back with Liling and the others**

Sokka was sitting across from her, whittling at piece of wood while Katara and Liling were lying in the middle of the saddle and peering over the edge at the clouds. Aang was lounging on Appa's head, a piece of grass hanging from his mouth and his hands behind his own head.

"I love days like this." Liling said dreamily, "Its so relaxing."

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they?" Katara murmured suddenly, her tone dreamy as she looked at the clouds passing below them, "Like you could just jump down and land on a big, soft cottony heap."

"I bet they are soft, maybe softer than a giant stack of wool."Liling dreamily said

"Maybe you both should give it a try." Sokka said pausing in his whittling to smirk at the females.

"You're hilarious." Katara said sarcastically, glaring over her shoulder at Sokka.

Liling stared at the clouds with a relaxed smile on her face.

"I'll try it!" Aang exclaimed, laughing as he jumps off of Appa's head with his staff, "Yeah!"

Liling immediately snapped out of her trance and instantly and peered over the edge of the saddle with Sokka and Katara, watching as Aang free-falls towards a large cloud below them.

"Lucky Monk." Liling whispered she leaned closer to look over the saddle, only to turn around a moment later when a soaking wet Aang landed on his backside behind the small group after snapping his glider shut.

"Turns out, clouds are made of water." Aang concluded.

"No, i never thought of that." Liling said sarcastically letting out a small laugh.

Liling moved her hands removing all of the water from the young airbender's clothes. Katara and Sokka looked blandly at the two benders before something in front of them caught Katara's attention.

"Hey, what is that?" She questioned, moving towards the front of the saddle, the other three following her a moment later.

" I can't believe it.…" Liling murmured, looking at the burnt land.

"It's like a scar." Sokka commented softly.

Aang had landed Appa in the middle of what probably used to be a clearing in the long-gone forest and the four teens had started looking around. Liling frowned as she looked at the burnt tree stumps and ash covered ground, kneeling when she noticed some footprints in the grey ground.

"Listen. It's so quiet." Sokka murmured as he walked to stand he then kneeled when he saw the footprints. "It's like there's no life anywhere."

"Aang?" Katara questioned softly, "Are you okay?"

"They did this..." Liling whispered looking at the footprints reaching to a conclusion."I...I can't believe they would do this..."

"Fire Nation!" Sokka snarled when he realized who made the footprints and he got to his feet, his fists clenched, "Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for—"

"Shh!" Katara shushed her brother, putting her finger to her lip.

"What?" Sokka snapped, dusting his legs off, "I'm not allowed to be angry?"

Katara doesn't answer and pointed to where Aang was standing with slumped shoulders beside Liling who wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. Aang fell to his knees with a sigh, Liling kneeled next to him.

"Why would anyone do this?" He asked softly, scooping up some of ash and letting it fall through his fingers, "How could I let this happen?"

"This isn't your fault, Aang." Liling consoled her friend softly as Katara took a few steps toward them.

"Aang, you didn't let this happen." Katara gently said, folding her hands in front of her, "It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes, it does." Aang muttered as he looked at the burnt land. "This is my fault. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature, but I don't know how to do my job."

"Aang..." Liling said "You're still young and still trying to learn about being the Avatar, there some stuff that would happen but it's not your fault..we need to do what's necessary."

"That's why we're going to the North Pole." Katara said gently, "To find you a teacher."

"Yeah," Aang huffed "A waterbending teacher. But there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me."

"The Avatar before you?" Sokka questioned as he moved closer to where they were, "He died over a hundred years ago. How are you supposed to talk to him?"

Liling looked over Her shoulder and glared at Sokka for not comforting her friend.

"I don't know." Aang sighed, looking down at Momo when the lemur crawled into his lap and he started petting him.

Liling sighed quietly looking at the scorched area around them with sad eyes. She kneeled to the ground touching the ashes feeling something in the small ashes, she let the ashes fall between her fingers looking at acorns.

 **Meanwhile with Zuko**

"Uncle, it's time to leave!" Zuko shouted as he searched for his uncle, "Where are you? Uncle Iroh!"

"Over here."

"Uncle?" Zuko said when he spotted his uncle relaxing in a natural hot spring, his clothes draped over a branch, "We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him."

"You look tired, Prince Zuko." Iroh commented serenely, ignoring what his nephew just said as he gestured to the hot spring he was in, "Why don't join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?"

Zuko's face became pinched with irritation as he glared at his uncle, "My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!"

Iroh opened his eyes slightly to look at his hotheaded nephew, "You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself."

Taking a deep breath, Iroh used Firebending to breathe out steam from his nose and heat the water, which sent up even more steam.

"Enough!" Zuko snapped, waving the steam away, "We need to leave now. Get out of the water."

"Very well!" Iroh agreed, standing up and revealing the fact that he was completely naked.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes. But be back at the ship in a half-hour or I'm leaving without you!" Zuko stated, shielding his eyes and looking away as he hurried back to the ship.

Iroh smirked and lowered himself back into the water with a contented sigh, tilting his head back to rest and took a short nap.

 **Back with Liling and the others**

Liling stared at the acorns in her hands.

 _'Liling, look there's lots of acorns here.'_

 _'But why are there so many?'_

 _'The other trees drop them it's very natural, it means that more trees will grow.'_

 _'Can we plant some of these near your house grandma?'_

 _'Of course we can, more trees means that the forest will be livelier and the spirit of the forest will be happy too.'_

Liling smiled softly holding the acorns.

"Hey, Aang!" Katara called out. "You ready to be cheered up?"

"No…" Aang sighed only to yelp when an acorn hits the side of his head, "Ow! Hey, how is that cheering me up?"

"Cheered me up." Sokka quipped with a laugh only for an acorn to hit his head too, "Ow. Yeah, I probably deserved that."

Liling giggled holding the acorn in between her fingers. She walked over to Katara and Aang.

Katara kneeled in front of Aang and showed him the acorn in her hand, "These acorns are everywhere, Aang. That means the forest will grow back! Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back."

"She's right, the forest will be greener and full of life again." Liling smiled she crouched beside her best friend as Katara placed the acorn in Aang's hand and closed his fingers over it.

Aang looks at his hand for a moment then smiles up at The two girls. "Thanks, Katara, Lils."

Liling held a few acorns and buried one, she started to pray so that the spirit of the forest would listen to her prayers that the forest would be back to its beautiful self.

"It might take awhile but im sure it'll be full of life soon." Liling whispered looking at the burnt trees.

Katara gasped when she saw an old man with a walking stick approaching. Liling stood on her feet as the man came closer.

"Hey, who are you?" Sokka demanded, also standing and moving into a slightly defensive position since the man was closest to him. Liling kept her guard up just in case.

"When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible." The man stated walking towards Aang, "But those markings…are you the Avatar, child?"

Aang glanced at Liling and Katara, who nodded in approval, then nods himself with a small smile.

"My village desperately needs your help!" The old man exclaimed, looking at the young Avatar almost pleadingly.

The sun was setting when Aang, Katara, Sokka and Liling followed the old man to Senlin Village. The village was partially destroyed, some of the houses nothing but crushed wood remains while others were halfway there.

The old man lead the four to the large, in a building in the center of the village, the four looking around as they passed the ruined houses.

"This young person is the Avatar." The old man said, gesturing to Aang after they had entered the building full of people.

A man in his mid-thirties turned and approached the group as he bowed to Aang. "So, the rumors of your return are true! It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence."

"Nice to meet you too." Aang greeted the man with a small smile after straightening from his own small bow, "So, is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm not sure." The leader stated hesitantly, looking away from Aang.

"If there is any trouble I'm sure we can help, so what's the problem?"Liling said

"Our village is in crisis!" The old man exclaimed, coming to stand beside the village leader. "For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei Bai, the black and white spirit."

'Hei Bai?' Liling thought 'The name sounds familiar...'

From behind Aang, Katara and Liling glanced out the open doors at the sun almost setting while Sokka merely frowned at the two men.

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked

"We do not know." The village leader replied, walking forward and placing his hand against the doorway, "But for the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near?"

"Winter solstice?" Liling repeated

"What happens then?" Katara asked

"As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the Spirit World grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely." He explained

'That isn't good...why is Hei Bai attacking them?' Liling thought

"Hei Bai is already causing devastation and destruction." The village leader stated, looking at the four over his shoulder, "Once the solstice is here, there's no telling what will happen."

"So, what exactly do you want me to do exactly?" Aang asked carefully.

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the Spirit World than the Avatar himself?" The old man questioned as he crouched slightly in front of Aang. "You are the great bridge between man and spirit."

'That is the Avatar's job.' Liling thought. 'But Aang seems a bit unsure of it...'

"Right…" Aang muttered uncertainly, "That's me."

"Hey, great bridge guy, could I talk to you for a second?" Katara whispered to Aang then lead him over to an open window away from the others, "Aang, you seem a little unsure about all this."

"What's wrong?" Liling asked

"It's just... I don't know anything at all about the Spirit World." Aang mumbled, looking away when Sokka followed him, Liling and Katara, "It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!"

"Aang, just stay calm." Liling soothed "I'm sure you'll able to help them and stop Hei Bai from doing this, my grandparents told me about my great grand father telling them that every Avatar goes through the similar process about trying to figure things out about the spirit world. Sometimes it's easy sometimes it's not."

Aang sighed and relaxed his tense posture, letting his hands fall from his hips and hang from at his sides.

"So… Can you help these people?" Katara questioned carefully.

"I have to try, don't I? Maybe whatever I have to do will just…come to me." Aang said, smiling nervously at his three friends and lifting his arm slightly when Momo landed on his shoulder.

"I think you can do it, Aang." Katara said encouragingly, tilting her head slightly with a sincere smile on her face.

"Me too, just use your head." Liling said with a soft smile.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, his expression similar to Katara's as he nodded his head, "We're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster."

Liling smacked the back of Sokka's head earning him a yelp. "You have a big mouth Sokka." Liling muttered. "Have some faith that Aang can do this."

Liling turn her head and smiled.

"I know you can do this." She said

Aang smiled and nodded at his best friend, Liling is always the one to be positive and encouraging when it comes to certain situations he was glad that she was here with him.

 **Meanwhile...**

Iroh slept peacefully in the hot spring,Snoring occasionally until a sudden rustling in the nearby trees was heard.

"Who's there?" Iroh called out somewhat blearily, only to smile when a meadow vole appeared on the rim of the hot spring, "A meadow vole! I should have known."

"You startled me, little one." Iroh stated and gently took the small creature into his palm then sighed, "It seems I dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline, but it was a very sweet nap."

The meadow vole climbed off of Iroh's hand and ran around the rim of the hot spring again then began jumping up and down squeaking wildly only to dart away when the ground began to shake and a cloud of dust appeared on the path leading to the hot springs.

Iroh grunted in surprise when the rocks lifted upward, trapping him between three spikes of earth as three Earthbenders were around the hot spring surrounding him.

Another soldier grabbed Iroh's clothes from the branch they had been hanging on and held them up to another Earthbender, "He's a Fire Nation soldier."

The fifth soldier, who Iroh thought was the captain brushed past the man holding the robes and stopping in front of where Iroh was still trapped, "He's no ordinary soldier. This is the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West. The once-great General Iroh but now, he's our prisoner."

Iroh glared at the Earthbender captain.

 **Back with Aang and the others...**

Liling looked out the only open window in the large building, watching as Aang walked out into the abandoned street alone. She wanted to go and help him but Aang insisted that he would go alone.

"Hello?" Aang called out as he walked further towards the village's entrance, gripping his staff tightly in his hand as the sun began to set further, "Spirit? Can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm here to try to help stuff."

Liling continued to watch Aang with Sokka and Katara from the window.

"This isn't right." Sokka grumbled in annoyance. "We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up."

"If anyone can save us, he can." The old man stated calmly from behind the three teens, but that only served to further annoy Sokka.

"That still doesn't mean he has to do it alone." Sokka grumbled.

"You're right Sokka." Liling agreed tightening her fist as they watched Aang walking towards the main gate just as the sun set and night slowly taking over.

"The sun has set. Where are you, Hei Bai?" Aang called out, standing in front of the gates,

"Well…spirit, uh… I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace!" Aang stated, holding his hand out then twirled his staff and slammed the end against the ground.

Nothing happened and Aang looked around.

"Okay…" He muttered "Well, I guess that's settled then."

Aang turned around and began walking back to the main building, Totally unaware of the soft whispering that had started up in the forest beyond the village's gate or the large black and white creature that had suddenly appeared behind and began to follow him, panting heavily.

Hearing the heavy breathing, Aang paused then turned around and looked up at the large, six-armed, black and white monster towering over him.

"Uh, you must be the Hei Bai spirit. My name is—" Aang began only to be cut off when Hei Bai released a bright blue blast of energy from his mouth at him before walking right over him, towards the village.

"My name is Aang! I am the Avatar and I would like to help! Hey, wait up!" Aang shouted at the spirit before running to catch up while Hei Bai began smashing buildings then destroyed a tower with an energy blast, "Uhh…"

"The Avatar's methods are…unusual." The village leader noted from behind Sokka, Katara and Liling as they watched Aang chase after Hei Bai as it destroyed parts of the village.

"It doesn't seem to be interested in what he's saying." Sokka stated, looking up at the village leader, "Maybe we should go help him."

"No!" The old man denied instantly, holding a hand out to stop Sokka , "Only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei Bai."

"Aang will figure out the right thing to do, Sokka, Liling." Katara said soothingly in an attempt to stop him.

"Aang...you better not get hurt." Liling whispered crossing her arms over her chest her hand cleft hard on her forearm.

Aang ran after Hei Bai, wincing slightly when he smashed another building.

"Please, will you stop destroying things and listen?" Aang pleaded as he leapt onto the building behind the Hei Bai, "I'm trying to do my job as spirit bridge. Excuse me, would you please turn around?"

Hei Bai ignored Aang, as he smashed at a empty house in front into the ground with his second pair of arms.

"I command you to turn around now!"

Hei Bai turned around, smacking Aang with one of his black arms and sending him flying into the roof of another building.

"That's it! He needs help!" Sokka snapped, running out of the building.

"Sokka, wait!" Katara yelped, rushing after Sokka but was stopped by one of the men.

"Sokka's right Katara! I can't let my friend get hurt by that spirit!" Liling snapped rushing out of the building.

"Hei Bai, over here!" Sokka shouted, launching his boomerang at the spirit but he doesn't even seem to notice, so he raced towards Hei Bai.

Aang's eyes widened slightly when he saw his friends running towards him, "Sokka, Liling! go back!"

"We'll fight him together, Aang." Sokka said standing in front of Aang, Liling was standing on Aang's other side.

Aang shook his head, "I don't want to fight him unless I—"

Aang's words where cut off when Hei Bai suddenly grabbed Sokka with his second arms and fled into the dark forest. Snatching up his glider and snapping it open, Aang quickly began chasing after the fleeing spirit, disappearing into the forest.

"Aang! Sokka!" Liling shouted following after the two boys.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted as she ran towards the village entrance.

The villagers gather around whispering quietly amongst themselves as they stared into the forest.

 **Meanwhile...**

Zuko walked he already told his uncle to be back at the ship but he didn't see him, he got tired of waiting so he went to get him. His thoughts on what his uncle said earlier still stuck to him, so what if he described the girl, she was traveling with the Avatar! So it was natural thing to remember the enemy! When he had a held her back on Kyoshi there was something in her eyes, there was something that he got drawn to them. He couldn't describe what it was, He stopped in his tracks.

'It's nothing, it's just my imagination.' He thought brushing it off angrily.

Zuko pushed away a branch and walked towards the hot spring where his uncle had been, pausing when he didn't see Iroh anywhere.

"Uncle! Uncle where are you?"

"Sir," One of The Firebenders started, "Maybe he thought you left without him."

"Something's not right here." Zuko said as he looked around, he looked at the destroyed hot spring in front of him, "That pile of rocks."

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir." Another Firebender soldier stated, looking up at small hill behind the hot springs.

"Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally." Zuko growled as he examined the rocks then straightened up when he figured out what happened."My uncle's been captured by Earthbenders!"

 **Meanwhile with Aang and the others...**

Aang flew through the forest on his glider, dodging trees and any low hanging branches as he chased after Hei Bai and Sokka and was finally catching up to them. Liling tried her best to run after them but was very far behind.

"Aang, over here!" Sokka called out when he saw Aang. through the trees, "Help!"

"Hang on, Sokka!" Aang shouted back, flying over the trees as he chased Hei Bai into the burnt remains of the forest he and his friends had looked over early that day.

'This is bad! This is very bad! Hei Bai better not eat Sokka!' Liling thought running through the forest the green slowly blended to the burnt part of the forest that she was in earlier.'Why would Hei Bai do this? What does he want? Why is he doing this?!'

"Sokka! Aang! Guys!" Liling shouted she saw Aang on top of the bear statue.

She got worried climbing up to the statue and touched his shoulders shaking him to try to wake him up.

"He's not responding...could it be what grandmother Ling said? Since your the bridge between worlds... "Liling whispered. "That you might be in the spirit world?" She shivered at the cold night and looked at Aang, she took off her green haori placing it on his shoulders. "That will keep you warm until your back in your body.

Liling climbed down and looked at the statue.

"I'll stay here until you return Aang."Liling said "If any firebenders are near I'll protect your body until your back." With determined eyes Liling decides to do was to sit and wait by meditating, practicing her breathing exercises like her father had taught her.

'Firebending comes from the breath, since no one is around it's good to practice it now, just in case.' Liling thought.

 **Meanwhile with Iroh...**

"Where are you taking me?" Iroh asked the Soldiers as he was on the back of one of the soldier's ostrich horse, wrapped in chains with his handcuffed arms crossed over his chest, the soldiers didn't let him put his clothes on so he was in his undergarments and sandals.

"We're taking you to face justice." The captain responded.

"Right." Iroh drawled slightly, "But where specifically?"

"A place you're quite familiar with actually." The captain stated, sounding slightly smug as he glanced back at his prisoner, "You once laid siege to it for six hundred days, but it would not yield to you."

"Ah, the great city of Ba Sing Se." Iroh mused with a slight nod then closed his eyes.

"It was great than you were," The captain said "Apparently."

"I acknowledge my defeat at Ba Sing Se. After six hundred days away from home, my men were tired and I was tired." Iroh said as he yawned, "And I am still tired."

Closing his eyes, Iroh relaxed against the soldier in front of him before falling off the ostrich horse with a thud. The soldier paused looking down at the old man on the ground. Two of the Earthbenders grab Iroh by the arms and haul him to his feet, putting him back on the ostrich horse. None of them notice the single sandal lying on the ground where Iroh fell, nor did any of them notice the small, clever smile that appeared on the old man's face as they continued their journey.

Around twenty minutes later Zuko kneeled on the ground and picked up a sandal that was lying there then sniffed it.

Zuko made a face of disgust, "Yeah, that's Uncle Iroh alright." Holding the sandal in one hand, Zuko quickly climbed back on his rhino.

 **Back with Liling**

Liling opened her eyes after finishing her meditation, her eyes glanced at the statue that Aang was sitting in, still not moving a muscle. She wondered if he was okay, she wanted to do something to help she felt so useless in this situation.

"I hope your okay Aang..."Liling whispered looking around the burnt forest, her hand went in her pocket taking out the acorn and looking at the bear statue. Her eyes widened then she finally remembered why she knew the Black and white spirits name.

 _'Liling, I don't ever want to see you do that to any tree!' An elderly woman with her long white hair was braided, with amber eyes, scolded her granddaughter, she lightly gripped her cane comically hitting her granddaughter on her side, it didn't hurt Liling since she was used to harsher training from her parents._

 _'But grandmother! I had to practice my waterbending somehow! Mom told me that water is everywhere so I thought that the tree would be good practice and-'_

 _'I don't want to hear it young lady! Now go and pray for forgiveness to Hei Bai!' Ling said dragging her granddaughter to the small statue outside her home._

 _'But!-'_

 _'No buts! The spirit of this forest might be angry at you for doing that!' Ling continued to scold her. 'There's no thinking of what he would do!'_

 _'He's a bear.' Liling commented 'They just get honey from a tree.' She was then comically smacked in the back of her head, she yelped and rubbed the back of her head._

 _'He may look like a bear but if you make him angry he'll turn into a giant beast! And takes you away!' Ling explained._

 _Liling let out a sigh knowing there was no way of talking her way out of this, she kneeled in front of the statue and clasped her hands together to pray._

 _'Oh great spirit Hei Bai, I'm sorry I ruined your tree with my bending, please forgive me.' Liling said loudly that her grandmother could hear it. 'I promise you that I won't harm the trees in your forest.'_

 _After she was done her grandmother smiled._

 _'Liling, there's spirits that can be friendly to you and there's spirits that could harm you. Hei Bai is a very calm spirit but can be angered if you do something to his forest.' Ling explained she held an acorn in her hand. 'Lets plant this in the old tree's place, and pray to the spirits that it will grow strong and healthy.'_

 _'Alright, grandmother.' Liling said with a soft smile._

 _'After that We'll have some tea maybe a game of Pai sho.' Ling said with a smile. 'Maybe this time you'll win.'_

Liling's eyes widen at the sudden realization.

"That's it! That's why I know his name!"Liling exclaimed "That's why he's attacking people in the village! Oh Aang, please get back!" She looked up at the sky. 'Thank you grandmother Ling! Thank you for your wisdom!'

She glanced up hoping that Aang heard her but nothing not a single sound or movement from the young Airbender. Liling paced back and forth occasionally glancing at Aang.

 **Back with Iroh...**

Iroh was still tied up and on the back of an ostrich horse as they rode through a mountain, Iroh glanced up at the sky then gasped quietly the spirit of a dragon with Aang on his back fly through the opposite direction.

"What's the problem?"The captain demanded when he saw the shocking look on Iroh's face.

"Nothing." Iroh quickly said before an idea popped in his head and he looked at the captain, "Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are feeling sore and aching, and these shackles are too loose."

"Too loose?" The captain asked in disbelief.

"That's right. The cuffs are loose and they jangle around and bump my wrists." Iroh stated, showing the captain what he meant before looking up innocently, "It would help me if you tighten them, so they wouldn't shake around so much."

"Very well." The captain looked towards the soldier sitting in front of Iroh, "Corporal, tighten the prisoner's handcuffs."

The ostrich horses were brought to a stop and the corporal got off from his ostrich horse then moves towards Iroh. Taking a deep breath, Iroh breathed out and heated one of this cuffs, using his other hand to shield the steam from view then just as the corporal grabbed the cuff, Iroh pushing the man's hand onto the overheated metal. The corporal screamed in pain and yanked his hand free, falling to his knees as he clutched his burnt hand.

Iroh lightly smirked and jumped down from the ostrich horse then kicked a blast of fire from his feet at the two Earthbenders still mounted in front of him, causing the ostrich horses to panic and toss their riders. Having landed on his back after he had kicked the fire blast at the soldiers, Iroh quickly rolled down the hill while the Earthbenders attempted to control their distressed animals.

Iroh grunted and groaned as he rolled down the hill, as he tumbled. The Earthbender captain hurried to the edge of the path and hit Iroh's rolling body with a rockslide, trapping him under a pile of dirt. The captain and two other soldiers quickly slide down the incline until they reach Iroh.

"He's too dangerous, Captain." One of the soldier stated and gestured towards the unconscious man under the rubble, "We can't just carry him to the Capital. We have to do something now!"

"I agree. He must be dealt with immediately and severely." The captain agreed with his soldier.

Iroh winced slightly and spat out a rock then opened his eyes into tiny slits, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Zuko stared down at the ostrich horse footprints he was following when he heard a vaguely familiar noise come from behind him.

"The Avatar!" Zuko growled slightly when he saw the Aang's flying bison in the sky and he tugged on his rhino's reins about to follow the bison only to hesitate and look back at the footprints.

Zuko looked at the footprints then back in the direction the sky bison had flown, his eyes narrowed as he thought about his decision.

 **Meanwhile with Liling**

"Aang please wake up."Liling whispered she glanced up at the sky then gasped quietly looking at the spirit of a dragon with Aang on his back.

The dragon flew through the sky towards the bear statue where Aang could see his body sitting on top of the statue's head and Liling there looking at him with a shocked looked. Raising his arms and cringing, Aang braced himself for impact as the dragon sped towards the statue before slamming into it, disappearing into it while Aang returned to his body.

Liling blinked a few times of what she just saw was true. That her friend rode in the back a dragon, A dragon! For Spirits sake!

Aang opened his eyes slowly then looked around he noticed that he had Liling's Haori wrapped around him, He jumped to the ground, staring up at the bear statue, then at Liling that was still in shocked. He waved his hand over her face snapping out of her trance. She immediately hugged him.

"You're okay! Oh thank the spirits! "Liling exclaimed hugging the Airbender a bit too tightly.

"C-can't breath..."Aang mumbled gasping for air.

"O-oh sorry.."Liling said letting him go as she took her haori putting it back on. "So you went to the spirit world?" Aang nodded his head. "It's just like my grandmother said!" She smiled at Aang. "Lets go get our friend back!"

"But I don't know how..."Aang said Liling placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Aang...grandmother Ling told me about Hei Bai, he's the black and white spirit but he's also the spirit of the forest." Liling explained

"That's why he's so angry!"Aang said "He's angry that his home was burned down..."

"But I think there's a way to help him."Liling said showing him the acorn.

Aang nodded knowing what she meant, he opened his glider and manage to take Liling with him, flying back to the village.

"You're back!" Katara exclaimed, hugging Aang then hugged Liling, "Where's Sokka?"

"I'm not sure…" Aang said quietly just as the sun set and night fell.

 **Back with Iroh**

"These dangerous hands must be crushed." The Earthbender captain said, staring down at Iroh's hands were chained to a flat rock, surrounded by the Earthbending soldiers.

The captain Earthbends a large rock into the air and hovers it over Iroh's hands, then began to drop it.

Iroh's eyes widen slightly as the rock about to crush his hands was kicked away and his nephew appeared in front of him, Zuko then broke Iroh's chain with the heel of his boot.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." Iroh praised Zuko as he got to his feet.

"You taught me well, Uncle." Zuko stated and moved so he and his Uncle were back-to-back, facing the soldiers surrounding them.

"Surrender yourselves. It's five against two." The Earthbender captain said "You're clearly outnumbered."

"Ah, that's true." Iroh agreed, then smirked at the captain, "But you are clearly outmatched!"

The Earthbender began throwing rocks at Iroh and Zuko but Iroh easily destroyed the rocks with his chains. Zuko kicked fire at one soldier before swiping his leg out and kicking a fire blast at the feet of the Earthbender behind him, knocking the enemy soldier to the ground and causing the rock he'd been about to throw to fall on top of him.

Zuko smirked and turned in time to see two other Earthbenders launch a large rock at him which Iroh quickly stopped by grabbing it with his chains then he threw it back at the two Earthbender soldiers, knocking them into a wall of stone.

The captain now the only one left standing, launched three rocks at Zuko, but he dodged each of them easily, countering it with his fire blasts, the captain dodged it. Zuko's eyes widened slightly as the Earthbender captain brought up a large mass of rocks and earth, raising it high above his head, leaving Zuko unable to dodge the attack. But Iroh swiftly swung his chains low and wrapped them around the Earthbender captain's ankles, knocking him to the floor and causing the pile of rocks to fall on him.

With a smirk, Zuko placed his hand on his uncle's bare shoulder, "Now would you please put on some clothes?" Zuko questioned sardonically, much to Iroh's amusement.

"We need to get back to follow the Avatar." Zuko said

"Maybe we'll see that young lady again, who knows you both might have something in common." Iroh smirked in amusement.

"Will you stop it! That peasant girl isn't any of my concern!" Zuko snapped turning his head.

'Ahh they grow up so fast.' Iroh thought with a amused look on his face.

 **Back with Liling and the others**

Aang and Liling waited quietly for Hei Bai to show up, Katara and the other villagers watching from inside the main building, this time Liling stayed close to Aang so that both of them would try to help the spirit.

The two waited for a few more minutes before Aang gave up, and turn around to go inside the building Liling followed suit. They passed by one of the houses when Hei Bai crashed through the house, shooting an energy blast to the sky.

"Ah!" Aang yelped, throwing up a shield of air around him and Liling as the woods and other things fell around them.

"What are you two doing?!" Katara cried out from inside the main building, watching as the two stood in front of the furious Hei Bai, "Run!"

Blue-white energy shooting from his mouth briefly, Hei Bai rushed towards the main building with a screech. Aang ran forward with Liling behind him, Aang jumped over in full speed over Hei Bai, placing his hand against Hei Bai's forehead as he flipped over it, seeing the blurred image of a panda where instead of the six-armed monster in front of him for a brief moment.

"Lils is right! You're the spirit of this forest!" Aang exclaimed, landing on the main building's porch in front of Hei Bai, "You're upset and angry because your home was burned down."

Liling walked carefully under the Hei Bai and came to a stop at Aang's side, looking up at the silent spirit as it stared down at both teens.

"When I saw the forest had burned, I was sad and upset, but my friends gave me hope that the forest would grow back." Aang said to the spirit as he pulled the acorn Katara had given him and showed it Hei Bai then placed it as his feet.

"Hei Bai, I saw all of those acorns all around, so that means the forest will grow back maybe even bigger and more beautiful than ever." Liling said with a kind smile looking at the Spirit.

Aang and Liling watched as Hei Bai picked up the acorn with one of his second arms then turned, his giant body shimmering before transforming into a giant panda. Aang and Liling watched as the now peaceful spirit left the village, a small forest of bamboo growing in front of the entrance as Hei Bai disappeared.

"Sokka!" Katara cried out happily, rushing towards her brother as he and the other three villagers Hei Bai had taken exited the bamboo.

"What happened?" Sokka asked Katara as he pulled away from her embrace.

"You were trapped in the Spirit World for twenty-four hours." Katara explained, looking up at her brother with concern, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom."

"Seriously?" Liling asked

"Yeah, I seriously need a bathroom!" Sokka said he practically ran to find a bathroom.

The two girls glanced at eachother until they both lightly giggled.

"Thank you, Avatar." The village leader stated gratefully, as he looked down at Aang standing in front of him with his three friends, "If only there were a way to repay you for what you've done."

"You could give us some supplies," Sokka said matter-of-factly, "And some money."

"Sokka!" Katara chided Sokka, while Liling smacked the back of his head.

"You don't ask for Money!" Liling scolded,

"What?" Sokka demanded with a slight pout, "We need supplies."

"Supplies I can understand but money?"Liling responded.

"It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey." The village leader reassured them with a smile as he bowed before walking away to help some villagers gather supplies for the Gang.

"I'm so proud of you, Aang." Katara said to Aang, touching his shoulder lightly, "You figured out what to do, all on your own."

"Actually i had some help from Lils."Aang said "And from someone else too."

"Not me, you gotta thank granny Ling ever since I was really young she was constantly telling me stories about each of the spirits that she heard from her grandparents." Liling said

Aang smiled looking up in the sky as Liling looked up. 'Thanks, grandmother...' Liling thought

"And there's something else." Aang said

"What is it?" Sokka asked

"What's up?" Liling asked

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I found a way to contact his spirit." Aang explained, moving to stand in front of his three friends.

"That's great!" Katara said eagerly.

"Sweet!"Liling said

"Creepy, but great." Sokka agreed

"There's a temple on a crescent-shaped island," Aang said "And if I go there on the solstice, I'll be able to speak with him."

"But the solstice is tomorrow!" Katara said with dismay as she, Liling and Sokka exchanged worriedly looks.

Aang rubbed the back of head, "Yeah and there's one more problem… The island is in the Fire Nation."

'Home? We're going to my home? That's not good! Not good at all! I haven't been home in a hundred years!' Liling thought glancing at her friends while Sokka and Katara looked at each other fearfully.

"Monkey feathers!" Liling mumbled clenching her fist. 'I wasn't expecting to go home now! What should I do?!'

 **There you guys have it! Liling is going back home! Will she reveal her heritage to Sokka and Katara? or her firebending? Wait and find out! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Avatar the last airbender just my Oc.**

Chapter 9

"Let's go, Appa! Come on boy!" Aang pleaded, tugging on Appa's reins, Appa didn't move a single muscle as he roared and Aang looked down sadly, "Look, I'm sorry but Lils, Katara and Sokka aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself."

"So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!" Aang shouted and yanked on the reins again only to fall backwards onto his own behind.

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something." Sokka said Aang turn to Katara and Sokka, Liling walked towards Aang with a slight pout.

"Please don't go Aang." Katara begged desperately, "The world can't afford to lose you to Fire Nation. Neither can I."

"Aang, you can't do this alone."Liling said crossing her arms over her chest. "If you try to leave I'll just hunt you down like a certain fire nation boy does and trust me you don't want me hunting you. It'll be a lot worse."

Aang gulped knowing that once Liling has something in her mind she always does it, he glanced away from her but an image of the comet appeared in his mind and he jumped to his feet.

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means! I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the solstice!"

He Airbended himself on to the top of Appa's large head.

"That's today!" Aang pulled the reins to get Appa to fly but was blocked by Liling,Katara and Sokka.

"We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang." Katara stated firmly.

"At least, not without your friends. We got your back." Sokka said with a grin as Momo perched on Aang's shoulder then Appa licked Sokka, causing him to cringe, "EW!"

"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island." The village leader said, stepping towards Aang, handing the bundle of supplies to him, "You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck."

Aang look at the village leader while Sokka, Liling and Katara crawled into the saddle.

"Thank you for your—"

"Go!" The village leader cut Aang off, pointing towards the ocean and Aang snapped Appa's reins.

"Appa, yip-yip!" Aang shouted and with a rumbling growl Appa leaps into the air.

"If we head in this direction and at this speed we can make it."Liling said sitting next to Aang.

The village leader sighed quietly and pressed a finger to his temple as he left one of the intact buildings in his village only to gasp when he saw Zuko standing in front of him.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Zuko asked rhetorically and shoved the leader back into the house, knocking down the door then approached his fallen form, "Seen the Avatar lately?"

"We've got a long way to go, boy!" Aang urged the sky bison from his position on his head, snapping the reins gently to encourage Appa to fly faster.

"Fly fast Appa! There's a bushel of Apples in it for you!" Liling encourage the bison.

Liling, Katara and Sokka watched the ocean below them fearfully, keeping an eye out for any Fire Nation ships. Aang peered back at them then turned forward again and urged Appa to go a bit faster.

'Home...we'll be there soon...'Liling thought

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters…" Iroh grumbled behind his nephew, "Of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!"

"I have no choice, Uncle." Zuko replied looking into the telescope.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you!?" Iroh demanded angrily before his tone turned fearful, "What if you are caught?"

"I'm chasing the Avatar!" Zuko snarled whirling away from the telescope to look at his uncle. "My father will understand why I am returning home!"

"You give him too much credit." Iroh observed, crossing his arms over his chest, "My brother is not the understanding type."

Zuko scowled slightly and turned back to the telescope, catching sight of the Avatar's sky bison in mid-flight, "There they are. Helmsman! Full steam ahead!"

Katara's eyes widened when she saw the familiar Fire Nation warship.

"Uh, Aang" She called him. "We've got trouble."

"Yeah!" Sokka said looking over his sister's shoulder in panic, "And it's gaining Fast!"

Liling quickly moved towards the very back to know what was the trouble.

"Ah Seriously?! This is the worst possible time!" Liling groaned glaring at the warship, she took out a mini telescope from her robes sleeve getting a better look on who is after them."Appa go faster! Aang! Keep on the reins! It's the scar boy that's after us! He doesn't give up!"

Zuko watched as the catapult was raised onto the deck and the nasty oil was poured over the projectile, one of his men holding a sword in preparing to launch the steaming ball on Zuko's orders.

"Ugh, really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh complained, taking a fan out of his robes sleeve and waving it at his face.

Zuko ignored his uncle and lit the stinking ball with a fire blast, "On my mark!"

He waited a moment then waved his hand down, "Fire!"

The soldier cut the rope and the flaming projectile was catapulted towards Appa.

"Fireball!" Katara screamed, looking back at Aang.

"I'm on it!" Aang called back, steering Appa to the side to avoid the ball of fire.

"I really want to punch that guy! One of these days, Zuko just one of these days!" Liling snapped pinching her nose along with her three friends as the stench of the passing fireball made her gag. "Ah, That really stinks!"

"We have to get out of his range, before Zuko shoots another hot stinker at us!" Katara shouted, covering her nose with her hand.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka demanded and gagged at the smell.

"He could..."Liling said

"Yeah," Aang said then cringed slightly, "There's just one little problem…"

Liling looked up ahead and her eyes widen."Holy smokes..…" Liling mumbled, staring wide-eyed at what was in front of them.

Zuko's good eye became wide seeing the scene in front of him. "A blockade…"

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters." Iroh stated, wincing slightly when he noticed the two rows of Fire Nation ships began to ready their catapults, "Turn back now and they cannot arrest you!"

"If we fly north, we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade." Aang called back to the three sitting fearfully in the saddle, "It's the only way!"

"There's no time!" Katara protested, crawling to lean against the front of the saddle.

"Katara's right! There's not enough time!" Liling agreed.

"This is exactly why didn't want you guys to come!" Aang snapped, looking over his shoulder at his friends, "It's too dangerous!"

"And that's exactly why we're here." Katara snapped back sternly.

"I'm not letting my friend get captured by the soldiers!"Liling snapped.

"Let's run this blockade!" Sokka cheered boldly as he, Katara and Liling grinned at Aang confidently.

"Lets show these guys who's boss!" Liling cheered raising her fist up in the air."Like Sokka said Let's run the blockade and go to the island."

Aang's expression became determined and he turned to face the blockade. "Appa, yip-yip!"

Appa roared and slapped his tail, picking up speed as he sailed through the air rapidly.

"He's not turning around!" Zuko exclaimed in surprise as he watched Appa soar even faster towards the blockade.

"Please, Prince Zuko!" Iroh begged his nephew, "If the Fire Nation captures you, there's nothing I can do! Do not follow the Avatar."

"I'm sorry, Uncle." Zuko whispered softly and bowed his head before turning to face his men, pointing to the blockade, "Run the blockade!"

"The Avatar…" Commander Zhao mused then lowered the telescope to the small ship. "And the banished prince. This must be my lucky day."

"Commander Zhao, what are your orders?" A soldier asked

"Shoot the bison down, captain."

"But there's a Fire Nation ship out there, sir!" the captain exclaimed in surprise, "One of our own! What if it's hit?"

"So be it." Zhao stated coolly "It belongs to a traitor."

"Ignite." Zhao ordered and the projectiles were lit on fire, "Launch!"

"AH!" Aang, Liling, Katara and Sokka screamed as the fireballs flew towards them, Appa dodged trying to avoid being hit, some of the fireballs exploding as they passed.

Liling yelped as Appa flew directly through one of the fireball that exploded, Appa's fur darkening with soot.

She leaned out of the saddle to slap out the embers that were on Appa's fur along with Katara, Sokka and Momo.

"Appa, are you okay?" Aang questioned worriedly and Appa roared in answer, Aang saying that he's okay so Aang pulled the reins and they soar higher into the sky.

The fireballs rain down around Zuko's ship, narrowly missing the ship and sending a large stream of ocean water crashing over the deck, the crew members running for safety to avoid being pulled into the ocean.

"Prince Zuko!" One of the engineers cried out to the prince after a fireball hit the left side of the ship, "The engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"

Zuko spun away from the man and glared towards the blockade, ordering over his shoulder, "Do not stop this ship."

"Launch!" Zhao commands and the catapults launch their flaming missiles towards Appa flying high overhead.

The four teens scream as more fireballs burst from the clouds, heading straight toward them and Aang jerked Appa's reins to the left in an attempt to dodge the fire balls. Sokka, Katara and Liling clutch the sides of the saddle tightly and close their eyes against the smoke around them.

Appa dodged as many of the fireballs as possible until two collide in front of him, the smoke stinging his eyes causing him roar and jerk back, accidently throwing Sokka from the saddle. Katara screamed and reached for her brother. Liling leaned forward and tried to grab Sokka's hand, she reached successfully until she was offbalance causing her to go overboard along with him. Sokka and Liling screamed loudly as they fell through the clouds.

"Liling! Sokka!" Aang cried out desperately then jerked Appa's reins down so that the sky bison dove speedily towards the two teens.

Sokka screamed and clutched Liling tightly while Liling who was also screaming, Their screams were loud getting closer and closer to the ocean.

"I'm gonna try something! Don't let go!" Liling screamed as she thought that she could bend the water to make a soft landing for them and hopefully not die from this. But thank the spirits Appa appeared underneath them, where Katara was reaching her hand out.

Sokka grasped Katara's hand, keeping Liling wrapped around tightly in his arm.

Both of them got into the saddle safely. Sokka didn't let her go, Liling was afraid to let go as well not wanting to let anyone fall of the saddle.

Appa roared loudly as his feet skim the ocean before he rises slightly above it while Katara, Liling and Sokka clutch the front of the saddle tightly.

A fish jumped out of nowhere and smacked Sokka in the face, knocking him onto his back, then Momo jumped up and caught the fish before it could dive back into the water. The three clutched the front of the saddle again as Aang flew Appa closer and closer to the Fire Nation blockade, fireballs striking the water all around them.

"Ready…" Zhao called out to his soldiers, holding his hand up and waiting to give the signal.

Aang flew closer to the blockade with a look of determination on his face while Sokka, Liling and Katara clutched the saddle rim tightly, their heads ducked down.

Zhao's eyes narrowed then he slashed his hand downward, "Fire!"

The catapult behind him launched the fireball directly at Appa.

Aang closed his eyes then snapped it open, unafraid as he leapt from Appa's head and Airbended himself towards the fireball. Aang spun himself around to gather momentum then kicked his foot out, sending a power blast of air towards the flaming projectile causing it to explode in a large smoky blast.

Sokka and Katara held Aang when he flew back into Appa's head with a grunt then he grabbed the reins Liling watched using her mini telescope surveying the enemy, Appa safely flew over the stunned Fire Nation soldiers as they watched from their ships.

"We made it!" Aang exclaimed ecstatically, punching his fist in the air.

"Yeah! Now onto the fire nation island!" Liling gave a cheer and the Water Tribe siblings grimaced in terror. "Just keep the momentum Appa! Aang head north."

"We got into the Fire Nation." Sokka stated meekly, "Great."

"Yeah it is!" Liling said she turn but realized something noticing her hair was now long and loose."Aw man! I must've lost it!"

"Lost what?" Sokka asked

"The white bun holder you doofus! "Liling panicked looking around the saddle."I must've lost it when we were falling..."

"You're upset about losing some girly thing!" Sokka said in disbelief.

"It's not a girly thing Sokka!" Liling snapped "My mom made that for me..." her eyes downcast slumping her shoulders. Katara placed her hand on Liling's shoulder. Liling looked up at Katara.

"It'll be okay Liling."Katara said softly.

"You're right it's better than being barbecued..."Liling sighed. She ran her hand through her long hair. "It's just...she made it just for me...it took her three days to get the materials to make it.."

"Where do you think the Avatar is headed, sir?" the captain asked Zhao curiously.

"I'm not sure." Zhao replied and turned to look at Zuko's smoking ship, "But I bet a certain banished prince will know."

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh exclaimed as he watched two large Fire Nation ships sail towards each other, about to cut off Zuko's ship's path.

"We can make it." Zuko stated confidently as he watched the gap between the two ships grow smaller.

Zhao's captain stood in front of a small squad of Firebenders behind Commander Zhao.

"The boarding party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko, sir." The captain reported calmly.

"Wait!" Zhao ordered quickly, holding his hand up to stop the men, "Cut the engines and let them pass."

"Sir?" the captain questioned in confusion.

Zuko watched through narrowed eyes as each ship in the blockade grinds to halt, allowing his ship to pass untouched. Zuko glared up at Zhao from the top deck of his ship.

Iroh stroked his beard curiously as he and his nephew look behind them at the Fire Nation ships in silence as they sail safely through.

Liling played with her hair silently moping at her lost item, she went in her bag to pull out a ribbon to tie her hair in a low ponytail.

As the day passed and the sun reached its highest point Sokka shifted to the back of the saddle where he slumped forward while Katara leaned her arms over the front of the saddle, Liling lied on the other side, while Aang lounged against the sky bison's neck with his hands behind his head.

"How long do we get there?" Sokka asked

Liling looked over with her mini telescope looking ahead.

"What's that?" Sokka pointed at the mini cylindrical tube.

"It's a mini telescope, my father gave it to me for my 15th birthday." Liling said "It works like a normal size telescope and its easy to carry around. A friend of his was always making random inventions. Some villagers called him crazy but my dad thought he was a genius."

Sokka nodded and held the tube, he stuck his eye in it and freaked out when momo scared him since the telescope made him look like he was very close, tossing the tube in the air, Liling quickly caught it and glared at them. She turn and looked ahead.

"I think maybe a few more minutes until we reach the island, once we land we have to be careful since the temple is near the volcano."Liling said focusing her gaze ahead, earning a curious look from Sokka and Katara. "And once we enter there, we might bump into some Fire Sages they guard the temple or if we're lucky it might be abandoned."

"And how do you know all of that?"Sokka asked

"I used to go there when I was small."Liling said "My dad took me there a few times so that I could see Roku's statue and he would tell me stories about Roku."

"Again, why would he even take you there? For a history lesson?"Sokka added.

"Yeah, he wanted me to learn about the culture, spirits and stuff."Liling answered "Maybe He just thought it might come in handy."

"It's kinda suspicious that your father would even take you to the firenation."Sokka said

"Well a hundred years ago things were different." Liling said she turn her head to him.

"I still don't like it, I think your dad wasn't thinking straight, firebenders are nothing but Savages not respecting anything or anyone that's -" Sokka was cut off.

"What if I was a firebender? What if I showed you a spark of fire in my hand right now? What would you do?"Liling snapped clearly irritated at what the water tribe boy was saying, she was even thinking of telling them why she knew the temple but again Sokka talking badly about the firenation, Liling still didn't tell them that she is from a mixed family of watertribe and firenation.

"Oh let me guess you'd swing your boomerang at me! Then you'd jump to conclusions thinking that I'll roast your flat behind! Before you'd even give me a chance to talk!" Liling continued.

"Why are you even getting so worked up?!" Sokka snapped "You don't firebend! I don't get you!"

Liling tighten her fist. "You know what Elephant ears! Just forget it!" Liling snapped walking up front sitting on top of Appa's head, petting the large bison's fluffy head.

Liling bit her bottom lip seeing the sun slowly going down. She took out her mini telescope and looked ahead, a small smile etched in her face seeing the island.

'We're getting close...'Liling thought thinking back of her first visit to the temple.

 _'Daddy, why are we here?' Seven year old Liling asked walking to the fire temple._

 _'We are here because I want to show you something.' Her father said 'I want you to see Avatar Roku's statue.'_

 _'Why?' Liling asked_

 _'Because I want you to know all of our history even the past Avatar of what he did.' He said 'It's a shame he died, ever since he died I felt an uneasiness I hope it's just my imagination. Once they find the next Avatar I'm sure he'll do a fine job.'_

 _Both of them made their way to a very large temple._

 _'This is the temple.' He said 'Time for your next lesson.'_

"There it is!" Aang cried out making Liling snap out of her thoughts. He lifted his head and his three friends looked over behind his shoulder. "The island where Roku's dragon took me."

"Wow…..it looks the way..as if I never left." Liling mumbled looking at the large, crescent shaped island and the smoking volcano in the center as Appa landed.

"You did it buddy!" Aang said happily as he hugged Appa's face after they had landed at the stone bridge that lead up the side of the mountain and ended at the five story Temple. "Nice flying."

Appa rolled onto his side, waving three of his legs into the air lazily as his tongue lolled out, clearly tired of all the flying.

"Ah, you must be exhausted." Katara cooed rubbing the sky bison's belly affectionately.

"Your such a good boy!" Liling cooed taking out an apple from her sleeve. "Here's a treat just for you."

"No thanks Lils! I'm good!" Sokka called out happily as he stretched behind the two girls, "I'm feeling Refreshed and ready to fight some Firebenders!"

"We were talking to Appa." Katara stated drily, looking at her brother with a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, he did all of the work." Liling stated.

Sokka paused in his stretching then gestured to Momo who was hanging on a tree branch. "Well… I was talking to Momo."

"Yeah you were..." Liling said dryly she turned back to rub Appa's belly and fed Appa the apple she held.

"I don't see any guards." Sokka observed as the foursome plus Momo peered over a small wall below the steps leading into the temple.

"The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died."Katara concluded.

"I did say it could happen." Liling said "My dad took me to the temple a few times so I should know which way we should go."

"It's almost sundown." Aang pointed out quietly as he leapt to his feet. "We better hurry!" Aang rushed up the steps and towards the front door with Liling, Katara and Sokka with Momo.

The four tip-toe through the enormous entrance.

"Okay, if we go to the-"

"Wait." Sokka whispered as Liling paused, "I think I heard something."

The four turn around and froze when they saw firebenders dressed in red and wearing tall hats standing in the hallway.

"We are the Fire Sages." The old man in front of the five others stated, "Guardians of the temple of the Avatar."

"Great!" Aang exclaimed happily as he walked forward, "I am the Avatar!"

"We know." The lead Fire Sage said then inhaled briskly and punched a blast of fire at the four teens.

"Watch out!" Liling yelped. Reacting fast bending some water from her canteen to create a water shield, fire and water colliding as it vaporized cancelling each other out.

Aang leapt up deflected the other fire blasts the Sages sent at them using Airbending, "I'll hold them off. Run!"

"But!" Liling started until Aang looked at her nodding his head, Liling nodded back as if they knew what they were going to do. "Guys! Follow me!" Liling ran in front with the water tribe siblings behind her. The trio raced down the hallway in front of them, leaving Aang to deal with the Fire Sages.

Once he saw his friends disappear down the hallway, Aang leapt forward and crouched, spun his leg across the ground, sending a blast of air at the Fire Sages legs causing them to fall to the ground with surprised gasps. Aang quickly jumped to his feet and raced after his friends.

"If the Avatar contacts Roku, there's no telling how powerful the boy will become!" The head Fire Sage snapped as he and the other Sages got to their feet, "Split up and find him!"

Liling, Katara and Sokka raced through the hallways, pausing when Aang suddenly ran in front of them and darted in the direction the three teens had been originally heading in.

"Follow me!" Aang shouted over his shoulder.

"Do you know where you're going?!" Sokka demanded as he, Liling and Katara raced after Aang.

"I do!" Liling chimed in.

"Nope!" Aang shouted back, turning a corner only to turn and run back down the hallway, "Wrong way!"

"How do you...gah!" Liling gasped and turned around when she saw one of Fire Sages appeared around the corner.

"Come back!" the Fire Sage called out to them before running after them.

The four turn another corner and charge down the hallway, with Aang leading the other three only to stop at a dead end. The four spun around to face the Fire Sage. Liling cautiously looked at the fire sage.

"I don't want to fight you!" The Fire Sage said softly, holding out his hands, "I am a friend."

"Firebenders aren't our friends!" Sokka snapped as Aang got in a defensive position.

Liling looked at the Sage, there was something that made her think that he is telling the truth so she took a few steps dropping her guard looking closely at the fire sage.

"I think he's telling the truth." Liling said softly not breaking eye contact at the Sage.

The Fire Sage smiled softly at her.

"Liling! He's a firebender! He's not our friend!" Sokka snapped.

"Sokka! Will you just shut your big mouth for a second and trust me!" Liling snapped glaring at Sokka. "Unlike you, I'm trusting my instincts!"

"You have a kind heart." The Sage said placing his hand on her shoulder. The others took a defensive stance, Aang raised his staff at the Sage not knowing what he would do.

The Fire Sage took a few steps towards Aang, but Aang hesitated in attacking when the man dropped to his knees and pressed his hands to the floor.

"See? I told you he was telling the truth." Liling stated in the slight mist of confusion as her friends looked down at the Sage.

"I know why you're here, Avatar." The man stated, still on the floor.

"You do?" Aang questioned in surprise as he straightened from his defensive position.

"Yes," the man replied then got to his feet, "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

"What's your name?"Liling asked

"I am Shyu." Shyu, said.

The four watched as he slid back a lamplight on the wall then placed his palm on the spot the lamp used to be, focusing his firebending in that area which caused a secret passage to open, "This way will lead you to Avatar Roku."

The four hesitate a moment until the lead Fire Sage's voice echoed down the hall.

"Time is running out!" Shyu insisted as he looked down the hall then gestured to the secret passageway, "Quickly!"

Aang glanced at Liling and she nodded the four teens went inside with Shyu entering last and closing the secret door behind them.

 **Meanwhile...**

"What's he up to Uncle?" Zuko asked gripping the railing beside his telescope tightly until his knuckles turned almost white as smoke rose behind his ship, "Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?"

"Because he wants to follow you." Iroh stated wisely, "He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after, the Avatar."

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do." Zuko growled quietly as an idea began to form in his mind.

 **Back with Aang and the gang**

"Avatar Roku once called this temple his home." Shyu explained as lead the group down a set of stairs, "He formed these secret passages out of the magma."

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asked

"No." Shyu replied with a shake of his head, "But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this Fire Temple long before me. We have a strong spiritual connection to this place."

Liling looked at the Sage. "He wasn't Kaja by any chance?" Liling asked

"Yes, how did you know?" Shyu asked glancing at the girl.

"You may not believe it but I was trapped in the iceberg with Aang for a hundred years...my father took me to the fire temple that's how I met Kaja, he tried to give me a lesson in patience. Since I used to have a short fuse." Liling explained

"Used too?" Sokka said in disbelief. "You still do."

"Shut up Sokka." Katara whispered

"Is that how you knew I was coming?" Aang asked

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred." Shyu explained as they began walking up a set of stairs, "The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes began to glow!"

"That's when we were at the Air Temple." Katara commented, "Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too!"

"At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world." Shyu said

"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the sages attack me?" Aang questioned.

"They always help the Avatar." Liling said

"Things have changed." Shyu stated regretfully, "In the past, the sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came."

Aang stopped walking and looked down guiltily, "They were waiting for me."

"Hey don't feel bad." Sokka said, putting a hand on Aang's shoulder, "You're only a hundred years late."

Aang scowled heavily at the older boy, Liling glared at Sokka as she continued to follow the Fire Sage.

"They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozin began the War, my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him." Shyu continued then shook his head sadly, "I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would betray the other Sages."

"Thank you for helping me." Aang said sincerely and Shyu smiled at him happily before they continued to walk.

"At least we know that there's still a few good firebenders to help us." Liling said giving him a soft smile. 'There's still hope.' She thought

They reached a set of stairs that spiral high above their heads, "We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary."

The group walked in silence as they continued up the flight of stairs that seemed to never end until Shyu began speaking again as they neared the top.

"Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him."

The group watched as Shyu slid back a secret tile and looked around then climbed out and into a large room, right in front of the large room was an immense door with five dragons. The four teens plus Momo follow the Fire Sage and the man gasped.

"No!"

"Shyu, what's wrong?" Aang asked as he approached the closed door.

"The sanctuary doors, they are closed!"

Aang tugged at the doors but they didn't budge and Katara looked at Shyu.

"Can't you just open them with Firebending? Like you opened that other door?" Katara asked

"No." Shyu replied "Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise, the Sages must open this door together with five simultaneous fire blasts."

'Five blast...' Liling thought looking at her hands. 'With me and Shyu we can make two blasts...but...' she tighten her fist. 'This is not the way I want to tell them...'

"Five fire blasts, huh?" Sokka stated ponderously as he tapped his chin in thought then the lamplight above his head flickered on and he grinned, "I think I can help you out."

"Huh?" Liling said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uncle, keep heading north." Zuko ordered as the small boat is lowered from his warship with him on it, "Zhao will follow the smoke trail, while I use it as a cover."

Iroh grunted in doubtful agreement and stroked his chin thoughtfully as he watched Zuko's small boat be lowered onto the water's surface and disappeared into the smoke.

Zhao glared through his telescope at the smoke billowing from behind Zuko's ship. He lowered the telescope and stared in that direction.

Sokka poured oil from the lamplights into a bag.

"This is a little trick I picked up from my father." He explained as he tied the bag shut, "I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and ta-da! Fake Firebending."

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka." Katara stated, actually impressed.

"He sure did, I take back a few things I said about you." Liling said

"A few things?" Sokka mumbled.

"This might actually work." Shyu murmured with a slight smile.

"The Sages will hear the explosion." Shyu said to Aang as he watched Sokka fit the last bag into the dragon's mouth. "So as soon as they go off, you rush in!"

Katara hid behind one of the columns in front of the large door with Momo, she glanced over to where Aang was hiding behind the column, Liling hid next to Aang.

"It's almost sunset. Are you ready?" Katara asked as Sokka rushed over to stand beside her, his fingers in his ears.

"Definitely." Aang stated confidently with a nod of his head then he and Liling ducked behind the pillar as Shyu sent a small stream of fire from his finger, catching the oil soaked twine on fire then the Sage rushed over to hide behind the pillar with The two teens.

A loud explosion was heard echoing the room, Aang rushed into the smoke towards the doors and tried to yank them open, only for it to remain closed.

"They're still locked!" He called over his shoulder in surprise as the smoke cleared.

Shyu sighed sadly as Sokka rose to his feet from behind Katara, Liling ran over to Aang.

"It didn't work." Shyu stated sadly and Aang fell to his knees. Liling stared at the door.

"Why. Won't. It. Open?!" Aang shouted as he furiously beating against the door with powerful gusts of wind.

"Aang! Stop!" Katara ordered, grabbing Aang's arm when he went to throw another blast of air at the door. "There's nothing else we can do…"

"I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing." Aang apologized glumly as he hung his head.

"I don't get it." Sokka stated in confusion as he stood in front of the locked door and ran a finger through the black soot, "That blast looked as strong as any Firebending I've seen."

"Sokka, you're a genius!" Katara exclaimed when an idea hit her.

"Wait." Aang said, looking at Katara in confusion, "How is Sokka a genius? His plan didn't even work."

"Come on, Aang." Sokka quipped happily, "Let her dream."

Katara shook her head and began explaining, "You're right. Sokka's plan didn't work, but it looks like it did."

Liling blinked a few times until she let it sink in, a small smile etched on her face, she immediately hugged the water tribe boy.

"Sokka! Your the best!" Liling exclaimed giving a peck on his cheek.

"I guess I am." Sokka said a light blush appeared in his cheeks.

Katara grinned but Aang continued to look confused.

"Did the definition of genius change over the last hundred years?"Aang questioned

Katara smiled slyly at Aang while Liling tied her hair ribbon tightly as if awaiting for the action to begin.

"Come quickly!" Shyu shouted when he saw the other Fire Sages and he gestured towards the soot covered door, "The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!"

"How did he get in?" The lead Fire Sage demanded and Shyu shrugged.

"I don't know!" Shyu proclaimed then gestured towards the scorch marks on the floor, "But look at the scorch marks! And down there!"

The other Fire Sages looked down and gasped when they saw the shadow visible at the bottom of the door.

"He's inside!" the oldest Fire Sage exclaimed, "Open the doors immediately! Before he contacts Avatar Roku!"

Aang slid into position behind pillar. Liling kept watch at the five Sages as they all took deep breathes then send five streams of fire into the open mouths of the dragons on the door, causing the locks to open.

The five Sages stay in a Firebending position, ready to attack as soon as the door is opened only to pause when they see a soot covered Momo in the dark room.

"It's the Avatar's lemur!" The head Fire Sage cried out, "He must have crawled through the pipes. We've been tricked!"

At that moment, Momo leapt onto the head Fire Sage's head and clung to his hat just while Katara rushed forward from behind a pillar and yanked the tunic over one of the Sage's head effectively blinding him. Sokka rush forward at the same time and grab the lower skirt of a nearby Sage's outfit to pull it completely over his body to cover his face. Liling then blasted some water from her canteen and used her ice breath to freeze one of the Sages into a pillar completely immobilizing him.

"Now, Aang!" Shyu shouted as he grabbed the last free Sage and pinned him , but Aang didn't appear.

"Aang! Now's your chance!" Katara shouted as Katara and Sokka pinned the two Sages they had attacked to the ground. Liling stood in a defensive stance wondering why isn't Aang running inside? She turn and her eyes widen. Zuko appeared from behind the pillar, pinning Aang's arms behind his back.

"Aw come on! Not cool!" Liling snapped "This is the worst possible time that you'd be here!"

"The Avatar is coming with me!" Zuko snapped as he pushed Aang towards the secret tile in the floor while the Sages gained the upper hand and pinned Sokka, Katara, Liling and Shyu while Momo flew away with the Sage's hat.

"Close the doors! Quickly!" Zuko ordered harshly as he forced Aang to walk towards the open tile.

"Aang!" Liling shouted

Aang glanced over his shoulder and tensed when he saw the Sages chaining Sokka, Katara, and Shyu to a column. While Liling was chained in a separate one, Aang twisted his arms free from Zuko's grasp then spun around him and kicked him down the stairs with an Airbending blast.

Aang ran towards his friends. Katara quickly shook her head.

"No, Aang!" Katara shouted at him and turned her head to the closing door, "Go!"

"We'll be fine!" Liling shouted

Aang ran in the other direction and raced towards the closing door without hesitation, leaping into the air to avoid the fire blast the Great Fire Sage sent at him. He flipped himself over, bouncing first off the Great Sage's head then another sage's head and flew through door just as it closed behind him.

"He made it!" Katara said happily, obviously pleased as the door sealed shut with a blinding flash of white light.

"It's going to start soon." Liling whispered "A few more minutes and He'll talk to Roku."

Liling, Katara, Sokka, and Shyu watched the four Fire Sages and Zuko launched blasts of fire into the door's locks but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working, it's sealed shut?" Zuko demanded, frustrated at not being able to get into the room.

"It must have been the light." The Great Sage commented, "Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside."

"Then why don't you be good boys and let Roku talk to him." Liling added.

"Shut up!" Zuko roared as he whirled to face Liling.

"Bite me Fireboy!" Liling snapped glaring at him.

Zuko scowled darkly at her, Looking at her he realized that there was something different on her appearance, mostly in her eyes but quickly shrugged it off.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko questioned Shyu He was tied up, looking at Zuko.

"Because it was once the Sages' duty." Shyu said sadly but with pride. "It is still our duty."

Sudden clapping interrupts the interrogation and the Sages looked behind Zuko, staring as Commander Zhao and six Firebender guards approached.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance." Zhao mocked, "I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand, when you explain why you betrayed him."

The head Fire Sage stepped forward and placed his palms together, bowing over them, "Commander Zhao."

"And Prince Zuko," Zhao stated, ignoring the Fire Sage as one of his Firebenders came up behind Zuko, "It was a noble effort, but your little smokescreen didn't work. Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be please."

Zuko scowled darkly at the older man and jerked forward when one of Zhao's Firebenders grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back.

"You're too late, Zhao!" Zuko snapped as he strained against his captor, "The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter." Zhao replied confidently as he cast a sidelong glance at the sealed doors, "Sooner or later, he has to come out."

"When he does get out, your gonna get your butt handed to you." Liling snapped glaring at the older man.

Liling's whole body tensed, she stared intently the door while Katara and Sokka shared an apprehensive glance.

Liling struggled against the chains glaring at her chain mate. 'Why did they chain him next to me?' She thought. 'As long as Aang is inside he should be okay...right? No! I can't start doubting!' tighten her fist staring at the door.

Zuko slightly glanced at Liling getting a better look at her. She was simple, it was the only thing he could think of. She had her hair long tied back in a ribbon usually he'd seen her hair in a bun she just looked different, her nose small and delicate, her cheeks are soft and slightly rosy that she wouldn't need any rouge on them or pinch her cheeks to get the light rosy color. But there was something that made him curious about her was the necklace she was wearing a crimson red with an amber stone on it. Those colors aren't from the water tribe yet it had a certain aspect on it, as if someone tried to emulate the tribe, why? He saw the look in her eyes again, something he can't explain it.

Liling watched the Sages, Zhao and his Firebenders circle around the door waiting patiently for the door to open to strike.

"When those doors open," Zhao began then rose his voice to a shout, "Unleash all of your firepower!"

"How's Aang gonna make it out of this?" Katara asked worriedly as she looked at the Firebenders.

"How are we gonna make it out of this?" Sokka panicked

'Aang...we need a miracle here!' Liling thought staring at the door praying to the spirits that they'll be okay and make it out alive.

The door began to glow brightly and smoke began to pour out from under it as the doors unlocked itself and began to open. A bright while light forcing everyone in the room to look away as the door opened fully. Liling took a deep breath with worried eyes staring at the door.

"Ready…" Zhao stated as the light faded and revealed a pair of glowing white eyes in the pitch black darkness of the room.

"Aang! Get out of there!" Liling shouted

"No!" Katara screamed "Aang!"

"Fire!" Zhao ordered as he and his soldiers send a blast of fire at the target.

Liling stared awe as a wall of fire began to circle around the person, revealing to be Avatar Roku, eyes glowing behind the wall of flames, he was completely untouched.

"Is that..." Liling started

"Avatar Roku…" Shyu breathed quietly finishing what Liling was about to say as he stared in awe at Roku.

They all watch as Avatar Roku drew the fire together, then launched it forward in one powerful wave all around the room and blasted his attackers off their feet. Liling couldn't believe it, Roku's attack was so precise that the chains that tied Katara, Sokka, Shyu, Liling and Zuko to their pillars melted without hurting them.

Zuko took that chance to rush out the room and out of the temple.

Avatar Roku turned his furious gaze onto the Fire Sages who cowered in fear and in a panic, fled from the room.

"Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple!" Shyu exclaimed, "We have to get out of here!

"Not without Aang!" Katara yelled

"I'm not leaving here until we've got him!" Liling yelled

Liling, Katara, Sokka and Shyu hid behind the pillar while Roku destroyed his temple.

Roku waved his hand, causing the lava below connected to the temple to bubble then rise and erupt soaring through the temple and tearing it apart from the inside.

Liling, Katara and Sokka huddle behind the pillar with Sokka kneeling over both girls in a attempt to shield them and the destruction stopped as Avatar Roku lowered his hands and exhaled loudly.

Liling watched as Roku drew all the smoke in the room, his form disappearing in the haze and leaving Aang behind.

"Aang!" Liling shouted as she raced out from behind the pillar as he fell to his knees.

"We got your back." Sokka stated as he and Katara walked over, Sokka wrapping Aang's arm over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Aang murmurs weakly "Where's Shyu?"

"I don't know." Katara replied, walking in front of them as she led them towards the stairwell to leave the temple.

"I hope he's okay..." Liling said

The four stared in horror at the stairwell filled with lava, gasping when a pillar fell down near them before running towards the only available exit, the giant hole in the wall. They stare in dismay when they realize they can't go that way because they are on the top floor of the temple. Suddenly Appa and Momo appeared soaring the sky.

The small gang ran towards the hole and jumped out, landing in Appa's saddle as he flew past the hole. Aang, Liling, Katara and Sokka all look back at the island as Appa flew away, frowning slightly as they watched the temple fall.

Suddenly, Momo popped up from beside Aang, The Fire Sage's hat on his head. Liling stared at the erupting island with sad eyes. She clasped her hands together and prayed silently. She felt a hand on her shoulder she glanced up at the water tribe boy.

"Liling...I...well...I'm sorry what I said earlier."Sokka apologized rubbing his arm awkwardly. "I guess there's some firebenders that are good, like Shyu."

"Thanks Sokka, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Liling said giving him a soft smile. "It's just...well..." she couldn't find the right words.

"I know it's complicated and stuff."Sokka replied

"Yeah..."Liling mumbled.

Zhao glared darkly as he watched the Aang's sky bison fly away from him then he whirled around to face the Fire Sages surrounded by his guards.

"No Prince, no Avatar." Zhao snarled as he glared at the five men, "Apparently the only thing I do have is five traitors!"

"But Commander!" the Head Fire Sage protested, "Only Shyu helped the Avatar."

"Save your stories for the Fire Lord. As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty!" Zhao snapped harshly "Take them to the prison hold!"

Zuko looked through his telescope at the Aang's flying bison as it soared away from the burning island behind him, he turned to sail his boat back to his warship to continue his chase.

It was now nighttime and the moon was full not a single cloud in the night sky Katara, Liling and Sokka slowly get up from their seats in Appa's saddle and sit beside Aang, he hung his head.

Katara wrapped her arms around him in a sincere embrace while Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder, Liling took his hand in a gentle squeeze, Liling glanced back at the fire nation. Appa continuing to fly out of the Fire Nation.

'I'll come back someday after we stop this war...' Liling thought she pressed two fingers on her necklace with a determined look on her face, watching the island slowly getting smaller.

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Any ideas or suggestions feel free to Pm me!**

 **Guest(I don't know who you are maybe next time please leave your name so that I would know who you are.) - If you want to contact me you can make an account here to Pm me so that we can talk.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own Avatar the last airbender just my Oc.**

Chapter 10

Aang paced around Appa's saddle, panting heavily.

"Would you sit down!?" Sokka demanded from his spot on Appa's head, the reins in his hands as he turned to glare over his shoulder. "If we hit a bump, you'll go flying off. What's bugging you anyway?"

"It's what Avatar Roku said." Aang replied, standing at the front of the saddle and looking down at Sokka, "I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives."

"Well, let's see. You pretty much mastered Airbending and that only took you a hundred and twelve years." Sokka stated sarcastically as he looked at Aang over his shoulder with a slight smirk, "I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer."

He then felt a shock of cold in the back of his neck,he pressed his hand in the back of his head feeling his hair slightly damped and cold,he turned his head to see Liling glaring at him.

"Don't make go over there." Liling commented

"I haven't even started Waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole!" Aang panicked as he began pacing again, clutching his head, "What am I gonna do?"

"Calm down, it's going to be okay Aang." Katara soothed taking Aang's hands in hers, "Did you forget there's someone here that can teach us."

Katara and Aang looked at Liling who was casually eating apple In a dream like state looking at the land below them.

"Of course! Lils!" Aang exclaimed

"Huh?" Liling said snapping out of her trance. "What? Did someone say my name?!"

"Lils, you can teach us waterbending!" Aang glowed smiling at his best friend. "It's just until we reach the North Pole!"

"Uh..."was all that Liling could say, okay yeah she was teaching a Katara a few things only because the water tribe girl doesn't have much experience In fighting,especially with the scarred prince chasing them is when they need to train the most. So if helping Aang with this, is a way to help him master the element then that's what she'll do to help her friend.

"Okay Aang I'll teach you the stuff that I know." Liling said

"You'd do that?" Aang asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, that's what friends do right?" Liling said with a smile, she turn to Katara. "I guess we'll have to review the basics together."

"I'm fine with that." Katara agreed. She then looked over the side of the saddle, "We'll need to find a good source of water first."

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in." Sokka quipped with a grin, chuckling.

"Nice puddle." Sokka grumbled, looking at the large waterfall and river they had landed by while Aang, Liling and Katara looked at it with a large grin.

Appa suddenly flew down and belly flopped into the river, creating a huge splash that drenched Momo and nearly knocked him off the rock he was perched on. The lemur chittered in annoyance and shook himself rapidly to dry off, Appa rolling over onto his back and floating happily.

"Yeah!" Aang cheered with a grin, having already stripped down to his underwear and ran towards the water, "Don't start without me, boy!"

"Remember the reason we're here." Katara stated drily from behind the boy.

"Oh right." Aang grinned sheepishly and pulled his pants back up, "Time to practice Waterbending."

"Great..." Sokka drawled sarcastically, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"You could…clean the gunk out of Appa's toes!" Aang suggested with a slight smile as he held a branch with a bushel of leaves on the end.

Sokka crossed his arms with a frown, "So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking mud out of a giant bison's feet."

"Mud and bugs." Aang said with a smile, still holding out the branch.

"Just get it in there real good." Liling said with a smile.

"Okay." Sokka said with a shrug, grabbing the branch and walking over to Appa, who's still floating on his back in the water.

"So what's our first lesson?!" Aang grinned excitedly

"Uh...okay...so..."Liling said letting out a awkward cough trying to think of what to say, looking at the young airbender.

 **Meanwhile...**

Zuko grunted as he practiced his Firebending with one of his crew members, launching fire blast after fire blast at the man until he and the crew member were thrown to one side as the ship turned.

"Someone's changing our course." Zuko growled as he glared up at the navigation room.

What is the meaning of this mutiny?!" Zuko demanded from the captain as he charged into the navigational room, "No one told you to change course!"

"Actually, someone did." Iroh stated calmly from where he was playing Pai Sho with one of the crew members. "I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko."

Iroh scratched his beard as he looked at the Pai Sho table in front of him.

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" Zuko asked hopefully as he took a step forward.

"Even more urgent. It seems I—" Iroh sighed and rubbed his forehead in distress,"—I have lost my lotus tile."

Iroh looked up at his nephew then back to the table, moving a piece forward across the Pai Sho board.

"Lotus tile?"

"For my Pai Sho game." Iroh clarified at his nephew's confused question as he moved another piece across the board, "Most people think the lotus insignificant but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ."

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?!" Zuko demanded in disbelief as he looked at his uncle in exasperation.

"See, you, like most people, underestimate its value." Iroh stated "Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call."

Iroh's face and tone became excited as he continued, "Hopefully, they will have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life."

Zuko closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, then tilted his head back and fire spilling from his mouth and at the ceiling, smoking filling the room.

"I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew." Iroh said with a close-eyed smile on his face.

 **Back with Liling and the others...**

"Yeah, don't get too happy." Sokka stated as he stood on Appa's stomach and brushed the branch between the bison's toes, "You've got to do me next."

Appa merely moaned happily as he floated on around the river and wiggled his other toes.

"Okay...so..."She muttered until she snapped her fingers."I got it! My mom told me that a Waterbender's strength is its great versatility. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, waterbending employs defensive techniques that can be transformed into attacks and counters as in plain English we turn our best defense into offense."

Katara and Aang nodded and waited for Liling to continue.

"So...uh...let's review some of the basics of waterbending." Liling said

"This is a pretty basic move, my mom taught me this when I helped my dad push a boat back into the water." Liling said she moved into her stance and began moving her hands back and forth, creating small waves in the water, "Just push and pull the water like this. The key is getting the wrist movement right."

"That's easy." Katara stated mimicking Liling's movements. "I did this back home."

"You've got it nailed good." Liling praised.

"Like this?" Aang asked as he stood and mimicked the hand movements, but nothing happened.

"That's almost right." Katara praised kindly, "If you keep practicing I'm sure eventually—"

"Hey, I'm bending already!" Aang exclaimed excitedly, accidently cutting Katara of mid-sentence as he created bigger waves than the ones Katara made on his first try.

"That's great Aang!" Liling praised

"Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly." Katara stated in surprise, "It took me two months to learn that move."

Aang shrugged and smiled over at Katara, "Well, you had to figure it out all on your own and we're lucky that we have a good teacher here."

"You did good Katara, it's hard learning it by yourself but I think your doing fine." Liling added.

Katara smiled at the praise, "Thanks."

"So, what's next?" Aang asked eagerly.

"This is a bit tricky, but it's a basic move. You just stream the water." Liling said moving the water and streaming it.

A stream of water from the river rising into the air as Katara began moving it around, "It's harder than it looks, so don't be disappointed if—"

Katara paused and frowned, dropping her own stream of water when she noticed Aang already controlling a stream of water as he moved it around and above his body then neatly coiled it back into the river. Liling was smiling at Aang encouragingly when he glanced over at her.

"Nice work." Katara complimented, a bit grudgingly then frowned, "Though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary."

"It was a tad much." Liling agreed.

"Sorry." Aang apologized then looked at Liling excitedly, "Well, don't stop now! Keep 'em coming!"

'I just didn't think he'd do it this fast...he's good...'Liling thought

"Well, I kind of know this one other move, but it's pretty hard." Katara said getting their attention , shifting a little bit away from Liling and Aang, "I haven't even totally figured it out yet..so maybe you might Lils. The idea is to create a big, powerful wave."

Aang and Liling watched as Katara moved her hands up, shaking slightly from effort as a big mass of water started to rise out of the river, but it popped.

"I see, Katara your hands were too Tense you have to relax them just go with the flow of things." Liling explained "Just raise your hands high."

"So, like this?" Aang asked as he copied Katara's movement, creating a big wave that towers over their heads.

"Yeah! Just like that! Awesome Aang!" Liling praised

Sokka was still cleaning between Appa's toes turned around and stared up at the wave towards him and Appa in fear.

"Uh, Aang?" He called out a moment before the wave crashed into him and threw him off of Appa and into the water, his head slowly appearing above the water with an annoyed expression on his face.

Aang smiled happily and turned towards Katara, "Looks like I got the hang of that move! What else you got?"

Liling glanced at Katara's irritated look on her face.

"I think we can practice more later."Liling stated

"I agree."Katara snapped slightly, turning away from Aang with an irritated expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'll say." Sokka called out from the water with a peeved look, "You just 'practiced' our supplies down the river."

Most of their supplies got washed away.

"Uh, sorry." Aang apologized guiltily then gave a slightly worried smile, "I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff."

"My life was hard enough when you were just an Airbender." Sokka grumbled then sank back into the water.

Liling lightly giggled, she turn her head to the others.

"I'll go find some stuff so that we don't have to buy a lot of food." Liling said "I'll meet you guys later in the market."

After that Aang,Katara and Sokka left while Liling searched for anything she can find. As usual Liling found a few things, but one plant that she was very ecstatic to find was the rare white dragon flower a very rare find for her.

'Dad would've liked this...' Liling thought looking at the reddish pink flower with white streaks. 'I might get maybe a few silver pieces for it. I'll keep a little bit for myself.'

After going through some of the stalls for quite some time, Liling manage to get a decent price for the rare flower as well as some of her goods that she found.

'I've got some money now, I'll look around a bit more at the stalls then catch up with them.' Liling thought she walked around a bit feeling a light breeze blowing her long hair flowed delicately.

Until she saw a stall with an older woman motioning Liling to come to her, Liling looked around wondering if it was her and not someone else. So Liling walked to the stall,the woman smiled at her.

"My! Aren't you a lovely young lady." She said "I bet your quite the catch with the young men."

"I...uh...no."Liling mumbled shaking her head.

"Don't be so modest."She said, "You remind me of myself when I was young, I remember this one boy he was so stubborn to notice my feelings for him. It was cute when he gets flustered."

"Uh...yeah..."Liling commented the woman raised her hand grabbing The young girls chin pulling her close, the woman had a small brush, Liling felt the brush tickle her lips.

"This color looks lovely on you."She said smiling brightly. She took out a piece of mirror showing Liling.

Her eyes widen and lightly touched her lips, seeing a dark red color complementing her skin color. A small memory of her mother smiling showing her the makeup.

"It's my own blend."She said holding a small seashell like compact Opening it showing the same color Liling had. "It looks so nice on you."

A few minutes later...

Liling held in her hands the small seashell. 'It looks nice and maybe it'll come in handy...plus she gave me good deal a copper piece and a few mint leaves for it.' Liling thought placing the tiny compact inside the sleeve of her haori.

Liling continued to look around the port's market place, taking in the rather intimidating people surrounding the stalls. She caught up with Katara and Aang waiting outside of one shop.

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us." Sokka stated as he walked back from the alleyway he had disappeared into with a bag slung over his shoulder,

"No need to worry about money I manage to get a few silver pieces from finding a few rare plants." Liling announced smiling.

"I think it's best if you keep it with you."Sokka said "Lets spend the copper pieces wisely." The water tribe boy paused staring at Liling.

"Uh...what's wrong?" Liling asked

"What's that on your face?" Sokka asked glancing at Liling's face.

"Is that make up?" Aang asked

Liling slightly blushed. "Y-yeah a woman was selling them and put some on me...does it look bad?" She asked self consciously placing her hand on her mouth.

"Uh...no...you look nice."the water tribe boy replied turning his head away with a very faint blush dusted on his cheeks.

"You look great Lils."Aang complemented

"You really do."Katara agreed.

"Uh, anyway Sokka make it two copper pieces." Aang replied sheepishly as he reached behind his back, "I couldn't say no to this whistle!"

"It looks so cute."Liling said

She looked at the white, bison shaped whistle in Aang's hands before watching him curiously as he took a deep breath and blew into the whistle, barely making a sound.

"It doesn't even work." Sokka stated after pulling his fingers from his ears, having expected a loud or annoying sound and Aang stopped blowing on the whistle when Momo screeched

in irritation, "See? Even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk."

"No offense, Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on." Katara stated, holding her hand out and Aang handed her the copper pieces with a pout.

"I still think it's a nice find."Liling reassured "It looks like Appa."

The group began walking around the market some more.

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here!" A man with brown hair dressed in green and standing in front of a ship, called out to anyone that passed him, "Don't be shy, come on by!"

Liling, Sokka, Katara and Aang walked past the man but he ran up them, "Oh! You there, I can see from your clothing that you're world-traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

Aang walked back to the man with a grin, "Sure! What are curios?"

"I'm not entirely sure…" He muttered then grinned and steered Aang towards the docked ship behind him, "But we got 'em!"

'Oh Aang...I can't take my eyes off of you for a minute.' Liling thought shaking her head and followed after her friend.

Katara, and Sokka exchanged looks but quickly followed after Aang, Liling and the man to the ship.

Liling looked around the inside of the ship curiously for a moment sticking close to Aang. That is until something caught her eye, a wide variety of hair pins were on display.

Aang grinned and leaned down to look closely at an object on a shelf before becoming confused, "Huh?"

Katara stared eerily at an ornate monkey statue with red gems for eyes on another shelf before shaking her head and walking away from it.

Liling couldn't believe there was so many valuable looking items here, she looked back at Aang as he walked beside another shelf, pausing to look at another object.

"I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur." A man suddenly spoke up, startling the four as he walked into the light with a colorful reptile-bird perched on his shoulder, "That beast would fetch me a hefty sum if you'd be interested in bartering."

Aang grabbed Momo from his shoulder and held him protectively to his chest, "Momo's not for sale."

"Momo's family not something we can pawn off."Liling replied cooly.

The man glanced at Liling.

"What about that?" He pointed at Liling's necklace. "Those jewels can be worth a pretty sum."

"Not for sale."Liling scowled

Meanwhile, Katara had wondered further into the ship and paused when she spotted a shelf where a couple of scrolls were kept, grabbing one that had the Waterbending symbol on it. She opened the scroll and gasped quietly in surprise when she saw diagrams and writings for Waterbending.

"Look at this, Aang! Lils! It's a Waterbending scroll!" She called over excitedly with a smile as Aang and Liling walked over and peered over her shoulder, "Check out these crazy moves!"

"I recognize a few of those!" Liling smiled looking at the pictures.

Aang turned to look at the man excitedly, "Where did you get a Waterbending scroll?"

The man slammed his hand on the scroll and snatched it from the table, rolling it back up, "Let's just say I got it up North, at a most reasonable price, free."

'Free?' Liling thought narrowed her eyes at the man as he placed the scroll back on the shelf.

"Wait a minute… Sea loving traders, with suspiciously acquired merchandise," Sokka spoke, his eyebrows raising his voice rose, "And pet reptile birds?"

Sokka turned around to face the man from the street, nearly spitting in his face, "You guys are pirates!"

The man put his arms around Sokka's shoulders, "We prefer to think of ourselves as, high risk traders."

"Yeah you are...and I'm a princess that lives in a magic sugar castle." She said sarcastically then tugged Sokka away from the pirate and over to where Katara and Aang were leaning against a counter with the captain standing behind it.

"So, how much for the, uh, traded, scroll?" Katara asked somewhat sarcastically after looking at the two copper pieces in her hand.

"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom." The captain said coolly then his voice turned less serious as he looked down at the two, "Unless of course, you kids have two hundred gold pieces on you right now."

Aang turned and whispered quietly to Katara, "I know how deal with these guys, Katara. Pirates love to haggle."

"But shouldn't Lils handle this?" Katara whispered "She seems to know what to do."

"It'll be fine trust me."Aang reassured

Katara quirked an eyebrow but placed their coins into the bald boy's hand.

"Watch and learn." Aang said with a smirk as he swaggered over to the counter then leaned against it and began talking in a pirate-like voice, "Let's say to the price of, one copper piece!"

Aang smiled and dramatically presented a single copper piece, causing the captain to laugh hysterically.

"The price is two hundred gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare."

Aang smirked confidently and continued talking like a pirate, "Okay, two copper pieces!"

"It's not amusing the second time, boy!" The pirate captain snarled, leaning forward slightly to glare at the Aang.

"Aang, let me handle this."Liling said going over the counter.

The pirate looked at Liling.

"Sorry about that."Liling said "Look I'm sure we can come up with an offer that both parties will like, I know that scroll isn't worth that much for the price your asking...maybe for.." Liling searched in her pouch. "Six silver pieces and rare tea leaves for it."

The pirate scowled at her. "I'm not interested in silver or pesky weeds...unless your willing to pawn that necklace you've got then maybe we've got a deal."

Liling glared at him.

"Not gonna happen."Liling said

Katara stepped forward and touched Liling's, whispering quietly, "Can we get out of here? I feel like we're getting weird looks?" Liling nodded since the guy wasn't going to budge.

Aang snatched his staff up from where it was leaning against the counter and still talking like a pirate said, "Aye, we be casting off now."

The teens left the boat.

"What was that all about, Katara?" Aang asked Katara curiously as they walked down the ramp and back onto the street.

"Yeah, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection." Sokka complained slightly.

"I was actually glad that we left he kept trying to trade something for my necklace."Liling said

Katara shrugged and hugged her arms to her chest, her expression looking slightly worried.

"I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here?"

'Why do I feel a shiver go up my spine? Is it the willies?' Liling thought

The four continued down the street and away from the pirate ship.

"Hey you!" The man from before suddenly shouted at them from the front of the ship, "Get back here!"

Aang smirked as he turned around, "Well, well, look who's come to their senses. Told you the haggling would pay off."

Liling's eyes widened when she saw the armed pirates jump out of the ship and rush towards them.

"I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us!" Katara cried out as she, Liling, Sokka and Aang turn around and run away, the pirates chasing after them.

The four ran through the market, turning a corner sharply and Katara bended some water from a Barrel and froze a puddle behind them, causing one of the pirates to slip. Liling, Sokka and Katara ran down an alleyway, bumping into the cabbage merchant while Aang jumped through the small space between the top of the cart and the cabbage and sent a blast of wind at the cart, throwing it into the pirates that were right behind them.

"My cabbages!" The mmerchant shriek, "This place is worse than Omashu!"

Another group of pirates leapt out in front of them and began chasing them back down the street the four had just come from.

"I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives!" A pirate shouted as they chased the four teens around a corner and into a dead end.

Liling and her friends whirled around to face the pirates cornering them.

"Now, who gets to taste the steel of my blade first?" The man from before asked sinisterly as he twirled his knifes around.

"No thanks!" Aang stated and spun, hurling a blast of air at the pirates that send them backwards, then he snap his glider open and ran towards them.

"Grab on tight!" Aang shouted over his shoulder as he continued running.

"I thought we were running away from the pirates, you guys!" Katara yelled but she jumped onto Aang's glider Sokka and Liling jumped, Liling carefully but skillfully manage to balance herself on top of the gliders while the water tribe siblings held on for dear life.

"Just hang on!" Aang called out as he flew over the pirates heads and away from the port, back to where they had made their camp.

"I used to kinda look up to pirates." Aang commented as he snapped his gilder shut after they had landed back at their camp and sat on the ground, leaning against a rock.

"Pirates...those guys just made my list!" Liling grunted. "I can't believe that one of my friends would want to be a pirate...he even shouted saying that he wanted to be king of the pirates and that I'll be his queen...I mean what was that about?!" She flopped to the ground and grumbled.

"Those guys are terrible..." Aang commented

"I know. That's why I took…" Katara said, her mischievous tone causing Aang, Liling and Sokka to look at her curiously then in shock when she held out the Waterbending scroll, "This."

"No way!" Aang gaped in surprised and lurched to his feet.

"Katana no..."Liling gasped

"Isn't it great?" Katara asked excitedly, stepping back slightly when Sokka appeared in front of her.

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up!" Sokka yelled angrily," You stole their Waterbending scroll."

"I prefer to think of it as high risk trading." Katara joked, causing Aang to laugh.

"Good one, Katara."Aang chuckled

"Katara! You really could've gone us killed!" Liling scolded. "I would expect Sokka to do it if it was a shiny boomerang! But you! I thought I knew you."

"Liling, Sokka where do you think they got it?" Katara asked rhetorically as she looked between the two. "They stole it from a Waterbender!"

"It doesn't matter." Sokka snapped back seriously, "You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes which by the way you could've learned it from princess splash herself!" He pointed his thumb at Liling.

"Liling might know a few things but These are real Waterbending forms." Katara stated in an attempt to justify her actions, "You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn Waterbending!"

"Whatever." Sokka muttered, and shook his head, walking away.

"Well, what's done is done." Aang said calmly, "We have it, we might as well learn from it."

Liling sighed as always Aang tries to find a way to avoid conflict..it was a tiny thing that she liked and hated it at the same time. Liling took the scroll and looked over the moves until it was snatched away from her hands by Katara.

"Um...Katara maybe I should-"

"Not now Lils I'm reading." Katara cut her off.

 **Meanwhile in the Marketplace**

"I've checked all the shops on this pier." Iroh said exasperatedly to Zuko, "Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace!"

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko snapped angrily at his uncle, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Quite the contrary." Iroh commented. "I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking for is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!"

Zuko's eye twitched slightly as he watched the crew members walk past him and his uncle, carrying all of Iroh's many purchases.

"You bought a tsungi horn?" Zuko asked in bafflement as he looked at his uncle.

"For music night on the ship." Iroh stated with a happy smile before cupping his chin as he began to walk around the market again with Zuko following reluctantly, "Now if we only have some woodwinds."

"Oh, this place looks promising!" Iroh said excitedly as he pointed to the ship as he hurried on board, Zuko trailing behind him.

"Oh, that is handsome!" Iroh exclaimed as he looked at the monkey statue, "Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?"

The pirate captain's lieutenant stood in front of the captain near the back of the ship, "We lost the Water Tribe girl, the girl with the green haori and the little bald monk they were was traveling with."

Zuko turned around when he heard the pirate and stepped forward, "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head."

No one noticed the way Iroh made a similar facial expression the monkey's when he picked it up.

 **Back with Liling and the others..**

"I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours." Katara said, then handed the open scroll to Aang, "Here, hold it open for me. The single water whip. Looks easy."

Aang, Liling and Sokka watched as Katara attempted the move but only ended up hitting herself in the forehead, leaving a small red mark.

"Ow!"

Sokka started laughing hysterically at her and Katara turned to glare at him.

"What's so funny?" Katara demanded.

"I'm sorry, but you deserved that." Sokka stated then turned to Aang and Liling "You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself."

"Aang and Lils will get their turn once I figure out the water whip!" Katara snapped angrily, then attempted the move again, only this time she smacked Momo's backside, causing him to screech angrily at her, "Ugh! Why can't I get this stupid move?!"

"Katara, your being too tense."Liling said "If your too tense or angry you won't be able to do it right." Liling looked at the scroll and attempted to do the water whip, it was fairly easy for her. She picked up a branch and tossed it in the air And performed the water whip successfully. "See? Just stay calm and you'll do it."

"Lils, is right you'll get it." Aang said reassuringly as he put the scroll on the tree stump and walked closer to the river, not noticing the glare Katara is giving him, "You just got to shift your weight through the stances, just like Lils did."

Aang mimicked the moves on the Waterbending scroll and created the water whip on his first try, Liling nodded and smiled at his stances.

"See? Aang did a good example of it." Liling said

"There, see?" Aang said with a smile, "The key to bending is—"

"Will you please shut your air hole?!" Katara screamed angrily as she loomed over Aang, "Believe it or not your infinite wisdom gest s little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!"

"Katara! What's wrong with you?!" Liling snapped defending Aang.

"What's wrong with me?! What about you!" Katara snapped "All you do is praise Aang for everything! You don't have to praise him so much, Just because he's your friend! Some teacher you are!"

"Katara!" Sokka barked glaring at his sister.

"What?!" Katara demanded then turned to look at Aang and Liling who was staring at her with tears in their eyes, making Katara instantly feel guilty, "Oh my gosh, Aang, Lils, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. But you know what, it won't happen again."

Katara picked up the scroll and handed it to Aang.

"Here, this is yours." Katara said softly as she put the scroll in Aang's hands, "I don't want to have anything to with it anymore."

"It's okay, Katara." Aang said forgivingly with a smile.

"Yeah, it's fine."Liling said 'It's not the first time someone yelled at me like that.' She thought

"What about Momo?" Sokka asked with a slight grin as he gestured to the lemur rubbing his backside, "He's the real victim here."

Liling covered her mouth to muffle her giggles at his words. It was as if he tried to cheer them up.

"I'm sorry Momo." Katara apologized, kneeling behind Momo rubbing his ears.

"And what about me?" Sokka asked gesturing to himself, "There was that time you—"

"No more apologies!" Katara snapped at her brother, giving him a dark.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" The pirate captain asked Zuko he was standing beside on the prince's boat.

"We don't need to stop." Zuko stated firmly, "They stole a Waterbending scroll, right?"

"Mm-hm." The captain hummed in confirmation, looking at Zuko.

"Then they'll be on the water." Zuko said confidently as he looked at the sun setting before them as the captain comes to stand beside him.

Katara looked around the camp quietly as she checked to see if The others were asleep. Breathing quietly in relief, she quietly slipped from her sleeping bag and walked over to bag where the scroll was, carefully pulling it out. Katara then silently backed away from the camp until she thought she was far enough way, then she turned only to come face-to-face with Momo, who chattered at her.

"Shh, Momo! Go back to sleep!" Katara whispered firmly to the chattering lemur as she walked past, "Shh!"

Liling moved to the side her eyes fluttered opened and stared in the direction Katara had gone in.

"Done with the scroll, eh?" Liling muttered to herself. "Oh Katara..." she quickly grabbed her haori and followed Katara to the river.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh! Shoot!" Katara grumbled when the water didn't do what she wanted it too, "Come on water, work with me here! Okay, what if I just, ow! Stupid scroll!"

"What do we have here?" Katara to whirl around and stare at Liling with wide eyes.

"Uh..."

"Just remember what I said, if your too tense it won't work."Liling explained "Now try again, but remember to relax."

"Ow! Stupid scroll!"

Zuko tensed when he heard Katara's voice and he and the pirate captain shared a knowing look.

Katara nodded and brought up another stream of water, muttering to herself, "Okay Katara, relax and shift your weight through the stances."

A sudden noise caused Them to look at the river warily

"Did you hear that?" She asked just as Katara dropped the water again then groaned in aggravation. "I swear I heard something."

The sudden sound of metal scraping against sand caught both girls attention and they moved towards the bushes to check what the noise was.

Katara and Liling gasped quietly upon seeing the small metal ship on the river bank and they turned to run away only to run straight into the arms of a large pirate.

"No! Let go of us!" Katara snapped angrily then bended some water, hitting the pirate in the face causing him to let both girls go.

The two girls ran forward only for them to see a few other pirates, Liling exhale releasing a heavy steam and quickly moved her hands creating a thick mist. Blocking the pirates view from them.

"Katara! Run!" Liling exclaimed Liling turned and saw Katara escape as Liling ran in a different direction.

Only to run right into Zuko and he grabbed Liling's wrists pulling her close.

"I'll save you from the pirates." Zuko sneered down at Liling as she glared furiously up at him.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you, your friend or her brother." Zuko stated persuasively from in front of where he had Liling tied to a tree. A few others went to search for Katara.

"Bite me, firecracker!" Liling snapped back angrily as she glared at him before looking away.

He had been questioning Liling, he had captured her for a while now. Whenever he said something she would snap at him. It was getting harder for him to control his temper with the young girl.

"Try to understand." Zuko said after a moment of thought as he approached her. "I need to capture him to restore something I've lost, my honor."

"Honor? Is that why your doing this?" Liling muttered

"Yes, that's why I have to capture him." He repeated

Zuko came around to her side and leaned down he detected a very faint flowery scent but quickly ignored it and whispered in her ear. "Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost or more specific something your friend lost."

Liling's eyes widened when she saw Zuko hold up Katara's necklace to her neck briefly, the necklace Katara had lost.

"Katara's necklace!" Liling exclaimed, looking down at the necklace as Zuko dangled it in front of her for a moment then walked back over to his soldiers with a smirk. "How did you get that?!"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering." Zuko taunted as he turned to face her. "Tell me where he is."

"In your dreams Firecracker!" Liling snapped Zuko's eye twitched at the girl.

The pirate captain suddenly stepped forward, "Enough of this necklace garbage! You promised a scroll!"

"I wonder how much this is worth…" Zuko said as he took the Waterbending scroll from behind his back and held it over the fire in his other hand, smirking when the pirates gasped in fear, "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

"Fine." The pirate captain growled as he turned around, scowling darkly as he and his men began doing as the banished prince ordered.

'Aang...guys...'Liling thought she moved her fingers trying to at least touch the bindings.

"I'll find him." He said looking at the girl.

"Your the worst...the firenation really changed, to have a prince like you...is just rotten."Liling said "Capturing my friend for Honor? You really are scum, the lowest of the low."

Zuko glared and walked straight to the captive girl, pressing his body against her trying to intimidate her but Liling wasn't afraid. She glared at Zuko, everything was silence The tension was so tense between the two of them. He saw her eyes again she had a certain spark in her eyes, he couldn't explain it.

"We got them!" A pirate said breaking the silence in the atmosphere.

"Nice work." Zuko praised as he turn and stood in front of where the pirates were gathered with Aang and the others were tied up in front of them.

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara said sadly as she looked at Aang.

"No Katara, it isn't." Aang stated with a slight smile of reassurance.

"Yeah," Iroh countered with a slight nod of his head, "It kind of is."

"I agree with him."Liling said nodding in agreement.

Zuko took a few steps towards the pirate captain, the scroll in hand, "Give me the boy."

"You give us the scroll." The pirate captain retorted without moving.

Sokka looked up at the pirate captain in surprise, "You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?"

"Don't listen to him," Zuko ordered, glaring at the Sokka heatedly, "he's trying to turn us against each other!"

The pirate captain ignored Zuko and looked down at Aang, but addressed Sokka, "You're friend is the Avatar?"

"Sure is," Sokka confirmed with a sly grin, "And I'll bet he'll fetch you a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!" Zuko snarled angrily as he pointed threateningly at Sokka.

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth." Aang whispered at his friend.

'He should shut up.'Liling thought

Sokka shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just sayin' it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life."

The pirate captain looked down at Aang.

"Keep the scroll," The pirate captain sneered at Zuko, "We can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid."

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he watched the pirates turn their back on him, "You'll regret breaking a deal with me."

Zuko and two of his soldiers send a blast of fire at the pirates causing them to jump back while the hawker ran out and threw a smoke bomb, jumping onto the cloud as the fight between Zuko's men and the pirates ensued.

Sokka , Katara and Aang began to struggle with their ropes when three soldiers began running towards them only to be stopped when four pirates jumped in front of them and surrounded Them, throwing a smoke bomb and covering the area with the gray haze.

Meanwhile, Momo climbed down the tree Where Liling was. He chewed the ropes letting her go free.

"Momo, I'll have to look for a few tasty fruit for you later."Liling said.

Katana quickly ran out of the smoke seeing Liling free.

"Katara! Go to the boat, I'll go get Appa."Liling said Katara gave her a worried look. "I'll be fine you guys go!"

With a nod Katara ran towards the boat while Liling ran hoping to find Appa.

Aang coughed as he looked around the smoke, yelping quietly as he dodged a knife that cut through his ropes at the same time. Then he dodged a spear that with another yelp and began to quickly try and find his way out of the smoke.

Zuko stumbled out of the smoke cloud and hid the Waterbending scroll behind his back, glancing behind him and whirling around just in time to dodge the pirate captain's sword. Zuko scowled and took a Firebending stance while the captain prepared to attack with his sword. The two began to fight, Zuko sending out blasts of fire while the captain tried to slice him with his sword.

Zuko growled when he felt the scroll get yanked away by the pirate with the rope only for Momo to snatch it out of the air, catching the attention of the pirate captain's reptile-bird.

Momo gave a screech as the reptile-bird dove into him and caused him to lose his grip on the scroll which went tumbling into the smoke cloud before.

"Aang, are you there?" Sokka shouted as he crawled on the ground, jerking back when a blade landed in front of him before he used it to saw through his binds.

"I'm over here!" Aang shouted back, "Follow my voice!"

"Where?" Sokka called back, "I can't find you!"

"I'm right here!" Aang yelled then scowled and Airbended the dust away, revealing the pirates surrounding him and he immediately Airbended the smoke and dust back around him, "Never mind, I'll find you!"

Sokka crawled out of the smoke cloud on his hands and knees, Aang jumped over him a moment later in a full sprint.

"Run!" Aang shouted over his shoulder as Sokka jumped to his feet and ran after Aang.

"Katara, you're okay!" Aang shouted happily as he and Sokka found her trying to push the pirate ship back into the water.

"Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get outta here." Katara ordered briskly and the two boys joined her in trying to push the boat, but they aren't able too.

"We'd need a team of rhinos to budge this ship." Sokka stated as the three stepped back.

"A team of rhinos," Aang started as a he looked over at Katara, "Or two Waterbenders."

Katara smiled at him and the two moved so they were standing across from each other, then they began to push and pull the water until the boat rose up.

"Everybody in!" Katara commanded

Aang paused when he noticed they were one person short. Aang jerked as panic shown in his face.

"Lils!" He panicked

Katara grabbed Aang's arm and pulled him after her and Sokka onto the ship.

"Aang, we have to go!" She shouted, "Liling said she'd get Appa."

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" Iroh demanded after shoving Zuko and the pirate captain apart.

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko snapped as he turned to his uncle in annoyance.

"It's no proverb." Iroh stated drily as he pointed towards the pirates' ship that was sailing away.

"Bleeding hog monkeys!" The pirate captain cursed and ran after the ship.

Zuko pointed and laughed at the captain only for his laughter stopped when he saw the pirates had hijacked his own boat, the pirates taunting him as they sailed after Aang and his friends.

"Hey! That's my boat!" Zuko shouted and began chasing the stolen boat.

"Maybe it should be a proverb…" Iroh mused as he watched the boats sail downstream while his nephew raced after his stole boat.

"C'mon, Uncle!" Zuko shouted and Iroh sighed as he hurried after his nephew.

Liling raced through the trees hoping to get back to camp to get Appa and leave. Once she was there Appa wasn't in sight.

"Appa!" Liling shouted but there wasn't a response.

She saw a few squirrels running away, she quickly turned and her eyes widen. She bended water from her canteen creating a shield blocking the fireball. Seeing a few soldiers walking towards her.

Liling got in a defensive stance but saw three more solders surrounding her.

'Aang...please be okay...'Liling thought glaring at the soldiers.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks, Appa." Aang stated with a grin that quickly fell when he realized that Liling was here, holding the reins like he had hoped.

Suddenly he began to panic and he whirled around to face Katara and Sokka.

"Lils!"

The Water Tribe siblings' eyes went wide and the three stared at each other with worries looks.

"My boat!" Zuko shouted as he and his uncle arrived at the edge of the falls.

Iroh bent over and panted with his hands on his knees then straightened after catching his breath, slipping his hands into the large sleeves of his robe. He blinked in surprise before starting to chuckle lowly.

"Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this." Iroh stated as he chuckled then pulled his missing lotus tile out of his sleeve and showed it to Zuko. "The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!"

Growling, Zuko snatched the Pai Sho piece from his uncle's hand and tossed it over the water. Iroh frowned and looked over the edge.

"Prince Zuko," The Firebender said.

"What?" Zuko snarled as he angrily whipped around to face the three Firebenders.

The Firebender moved out of the way, revealing the other two Firebenders with the girl struggling against her binds.

"It's you..."

She glared at Zuko, mentally cursing herself for getting captured. 'Aang...at least you guys escaped...' Liling thought keeping her head held high knowing that Aang and her friends are safely away from the danger.

Zuko looked down at Liling and a slow smirk appeared on his face. Liling didn't like the way he was smirking, knowing what he could do she had to prepare for the worst.

"How could I let them take her?! Why didn't you help her?!" Aang shouted angrily looking in every direction to see if the fire navy ship was there.

"Aang! She told me to go help you."Katara exclaimed lowering her head in guilt. "We were in a difficult situation and-

"You could've went to get me!" Aang cut her off. "I could've saved her!"

"We were short on time and-"

"You didn't care about her!" Aang cut her off his tone getting harsher every minute. "You didn't like her because she's a better waterbender than you! You wanted my best friend gone because you were jealous of her!"

"Aang...I know it's my fault but she did everything she could to save us."Katara said

"But who's going to save her?"Sokka asked "She's alone with scar face."

"I'm sure Lils will find a way to escape and we'll be there when she does."Katara said

Aang glared at the ground, cursing himself that he wasn't there to help her,Liling was always there for him helping him, she was more than just his best friend she was almost like a sister to him. Now that she's captured he just feels helpless and so angry.

"I'm going to find Lils."Aang said coldly grabbing his staff but Katara stopped him. "Let go Katara! I have to go get Lils!"

"Aang, stop!" Katara said gripping his arm. "You can't go, what if you get caught?"

"I bet that's what their waiting for."Sokka commented "Their going to use Liling as bait to set a trap to get you."

"I don't care! Lils is always there! "Aang shouted angrily. "She's...she's always been there for me!" a few angry tears rolled down his face. "Now she's not here...i couldn't...I couldn't even save my best friend..."

"Aang..."Katara sad hugging the grief stricken monk, he continued to shed a few tears.

'Lils...I'm sorry...I promise I'll find you...'Aang thought 'I will find you...'

 **Liling got captured! So it'll be interesting to see her spend time with Zuko. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Any suggestions pm me!**

 **Alexa S- glad you like the story! There's going to be more interactions between Liling and Zuko soon.**

 **Cow lover2214- glad you liked the previous chapter. I kinda thought that Zuko would show some interest in Liling but not straying away from his objective.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own Avatar the last Airbender just my Oc.**

Chapter 11

Three days...three days since Liling saw her friends. Three days that she got captured by Prince firecracker that's what she nicknamed him, he always loses his temper and explodes at anything so it's a fitting nickname for him. In those three days only two of those he would go and interrogate her but she'd stayed silent.

Liling looked out the small window, wishing she could go out and feel the sun's rays. She heard the sound of the metal clashing with the tides.

"I don't know why she's not talking!" Zuko snapped "She's been here for three days and she hasn't said a word about the Avatar!"

"Maybe you should approach to her in a more gentle way, be a gentlemen towards her and maybe she'll talk." Iroh spoke up. "She is a young lady after all, you have to show a small hint of kindness to get a lady's attention."

"She's not a lady! She's our prisoner!" Zuko snapped

Zuko paced around the room trying to think of what to do with the girl. When he glanced around his uncle was gone. Zuko sat back and started to meditate, later he was thinking of visiting the prisoner to interrogate her.

Liling lightly dozed off in the cold damp cell. That is until she smelled a very familiar scent, her eyes went wide opened seeing Iroh with a tea set. He poured some of the tea in a cup and held it out to her.

Liling stared at the older man handing her a cup, she held the cup but didn't drink it.

"It's Jasmine tea."Iroh said "Though I prefer ginseng more but I thought you would like this one."

"Why are you giving me tea?" Liling asked "if I remember correctly the firenation don't give tea to prisoners."

Iroh glanced at Liling. "It's a little chilly in here so I thought some tea would warm you up." He said

Liling stared at Iroh, he had a certain air around him...more kinder and understanding. 'Like my father...' Liling thought

"My name is Iroh, May I ask what is your name?" Iroh asked

Liling looked at Iroh, she didn't know why but a small voice in her head said that she can talk to him. He didn't look like the other soldiers and it looked like he wouldn't resort to violence unless it was absolutely necessary. She at least should give him an answer as a thanks for the tea.

"My name is Liling." She answered softly.

He smiled at the young girl. "That is a lovely name, for a lovely young lady."He said

Liling smiled at his complement. "My father named me after his love of white Jasmine tea and the sound of the bells chiming." She said with a soft smile.

Zuko waited long enough, he quickly went to the prison hold so that he can interrogate Liling. So far the girl is useless. 'Why can't she tell me what I want to know?'he thought angrily. 'Is she toying with me?! That peasant!'

He walked even faster to see the prisoner, once he was in the cell his eyes widen that Liling wasn't there. 'She escaped?! But how?!' He thought he ran out the cell. It was impossible for her to escape he had a few guards on her cell and even made sure to chain her up whenever the guards gave her water so she wouldn't use her bending. He ran to the deck until he heard Liling's laugh. He froze as he heard another voice...his uncle's voice.

"Is that so?" Iroh asked letting out a small chuckle

Liling laugh died down only now was in small giggles.

"Yes! It was so much fun! That is until I had to help him gather all the hog monkeys to the zoo...and I got grounded for that...but it was so funny the look on Kuzon's face." Liling said

"Uncle! What is the prisoner is doing here?!" Zuko baffled at the two enjoying tea and a few sweets out in the deck.

"I'm talking to our guest."Iroh said "We hardly have anyone new on the ship so it's a good to meet someone new."

"I agree with you on that Iroh."Liling agreed taking a sip of her tea.

"She's not our guest! She's our prisoner!" Zuko snapped grabbing Liling by her wrist yanking her a little too hard.

"Ow! Hey!"Liling snapped yanking her hand back, rubbing her wrist. "You could've asked nicely!"

"I don't have to ask nicely! You're my prisoner!" He snapped "So you'll do as I say!"

"As if I'll obey you!" Liling snapped glaring at him. "You're nothing but a short tempered, whiny little prince!"

A scowl appeared on Zuko's face he grabbed Liling by her wrist yanking her to face him, he realized that the girl was a few inches shorter than him, his golden eyes glaring at her. Liling wasn't scared of his intimidation act.

"Tell me what you know about the Avatar!" He ordered he only kept Liling so that he would learn the Avatar's strengths and weaknesses, if he mastered all of the elements anything that can give him an edge in capturing him. But this girl wasn't cooperating in anything! Liling gave him a blank expression as if she wasn't interested in anything.

Zuko practically yelled at her trying to get her to talk, Liling tried to mentally calm herself down at his outburst. That is until he had something of hers.

"Tell me what you know and I'll give you your stuff back." Zuko said Liling's eyes widen.

"Wait...you have my stuff?! Since when?!" Liling snapped

Zuko smirked. "I didn't steal it, when the pirates caught you, you left your bag near the river."He said Liling tightened her fist, he couldn't have looked in her bag...could he? All she had was a few simple things from her parents that she kept very close to her.

"Give it back..."Liling muttered she lifted her head and glared at him. "Give it back!" She struggled but Zuko pinned her against the wall.

He saw the spark in her eyes again, it was a spark that made him stopped what he was doing staring in her eyes that he unknowingly leaned closer to the girl.

Liling got a good look at the scarred prince, she could see every detail of burnt skin in the large scar over Zuko's face. To be honest she thought he looked scary from far away but up close it actually wasn't so bad. The skin was red and in a couple of spots raw, but overall it had mostly healed. The pigmentation was the only thing that truly had been damaged beyond repair it might've been possible to treat it if it was still fresh an expert waterbending healer could heal it. She stared at his eyes which she thought was a pretty shade of amber. Something she wished she had instead of plain brown eyes.

Liling inherited her fathers black hair and fair porcelain skin, she wished she had either her mother's blue eyes or her fathers amber eyes but no she inherited her grandmother's brown eyes. She thought that Zuko's eyes seemed nice if he wasn't glaring at her all the time she would tell him but she won't say it to him.

"I'll give you your stuff back if you tell me what you know."Zuko whispered in her ear.

"Go to hell!" Liling shouted a few soldiers looked at the scene with a few gasps at what the prisoner said.

Zuko growled pushing Liling's into the guards hands gripping her tightly.

"How dare you disrespect me!" He growled "Guards take the prisoner back to her cell, don't give her any food or water until I say so!"

Iroh's went wide looking at his nephew. As they took Liling back to her cell. She stopped for a minute turning her head towards Iroh.

"Thanks for the tea...Jasmine tea is my favorite."Liling said softly before heading back to her cell.

"But prince Zuko don't you think your being a little harsh on the young lady."Iroh said

"I'm only doing this because she's not doing what I ordered her to do!" Zuko snapped

She knew that she had crossed a line for insulting him and not cooperating, she knew what the consequences were, yet she still did it. Because he wanted to use her to extract any information that she knows to hurt Aang, she'd rather die then help prince firecracker capture her best friend.

His brow furrowed in confusion thinking of the girl. He saw a small glimpse of fear even though she tries to hide it. Even though she's scared…she's still going to go through with this...all this for the Avatar and not saving herself? Just how crazy can this girl be?

Two days passed since then and as usual Liling wasn't caving in to anything that Zuko was offering her. She kept her mouth shut, two days with no food or water and yeah she was starving. She didn't have a problem with keeping herself hydrated apparently the ship wasn't built in capturing waterbenders. So whenever there was a shift change even if it's just a few minutes Every few hours that she wasn't being attended she'd at least have a mouth full of water a few times a day. But her stomach was begging for food.

Zuko gritted his teeth trying to meditate in his room. He visited the girl again today and no progress! He thought a few days without food would make her talk, but she's the most stubborn girl he ever met!

Suddenly his uncle's words echoed in his head.

 _"Maybe you should approach to her in a more gentle way, be a gentlemen towards her and maybe she'll talk." Iroh spoke up. "She is a young lady after all, you have to show a small hint of kindness to get a lady's attention."_

He scoffed at the idea, there was no way that could work...could it? He ignored that idea completely. He glanced at Liling's bag wondering why she wanted her bag back. Curiosity got the best of him wondering if there was anything in there that can be used as leverage.

He got up and grabbed the bag reaching inside searching he only found a small Money pouch, some jerky and dried fruit. Some clothes until he came across a few folded up pieces of papers. Zuko unfolded one and saw a portrait of her and two adults which he figured it might be her parents. Their names were written in the edges of the paper. Obviously the man's name is Lee but didn't know which name was the girls name.

Liling hated being in the cell, it got colder during the night especially when it's sailing in the ocean. She kept shivering on the floor wrapping the blanket trying to warm her body, of course she wanted to firebend to keep her warm but didn't want to risk exposing her bending unless it was absolutely necessary.

The room got colder and colder every minute. She manage to huddle in a corner and puffed out small sparks of fire to keep warm being careful of getting caught. The next morning is when things got a bit weird.

"Prince Zuko."the guard said Liling stopped what she did, she shivered a bit. She turn to glare at Zuko.

Suddenly the prison cell's were open letting the scarred prince go in, only to toss a bag towards her. Liling immediately recognized it and grabbed it searching inside for the contents. She found what she was looking for unfolding the paper and smiling softly at the picture of her parents.

"I only took out any potential weapons...So..."Zuko trailed off slightly awkwardly. Liling kept her gaze on the picture.

"It's fine..."she spoke softly she figured she wouldn't get most of her stuff back but as long as she had her pictures it was fine. She looked up at Zuko wondering why he gave her things back to her.

"Take the prisoner out." Zuko ordered

The soldiers nodded and one held Liling while the other chained her wrists.

"Agh! Wait!" he growled softly pinching the bridge of his nose contemplating about his next choice.

There was a moment's pause in which all looked at him. Liling was blinking in confusedly between the guard that had her cuffed and the prince that was currently looking very frustrated even as he glowered at her.

"Take the cuffs off."

"Eh?" Liling said looking at the scarred prince, a bit confused about his behavior.

"Y-your highness?" the guard before her stuttered.

"You heard me" Zuko snapped still not taking his eyes from Liling's face "Take the cuffs off."

The guard was quick in his job of removing the metal bands and hurriedly stepped away just as Zuko stormed up into Liling's face.

"I really want to keep you here chained up." he hissed, his tones almost venomous, though they were only low enough for only her to hear "But for this one time I'll let it you go out without the cuffs, my guards will be watching your every move. If you try to escape I will not hesitate to lock you up for good."

Liling almost had to bite down on her own tongue to stop herself from spitting the words out in his face. She nodded.

"Good" Zuko straightened up and it took all Of Liling had to not punch the smug smirk straight off his scarred face as he barked "Now let's go."

'What is up with him?' Liling thought feeling very confused at the situation. Once she was out in the deck she felt the suns rays hit her skin, warming her body up. She let out a relaxing sigh, she still had to be cautious as to why the prince let her out of her cell.

"Good morning Miss Liling."Iroh greeted

"Good morning Iroh."Liling replied with a small smile.

"Why are you outside?" He asked

Liling shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know all of a sudden prince firecracker just told the guards to let me be outside without the chains...course they're watching me but we're in the middle of the ocean I can't exactly escape."

Iroh nodded wondering why his nephew had a change of heart all of a sudden. 'Maybe he's finally taken an interest in the young lady.' He thought looking at Liling.

"Why don't we have tea?" Iroh asked "Do you play pai sho?"

Liling nodded. "I do play a bit, my grandfather and I had a few interesting matches." She said

"But first you must be starving."Iroh commented a loud growl was heard from Liling, she lightly chuckled alight blush appeared in her cheeks.

"I am a bit hungry..."Liling admitted

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! I'm opened to any suggestions if you guys have any ideas on any Liling/Zuko moments feel free to Pm me!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own Avatar the last airbender just my Oc.**

Chapter 12

It was a strange morning for Liling first Zuko let her be out without being cuffed walking freely on his ship, except the fact that the guards were constantly watching her but she didn't mind as long as she didn't do anything to them then they won't bother her. After he let her out she quickly followed the guard so that she could have a warm bath which she hasn't had in a while thanks to prince firecracker.

Obviously she wasn't going to wear the clothes she had on for a few days so she changed into her other fresh clothes which was a simple pink kimono. she had simple wooden shoes, leaving her hair long she went to wash her dirty clothes. Adding it in the washbin using her soap and using the wash board to scrub it clean while humming softly.

Zuko was concentrating really hard in his training sparring with another soldier, once he was done he heard a humming sound he wondered who was humming and stopped gazing at the girl in the pink kimono.

Liling continued humming quietly, unaware by the fact that someone was watching her every move. She stopped humming and sang a verse.

 _'Don't fall in love with the traveling girl...she'll leave you broke and broken hearted'_

 _'Don't fall in love with the traveling girl, if you know what's good for you'_

Zuko's brow furrowed as she turned her head to look at the clear sky. A light breeze blew and her hair lightly flowed delicately.

Her eyes went back to her work and a small smile played on her lips. She hang up the wet clothes up at a small lining that she made carefully placing her green haori in it.

Her eyes glanced at the haori her fingers gently caressed the fabric smiling softly yet in her eyes had a hint of sadness in them.

Zuko was faintly aware that his own body had froze in the spot, almost as if it were in a trance as he stared at those eyes, even as they flickered to look in his direction.

"I…I…" he gulped nervously and she quickly caught his gaze.

His cheeks had a very pale blush and he was doing his best to avoid her eyes.

For some reason, it was surprisingly amusing for Liling since she was used to seeing his angry and grumpy side but not this side, Liling then thought that he reminded her of Her friend Ru, Ru had a similar personality like Zuko only that he wasn't so angry all the time, she loved teasing Ru about anything making him flustered. She found her mouth twitching upwards in a small smile thinking of her friend.

Zuko's brow furrowed in confusion

"What?"

"Nothing" Liling bit on her lip to stop herself from giggling in his face.

Zuko scowled darkly.

"You're laughing at me aren't you?!"

"No. I was just thinking of someone that you remind me of." She replied Coolly

"Who exactly?"

"Oh…he's nothing of your concern." Liling simply said

Zuko's gaze hardened suspiciously.

"That wasn't much of an answer" he said

Liling shrugged her shoulders ignoring that comment. "I better go find your uncle, he and I have a pai sho game in a bit."Liling spoke calmly. "See you later Prince firecracker."

"Would you stop calling me that!" he yelled but she was already walking away ignoring his outburst. She'd been calling him prince firecracker ever since she got captured.

He watched her back closely until she walked out the room. He couldn't help but notice the way her long hair swished against her hips as she walked.

As soon as she was out of sight he all but growled angrily.

"Argh! That-that girl!" he spluttered under his breath, Zuko snorted out his nose, puffs of steam literally bursting from them as he vented his frustration. "AGH! What is wrong with me?!"

"Your highness?"

A voice called.

Zuko froze his spot. He slowly turned to see one of the soldiers that goes by Shi standing behind him, a small dark smirk gracing his features.

"What do you want Lieutenant" he clipped tersely as he straightened himself up.

"Oh nothing your highness" Shi shrugged though his smirk grew "I was just passing by when I heard you. Is there something the matter? Is that prisoner giving you any attitude?"

"That is none of your concern Lieutenant" Zuko replied coolly

"Of course your highness. Forgive me for my intrusion. I was merely concerned with the fact that the girl still doesn't know the type of situation she's in. Especially being a young woman, some men that have been traveling by sea for two years hardly seeing any woman, even Some men might have certain urges when they see her." the lieutenant added and Zuko was alarmed to see a small sneer creep its way up the older man's face. "Don't tell me that you don't have that instinct when you see her?"

But he took a deep breath trying to keep a level head, once he steadied himself as he replied stiffly:

"Like I said before, its not your concern."Zuko replied "But watch what you say next time and don't go near my prisoner."

"Of course your highness" Shi bowed and swiftly made his way over to a different part of the ship.

He wasn't sure why, but that sneer on Shi's face and what he said earlier made his gut churn uncomfortably and spine shiver. There wasn't any women on his ship, just men because he thought that women would distract them and wouldn't fully concentrate on the mission. Zuko tried to forget what Shi said yet it still stuck on his mind.

Two weeks have passed since then, Liling adjusted to being on the ship even with the guards watching her, she just does her usual routine sometimes watching Zuko train, play pai sho with Iroh and most of the time she'd ignore Zuko's constants temper tantrum.

In the afternoon Liling drank some tea with Iroh while he taught his nephew firebending. Liling watched closely at Zuko's stances and how he faced his opponent. She stayed silent most of the time.

"Liling may I ask you something?" Iroh asked glancing from his teacup.

"If it's nothing related to any of my friends I'd be happy to answer."Liling replied being cautious.

"It's about your necklace it is a lovely piece." Iroh said glancing at the necklace.

"Thank you, it belonged to my mother."Liling said her fingers touching the amber stone. "My father proposed to her with this necklace."

Iroh nodded and smiled paternally at the young girl. Zuko was fully concentrated in his training until he heard a small faint humming sound from the girl. Causing him to lose focus missing his chance to attack, he kept dodging the fire blast. Zuko growled and called off the sparring session.

"You!" Zuko growled pointing an accusing finger at Liling. "Just go!"

"Me?! What did I do?!" Liling snapped

"Just get out of here! I don't want to see you!" Zuko snapped

"Why?! I didn't do anything!" Liling said angrily. She stood up. "Your such a jerk! Good luck with your jerkbending! You big jerk!"

Liling stormed out muttering darkly, wondering why she was getting so much attitude from the prince. She didn't even want to see his face so she went to the kitchens to see if she could have a snack.

"Prince Zuko, that was rude. You didn't have to shout at her." Iroh shook his head.

"Uncle! Can't you see that she's a big distraction. She's so noisy, it's hard to keep focus when she's watching me train and-"

There was a loud snort and Zuko quickly turned to see his uncle, not frowning, but grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" he frowned but as Zuko caught Iroh's eye, his uncle burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! A big distraction! Ha-ha!" he chortled and clapped his very stunned nephew on the shoulder.

"Uncle it's not funny!" Zuko snapped

But Iroh only continued he couldn't help it, he never thought he'd see the day. He just has to be patient until whatever his nephew is feeling blossoms into something special.

One morning Liling was on deck walking with one of the servants.

"Well, well if it isn't the little prisoner."Shi said whistling as Liling walked by.

She ignored him lately that guard kept watching Liling with weird looks, he wasn't like the other guards this one gave her the creeps. She was helping one of the servants holding the tray of food.

"Prince Zuko."

Liling went inside helping the servant place the plates on the table. Iroh smiled looking at the delectable food, once the food was placed the servant left and Liling sat on the floor looking at her portion of food.

Zuko reached for his bowl of rice, his chopsticks picking off a piece of fish. Iroh was eating with much gusto.

"The cook really improved in today's breakfast."Iroh commented. Liling smiled softly, she glanced at Zuko almost finishing his food.

'It's true today's breakfast is better than yesterday's.'Zuko thought the taste was so different.

"Well...um..."Liling mumbled gaining a curious look from Iroh.

"Is something wrong, Liling?" Iroh asked placing the now empty bowl on the table looking at her with a slightly worried expression.

"Um...well the cook didn't make it..."Liling started "He hurt his hand trying to cook the crab in the hot water, I was there on time to treat him but he couldn't cook with one hand so I made today's breakfast, while the cook kept a constant watch."

After the confession Iroh smiled. "It was delicious! I'm looking forwards to what you'll make for lunch!" Iroh said happily.

"What?!" Zuko said in shock. "You cooked it?!"

"Yes! Geez! You don't have to shout!" Liling snapped "Was it that bad?!"

"I think it was delicious."Iroh said innocently glancing at Zuko who was still in shock. "Well, Liling asked you a question prince Zuko. What did you think of the food she made?" On the inside Iroh was laughing, Liling just stared at Zuko.

A very, very faint blush appeared on Zuko's face. He shook his head and lightly muttered.

"It was nice..."he muttered out glancing at the tea cup avoiding the young girls stare.

"Thank you." Liling politely said picking up the empty dishes, setting it on the tray. "Even the cook thought it was good too. I guess they must've missed some home cooking." Liling lifted the tray full of dirty dishes. " I'm going to help them clean this, then I'll come back for a game of Pai sho."

With that Liling left to the kitchens to help the cook anyway she can.

"How's your hand?" Liling asked

"It's feeling a little better now."The cook said showing Liling the bandaged up hand.

"Well if it's starts to hurt again let me know."Liling replied after finally cleaning up the last of the plates.

"Thank you, Liling your a big help." The cook said gratefully. "I was afraid that for a moment I would've lost my hand."

"We were just lucky, just try to be careful next time."Liling said grabbing a pot of tea. "I'll give Iroh his usual tea now."

It was usually liked that the last few days, some guards kept watch at her a few of them enjoyed Liling's company. Some of them even forget that she's supposed to be a prisoner. By everything that happened time went by that it was already night time.

Zuko was meditating in his room the candles softly lit his room, trying to be at peace.

Knock! Knock!

"Prince Zuko"

Zuko winced a little as his uncle's voice through the door to his room.

"Prince Zuko!"

"What?!" he yelled back irritably, still not moving from his meditation pose.

"I'm going to go down to dinner in the galley. Do you want to join me? Liling made roasted duck! With some dim sum!"

"No! I'm fine Uncle." Zuko irritably yelled back.

"Are you sure?" Iroh sounded concerned. "I can bring up something for you."

"I said I'm fine. I'll eat later." he added, a little less harshly than before.

He couldn't help but smile ever so slightly as he heard his uncle chuckle outside the door.

"Alright prince Zuko, I'll see you later."

"Why isn't prince firecracker here?" Liling asked placing the roasted duck on the table.

"Prince Zuko is busy at the moment but he said he'll come down to eat later."Iroh said eying the duck.

Liling let out a sigh. 'I really don't get him.'Liling thought she got up.

"I'll go to the kitchens and tell the cook to make a tray for him."Liling said 'He may be a jerk but I guess I owe him something for letting me out of the cell and enjoy some company.'

Iroh chuckled lightly watching the girl leave. 'They grow up so fast...' Iroh thought before shoving a small dumpling in his mouth, his expression becoming delighted.

"Delicious!" Iroh said to himself before grabbing another small dumpling.

Liling walked to the halls since everyone was having dinner, Liling decided to make the tray of food to bring to prince firecracker. Lately Zuko hasn't tried to interrogate her the last few days. Maybe he just gave up since Liling wouldn't tell him anything. She placed the pot of tea over the fire waiting for it to warm up.

'I wonder how Aang is doing...I hope he's okay...I miss my friends.'Liling thought she glanced at the floor and tightened her fist. 'I have to find him. The minute that I find Aang is when I'll make my escape.'

Unknown to Liling someone in the shadows was watching her closely, unaware of this person's presence she started humming.

"I wonder if this is en- mmph!" A hand extended covering her mouth.

Zuko shut his eyes once more, doing his best to calm down his breathing and bring it down to a slow easy rhythm. He frowned to himself as Shi's words from a few days ago echoed in his head.

 _"Even some men might have certain urges when they see her. Don't tell me that you don't have that instinct when you see her?"_

Zuko's brow furrowed even more. Hearing those words again. Why would he say that? Surely he wasn't implying to do something to the girl.

He groaned and shook his head to clear it, a rumbling sound was heard, knowing that he hasn't eaten Yet. Zuko quickly grabbed his tunic and putting it on, tying the sash even as he quickly dashed out of his room.

When he approached the door to the mess hall and heard two voices still speaking inside he scowled. But even as he made to turn away, one of the voices, a man's voice dark and dangerous, caught his attention.

"Listen here girl! I know what you want and you know what I want."

"Don't you dare touch me! Keep your filthy hands away from me!" a female voice snapped back.

Zuko's eyebrows rose in astonishment. He'd never heard Liling sound like this before. The tone in her voice sounded so scared and very alarming.

"Don't be like that, we can try it the easy way or the hard way."

"Stay away! I-I'm warning you!"

Zuko had just leaned his ear to listen at the door when Shi made a move grabbing Liling holding her tightly hungrily kissing her neck, as she struggled against his grip.

"Get off!" Liling snapped grabbing the nearest object hitting him on his side.

There was a heavy thud and a crash, sounds of plates broken.

"That's it! You forced me to do this!"

Without even thinking, Zuko slammed the door open, just in time to see Shi lunging forwards, his face alight with fury.

Below him on the floor an was Liling her eyes filled with fear, she did her best to scramble away from him and towards one of the tables which was over turned.

However Shi was quick to raise his fist, which was covered in burning hot punched hard, and the flames shot out straight towards Liling's head, she raised her hands up in an attempt to block it.

"Someone Help!"

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Any comments or suggestions feel free to Pm me!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own Avatar the last airbender just my Oc.**

Chapter 13

Liling faced with different types of situations before but none like this. She never thought that someone would try to take advantage of her. The moment that Shi grabbed her, Liling hit him with an object but didn't have much effect so she placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to burn him, earning a loud shout of pain, Shi pushed her back that she knocked over a few plates.

She squeaked as a blast of heat suddenly burst beside her, and quickly rolled over sideways, she felt the stinging sensation on her shoulder, searing pain shot straight through her entire body from the one spot of flayed skin, which was bleeding a little as the skin tingled with blistering heat.

She ducked her head down, biting on her lip to keep any noise from escaping as she saw Shi's shadow loom over her. His face set in a leer as he raised his flaming fist once more.

"Please...stop..." Liling whimpered softly, doing her best to move away as her burnt shoulder ached.

Shi didn't listen. His face was alive with malice as he made to punch another ball of fire at her. Liling raised her hands up in attempt to block it with her bending.

"Someone help!"

Liling felt the blast of heat But then, just before it could even touch her something happened, a hand grabbed at Shi's clenched fist and twisted it hard.

The flame extinguished at once, its disappearing light plunging the room into darkness.

But that didn't seem to stop the person that saved Liling, whoever they were, she could still hear the thuds and crashes as well as Shi's grunts and cries of pain.

Finally after a few horrifying minutes of darkness and shouts there was a loud shout and Liling squeaked in fright as something heavy crashed a few feet away, she kept her distance and grabbed the nearest thing to defend herself in case if whoever is helping her is defeated. A male voice groaned loudly in pain and another thud sound was heard.

A light flickered into one of the person's quickly turned to face who the person that helped her and her eyes widened. There barely about a foot away with a flame dancing in his open palm was someone she didn't expect.

"...Zuko?…" Liling breathed.

Zuko just nodded as he stood there, panting catching his breath. His dark red tunic was ripped completely down the center, exposing most of his sweaty torso, there wasn't a scratch on him except the bruised and bloodied knuckles on both his hands.

Liling opened her mouth to speak but even as she tried to sit up her shoulder stung horribly. She tried to clutch at her wound only to cry out in agony as it seared under her cool touch. She looked around for any water to heal the bruise. Zuko crouched beside her, looking at her closely her pink kimono was ripped to the side revealing more of her slender leg, her hair was messed up from the slight struggle. Liling quickly adjusted her top.

As he leaned over her, she winced and hunched over a little, she glanced at a small puddle of water as she raised her good hand to inspect how bad is the wound. This time Zuko was quick to grab it before she touched it. The fire he was holding vanishing at once.

"Don't touch it!" he hissed into the dark.

"Don't just grab me like that!" Liling hissed back. "I was just checking it!"

Liling patted her hand against his chest as he dragged her up to her feet, with one hand, as the other tried to spark another flame to light the room.

She sat down with a ragged breath in an attempt to calm herself down and Zuko could not help but notice that her face was unnaturally pale, he was used to her soft color, but she looked like a ghost.

He quickly glanced at her shoulder and saw to his horror that there was a fair amount of blood leaking from a slim but deep gash right in the center of the burn.

"How dare he…" Zuko growled softly, his fists clenching tight. "I told him not to go near you."

Zuko looked over the wound and then to Shi's unconscious form on the ground. But even as Zuko he made to rise, Liling quickly grabbed his hand and tugged him back down.

"No don't!"

"Don't what?" He glared down at her as he crouched beside her again.

"Please...Don't hit him again…"Liling said in a whisper." He's out cold and your hurt." She looked down at his bruised hands.

Zuko stared at her dumbfounded.

"What is wrong with you?"

Liling looked up and saw that Zuko was still glaring at her as he breathed.

"He tried to take you by force and you're more worried about someone else's injuries? Why?...Why?" he repeated a little louder, his eyes fierce.

Liling realize that it wasn't anger in those amber eyes, but worry. It was another side of him that she didn't see she felt her cheeks flush a little and dipped down her head to hide her face behind her hair, as she mumbled.

"Because well..i...Guess I'm just too soft and kind..…"Liling mumbled "My father always told me I'm too nice for my own good..."

She trailed off, doing her best not to look as Zuko's eyes flashed. He sucked in a deep breath and stood up.

"Sit still and don't move. I'll be right back" he growled.

Liling glanced down at Shi's unconscious body her guard up in case if he does wake up.

Liling was glad when Zuko came back a few minutes later carrying a large lamp in his black box, with a brightly lit lamp on top in one hand and a bowl filled with cool water in the other.

She couldn't help but smile a little as she saw his face, it was now set back in its usual scowl as he made to sit down beside her.

"What are you so happy about?" he grumbled, giving her burnt shoulder a very heated glare, as he dipped a cloth in water.

Liling wondered why he's suddenly being nice to her, okay yes she's grateful that he came to save her from the creep, she then thought that maybe just maybe there's still a small glimmer of hope that the fire nation can change their ways.

"Hey! Stop daydreaming and patch that wound up!" he added with a sour glare. Liling glared at him and held her good hand up stopping for a moment.

"I got it." Liling mumbled she bended the water out of the bowl coating the water around her palm, Zuko watched as Liling placed her hand on the injury. Liling took a deep breath and the water coated on her injury lightly glowing, after a few seconds the water went back to normal and dripped away from her shoulder. "See?" Her shoulder was almost back to normal, Zuko stared at her shoulder he lightly touch it, feeling her cool skin against his fingers. "In case you didn't know Waterbenders have healing abilities, if it's cuts or burns like this I can try to heal it but I'm not so experienced in it yet...but it does look better."

Zuko's eyes darted down at her.

"Is there any healing ointment?" Liling asked softly.

Zuko searched in the box and took out a small jar, he unscrewed the lip and applied some ointment on her shoulder. Liling lightly hissed but stayed still.

"Just keep applying the ointment every few hours." he muttered, still not meeting her gaze as he made to carefully wrap a clean bandage from the kit he'd brought.

Liling nodded silently, her hand flying up to her temple as she swayed slightly.

"I feel a little faint..."Liling softly spoke.

"Just hold on" he growled as he made to secure the material tight.

"Ah! Hey! Don't be so rough!" Liling hissed

"Just stay quiet!" Zuko snapped "I'm almost done!"

Then just as he was making to apply a second bandage there came a familiar call.

"Prince Zuko? Are you there?"

"Uncle?" Zuko blinked and sure enough in the ruined doorway to the corridor stood His uncle holding onto his large belly and puffing for breath.

"What has been going on down here? I can hear the ruckus all the way from-"he blinked as he saw the unconscious man on the floor. "What on earth is Shi doing on the floor?"

His eyes drifted nephew and Liling. His eyes widen in horror as he looked at Liling's ripped Kimono, her injury and Zuko's bruised knuckles.

"Uncle I can explain-" Zuko gulped but the older man just put up a hand up, his face grave.

"Prince Zuko, go escort Liling to her new quarters."Iroh said "It would be the best choice right now, she is a young lady."

Liling could've sworn that there was a hint of anger coming from the very peaceful man that she knows. Zuko fell silent at once, his eyes darting to the floor nervously as his uncle strode back to the door.

"Go escort her now." Iroh firmly said "I will handle this."

Barely a few seconds later is when Zuko nodded his head and Liling followed Zuko to her new room.

"This is your new room. " Zuko said quietly opening the door.

"Thank you..."Liling whispered she looked down at their hands clasped together and raised an eyebrow. "You can let go of my hand now..."

Zuko frowned slightly in confusion looking down at his hand wrapped around hers, he jerked his hand away from hers and a very light blush appeared in his face. Liling bit her lip trying not to giggle. 'He definitely reminds me of Ru...hehe.' Liling thought

"So..." he trailed off awkwardly.

Liling took his hands seeing the slight bruise on his knuckles, his eyes glanced at the girl wondering what she was going to do.

"Try putting on some lavender it'll help, mash the lavender in a paste then add it in your hands."Liling said inspecting the bruise.

Zuko glanced at Liling looking at her hands holding his, they were small and delicate, a bit soft to the touch he didn't think that her hands would be this soft. Suddenly Iroh coughed loudly, catching up to them, Snapping Zuko back from reality and he quickly but awkwardly retracted his hands from her.

"Liling, I think it would be best if you stay in your room tonight, do not open the door to anyone unless it's me or my nephew and Tomorrow we will stopped by the docks to ship Shi off for his punishment."Iroh said Liling nodded.

"I understand, have a good night Iroh..."Liling said softly giving a soft smile to Iroh and glanced at Zuko. "Goodnight...Zuko."

Iroh grinned cheerfully at the two young benders, once the young girl closed the door he glanced at his nephew. Zuko raised his eye brows realizing something.

"She called me by my name..." he stated

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Any comments or suggestions Pm me or just leave it in a review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own Avatar the last airbender just my Oc.**

Chapter 14

Liling barely slept the last few days, whenever she closes her eyes she'd have nightmares of what happened. She never had any boy or even a man touch her like that. She didn't know why he would suddenly say those things. 'Was it my fault?' Liling thought 'Did I do something to lead him on?'

Liling looked at her shoulder, it was looking better than it was two days ago. She kept healing it with her bending and she was lucky to treat it on time if not it would've left a nasty scar on it. Today is when they're going to send Shi off for his punishment. Liling stayed in her room all day trying fix her ripped Kimono but quickly gave up on it tossing it in a corner, putting on her regular clothes and adjusting her green haori. Her eyes kept staring at the door fear spread through her knowing that even if it only happened one time that it could happen again by anyone. She didn't feel safe being on this ship, she didn't have anyone she could fully trust...she thought back of her parents, if her father was alive then he would've protected her from anyone.

'But he's not here anymore...'Liling thought. 'No one...Aang isn't with me...I'm alone...why am I even here?'

Iroh was still a bit worried about the young girl, once they docked the ship, they immediately took Shi off to another firenation ship for his punishment. Iroh had a feeling something was going to happen but he never thought it was something like this. He should've known the signs whenever that soldier looked at her. He walked to stop in front of Liling's door. Lightly knocking the door while holding a tray with teapots and cups as well a few sweets, in his other arm held a wrapped cloth.

"Liling? It's me."Iroh said

There was no answer so Iroh knocked again.

"Liling?" He questioned

He heard the door slightly move and he saw Liling in tears.

"Liling what's wrong?" Iroh asked softly

"Everything..."Liling muttered crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to comfort herself.

"Nothing is going to happen to you."Iroh stated

"You don't know that for sure!" Liling snapped slightly shaking. "I...just wish I can see them again...everything changed so much since I left..."

Iroh stayed quiet watching the young girl clearly shaking up from what had transpired, he placed the tray in the small table and poured some tea. He handed it to the young girl listening what she was saying hoping that talking would calm her spirits.

"What do you mean?" Iroh asked softly

"You may not believe me but...I was trapped in the iceberg with my friend..."Liling said taking a sip of her tea in an attempt to calm herself down. "The fire nation changed...the southern watertribe...I don't have a place to go back to..." she looked at Iroh. "Please tell me what happened to the southern tribe...there used to be so many waterbenders there...now it's just some women and a few kids. Where have they gone?"

"Things changed so much since you've been in that iceberg." Iroh's grip on his teacup hardened."The South Pole has always been geographically closer to the Fire Nation. After the attack of the Air Nomads, Fire Lord Sozin decided to capture the South Pole's water benders. One by one, the raids continued till there were none left and the south pole was-"

"Until it ended up like that..."Liling mumbled gripping her teacup. "My mother was so proud of her tribe, of everything they did..."

Iroh looked up from his teacup, staring at the young girl.

"She told me stories about each nation, her adventures with my father...and of how I was born."Liling said "My father was also proud of his nation but deep down he couldn't help but worry about something...at first I didn't understand it when he told me but he was right..."

Iroh's face softened considerably as he reached out to gently pat the young girl's shoulder. Liling immediately flinched and backed away a bit. "I'm sorry."Iroh said softly. Liling nodded her head.

"I just..."Liling started until Iroh raised his hand stopping her.

"You don't have to explain yourself, it's alright."Iroh reassured knowing that Liling is still recovering from the events, it will take some time for the young girl to be herself again. He placed his tea cup back on the tray and held the wrapped cloth out to Liling.

"What's that?" Liling asked

"Some clothes that I found, something to replace you're old ones."Iroh said Liling nodded she didn't even want to touch that pink Kimono. "Wear those and I'll see you outside, I'm going to the market to pick up a few things and I'd like some company."

Liling nodded, some time off the ship might do her some good, once Iroh left Liling held the fabric in her hands.

"Uncle! Can't we just go already!" Zuko demanded after a few minutes of waiting. "We're only here to restock supplies not shop for useless stuff!"

"Prince Zuko I'm just going to look around for a bit."Iroh intoned "A bit of shopping and some fresh air clears the mind."

"Fine! Only half an hour and that's it!" Zuko snapped

A smile lit up in Iroh's face watching the dark haired girl cautiously walking towards them. Iroh then nudged at Zuko with his elbow.

"Doesn't she look lovely?" Iroh whispered

Zuko shifted his weight away from his uncle's elbow. "What are you talking abo-"

Zuko paused staring at the dark haired girl wearing a dark red kimono, with a red sash tied around her waist. And soft brown shoes, seeing her in those clothes made her look like she is a fire nation girl.

"You look very nice Liling."Iroh complemented

"Thanks..."Liling nodded wrapping her arms around her body in an attempt to comfort herself. She glanced at Zuko.

A small mischievous smile appeared on Iroh's face glancing at his nephew who seemed pretty baffled.

"Prince Zuko, doesn't she look nice?" Iroh asked innocently on the inside he was laughing.

"I...Er...yes she looks nice..." Zuko muttered not looking at Liling he glanced at the other stalls.

When she spoke her voice was soft almost timid.

"Thank you"

Zuko glanced at her, he felt his mind go completely blank as she caught his gaze. Iroh looked at the two teens.

"Well, shall we go?" Iroh said

Both teens nodded as they walked Zuko sucked in a deep breath as he felt his cheeks, that had just been lukewarm, now burn with a ferocious heat as his gut churned but instead of causing him much discomfort, it was somehow felt oddly pleasant for him.

"This is pretty." Liling said looking at a stall that the merchant is selling teapots. She looked at the white teapot with a black swirl design, with a wooden handle.

"That is very nice."Iroh said picking up the teapot and inspected it. "It looks very well crafted."

"The teacups look cute too." Liling stated looking at the black and white tea cups.

"I'll take this." Iroh said the merchant nodded taking the tea set and wrapped it in a durable cloth, placing it in the wooden box. He handed it to Iroh in which he handed it to Liling while he paid.

"Thank you." Liling said politely holding the box. Liling went to another stall glancing at the wares.

Zuko shook his head and turned towards his uncle.

"Why buy another tea set? We have enough tea sets uncle." He grouched quietly to Iroh.

"It's a well crafted piece." Iroh stated taking out a fan from his sleeve fanning himself, then closed it smiling serenely at Zuko. "I think it would make a lovely gift for Liling."

Zuko groaned. "You're not supposed to give any gifts to her!" He snapped.

"You're right dear nephew." Iroh said then a mischievous smile etched on his lips. " I think is only appropriate if a young man like yourself should give her gifts."

"That's not what I meant! I would never gift her a gift! " Zuko snapped he turn and started to walk ahead, Iroh noticed that Zuko's ears were a bit red, he watched Liling at the stall looking at the accessories. 'Interesting.' He thought. ' You never know prince Zuko…you never know.'

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Any suggestions or comments Pm me! Or just leave it in a review! Have an awesome day you guys!**


	16. Author's note 2

**Hi guys, sorry i haven't posted a chapter in a while i was busy with some preparations on some memorable events. But i will try to update as soon as possible, if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to Pm me.**

 **Also check out a few of my other stories and check out on some stories from Ninjagirl447 she's pretty good at a few Hp stories which i've read and liked it.**

 **See you guys soon!**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Iroh, don't you think you went a little overboard?" Liling said looking at a few of the crew members carrying a few boxes of what Iroh bought from the market.

"Nonsense, just a few things necessary for music night."Iroh reassured

'It's still a lot...but if it makes him happy what can you do?' Liling thought to herself her eyes shifted and saw a stall selling various fabrics and clothes. Her eyes were drawn to the colors , she wanted to go and take a look but slightly hesitated.

Iroh looked at the dark haired girl. A serene smile etched on his lips.

"Is there someplace you would like to go?" He asked smiling paternally to the girl.

"Can we go take a look over there?"she asked softly. Iroh nodded.

"Of course...but there is something I would like to talk to you about."Iroh said

Liling slowly nodded slightly hoping that it didn't have to do about what happened a few weeks ago.

"Apparently Shin said something that peaked my curiosity." Iroh continued

Liling froze. "He said that you burned him." Iroh said

"I...well...I don't know about that I just tossed anything I had maybe i had a hot iron pan or something, I mean...how can I possibly do that?" Liling replied "I'm a waterbender not a firebender."

'Oh...no...please don't press forward Iroh, I really, really don't want you or anyone knowing that.' Liling tried to hide her expression but Iroh somehow could tell.

He looked at the young girl slightly worried so he decided not to pressure her, thinking that it could make things worse since she's slowly becoming herself again.

"Maybe he just sprouted nonsense."Iroh said changing the subject. With a gentle paternal smile at the young girl. "Now I believe you wanted to look in that exquisite shop."

Zuko was on the ship meditating, after a while outside with his uncle and the girl, he quickly got tired of walking around with them. His uncle has weird ideas of what _fun_ is. In this case, he meant that they should pretty much walk and try talk while going to the shops. Walking with that girl made him feel strange. He still thought back at what happened an hour ago.

"Whoa!" Liling was picking containers of different teas and staring at them with surprise. "There are so many flavours here!"

"Here's one we haven't tried before!" Iroh grabbed one of the containers "Prince Zuko, which one do you prefer?"

"I don't care! just hurry up." Zuko said irritated

"Which one?" Iroh said Liling shrugged and folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't know," she told him. "I've always had green tea, Jasmine or ginsen..."

"Hmm?" Iroh said opening the lid smelling the sweet fragrance in the tea leaves. Zuko cocked his head to the side.

" I like it...it's very sweet fragrance." Liling said

"You like sweet things, don't you?"Iroh asked Liling. She nodded. "What kind do you like?"

"Hmm...My favorites are Custard tart and Moon cakes." Liling answered "But i don't think i could find any moon cakes unless if i make them myself, sine the autumn festival won't be celebrated months from now."

"Are you done shopping?"Zuko said annoyed

"Geez...what's wrong with you? Just relax a bit."Liling said

"I don't have time to relax!"He raised his voice at Liling.

"Don't yell at me!"Liling snapped

The end of that memory it was when he left them, Zuko inhaled as He thought he could look for any information about the avatar but nothing...not a single clue which made him very angry that he didn't find anything. He slowly exhaled and tried to think calmly of what to do next.

He knows that the avatar will head north, he has his little friend to use as bait to draw him out when the time is right. The girl...lately she's slowly being herself again after what had happened a three weeks ago. Ever since then his uncle started acting a bit kinder towards her...but why? She's his prisoner he shouldn't think of her as anything else but that yet...

He felt his gut feeling warm, it was very odd but it wasn't making him feel uncomfortable whenever he thinks of her. He closed his eyes meditating.

"Huh? I can pick whatever I want?" Liling asked looking around the folded clothes of the table and looking at more colorful fabrics on the shelves.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll find something lovely for you." Iroh said kindly.

Liling nodded and smiled softly. Looking around the colorful clothes. 'All of these clothes are pretty...'she thought looking at the colorful fabrics and wool twine.

Zuko took another deep breath the small candles followed his rhythm in a very steady and slow beat. Zuko's eyes opened a little as a fist tapped twice on a large metal door.

He was seated before his table in his room, on which four candles were burning brightly, flickering in time with each of his breaths as he meditated.

 _Uncle must've finished his shopping with her..._

"Come in" he muttered and almost winced angrily when he saw that it was not his uncle, but Liling.

"Your uncle asked me to get you."Liling said

"Why didn't he asked me himself?"he asked

"Because he's making tea at the moment, it's already time for dinner."Liling said

He got up and turned to her as he looked away, there was a very small hint of pink on her cheeks. "Is something wrong?"He asked annoyingly

"Nothing!"Liling quickly said turning around. 'I'm just not used to seeing boys without their shirts on! Well...i'm used to seeing Aang but not anyone else!' She thought letting out a small awkward cough. 'I wonder if Iroh will like what i made today? who am i kidding he'll eat anything..like my dad. Hehe.'

Zuko's brow furrowed even more when he saw a small smile grace her face, her complexion somehow seeming to glow in the warm light of the candles. Her eyes reflected the glow making her seem a bit more enchanted.

Zuko made to grimace wondering why he was staring at her, as he put on his tunic following the girl, making their way to the table that had a few delectable dishes. the two sat down while Iroh poured some tea in a cup.

"Liling as usual you truly have a gift."Iroh complemented while eating a braised pork. Liling smiled at his complement.

"Thank you, i have my mother and grandmother to thank."Liling said with a gentle smile "They taught me how to make a lot of dishes."

"I'm sure you would make an excellent wife, Right Prince Zuko?"Iroh said with a Mischievous glint in his eyes.

"W-What?"Zuko said almost choking on his soup.

"I said that Liling would make an excellent wife, don't you agree?"He said

The banished Prince didn't say anything, Why would his uncle say that all of a sudden? Why now? Is it because he's close to the marrying age? is that why he's saying such nonsense?! He has no time to even think of it! Just what is uncle planning to do?!

"Iroh, i think you're making him feel uncomfortable."Liling spoke up, pouring some tea. "Want some more?" She held out the tea pot towards Zuko.

After dinner Liling and a servant cleaned up the table as she left to help down at the kitchens. Once she was gone Iroh glanced at Zuko, he thought maybe just maybe he could try to get him to forget the avatar and maybe live a peaceful life, he turned back to look at his nephew, who had not moved an inch since he spoke.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Zuko beat him to it.

"Don't even say anything unless it's about the avatar."Zuko said "The girl is our bait to get him, nothing else."

The old general's smile fell as he gave a deep sigh, This is going to take a lot of work...


	18. Chapter 16

**I don't own Avatar the last airbender just my oc. Sorry it took so long i hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 16

Liling had woken up earlier the next morning, she looked at the new clothes that Iroh was kind enough to buy for her along with a tea pot.

'He reminds me of my own father…'Liling thought lightly touching the colored fabrics. 'I can't forget the reason I'm here….the moment that there's an opening I'll leave…no matter how kind everyone seems on the ship they're still the enemy.'

Liling brushed her long hair back and started to practice her stances, since they took away her canteen she could at least practice some moves.

She was fully focused on her stances.

' _Liling never forget that the basic are the key to mastering the elements, they are the main structure of any bending. If you don't master the basic you can't advance further.'_

 _'Yes father! I'll practice everyday to master it!'_

 _'That's my little jasmine flower.'_

"Dad…." Liling whispered softly

There was a knock on the door Snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Liling yelled hurriedly plopping herself on her bed trying to act natural. However her visitor did not answer.

Liling frowned usually the person would answer.

"Who is it?" She repeated

Again her visitor said nothing though she could hear someone shuffling behind the door.

"Look! Don't play games with me! Whoever is out there" she growled at the door "I won't let you in until I know your name!"

It was because Iroh had told her not to open the door to anyone unless if it was him or Zuko.

She waited with bated breath her visitor to say something, her heart pounded in her chest, she prepared for the worst until she heard him groan.

"Agh! I can't believe this" a male voice growled before calling out. "It's me!"

Liling blinked a few times…Zuko? Why is he out this early? Curiosity got the best of her so she opened the door.

There standing outside was Zuko dressed in his casual dark tunic and pants, his arms folded when he saw her..she looked different…was it because she's wearing the new clothes his uncle got her? His eyes slowly moved, the new light green kimono somehow made her look a bit more…

Doing his best to gulp down the strange suddenly existing lump in his throat not breaking eye contact.

"I…I…Uncle wanted me to get you." He quickly said

"Huh? why?" She asked

"So that you'll go outside for a while on the ship."He said clearly a bit annoyed at her questions but..somehow it didn't feel that bad to answer her.

"Oh…okay." Liling answered

He gave her a small nod, gripping her hand in his tighter as he made to tug her along behind him. Everytime he did that he couldn't help but notice how soft her hand was…even when she worked in the kitchens and doing the daily routine of hers, she always have those hands soft as silk.

A few minutes later Liling was looking at the sea and glanced at the clear blue sky. She noticed the seagulls going in the opposite direction and a few circling around.

"There is a storm coming." Iroh stated wisely after taking a deep breath of the sea air, "A big one."

Liling looked at the old man.

"You're out of your mind, Uncle." Zuko commented drily as he closed his telescope and walked over to where his uncle was standing, "The weather's perfect. There's not a cloud in sight."

"He's right, I've travelled a lot by boat and you tend to pick up the subtle signs of any weather changes." Liling said "The slight change in the air…the seagulls are acting strange heading the other way instead of north where there might be more land and there's more large rocks that they could stop and rest but they head south..."

"She is right Prince Zuko, A storm is approaching from the north." Iroh said firmly as he turned to face his nephew, "I suggest we alter our course and head southwest."

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward," Zuko retorted, taking a few steps forward and pointing north, "So we will do the same."

"We can take a different course, you can't be so reckless.." Liling argued " You have to think these things just cause the sky is nice and the wind is picking up good doesn't mean that it'll go smoothly."

"Stay out of this." Zuko snapped harshly without looking away from his uncle, deciding to ignore the face he saw from Liling Pouting and glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

Iroh shook his head and looked at his nephew, "Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew."

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Zuko snapped, then looked behind him just as Lieutenant Jee walked onto the deck and cocked an eyebrow at the prince with a frown on his face.

Zuko's expression hardened. "Finding the Avatar is more important than any individual's safety." Liling tightened her fist and walked towards Zuko.

SLAP!

Everyone was shocked their eyes widen seeing what had just happened, Zuko stood there feeling the harsh sting on his cheek, Liling growled at the Banished prince not regretting her action towards slapping him.

"How can you say that!" Liling shouted " These people are away from Their friends and families! They're here to help you! The least you could do is make sure they'll be back alive!"

Zuko was still shocked at what just happened as Liling continued.

"If it wasn't for the crew here you'd be alone!" Liling shouted " They work their butts off everyday for you!" Liling let out a angry shout. "You're the worst!"

Zuko watched Liling as he touched his cheek watching her walk off in anger. The prince gave Lieutenant Jee a hard look then walk back into the command tower, slamming the door behind him.

"He doesn't mean that." Iroh stated in an attempt to sooth the situation as the two of them turned to look at the closed door and at the angry girl watching the ocean.

"Oh he does! I'm not talking to him until he apologizes!" Liling said loudly.

"He doesn't mean that-"

" No excuses! Just for his attitude I'm not making his dinner!" She said

"No! Liling he really he doesn't." He insisted hoping that Liling would change her mind. "He's just all worked up."

"I'm not buying it! So he won't have any of my specialty spicy pork stew." She said "And if you try to sneak him any I won't make you the tea time pastries!" Iroh then looked over his shoulder at her again with slightly narrowed eyes.

A few hours later Liling looked warily up at the gray clouds the ship as she shifted nervously on her feet beside Iroh on the top deck.

"Huh, looks like your uncle and Liling were right about the storm after all." Lieutenant Jee taunted as he crossed his arms and looked at Zuko.

"Lucky guess." Iroh said pleasantly, his hands raised slightly as he walked closer to the lieutenant with Liling trailing behind him. Liling Nodded her head.

"Lieutenant! You'd better learn some respect," Zuko barked as he marched towards Jee and jabbed him in the chest with two fingers, "Or I'll teach it to you."

"What do _you_ know about respect?" Lieutenant Jee demanded harshly as he glared at Zuko's back, not noticing the way Iroh was making a silencing motion with his hand and Liling nodding her Head agreeing to what the lieutenant was saying.

"The way you talk to everyone around, to hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect! Even your prisoner knows how to respect us!"

Liling couldn't help but nod her head, she glanced at Iroh who slapped his hand on his forehead in exasperation, then she looked back at Jee and Zuko, who still had his back to the lieutenant.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself!" Jee ranted angrily then sneered, "Then again what should I expect from a spoiled prince."

Liling flinched backwards slightly when Zuko whirled around, his right arm extended in a Firebending position and Lieutenant Jee was quick to the same.

"Easy now." Iroh said soothingly and moved to stand beside the two when Zuko and Jee wrist blocked the other's arm and smoke began to rise from the prince's hand.

Iroh looked at the smoke for a moment then smacked both of their wrists about and pushed them back slightly, "Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better….or better yet the delectable puff treats that Liling made would put a smile to our faces "

"Aww…it was about to be good…" Liling grumbled

Lieutenant Jee turned and walked away, the few other crew members that had watched the scene followed after him. Zuko turned his back on his uncle and Liling, taking a few steps forward.

"I don't need your help keeping orders on my ship."

Iroh stepped forward and placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder only for Zuko to shrug it off and walk away, leaving Iroh with a crestfallen expression. Liling placed her hand on Iroh's shoulder in a silent gesture of comfort as she glowered at the prince's turned back as the dark storm clouds moved closer.

"He's a jerk…" Liling mumbled turning away

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long . Things here are still rough but i'm always thinking positive each day! So enjoy this chapter! I'll try to post one soon!**

Chapter 17

'Aang…guys..please be okay..'Liling thought standing at the front of the ship, her eyes at the storm clouds.

Bitter memories flashed by her mind seeing the nasty storm clouds, she tighten her fist and a crestfallen look on her face turning away.

"It was a day like this that I last saw them…."She whispered softly.

 _"_ _That was a long trip…"Lee said exhaustedly_

 _"_ _I still can't get used to riding that flying byson.."Ai said_

 _LIling couldn't help but giggle as she quickly covered her mouth as a few soft chuckles escaped her lips._

 _"_ _I'll go find Aang! I bet he'll be surprised to see me!"Liling said excitedly_

 _"_ _We'll go and talk to one of the monks, if we can have a place to stay for the next few days." Lee said_

 _Liling nodded. "Okay. I'll be back with Aang in a little bit."_

 _"_ _Please try to stay out of trouble." Her mother said_

 _"_ _I'll try…it's just trouble seems to find me."She replied_

 _"_ _And it's true."Her father agreed_

 _"_ _Gee, I wonder who she gets it from?" Ai chuckled lightly staring at her husband who was waving at his daughter._

 _Liling ran smiling anxiously to give Aang a surprise but stopped seeing him with a look of sorrow on his face._

 _"_ _Aang, what's wrong?" Liling asked softly._

 _"_ _The monks...they told me that I'm the Avatar…"He said in disbelief_

 _"_ _The Avatar?! Really?!"Liling said completely flabbergasted._

 _More memories flew by._

 _'_ _Mom, I can't just leave Aang like this!' Liling replied_

 _'_ _Liling, I know you want to help Aang, he's going through a tough time but-'_

 _'_ _But?! But what! He's miserable! He needs my help! He needs my support! The other kids don't want to play with him!' Liling replied angrily crossing her arms over her chest. 'He's going through the same thing as me when I learned about my bending…I don't want to leave him.'_

 _'_ _I know you want to help him my little jasmine flower…but things like this takes a little time for people to get used to it, he is the Avatar so he'll need a good friend like you to help him.' Her father replied._

"Liling!" Iroh said Liling jumped up snapping out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"I..i was just thinking." Liling said quietly. "Storms like this are always…painful to see."

Lilling turned and walked away from Iroh. The retired general let out a sigh, first his nephew giving attitude from earlier and now Liling being a bit distance. He didn't know what to do now.

More painful memories flash by Liling's head. "Mom…dad…" She whispered softly.

"I'm sick of taking his orders! I'm tired of chasing his Avatar! He doesn't respect us or anyone on this ship! Heck even that Liling girl knows how to give respect to us! And she's our prisoner!" Lieutenant Jee ranted angrily as he and a couple of the other crewmen had a drink around a small barrel-fire in the boiler room of the ship, "I mean, who does Zuko think he is?!"

"Do you really want to know?"

The men stood and Jee looked at the stairs that lead down into the boiler room.

"General Iroh. We were just-" Jee started but Iroh cut him off with a raised hand as he stepped into the light of the fire.

"It's okay." Iroh stated quietly then gestured to the barrel-fire, "May we join you?"

"We?"

Liling let out an awkward cough holding a tray of pastries for the crew. "Um…I thought of bringing you guys something sweet since you worked a lot today."

"Thank you, Please take a seat Liling."Iroh said The young girl quickly passed the tray to the crew and took a seat to the barrels.

After what had happened earlier Liling was curious about Zuko, to why was he acting like the king of the jerks. Plus it would help her keep her mind out of the storm.

Iroh then stroked his beard as he thought about where to start.

"Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man." Iroh finally spoke after a moment of contemplation."He has been through much…"

' _A younger Zuko walked through the halls of the Fire Nation Palace towards his father's war room only to be stopped by the guards at the currents._

" _Let me in!" Zuko demanded just as Iroh stepped forward and touched his shoulders._

" _Prince Zuko, what's wrong?"_

" _I want to go into the war chamber but the guard won't let me pass!" Zuko explained, trying to keep the whine out of his voice._

" _You're not missing anything, trust me." Iroh joked as he lead his young nephew away from the curtain, "Those meeting are dreadfully boring."_

" _If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?" Zuko reasoned carefully, smiling slightly up at his uncle._

 _Iroh pursed his lips slightly then nodded in consent, "Very well, but you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?"_

" _Thank you, Uncle." Zuko said excitedly as he bowed and Iroh lead him into the war chamber._

* * *

'" _The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here." General Bujing stated as he pointed to a place on the large map, "A dangerous battalion of their strongest Earthbenders and fiercest warriors. So I am recommending the forty-first division."_

" _But the forty-first division is entirely new recruits." An older general stated, gesturing with his hand in a confused manner, "How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"_

" _I don't." General Bujing stated smugly as he looked towards where the Fire Lord was sitting behind a wall of flames, "They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?"_

" _You can't sacrifice an entire division like that!" Zuko shouted in protest as he jumped to his feet, oblivious to the stricken look on his uncle's face, "Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?"_

 _All the men in the war room stared up at the young prince in shock and in Iroh's case it was dismay…'_

Liling stared up at Iroh with wide eyes and her jaw was slightly open, shock that Zuko would do such a thing in defense of a bunch of soldiers he didn't even know.

"Zuko…actually spoke up about it?"Liling repeated in disbelief. Iroh nodded in confirmation.

"Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out." Iroh stated gravely as he stroked his beard again, looking off to the side, "And there were dire consequences…"

"Consequences? But why! All he did was speak the truth!"Liling spoke up.

"Even if he was, it gave him more trouble."Iroh said "After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him." Iroh looked at the flames dancing around in the barrel in front of him, "He said the challenge against the general was an act of complete disrespect! And there was only one way to resolve this."

"Agni Kai." Jee muttered.

"What! But…that's just not fair! How could they do that!"Liling spoke up angrily. She remembered the few times that her father explained about the fire duel. Even with someone like Zuko's level he could be outmatched by someone else with years of experienced, Liling clenched her hands on her fabric of her dress her knuckles turned white afraid of what Iroh will say next.

"That's right." Iroh nodded in agreement, "Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general."

Iroh paused and closed his eyes before starting to speak again, "Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father."

Liling lightly gasped one hand covering her mouth in shock. Father against son…that must've been so hard for the both of them.

"When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy." Iroh continued speaking as Liling looked up at him along with the rest of the men.

'" _Please, Father!" Zuko begged, "I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"_

 _The Fire Lord stalked towards his son slowly._

" _You will fight for your honor." He growled and Zuko got on his hands and knees with his head bowed._

" _I meant you no disrespect." Zuko said, pleading for his father to understand, "I am your loyal son!"_

" _Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" the Fire Lord ordered, now looming over his son's kneeling form._

" _I won't fight you."_

" _You will learn respect," The Fire Lord's voice rumbled through the arena, "And suffering will be your teacher!"_

 _Zuko looked up at his father, tears streaming down his face as his father pulled his fist back….'_

"I looked away." Iroh stated, his eyes closed as he looked away the same way he had in his memory, the sound of his nephew's pained scream ringing in his ears.

Liling blinked her eyes a few times trying to hold back her tears, her eyes were now glossy. 'His own father did that to him…'She thought

"I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident." Lieutenant Jee stated quietly, looking at Iroh in shock.

"It was no accident." Iroh practically growled then his voice became calm again as he opened his eyes and looked at the men including the female, "After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor."

"So that's why he's so obsessed." Jee muttered in understanding, "Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal."

"If he does capture my friend I have a feeling that things will never go back to normal, especially with what had happened."Liling murmured quietly as she looked into the flames, her tone sorrowful.

"You are right, Liling." Iroh agreed, taking a sip of the tea that had been brought to him, "But the important thing is the Avatar gives Zuko hope."

'He gives everyone hope…I hope that you're okay Aang..'Liling thought looking into the flames in the barrel.

Zuko breathed carefully as he meditated in his room, his mind wandering to when he was younger and happier, to the time in his life before he had been scarred and banished by his father. His meditation was broken when his ship rocked violently after being stuck.

"Where were we hit?!" Zuko cried out.

"I don't know!" Jee yelled as he slid and slipped beside him on the rocking surface.

Zuko opened his mouth to bark an order only to stop short as a loud piercing shriek rent the air.

"LOOK!" he pointed up to the command tower.

The balcony was now a smoking wreckage of steel.

"The Helmsman!" Zuko yelled as he and Jee rushed to the emergency ladder built in on the side of the tower.

As the prince climbed up higher, he realised that there was not just one person dangling off the balcony but two , he realized it was Liling, she had manage to rush out here to try to help one of his men. Liling reached for him from the half destroyed balcony.

"Hold on, I almost got you!" Liling yelled as she made to grasp onto the old helmsman's hand, whilst at the same time doing her best to maintain a strong grip on the only intact piece of balcony.

It was a very hard slog. What with the way the wind was blowing a rather strong gust at them and the way the waves towered and splashed over the entire ship, both hers and the man's hands were soaked and slippery.

"AH!" they both squeaked as Liling's grip on the railing slid.

"Don'let go! I got you!"Liling yelled out trying to pull up but was slowly failing, she continued having a firm grip.

"You can't hold us both!" he said slowly slipping from her grip.

"I got you!" a voice grunted.

"Zuko?" she gasped, her eyes widening in shock as she watched the prince make to carefully lower the still terrified man down to a very impressed very relieved Jee who was reaching out to grab him lower down the ladder.

However as both prince and lieutenant made to nod respectfully towards one another, a bolt of lightning struck close to the boat's port side. With a loud groan the boat rocked violently and the entire ruined balcony creaked again.

Zuko snapped his attention quickly to Liling as with a squeak she slid just a little bit further down the strip of metal pipe she was clinging to.

"Grab my hand!" Zuko yelled out reaching out with one arm towards her as she swung slightly in his direction.

"I don't think I can reach!" she squeaked

"Just try!" Zuko roared over the top of the howling wind, his panic growing as he climbed higher up and saw to his horror the railing she was hanging from begin to strain

"I'll fall!"

"No! I won't let you fall!" Zuko yelled over her.

He stuck out his hand so that it reached out as far as it could go before her. Liling stared at it for a moment and then glanced to his face. He kept reaching as far as it could go towards her.

Liling blinked. The amber eyes that were fixed on her were glaring fiercely. No. It was a glare of determination, Strength …the one that said that no matter what she did or said, he would never stop trying.

She nodded and reached up as far as she could but could only touch his fingertips.

"Keep it up, just a little more." Zuko muttered as her fingertips grazed his palm which quickly turned over.

She reached out and Zuko's outstretched hand…just as the railing gave way. Zuko pulled Liling towards him.

All his attention was focused on the girl in front of him.

"Are you ok?" he murmured softly, gripping her hand that was still in his. "Are you hurt?"

"I..I'm fine."She whispered then darkness took over.

"Hey!"Zuko said loudly quickly grabbing Liling before she hit the ground, he realized that she fainted from all of the commotion. "Hey! Wake up!" He picked her up bridal style, he looked up and saw a familiar bison.

"The Avatar!" Zuko cried out as the bison and its owners soared over head.

"What do you want us to do sir?" Lieutenant Jee asked dutifully.

Zuko was about to open his mouth, only to pause glancing at the girl in his arms and at the condition of the ship.

"Let them go." The prince said, not taking his eyes off the sleeping girl "We need to get this ship to safety"

"Then we must go directly into the eye of the storm" Iroh smirked as he came swaying towards them, whilst at the same time trying to settle his hair and beard which was oddly sticking up in spite of the rain.

Zuko quickly turned his head away, doing his best to avoid the small smile of his uncle as he said.

"Uncle…I'm sorry"

"You're apology is accepted" Lord Iroh's smile widened as he put a consoling hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Not that it did much to ease his tension…not when he still felt guilty…not when the avatar and his friends all burst out of the water one minute later and soared up into the skies and above the clouds.

Zuko carefully carried Liling, she was curled up in his arms.

"Hmm….so warm.."Liling mumbled snuggling closer.

Zuko froze for a minute, his eyes glanced at the girl in his arms. Iroh had a rather amused look on his face, now this was very interesting usually his nephew would never do something like this, it just shows that the young woman did have an affect on him.

"Why don't you take her to her room and let her sleep? I'm sure that she passed out from exhaustion, in the morning she'll be good as new."Iroh said

He quickly manage to put her in her room, carefully placing her on her bed. He slowly closed the door so that the noise won't wake her up, he wondered why he didn't just wake her up? And why did it feel oddly good carrying her in his arms? Gah!

"What's wrong with me?!"He said walking through the metal hallway.

 **Please leave a review.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! here's another chapter that was most requested by you guys! I think you'll like it!**

Chapter 18

The next day after the storm, they docked the boat to make a few repairs. The banished prince and his Uncle were waiting in the breakfast table for their breakfast made by the dark haired girl.

"I wonder what Liling is making today?" Iroh said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Then the door opened with one of the kitchen's staff placing the meals down, Zuko raised a questioning eye brow…usually is Liling with their meal, maybe she was too busy helping the cook.

Iroh smiled and picked up his chopstick to start eating as soon as he took one bite he instantly coughed, Zuko gave him a flat look.

"This…this is nothing more than meat and plain rice!"Iroh mutered utterly repulsed by the food.

"This is what we always have Uncle."Zuko said

"How could you say that?! Liling always makes food taste delicious! Not like this! "Iroh demanded angrily giving his nephew a stern look. "Something must be wrong!"

"Well..you are right Lord Iroh." One of the men spoke up. "Liling wasn't in the kitchens this morning."

"What?!"Zuko and Iroh exclaimed

"Did she escape?!"Zuko said "Search the boat! " he barked out the orders as he quickly got up. She can't hide from me! How dare that peasant escape after everything….

Zuko was in such a fuming temper that even as he strode through the group of his men he barked loudly.

"What are you all doing? Get a move on!"

"Sir-"

"WHAT?!" he snapped turning around to face one of his men that spoke.

Minutes later they were in Lilings room, she was lying in her bed coughing and her face was flushed and slightly coughed loudly.

"What happened? What is going on here?" a voice puffed as Iroh finally came to a slow stop behind his nephew, As soon as he saw the young girl laying in bed, his face turned grim.

Iroh waited for a couple of moments and then quickly put a hand to hover over her forehead.

"She has a fever, it explains why she wasn't in the kitchen this morning, it was probably from the storm." he said softly but clearly enough so that the guards all about them now began murmuring worriedly.

"A fever? Will she be alright?"

"We should find a herbalist to treat her-"

Zuko was about to interject, as Iroh raised a hand, all fell silent at once to hear him speak.

"The poor girl is clearly very exhausted and she just need is plenty of rest and some herbs to help her. We should let her rest and in a while I'll check on her." Iroh said

Zuko frowned as he watched Liling, sweat formed in her forehead as she mumbled in her sleep.

Hours passed by and now It was dark. A few soldiers found an herbalist to check on the female while Iroh escorted her to Liling's room.

Zuko followed suit though he was quickly shooed away by the old woman as soon as he reached the door. He had stayed outside the door with his uncle.

"Soon, you'll be all better." The old woman said gently at the sleeping girl, she placed a few herbs in some water and boiled it by the small fire. "Once the herbal drink is ready you'll be up and full of energy by morning."

Liling barely could feel anything besides her burning skin even as she struggled and whimpered.

"Mom.."Liling whimpered

"Sweetheart…I'm sure you'll see her soon." The old woman said with a gentle smile. "You're too young to go out traveling alone." The woman took out the rag from Liling's forehead and replaced it with a fresh one. "You might find things that you are not ready to see..but you might find something that you weren't even looking for."

Liling's eyes slowly opened, her vision was foggy but she could see a silhouette of a woman.

"Mom?"She mumbled

"Just rest dear." The woman said kindly. "Some sleep will do you good."

Zuko scowled as he rolled over to his side the old woman had told him and his uncle that Liling will be fine in the morning.

 _But…what if she isn't going to be fine in the morning? What if she… gets worse?_

But even as the thought crossed his mind, Zuko shuddered and curled even tighter into his sheets. After tossing and turning he couldn't sleep with the girl on his mind that he got up and went to get some air. He unconsciously walked towards Liling's room, wondering why? Why was he being like this? Is it because she's his bait for the avatar? He opened the door to her room seeing her still asleep.

He felt lost..

This was something he never in his life did, he remembered his mother checked on him when he got sick but he never actually taken cared of another person before.

He chewed his lip nervously as Liling's face scrunched up in discomfort and she began to whimper. Without even pausing to think he reached out and grabbed at her hand. It was somehow helping her.

All he could do was focus on her face as her mouth began to move in soft mumbles under her breath.

"Don't leave…don't leave.."

"I won't." he said without even thinking.

Liling let out a small contented sigh with a soft smile. He didn't know how long he was there but he somehow fell asleep without himself knowing.

The light of dawn slowly cracked at the new day, He was pleased when his body was engulfed in warmth at once and sighed softly. He rolled over and felt something rather warm, solid yet…soft?

Zuko slightly frowned he never found anything this warm or soft in his room before…He let his hands quide to where he was touching. It was soft and smooth, some parts of it covered in fabric but very few spots were bare.

He ran his hand over the side of the object and found it curved nicely under his fingers.

Unconsciously he snuggled closer to the object and buried his nose close to a curved bare area of smooth skin. It had a floral scent to it, something he oddly like.

His ears picked up in the darkness a small soft sigh that was definitely not his own.

Zuko's eyes snapped open just in time to see Liling sleeping peacefully turn over to face him, a small smile playing on her lips.

The prince couldn't help but stare for a moment.

It was that same little smile she'd given his uncle when they went out, whenener she won playing pai sho.

He snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a soft giggle.

 _Oh no…_

Zuko tried his best to scramble away but Liling only giggled harder her eyes still shut with sleep as she snuggled into his chest.

"So warm..…"

Zuko squirmed as the girl next to him suddenly decided to roll so that she was resting on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist and her head resting on his chest.

Zuko gulped as he felt her soft curves press against his own tense body. Is it getting hot in here? Why does it feel so hot right now? Why did it feel oddly good?

"Hey wake up!" he hissed softly, shaking her slightly.

This however did not still her. Instead she frowned slightly in her sleep and proceeded to snuggle herself further into his hold.

Zuko flushed red and quickly grabbed at her hips only to groan a little. Zuko stopped in his tracks his fingers still hovering over her waist as she lightly giggled.

"..That tickles..Stop it Ru.."

Zuko didn't know who Ru was, but the sound of the name oddly enough sparked something that made him angry. He wondered why it was bothering him so much of her saying a name…much less someone he doesn't even know!

"Hey! Just Wake up! " He said loudly

But it was pointless instead Liling giggled again and before Zuko could even do anything, she had leaned up to his face and pressed her lips against his.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! I'll try to post another chapter soon! If you have any ideas fell free to Pm me! Bye guys!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter as much as i loved writing it.**

Chapter 19

 _The sun was setting, the colors of yellow, orange filled the sky as two teenagers stared at the sunset, both sitting on the soft grass at a small hill._

 _"_ _So…um…Lils." The young man started off letting out an awkward cough. His amber eyes glanced at the young female._

 _"_ _What's wrong Ru?" She asked turning her head towards him seeing his short messy black hair as he rubbed the back of his head._

 _"_ _It's…well…i.."He started_

 _Ru sucked up a deepbreath and stared at Liling, he pushed down his fear and placed his hands on her shoulder._

 _"_ _I Like you! "Ru leaned in surprising Liling of his action. She felt his softs lips on hers. When he pulled away he saw her stunned face, she blinked a few times and stared at him._

 _"_ _You..you kissed me.."She manage to say._

 _Ru nodded. "I realized that I really like you Lils..and well I was thinking if you'd like to go out with me?" He said he looked up seeing Liling stare at him. "I know that I'm just a guy who works as an apprentice blacksmith but I really like you."_

 _His heart hammered in his chest until he saw her grab the front of his clothes and kissed him._

 _"_ _I'd love to go out with you Ru." Liling replied giving him a soft smile. "You're the only one that I feel comfortable to be around But.."_

 _"_ _But?"_

 _"_ _But you might have to wait a while, Tomorrow I'm going off to visit Aang."Liling said giving Ru a soft smile. "We can go out when I come back, Okay?"_

 _Ru nodded and held her on her waist._

 _"_ _It's a date." He said leaning in to kiss her._

Zuko's eyes widen seeing Liling's lips met his, he was completely stunned he didn't move, he didn't dare to make a single sound. Her lips were tenderly brushing against his. He never had a girl do this to him before, he didn't know what to do.

His first instinct is to get her off of him But for some reason his body did not respond. Something in this kiss is making him feel lighter.

His hands on her waist tightened slightly and he pulled her closer.

He felt her smiling against his mouth as his fingers brushed against her skin, her lips let out a soft giggle.

 _This is so wrong…but it feels so right._

He grunted softly as he felt her fingers caressing his cheek then her arms wrapping around him so tenderly. He got so caught up in the moment that he didn't noticed that Liling's eyes fluttered opened, she only blinked once seeing and immediately panicked and broke the kiss.

Zuko gasped for air as Liling sat bolt upright, hands over her mouth in shock and horror.

"You-I-You! " she trailed off as she looked down and saw the prince laying beneath her, his ponytail all messed up around his face which was redder than the tapestry on the wall.

As soon as their eyes met, Liling actually leapt off of Zuko landing flat on her behind onto the floor.

"Why did you kiss me?!" she whisper-screamed as Zuko sat up, his face setting into such a scathing scowl.

"Only because you kissed me first" he snapped wiping at his mouth, which still tingled at the memory of her soft lips. "Or was it your dream boy Ru?."

"Ru? How do you know him?!"

"You said his name in your sleep, you were saying Ru! Oh Ru! Over and over again." Zuko sneered "Who is he? Your _boyfriend_?"

Liling glared at Zuko, how dare he mock her when he doesn't even know anything about it! He doesn't know her relationship with Ru or anything at all!

"You- you don't know-He's not-"Liling started but Zuko only smirked smugly at her.

"He's not your boyfriend? Is he one of the guys from the port? Or the merchant in the stalls? Wow you must be desperate to get his attention-"

"Just shut up!"Liling spat tightening her fist but Zuko was all but ruthless in his verbal assault.

"Oh so he's one of the men from the-"

 **SLAP!**

Zuko blinked as Liling lowered her hand, astounded by how his cheek stung he looked and saw the tears threatening to spill from Liling's face, her hands trembling.

When she spoke, her voice was shaking.

"You know at first you were a jerk only obsessed at capturing my friend..but after trying to get to know your uncle and hearing him say good things about you, seeing what you did and even rescuing me from that man… I was willing to give you a benefit of a doubt…but I guess I was wrong. You're despicable..i..i think your even worst than the soldier who tried to rape me! He..said the same thing, he insinuated that I was a harlot saying the same thing that you just said! He..he said the reason that I was able to walk freely on the ship was because I kept playing in between the sheets in the prince's room…"

"Liling I-" Zuko began he unconsciously raised his hand to touch her but she slapped his hand away. He never meant for her to relive that horrible incident, why did he say it? Why?

"Don't touch me!" she took a deep breath to swallow down the sob that threatened to escape from her.

His hand quickly dropped as she continued to move from him, trying and failing to blink back tears as she backed out of the room.

He shut his eyes, cringing to himself as he heard the sob escape her, as she ran out Zuko roared as he slammed his fist hard against the metal walls of the room.

 _Why?! Why?!_

Three days after that incident everything was silent between the two of them, Iroh noticed it on the first day he thought it was one of those little spats they always have but after two days not a single word spoke from them.

Zuko did not know what to do in this situation, He saw Liling set the plates down for them to eat. It was quiet…so quiet only the sounds of the utensils were heard. Liling was the first to finish and picked up her plate leaving the room. Iroh raised an eyebrow and looked at his nephew. Zuko finished his food and quickly went out needing a breath of fresh air.

 _She's mad…But it wasn't my fault!_

 _She started it. She kissed me!_

 _And you didn't stop her instead you got caught up in the moment! She's mad at you because you basically called her a..…Zuko you are an idiot._

 _Yeah but she was asleep! Dreaming of another guy and just kissed me._

 _Why? Did you enjoy it? Were you jealous of someone in her dream? Is that why you did it? Did you insult her for liking him?_ Why did that upset you? Why?

He didn't understand why he was so angry at the thought of someone liking her? He did notice a few boys around his age glancing at Liling when she would pass by their stalls..even giving her small fruits as a excuse for them to talk to her some more.

He knew he shouldn't care. He Knew that it was stupid of him to care. But somehow the thought of Liling with another boy…it made his chest burn.

Zuko stopped when he heard a soft voice, his entire body froze.

 _'_ _Here comes a thought, That might alarm me..,_

He slowly moved seeing Liling in a meditating pose, her eyes closed, her hands forming an sphere and something small inside in it.

 _'_ _What someone said, And how it harmed me…,_

 _"_ _Something I did…That failed to be charming…_

 _"_ _Things that I said are suddenly swarming.._

 _"_ _And ooh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch…_

 _"_ _All these little things, Seem to matter so much, that they confuse me.._

 _"_ _That I might lose me…_

 _"_ _Take a moment to remind yourself,_

 _Take a moment to find yourself…_

 _Take a moment to ask yourself if…_

 _This is how we fall apart?_

 _But it's not, But it's not, but it's not!_

 _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay!_

 _I got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear…_

 _I'm here..I'm here.._

Liling took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled out. Zuko always heard her hum a tune or even occasionally sing something randomly but ever since that incident he didn't hear anything from Liling the last few days that he missed it.

He quickly snapped back to reality and gulped as a pair of brown eyes met his in surprise. His throat went dry as Liling went silent and just had a hard stare.

"Excuse me."She spoke

"W-wait!-" Zuko began He caught her arm quickly before she could get too far.

"I'm sorry" he murmured before she could leave.

Liling looked at Zuko for a minute, the night breeze blew a bit and stands of her dark hair covered half her face. Liling opened her mouth, then closed it after a minute.

"…..Good night…"She finally said

She quickly left , Zuko stared at the ground. As soon as she was gone steamed flared through Zuko's nostrils and he cursed loudly.

 _What is with that girl?! I said I was sorry didn't I?! Argh! What is wrong with me?!_

The moon light was out and something small reflected in the corner, Zuko noticed it and saw the little amber stone, it was the necklace that Liling always wore…she must've dropped it. Should he bring it to her now? Or should he wait in the morning? What if she realizes that it's missing? Gah!

"Why should I care?! Why her?!"

There was a silence in the dark and then a very faint voice whispered in his head.

 _Idiot, the reason you're like this is because you like her.'_

Zuko's eyes widen as everything sunk in.

 **So yeah..Zuko finally realized that he likes Liling! Oh and the lyrics( I don't own the lyrics ) is from one of my favorite shows let's see if you guys can guess what song it is! Pm me your answer! If you can guess right then i'll send a shout out to the winner in the next chapter! Please leave a review since i love you guys feedback on it! Bye guys!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Here's a new chapter! i think it's one of my longest chapters i ever wrote, i had some help from this from a friend. So Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20**

A few days later after the storm. Liling didn't say anything to Zuko after he apologized. Despite that Iroh had tried to talk to them only ending up in complete silence. But Zuko realized that it was only when He's in the room with Liling is that she's quiet, whenever she's with his uncle in a game of Pai sho she would smile and talk.

"I can't thank you enough for this teapot."Liling said as she carefully poured the water she had just boiled into the teapot Iroh had given her a few weeks ago.

She placed the teapot on the tray along with small teacups and the fruit pastries she baked this morning. She picked up the tray and headed up to the bridge of the ship where Iroh was playing Pai Sho with two other crew members while Zuko and Zhao tried to pick up Aang's location.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm." Lieutenant Jee stated as Liling walked into the room, pointing at the map, "But if we continue heading northeast-"

Liling stopped pouring a cup of tea for Iroh to look out the windows when a large shadow darkened the room. Her eyes widened when she saw a large Fire Nation ship pulled up alongside Zuko's.

"What do they want?" Zuko wondered in confusion, looking angrily as the other ship.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho." Iroh suggested, running his hands together eagerly.

"Um…Iroh, I don't think they want a game."Liling stated drily, passing the cups to the other men.

A soldier from the other ship entered the room. Liling's eyes widen in shock when the soldier snapped open a wanted poster with Aang's picture on and held it open for everyone to see.

"The hunt for the Avatar had been given prime importance," The soldier barked, ignoring the annoyed look the prince was giving him, "All information regarding the Avatar _must_ be reported to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him." Iroh said congenially as he moved one of his Pai Sho pieces.

"I've nothing to report to Admiral Zhao." Zuko stated coldly as he looked at the floor then glared up at the three soldiers, "Now get off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area." The lead soldier informed the prince, his face stern.

"Off my ship!" Zuko roared as he pointed to the soldier's own ship.

"Excellent! I take the pot!" Iroh exclaimed happily as the soldiers left and he pulled the Pai Sho, and pot towards him, one of the men punching himself in the face in exasperation.

"But you're all improving!" Iroh praised with a serene smile before grinning at them, "I'm certain you will win if we play again."

Liling giggled softly, one of the men let out a huff and his expression changed when he took a bite of the sweet treat instantly changing his mood.

* * *

Meanwhile Aang went to find the herbalist to get some medicine for Katara and Sokka, since both of them caught a fever from the storm a few days ago. He left them with Appa and Momo.

Fire Nation soldier looked at the wanted poster while his companion was on watch duty.

"Says here that the Avatar can create tornadoes and run faster than the wind," The soldier said as he read the poster aloud, "Pretty amazing."

"Ah, that's just a bunch of Fire Lord propaganda! There's no way that's true." The second soldier denied before looking back out the small window in the hidden outpost only to see a large cloud of dust in the distance.

His eyes widened when something ran by and destroyed the outpost then he grabbed his horn and blew on it to signal that the Avatar had been spotted.

* * *

"Hello, I'm sorry to barge in like this but I _need_ some medicine for my friends," Aang spoke rapidly "They have fevers and they were coughing-"

"Settle down, young man." The herbalist chided gently as she stopped mixing something in a mortar, "Your friends are going to be fine. I've been up here for over forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago."

The herbalist pet the large white cat that was on the table she was working on and it began to purr, "Now it's just me and Miyuki."

"That's nice." Aang said, trying not to bounce in place as the old woman continued to ramble.

"Wound Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape than when they arrive."

"That's nice." Aang said again and this time he tried to gently rush the old woman, "Are you almost done?"

"Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient." The herbalist stated as she began to walk amongst the shrubbery, looking around and muttering to herself, "Oh, sandalwood…oh, er, uh that won't do, banana leaf? Ah, nope, uh, ginger root, uh, uh, oh where is that pesky little plant?"

Aang looked at the woman's back in exasperation and slapped his face with his hand as the woman continued to search and mutter to herself.

* * *

Liling watched Zuko practice his Firebending, kicking and punching the air. Liling stared at him, Zuko didn't know if she was still mad. He doesn't know what girls think!

'His stance if a bit off centered…'Liling thought continuing to stare at Zuko's form. 'But that blast was pretty fierce.'

"Is everything okay?" Iroh asked as he walked out of the command tower as Zuko stopped flinging fire around, "It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order."

"I don't care what they do."

Liling eyebrows rose, usually Zuko would be barking orders.

"Don't give up hope yet." Iroh said reassuringly as he looked at his nephew, "You can still find the Avatar before Zhao."

Zuko turned around and Liling stared at the obvious fear and desperation on his scarred face. She never saw that expression before.

"How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar." Zuko stated, his voice upset then he turned around and lowered his voice to a whisper, "My honor, my throne, my country…I'm about to lose them all."

* * *

"Oh, here's what I was looking for!" The woman exclaimed happily as she found what she was looking for, "Plum blossom!"

"Finally!" Aang groaned, lifting his head from the table and throwing his arms in the arm as the woman walked back over to the table and dropped the blossom into the mixing bowl.

"Thanks for all your help!" Aang said and tried to snatch the bowl from the herbalist's hands only for her to smack his hand with a wooden spoon, "Ow!"

"What do you think you're doing?" the old woman demanded, snatching the bowl away from Aang as he shook his hand.

Aang gave the woman a wide-eyed look and rubbed his injured hand, "Taking the cure to my friends!"

"This isn't a cure!" The woman said with a laugh as she placed the bowl on the table and the cat began to eat out of it, "It's Miyuki's dinner. Plum blossom is her favorite."

"What about my friends?!"

The herbalist laughed again as she stroked the cat's back, "Well, all they need are some frozen wood frogs. There's plenty down in the valley swamp."

"What am I supposed to do with frozen frogs?" Aang questioned, looking at the woman in confusion.

"Why suck on them of course!"

Aang's eye twitched and he looked at the woman in shock and disgust, "Suck on them?"

"The frog skin excretes a substance that will cure your friends." The herbalist explained with a smile, "Be sure to get plenty because once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!"

"You're insane, aren't you?" Aang deadpanned, wishing that Liling was with him she would've made a cure for their friends in a second.

"That's right!" The woman said crazily as she laughed then ushered Aang out of the green house, "Well, don't stand there all day! Go!"

The woman didn't have to tell him twice and Aang ran out of the green house as fast as he could.

Aang yelped when two arrows came out of nowhere and pinned his pants to the ground, his arm pinwheeling as he tried to keep his balance. He at the arrows in confusion then looked up and saw more going straight at him.

"Ah!" He shouted and quickly Airbended a shield around him, sending the arrows out and away from him.

"Uh, I think you dropped this." He called out only to scream again when he saw a couple of archers taking aim at him.

Aang quickly freed himself from the second arrow pinning his foot to the ground and started to run away, dodging arrows as he went. He jumped off the cliff screaming as he fell towards the trees. Aang yelped as he hit and bounced off the tree branches, covering his face with his arms.

Aang quickly jumped from tree to tree as he dodged the arrows the archers were still shooting at him, until he reached the swamp, He yelped when he went under the cold swamp water and quickly pushed himself back up.

"A frog!" Aang shouted as he looked at the frozen frog in his hand only to gasp when an arrow hit it and knocked it back into the swamp water.

Aang moved as quickly as he picked up the frozen wood frogs and stuck them in his shirt. He was about to put another frog in his shirt when his arm was pinned to the log he was standing front of. He stared in shock and began tugging on his arm as more arrows pinned his shirt sleeve to the wood. Aang gasped when he saw the archers standing in front of him with their bows drawn, thinking quickly he Waterbended the swamp water and froze it in front of him as a shield, but the arrows shattered the frozen water.

More arrows were fired at him and pinned his other arm to log then a net was shot at him, trapping him place. Aang looked at the archers with wide, terrified eyes as they advanced on him.

* * *

Zuko watched as Liling was practicing her stances , somehow she was going with the flow of things moving quickly and fully concentrated in her training. The entire time Liling didn't say a single word to him. Zuko frowned, He knew he had done the wrong thing and he apologized. He turned and walked away he leaned back at the metal wall until he heard two voices.

"Ah, doing some practice?"Iroh said

"Yeah, it relaxes me."Liling said

"Did you manage to find your necklace?"Iroh asked

"I can't find it anywhere." Liling panicked

"I'm sure you'll find it."Iroh said

"Iroh, I searched almost the entire ship for my necklace….i retraced my steps and everything! "Liling said

Zuko raised an eyebrow, she was being so frantic for a piece of jewelry? Why?

"Don't worry-"

"I can't….it's…it's the only thing I treasure the most.."Liling mumbled. "I have to find it…"

Zuko reached in his pocket taking out the amber jewelry that he found, He didn't know how to give it to her or even what to say.

"I'll try again..i'll start in my room."Liling said

Zuko heard footsteps slowly fading away. Why of all the people he had to have liked…Why did it have to be her?

 _She's supposed to be just a prisoner not someone that he likes! What was he supposed to do? His uncle certainly isn't doing much help either, as if he somehow knew what was happening to him. She's just a peasant girl!_

"Argh! Why did this happen?!"

Zuko frowned as he let out a huff.

* * *

Aang glared angrily, at the metal door his feet chained to the floor while his arms were outstretched with his hands chained. He was barely able to move, but he struggled against chains anyway.

He stopped struggling and looked towards the door when it opened and a man in Fire Nation uniform walked inside with his hands clasped behind his back.

"So this is the great Avatar?" Zhao questioned as he came to a stop in front of the boy, "Master off all elements. I don't know how you managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide-and-seek is over."

"I've never hidden from you!" Aang shouted angrily as he strained against his bonds, "Untie me and I'll fight you right now!"

"Ah… No." Zhao drawled as he looked over his shoulder at the young boy before turning around full with a cruel smirk, "Tell me, how does it feel to be the only Airbender left? Do you miss your people?"

Aang looked down at his feet sadly as his words.

"Don't worry, you won't be killed like they were." Zhao continued to taunt the boy who glared up at him angrily, "See, if you die you will just be reborn and the Fire Nation would have to start searching all over again. So, I'll keep you alive, but just barely."

Aang glared at Zhao as he walked away then took a deep breath and blew a gale force wind at the smug admiral, knocking him over and into the wall. Zhao rubbed his head and shook it as he got to his feet and glared at Aang.

"Blow all the wind you want, but your situation is futile." He snapped as he walked to the door, "There is no escaping this fortress and no one is coming to rescue you."

Aang watched him leave with scared eyes before he closed them and bowed his head.

* * *

Liling pursed her lips as she closed the drawer, letting out a frustrating sigh.

"It's not here….i can't believe I got so careless…."Liling muttered

She then heard a light knock on her door.

"Liling?" Iroh's voice was heard on the other side of the metal door.

"Tonight is Music Night on the ship." Iroh stated after a few more moments of silence, "Would you care to join me?"

Liling took a minute to think it over and maybe if she relaxed a little she would try to find her lost item again in the morning. "Yes, I would like to go."

"If you are ready we could go and get the instruments out." Iroh said

Liling smiled as she tied her hair in a braid, she walked towards the door opening it seeing the retired general.

"Let's go.."Liling said

* * *

The Blue Spirit looked at the guarded fortress from the bushes carefully then quickly moved to the left and further down the road, keeping out of sight. Once he'd reached the good distance, the Blue Spirit slipped out into the road and laid down, covering himself with mulch and dirt to hide his body as he waited for the opportunity to come.

As soon as the wagon passed over him, the Blue Spirit lunged upward and clung to the bottom of the wagon tightly as it headed towards the fortress. He glanced to the side when the wagon stopped, watching the gate guard's feet as he walked around the wagon.

"All clear." One guard called out.

Silently and stealthily, the Blue Spirit slipped out from under the wagon and into the back just as the guard ducked down the check the undercarriage.

"All clear." The guard called out again as he straightened then waved the wagon forward as the gates began to open, "Go on in."

The Blue Spirit looked out from the supply crates inside the wagon, watching as it passed through the three gates that closed right behind it. The Blue Spirit slipped from the wagon, ducking behind the supply crates that had been unloaded in the inner most part of the fortress, then raced towards the stairs that would take him into the actual fortress where the Avatar was being held prisoner.

* * *

"We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element!" Zhao stated, projecting his voice so that the soldiers below the balcony he was standing on would hear his speech, "Until today, only one thing has stood in our path to victory…The Avatar! I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner!"

The soldiers below cheered loudly and Zhao smiled faintly, waiting for the cheers to die down then continued his speech.

"This is the year Sozin's Comet returns to grant us its power!" Zhao waited again for the cheers to die down, "This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burns the city to the ground!"

* * *

Aang growled as he struggled against the chains. He stopped, panting heavily and his head hung low.

"What?" Aang muttered when he felt something his shirt start to move then the half-thawed frogs began to leap out of shirt and crawl across the ground, "No! Don't leave frogs. My friends are sick and they need you! Please go back to being frozen!"

The frogs continued to pull their half-frozen bodies to the door, croaking loudly. Aang began to struggle against the chains again.

* * *

Standing outside the chamber, the four guards looked at each in confusion when they heard the unmistakable sounds of frogs' croaking. The soldiers looked down and all of them blinked in shock as the frogs appeared out the door. The four were distracted from the strange sight when a Fire Nation soldier's helmet suddenly came bouncing down the hall.

The guards looked at it then at each other, before the guard farthest on the left walked down the hall and turned the corner, disappearing from view. A burst of fire appeared suddenly followed by the sounds of a slight struggle before going silent again. The remaining three guards looked at each other before two of them walked down the hall, their arms raised in a bending stance.

The two guards stare in shocked confusion at the first guard tied up and hanging from the ceiling. The two guards didn't have time to process before the one guard was knocked unconscious when the Blue Spirit had dropped from the ceiling and on top of him.

The last guard stood by the door and reached for the horn hanging on the wall, only to stare with wide eyes when a dagger knocked it out of his hand. Glaring, the guard quickly shifted into a bending stance as the Blue Spirit raced down the hall towards him. The guard set a blast of fire from his fist, but the Blue Spirit doused the flames with a bucket of water he had in his hands. The Blue Spirit then swung the bucket and knocked the guard's legs out from under him, sending him crashing face-first into the metal floor.

* * *

Aang struggled against the chains, when a noise outside the door distracted him and he looked up. Aang stared at the door as it opened.

Aang's eyes widened and he gasped when he saw a figure in a blue mask enter the room. Aang screamed in fear when the Blue Spirit suddenly unsheathed two dao swords and rushed at him, the swords swinging and slashing intricately.

Aang closed his eyes and flinched backwards as the Blue Spirit came close and brought the swords down, only to open his eyes a moment later when he felt the chains lighter. Aang looked at them in surprise then up at the Blue Spirit in surprised wonder.

The Blue Spirit stepped closer and cut the manacles from Aang's wrists with his swords then slashed the manacles on his ankles. The Blue Spirit put his dao swords back together and walked towards the door, leaving Aang to stare at his back in surprise.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Aang asked but the masked man continued to walk towards the door, "Are you here to rescue me?"

The Blue Spirit opened the door and peaked out, then motioned for Aang to follow him brusquely.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Aang muttered as he hurried after him, blinking surprise when he saw the bound and gagged guard outside the door.

Aang followed a few steps behind the Blue Spirit when a sudden croaking grabbed his attention and he looked down one of the hallway junctions, gasping when he saw the partially frozen frogs on the floor.

"My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out!" Aang yelped as he kneeled down and picked two of them up only to drop them again when the Blue Spirit came back, picked him up by the collar, and dragged him down the hallway.

"Wait!" Aang shouted as he reached for the frogs while the Blue Spirit dragged him down the hallway, "My friends need to suck on those frogs! I knew I should've asked Lils about making medicine…"

* * *

Liling smiled, she clapped her hands after Lieutenant Jee had finished singing a rather beautiful love song with Iroh playing the tsungi horn.

"I haven't heard anything like that before that was beautiful, Lieutenant Jee." Liling said

"Thank you, Liling." Lieutenant Jee said with a faint blush staining his cheeks.

"It was very moving." Iroh agreed as he took a sip of tea then turned to Liling, "Do you want to sing?"

"I would love too." Liling said with a small smile.

"Excellent!" Iroh exclaimed and picked up his tsungi horn, "When you are ready, we'll start."

Iroh began playing a lively upbeat tune it was soon accompanied by Liling's soft voice. The crew listened to the melody.

* * *

Aang followed the Blue Spirit as they walked silently through the sewer system under the fortress, the Blue Spirit occasionally looking up through the metal bars above them where soldiers were patrolling the grounds. The Blue Spirit paused and pulled himself up slightly to get a quick look. The masked man pointed up at the grate then he hopped out, followed by Aang a moment later.

The two ran towards the wall where a rope was hanging from the top of the inner most wall of the fortress. The Blue Spirit gestured for Aang to start climbing then followed after him once he had gotten a few feet up the rope, then the alarm suddenly sounded. They froze.

"There!" One of the guards yelled out "On the wall!"

Aang screamed when a guard on top of the wall cut the rope, sending him and the Blue Spirit plummeting towards the ground. Just before they hit the ground, Aang quickly Airbended the air around so that they landed.

The dust cleared and the Blue Spirit unsheathed his swords, pointing to the gate and the two began running towards it.

"The Avatar has escaped!" Zhao shouted as he leaned over the balcony. "Close all the gates immediately!"

The gate began to close and soldiers armed with spears rushed to block it while Aang and the Blue Spirit pushed themselves to run faster.

"Stay close to me!" Aang ordered as he ran in front of the Blue Spirit.

Aang continued running for the rapidly closing gate but the Blue Spirit is forced to stop when two guards with spears attacked him, while more began to surround him.

Aang looked over his shoulder, seeing his rescuer was in trouble when a guard tried to impale him with a spear. Aang grunted and grabbed the spear, hooking his leg over it and sending a blast of air at the guard's face which knocked him backwards. Aang quickly twirled the spear around then slammed the head against the ground, breaking it, he then raced forward to help the Blue Spirit while the gate closed behind him.

The Blue Spirit dodged the spears being jabbed at him then disarmed the guards rapidly but more kept surrounding him until suddenly the ones in front of him were blasted away by a gust of air.

The Blue Spirit jumped up just another power gust knocked the rest of the guards away from him and Aang stood in front of him. Aang looked at his rescuer for a moment then used Airbending to catapult him to the top of the innermost wall, where he is instantly surrounded by more soldiers. The Blue Spirit looked at the guards on either side of him then Aang appeared, wrapping his legs around the Blue Spirit's torso as he spun the broken spear above his head and flew them into the next courtyard.

Aang struggled to the keep them both in the air while the Blue Spirit used his dao blades and feet to knock the spears being thrown at them away. Aang grunted and strained as he tried to keep them up but he couldn't as they tumbled.

The Blue Spirit picked up his dao blades and moved to engage the group of guards in front of him but Aang Airbended them off of the wall. The two look at each for a moment before being distracted by the soldiers setting up ladders against the wall and quickly climbing them, Aang and the Blue Spirit working to knock the soldiers off the ladders as they reached the top.

Aang quickly jumped onto the edge of the wall where one ladder was leaning and sent a huge blast of air down it, knocking the soldiers off he repeated it to the next later just the Blue Spirit knocked the last guard off the ladder in front of him.

Aang grabbed the two emptied ladders and rushed over to where the Blue Spirit was standing in front of the cleared ladder in front of him.

"Take this." Aang ordered, passing one of the ladders to the Blue Spirit then he stepped onto the ladder still leaning against the wall with the other ladder held horizontally in his hands, "Jump on my back!"

The Blue Spirit quickly did as Aang told him, Aang used the ladder in his hands and the one he was standing on like massive stilts.

"Give me the next one!" Aang shouted as he dropped one of the ladders and the Blue Spirit handed Aang the ladder in his hands, just a Fire Nation soldier sends a blast of fire up ladder Aang and the Blue Spirit were standing on.

They were able to jump from the last ladder and towards the last wall. Aang grunted as he grabbed the edge of wall but his hand slipped, the Blue Spirit's grabbed the edge but it was too late and he fell. The two fell to the ground below, landing on their backs with grunts of pain.

The Blue Spirit quickly rolled to his feet and unsheathed his dao swords just as four Firebenders cornered them around the last closed gate. The Firebenders launched a torrent of fire at them and Aang quickly grabbed the masked man by the shoulders, twirling him around then dissipating the fire with an air shield.

"Hold your fire!" Zhao ordered as he stalked forward to stand between two of the Firebenders, "The Avatar must be captured alive!"

Aang gasped quietly in surprise when his rescuer suddenly crossed his dao blades in front of his throat. Zhao glared at the masked man shifted the dao blades even closer to Aang's throat.

"Open the gate." Zhao said through gritted teeth as he continued to glare heatedly at the masked figure.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" One of the higher ranking officers asked in shocked confusion.

"Let them out!" Zhao barked without looking away from the two duo, "Now!"

The gate opened and the Blue Spirit backed out slowly, keeping his swords against Aang's throat while also keeping his eyes on Admiral Zhao.

"How could you let them go?" the officer from before asked Zhao quietly.

"A situation like this requires…" Zhao's furious expression turned to a smirk "Precision."

* * *

Zhao watched the Blue Spirit back away from atop the main gate of the fortress.

"Do you have a clear shot?" The admiral asked without looking at the Yuyan archer standing beside him with an arrow drawn.

The Yuyan archer remained silent as he aimed the arrow at the Blue Spirit's head, but that was all the signal Zhao needed.

"Knock out the thief." Zhao ordered smugly as he watched the masked figure continue to back away with the Avatar, "I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord along with the Avatar."

The archer released his arrow and it soared through the air towards the Blue Spirit and Aang.

* * *

"Liling that was beautiful…"Iroh said

"Thanks..my mother taught me a bit of music."Liling said "She always told me that anything she taught me will come in handy someday." Liling yawned a bit. "I'm going to sleep now…see you later."

Liling walked to the hallway but she stopped for a second, She hasn't seen Zuko the entire night…she wondered where he went? He didn't even show up in music night.

'Is he okay?'She thought 'Maybe…he's sick?..i'll see him in a few hours just to check on him.' Liling opened the door to her room closing it shut as she collapsed on her bed in her metal room.

* * *

The Yuyan archer's arrow soared through the air and struck the Blue Spirit in the head right over Aang's shoulder, a loud 'ping' filling the air when the arrow connecting with the mask. Aang turned around in shock as the Blue Spirit fell to the ground unconscious, the dao swords lying on the ground. His eyes widened further in horror when he saw a portion of his masked rescuer's face from the mask.

Without thought, Aang spun back around and Airbended a huge cloud of dust around him and the Blue Spirit.

* * *

"Quick! Recover the Avatar!" Zhao ordered as the gate opened again and soldiers poured out, racing towards the giant dust cloud.

* * *

Aang kneeled beside the Blue Spirit's form and grabbed the blue mask, removing it from his face and revealing Prince Zuko's scarred face.

Aang gasped and jerked backward in surprise. Aang jumped up and started to run away then paused, looking back at Zuko's unconscious body with wide, compassion filled eyes.

Aang glanced up and saw the Fire Nation soldiers getting closer through the dissipating dust cloud, he made his choice and was fully determined now.

* * *

The Fire Nation soldiers reached the spot on the road just as the dust cloud cleared completely and they all looked around in confusion when they realized nothing was there.

Zhao's face screwed up in rage as he glared furiously at the road which was empty save for his soldiers. His lips curled into a snarl and his fists clenched tightly at his sides, when a croaking sound by his feet drew his attention. His eyes narrowed when a slimy frog croaked again then leapt onto the edge of the main gate, then hopped over the side.

* * *

Zuko's eyes opened and he stared through bleary eyes at the green canopy with the sunlight filtering in above him then looked to the side where Aang was sitting on a large tree root a foot or so away from him. The young boy's knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them while his chin rested on his arms, his expression forlorn. Zuko groaned quietly and he blinked, his vision beginning to clear just as Aang began to speak.

"You know the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is?" He said suddenly without looking at the still dazed prince, "I miss all the friends Lils and I used to hang out with. Before the war started, we used to visit our friend Kuzon and Ru."

Zuko watched as the boy's forlorn expression turned to one of fond remembrance, "The four of us, we'd get in and out of _so_ much mischief together, sometimes even that Lils and Ru would bail me and Kuzon out."

Aang looked away then down at Zuko, " Ru and Lils…they were always together, I was surprised when she told me that Ru asked her out on a date. She was so happy and excited to see him again. Kuzon would tease Lils about it whenever he saw the two together. Those two were my best friends and they were from the firenation just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"

Zuko blinked at the younger boy who was now smiling slightly at him then he rolled into a crouch and launched a huge fireball at Aang, but he dodged backwards and used an air current to fly into the tree branches high above Zuko's head.

Aang paused on the branch above the prince and looked down at him while the prince looked up.

"If you ever hurt Lils, I'll make you regret it…" Aang trailed off then turned and jumped from branch to branch, away from Zuko, leaving the threat hanging in the air behind him.

Zuko watched the boy jump away until he disappeared from sight then he looked away, his tense expression relaxing into a thoughtful one.

* * *

Iroh sat on a small stool on the main deck. Iroh suddenly stopped playing the instrument when he saw his nephew walk onto the deck.

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked cheerfully as he watched his nephew walk past, "You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song and then Liling sang as well."

"I'm going to bed." Zuko stated in a tired voice as he ignored what his uncle said and rubbed his head, "No disturbances."

Iroh gave his nephew's back a curious look before shrugging and began to play the tsungi horn again.

Zuko walked tiredly through the hall, He saw Liling out of the corner holding a tray.

"You're up."Liling said quietly

"I'm going to bed." Zuko said until he heard Liling call to him. "What?"

"I'm sorry about before…" Liling softly said she bit her lip as Zuko looked up at her in surprise "We both said some nasty stuff…"

"Yeah" he nodded quietly only to burst out again. "But still I shouldn't have-"

Zuko stopped as something pressed against his lips. It was Liling's hand, or to be specific her fingerstips .

Unconsciously, his tongue that had been paused in the middle of talking, accidently flickered out ever so slightly and touched her finger couldn't help but gulp.

He blinked and looked into her eyes. He felt his gut swirl around strangely as his throat ran dry.

They were quite close now, their shoulders almost touching and yet he found himself wanting to inch if possible even closer still. His entire body tingled as he leaned in a bit closer to her, he stared into her eyes, after what the airbender said he now knows a bit about Liling.

"I better go." Zuko said quickly going to his room

Zuko stared at the metal ceiling of his cabin on the ship then he looked over at the large Fire Nation symbol hanging on his wall. He stared at it a moment in thought then rolled over so his back was to the emblem and shut his eyes tightly.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think, if you have any ideas about any special ZukoxLiling moments feel free to leave me a message!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Zuko watched as Liling bended some water and practice her stances.

"Is something wrong Prince Zuko?" His uncle asked with an amusing look on his face.

"Nothing."Zuko said as he continued staring at Liling.

A small smile formed her lips as she swished the water around, after awhile Liling left the deck going to her room.

Liling let out a frustrating growl, picking up her things. She searched everywhere to find her necklace.

"I can't lose it….i…"Liling said

"Liling? "

"Iroh?" Liling said

Iroh poked his head through the door.

"We are going to the docks to restock, would you like to accompany me to do a little shopping?"Iroh asked

Liling nodded her head, and followed the retired general. As usual Zuko was with them, Zuko would occasionally glance at Liling when she was looking in the stall with his Uncle, until he would lose interest and leaves.

"Hm…"Liling said inspecting the peaches.

"These just got picked this morning."The vendor said "We've also got some lychee nuts."

"Excuse me! Coming through! "A voice said Liling turn and saw a young man carrying a large box full of fruit. He placed the box on the table. "Hey dad! I got the box!"

"That's the last one?"

"Yes." He said

Liling looked at the guy he had dark brown hair and green eyes he turned his head looking at Liling. The guy froze and a very faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Hi." Liling politely said

The guy nodded his head and continued to stare at Liling.

"Can I take a look at those lychee nuts?"Liling asked

"O-oh um…yeah.."he said handing her a few. "What's your name?"

"I'm Liling."She said "What's yours?"

"I'm Feng..nice to meet you." Feng said

Iroh raised an eyebrow seeing the two talking.

"So…traveling?" he asked

"Yes." Liling answered as she continued to place some fruit in the basket.

"How long will you be here?"He asked

"Maybe until tomorrow."Liling answered

"Will you be here for the Music festival tonight?"Feng asked

"There's a music festival?!"Liling said her voice full of excitement.

"Yeah, it's in the center of town a band plays music, there's some dancing and a bunch of stuff."Feng casually said

"It sound like fun."Liling said

"My mom is working on a fruit pie stand tonight I'll be helping her, So…maybe I'll see you there?"Feng asked

Liling glanced at Iroh knowing that he also enjoys festivals especially music festivals. He nodded, Liling turn her head to Feng who had a faint blush on his face.

"Yeah! I'll see you there."Liling accepted

"Great! We can meet in the fountain at sundown."Feng said excitedly

Liling handed the older man the money for the fruit and left with Iroh, Feng who was still staring at the spot that Liling was a moment ago. Until he was smacked in the back of the head by his father.

"Don't stand there back to work! We have a long day." He said

"Yes, father!"Feng said as he went back to work, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Interesting.."Iroh said

"What's interesting?"Liling asked

"It seems to me that young man might have a little crush on you."Iroh commented

"Huh? I don't think so, I just think he's being friendly."Liling simply said

Zuko was busy sparring, sending a few blast to Jee who was sparring with him, The sun was slowly going down he saw Liling but she was dressed a little differently. She had on a light green kimono on the edge had a decorative vine with soft flowers, her hair was in a bun with a few strands loose giving her an enchanted look it was making his mouth dry.

 _Why is she wearing that?_

"We will see you later Prince Zuko."Iroh said

"Wait! Where are you going?"Zuko asked

"To the festival!"Liling smiled

"A young man invited Liling to the music festival tonight."Iroh explained. "I thought it would a nice idea to go and relax."

"We should go, I hope Feng isn't waiting for us."Liling said

Zuko froze as he heard a faint voice in his head trying to reason with him.

 _Feng?_

 _Looks like he's interested in her…_

 _No! if she leaves she could escape!_

 _But your uncle will be with her and Feng…_

 _What if that Feng guy tries to…_

 _Why do you care if she goes to see him, she's not your girlfriend._

 _But she is my prisoner!_

 _You sure don't act that she is._

"No. she's not going."Zuko shouted

"What did you say?!" Liling snapped her brown eyes glared at the prince. "You can't tell me where I can and can't go! "

"Yes I can!"Zuko snapped "You could use this as a chance to escape, I can't risk it! It's more of a risk letting you walk freely on the ship!"

Iroh looked at Zuko then at Liling, he never saw his nephew act like this before usually he wouldn't care where they go. He raised a curious eyebrow he opened his mouth to say something but Liling cut him off before he could say anything.

"Just what's wrong with you! It's only a festival! It's not like I can run while wearing this!"Liling gestured at the kimono, which was slightly formal.

"You're not going!"Zuko snapped

"You can't stop me!"Liling stated before she could take a step further Zuko grabbed her, he called for two soldiers to put her in her room and lock it.

"You're such a jerk!"Liling shouted as the two men dragged Liling to her room.

"Prince Zuko, I can't believe you."Iroh spoke up. "That is no way to treat a young woman like Liling."

"Uncle! Don't you get it that-"

"I think I do get it."Iroh interrupted "But you could have been kinder about it, Liling was so excited to go. She hasn't been to a festival in a long time."

Before Zuko could say anything Iroh raised his hand. "My dear nephew , I think we should take a walk."

Liling paced around the room slightly cursing, the guard took away anything that she could break free from her room.

"What is wrong with Prince firecracker?! Everything was going well and he just ruined it!"Liling grumbled She looked at the sky the sun was slowly setting. "Poor Feng, he's probably waiting…Ugh! One thing I wanted to do and he ruins it!"

How can she get back at the scarred prince? Maybe adding something to his food? Yeah..make it real disgusting so that he'll regret it!

"Liling, there is someone who would like to speak with you." Iroh said poking his out at the metal door.

Before Liling could even open her mouth, Iroh had shoved someone through the door and shut it fast behind him.

Liling blinked as she saw the person as he looked upon her.

"Hi…." Zuko gulped only to flush pink as he heard the click of a lock behind him.

When she looked back up glaring at the prince.

"So…"Zuko trailed off trying to find something to say.

"Why are you here?"Liling asked "Are you here to yell some more?!"

"I-"

"No wait don't tell me! You just want me here locked up until you just use me to trap my friend! "Liling said "I don't get you at all! One minute you act like a real person then the next your angry and moody!"

Liling glared at Zuko as she pressed her lips together.

"Just tell me why are you so angry about?" Liling asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Your uncle said it was okay for me to go to that festival."

"But I didn't! " Zuko blurted out.

"Your uncle said he would go with me to meet up with Feng. " Liling stated

"I'm not letting you out my sight." Zuko replied

Liling tightened her fist and glared at the scarred prince.

"Just because I'm here against my will doesn't mean that you own me!" Liling snapped at him. "One minute you were fine the next you almost dragged me away from the deck. I don't get you at all!"

Liling reached for the door but Zuko swiftly grabbed her hand and pinned her on the metal wall.

"Get off-" Liling struggled, her body thrashing wildly as Zuko leaned in to look her dead in the eye.

"I won't unless you stay here."

"Why are you acting like this?!"

"I...well-"

"Why?"

Zuko kept staring at Liling. Liling raised her voice at him.

"Why are acting like this? You're not my family! You're not my boyfriend or even my friend! Just tell me why?!" Liling shouted her brown eyes meeting his own amber ones as he opened his mouth then quickly shut it.

What's wrong with him?! Liling stared at him she never saw Zuko like this before.

"Zuko just talk to-" Liling's eyes widen in shock as something warm pressed onto her open lips.

Zuko meanwhile could not concentrate on anything except the taste of sweet honey and berries from her lips.

He just got so mad and just felt his stomach burn ferociously that he just did things without thinking anymore. He had never meant to grab her like that or to yell at her…or to kiss her like this.

He was faintly aware of one of his hands pulling her body closer to his own, her small hands reached up to grip his clothes. However instead of pushing him off she gripped hard.

Zuko's eyes sliding just a little bit open to look at her face as he parted for air as he leant in again, this time pulling her flush into him.

His hand kept a firm grip on the back of her head, her bun snapped away her dark locks fell as it was now in between his fingers gently caressing her, .Liling pulled away from him, her own cheeks scarlet as her lips was rosy and slightly bruised.

"You're right..You should go there…" he huffed, trying and failing to ignore the way his lips brushed hers as he murmured. "Only tonight…"

Without a word Zuko left as Liling placed her hand on her lips, staring at the door.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**

 **Bittersweet256- Yes they'll find out soon that Liling can firebend, i don't know if it should be when Aang tries to firebend in the deserter chapter or if it should be further along the story.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Liling laid in bed, her hand touched her lips. At the memory that happened yesterday…Zuko had kissed her again…but it didn't feel like the kiss she always shared with Ru…Zuko had kissed her so fiercely and she didn't know why he did that! and somehow she didn't stop him. Did she wanted to be kissed? Well…it was in the heat in the moment yet…

Times like this she wished she had her mother to talk to for advice.

'Oh spirits, what do I do?'Liling thought

Liling shook her head and started to pace around her room.

"Why him?! Tell me that universe! Why did I have to be kissed by him?!"Liling asked but obviously there was no one to answer her.

Liling heard a soft knock from her room.

"Liling, it's me."

"Iroh?" Liling said she got up and opened the door seeing the retired general with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"My nephew wasn't with us for breakfast this morning he said he wasn't hungry but I am a bit worried, I was wondering if you could fix something up for him."Iroh said

 _Really?!_

"But-"

"I know he may not be the most to express his feelings but he is a good man."Iroh said Liling stared at him.

 _Oh…spirits..he knows! He really knows what happened!_

Liling could feel herself burn up a bit.

"Sometimes he makes it a bit harder on himself to even admit his own feelings."He continued "But I know that in time he'll say it."

"…..Yeah, so….i better go and start making something for Prince Firecracker."Liling said

Liling ran as fast as her feet could take her, she lightly touched her cheeks and could feel the heat.

 _Great…he must've saw us kiss or he put all the pieces together…great..just great!_

Liling went into the kitchens and started to make a portion of food for the banished prince.

Zuko sat in lotus position before his four meditating candles, But failed everytime he tried to be in a peaceful state his mind went back to yesterdays events.

 _Why? Why did I do that? why did I kiss her? I should've just yelled at her and told her to stay in her room. Now thanks to her I feel all confuse and-_

He jumped as he heard a soft tapping at his door.

"WHAT?!" he snapped, the candles flaring up before him in a blaze, only to die down to a simmer in an instant as a soft voice answered.

"Hi, it's Liling…may I come in?"

His mind gave him so many excuses to avoid her but as usual his body betrayed him.

"Y-Yes.."

The door opened to reveal Liling, dressed in her short green tunic and pants with a dark green sash. Her hair was in a bun with a few black clips holding it in place.

"I hope you like today's meal….wonton soup."Liling mumbled

"Yeah" Zuko muttered, his eyes looking into his lap. Liling shifted a bit and started to walk inside.

Liling suddenly tripped forward, Zuko quickly reached out and caught her hands under the tray in a attempt to help luckily the contents in the tray wasn't spilled by his quick reaction. The two looked at eachother for a moment.

"Enjoy your meal!"Liling squeaked nervously while retreating back.

"Wait"

Liling turned just as Zuko stood up to his feet, his gaze anxious but determined as he walked towards her.

Once he was just within reach he stopped and gulped.

"Listen…about yesterday. What I did.. I-I'm…sorry…" he trailed off, turning his face to the ground in an attempt to hide his very warm very red cheeks. "What I did was-was- inexcusable to just K-kiss you like that.."

"It's okay." Liling spoke up. "That kiss was just in the heat of the moment, It doesn't mean anything."

Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"The heat of the moment?"Zuko spat "That was all you can say about what had happened between us. "

"Yeah." Liling nervously said "It was nothing."

Zuko stepped closer to her.

"Are you sure it didn't mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, it didn't-"

"Nothing? You didn't feel anything from that?" He hissed down into her face. "I know you did, I felt your hands on me you could've pushed me away but you didn't."

Liling stared up at the scarred prince's face, eyes wide as he leaned down to murmur.

"Why don't you just admit it?"

"I..It's just like I said it meant nothing." Liling said

 _So..that's what she's saying? It didn't mean anything to her? But I know what I felt t that moment she could've pushed me away or even do something..so why? Gah! I seriously don't get her!_

" So enjoy your meal, I'm going back to play Pai sho." Liling said

Moments later Iroh sighed happily after he took a sip of the tea and took one of the cookies that Liling had made, his face looked so relaxed. Liling held a cup in her hands.

"Aahh!" He exhaled softly as he placed his cup on the low table, "See Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for mental well-being."

Iroh picked up the teapot and poured the scarred prince a cup of tea while Liling avoided his gaze at her, she set her own cup back on the low table. Zuko lifted the small cup to take a sip but the ship suddenly jerked violently, causing the tea to slosh out of the cup and all over Zuko's face and hair.

Liling covered her mouth to try to contain her giggles. Zuko growled in frustration and leapt to his feet, stomping out of the room and up to the main deck with Iroh and Liling followed after him.

The three arrived at the deck where several Firebenders were poised for attack just as a large beast with a young, dark-haired woman mounted on its back leapt onto the deck.

"Look out! Argh!" One of the Firebenders shouted as they fled from the large creature.

"Get back!" the woman barked at the crew as she directed the creature, "We're after a stowaway."

Zuko stepped forward with a glare, "There are no stowaways on my ship."

The creature tore a chunk of the metal deck floor and then hurled it in Zuko's direction. Without even thinking, Liling bended some water to hit the chunk of metal she manage to send the piece of metal flying over their heads chucking it near the port somewhere. Zuko growled as the creature shoved its head inside the hole in the deck, sniffing loudly.

The creature lifted its head from the hole and screeched as strange man climbed out of the whole and raced towards Zuko,Liling and the rest of the crewmen.

The creature instantly gave chase then struck the stowaway twice in the neck with it's long tongue. The man fell to the deck, completely paralyzed with terrified look on his face.

"He's paralyzed." Zuko muttered in shock.

"I never saw something like that before." Liling muttered looking at the creature in amazement.

"The paralysis is only temporarily." The woman stated as she hauled the paralyzed man up onto her shoulder easily, "The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by then, he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

The woman walked over to the creature and tossed the man on the back then prepared to remount.

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko demanded, causing the woman to pause and look over her shoulder at the prince.

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away." The woman stated smugly then finished pulling herself back onto the shirshu's back.

 _She's such a badass….so cool…_ Liling thought

"Well, I'm impressed." Iroh stated as he, Liling and Zuko watched the woman crack her whip and the shirshu bolted off the ship, racing down the docks.

The three walked over the edge of the ship.

" _Very_ impressed." Iroh said with a smirk as he stroked his beard and Zuko gave him a disgusted look, while Liling shook her head she never thought that the retired general would say that.

Time went by so fast that it was already nightfall, Liling was carrying a tray to have a game of pai sho with Iroh but she heard voices.

" Uncle I found where to find that woman, if we can get her to find and capture the Avatar with that animal of hers." Zuko said

"It would be quite nice to see her again." Iroh replied

Liling heard footsteps and quickly hid. 'Aang…' Liling had a determined loo on her face and quickly went back to her room.

'Their going to find Aang! Oh spirits please don't let Prince firecracker find Aang or Sokka and katara.' Liling thought she glanced at the window seeing the prince go with his Uncle to search for the woman. 'The tough part now is that these guys might be watching me now…..'

"I have to try…"Liling muttered

* * *

Iroh followed Zuko to a seedy looking tavern in the small Earth Kingdom harbor town.

"Out of my way!" Zuko barked in annoyance as he shoved people out of his way, "Step aside, filth!"

"He means no offense!" Iroh apologized "I'm certain you bathe regularly."

The two reached the table where the bounty woman was arm-wrestling with a man that looked twice her size.

"I need to talk to you!" Zuko stated loudly as he glared down at the woman.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends, Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy." The woman commented.

"Your beast trashed my ship." Zuko growled lowly, "You _have_ to pay me back!"

"Well, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money." The woman stated as she collected her winnings then leaned back in her chair and addressed the boisterous crowd, "Drinks on me!"

The crowd cheered happily at the woman's words, then quirked her brow when Zuko grabbed the woman's wrist in a vice grip when she lifted her cup to her mouth.

"Money isn't what I had in mind." Zuko stated lowly, his tone dangerous.

"I need you to find someone." Zuko said after He , Iroh and the bounty woman left the tavern.

* * *

Liling had her backpack and small bag, She carefully slip it on.

"Sorry Iroh, you and few of the men here were nice…but I just can't forget why I'm here.."She muttered She left a note to the retired generals room, She took a few steady breaths and snuck out of the room. Liling climb up the stairs and quickly hid as a guard passed by. She carefully manage to sneak out to the deck her back pressed against the wall, she peered around and no one was in sight. Liling manage to get out of the boat safely and started to run out of the docks.

Liling looked back one last time before leaving. She ran as fast as she could to the village, she notice a few merchants trying to sell anything, She saw a small boy wearing earthkingdom clothes holding a leash of an ostrich horse.

"Anyone want him? Speedy's a fast one!"The young boy said to a few people walking passed him.

Liling looked at the animal for a second and smiled.

"Hey kid! How much?"Liling asked

Minutes later Liling climb in the saddle of the ostrich horse and rode off, the young boy smiled holding a gold piece in his hand as well as a new kimono.

* * *

Zuko held up Katara's necklace.

"What happened," June drawled sarcastically as she leaned against her shirshu with her arms crossed, "Your girlfriend run off on you?"

"It's not the girl I'm after," Zuko stated coolly "It's the bald monk she's traveling with."

June gave him an unamused look, "Whatever you say."

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship _paid for_."

"Heh, forget it." June scoffed and started to climb into the shirshu's saddle but Iroh's next words made her pause.

"Plus, we'll pay your weight in _gold_."

June smiled and walked over to Iroh, poking his rounded belly, "Make it _your_ weight, and we got a deal."

Iroh laughed merrily, "You got it!"

"Get on!" June instructed as she grabbed the necklace from Zuko. She held the necklace in front of her shirshu.

* * *

'The kid was right this guy is fast!'Liling thought she quickly stopped and looked up at the stars.

"Spirits please give me a sign that I'm at the right path to find my friends.."Liling silently prayed.

She felt the night breeze flowing a bit, she took a deepbreath and exhaled. She felt something at the moment and heard a soft sound, she turn to the noise but didn't see anything. She slowly got the animal to carefully walk when no one was around she turned back climbing on the animal. She then heard a soft voice.

'North….leads…friends..' the soft echoes.

Liling did not know if it was a trap. But she remembered her grandmothers words.

 _'_ _Liling, always remember that there are spirits that are kind and gentle creatures and there's those that want to cause harm and play tricks on you.'_

 _'_ _I know grandma Ling, you tell me these things everyday I shouldn't just go where there's the easy path, trust my instincts and go at it with peace in mind.'_

 _'_ _Especially since….'Ling trailed off a bit._

 _'_ _Since I have that special connection with them too.'Liling finished 'I know, I heard the story from mom and dad every year on my birthday.'_

"Thank you."Liling said She immediately started following the path.

* * *

It was now the next morning, The nuns milled around the courtyard, some stirring the large pots of perfume when a sudden rumbling caused them all to look towards the gates. Their eyes widened and they cried out when a massive creature with a dark-haired woman, an old man and a teenage boy with a scar on the left side of his face on its back. They watched in terror as the creature began sniffing around then hissed as it faced the gate again.

"We're getting close." The dark-haired woman stated as she whipped the creature and it raced out back out of the abbey into the woods.

* * *

Aang sighed as he sat on Appa's head, looking out at the water with the Water Tribe ship behind him.

"Looks like we're going alone, guys…If Lils was here she would yell at me and leave too." He murmured to the bison and lemur when a sudden noise grabbed his attention and he looked towards the path where the head nun was racing towards him.

"Avatar!" Mother Superior cried out urgently as she reached him, "You must leave!"

"Okay, I get it." Aang said in annoyed exasperation, "Everybody wants me gone."

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you." The Mother Superior stated in a panic, seemingly not hearing what Aang had said.

Aang started and he looked at the woman urgently, "Who?"

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster and a young man with a scar." The elderly nun said quickly and Aang's eyes narrowed.

"Zuko."

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you." Mother Superior explained and she looked up at nervously.

"What necklace?" Aang muttered then gasped as his eyes widened, "Katara!"

* * *

Katara and Sokka hurried back down the path towards the abbey, hoping to catch Aang before he left with Appa when Sokka suddenly heard a loud rumbling. The young Water Tribe warrior put his hand up, stopping his sister from walking any further just as a large creature leapt out of the trees behind them, causing both Sokka and Katara to whirl around with wide, fearful eyes.

"So this is your girlfriend." June stated as she looked Katara over while Zuko jumped from the saddle, "No wonder she left, she's way to pretty for you."

"Where is he?" Zuko demanded glaring at them, "Where is the Avatar?"

"We split up." Sokka replied "He's long gone."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko growled and his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Pretty stupid." Sokka replied with smirk then he grabbed Katara's arm and yanked her behind him when he started running, "Run!"

Nyla's tongue lashed out, striking both Katara and Sokka at the same time and the two siblings fell to the ground, completely paralyzed.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko demanded in irritation as he looked at the siblings lying on the ground.

June clicked her tongue and nudged Nyla's sides with her heels, urging the shirshu towards the prone Water Tribe siblings. Nyla passed him, causing the banished Fire Nation prince to snarl angrily up at her.

"It's seeking a different scent." June stated as Nyla began to sniff the Water Tribe boy, "Perhaps something that the Avatar held."

Nyla knocked a scroll from Sokka's pack and began sniffing it, then he lifted his head in the direction of abbey, screeching loudly. Zuko smirked.

Liling travelled as far as she could after riding non stop hours in the night with the ostrich horse, she glanced up seeing what looked like a nunnery. She could smell a faint scent of perfume.

'Maybe they saw Aang…it couldn't hurt to ask…'Liling thought

She nudged the animal to move forward to the gates, but immediately stopped when she saw a creature crash through the wooden gates.

"Oh no…."Liling exclaimed

She saw two nuns dragged Sokka and Katara to safety leaning them against a far wall, liling quickly ran and leaned to check on the siblings.

"Lils!"Katara and Sokka exclaimed smiling at the dark haired girl.

"It's good to see you, I'd hug you but…"Sokka said "I'm kinda numb at the moment.."

"Yeah, lets save the hug and mushy stuff for later."Liling said with a soft smile.

Mother Superior hurried out of one of a large hole in one of the abbey's buildings and waved a vial of perfume under Sokka and Katara's noses, causing Sokka to gag and Katara to straighten up, the paralysis in their bodies was gone.

"That thing sees with its nose." Sokka stated as he rubbed his wrist "Let's give him something to look at."

"The perfume?" Mother Superior questioned and Sokka nodded with a smirk.

"Oh I see."Liling smirked "Katara let's show e'm who's boss!"

A couple of the nuns quickly wheeled out four large pots of the perfume then the nuns and Sokka pushed the pots over, spilling the perfume onto the ground, just as Zuko and the shirshu cornered Aang.

The nuns and Sokka quickly pushed the pots over, spilling the perfume onto the ground around Katara and Liling who began to Waterbend the perfume into the air then the girls directed it over to where the shirshu and Zuko had Aang cornered, dumping the perfume all over the creature.

Nyla shook his head rapidly as the perfume began to clog his nose and his 'vision' began to blur together until he couldn't see anything clearly. The panicked shirshu screeched and lashed out randomly with its tongue, hitting Zuko in the chest and knocking him to the ground with a loud gasp of surprise.

June jumped from the saddle and tried to sooth the creature but Nyla was too panicked and he swung his head, lashing out at the bounty woman with his tongue.

"June! No!" Iroh cried out as he hurried forward and caught the now paralyzed woman in his arms, both of them falling to the ground.

Aang hurried over to where Katara,Liling and Sokka were standing by the spilled perfumes pots with the nuns and they all watched as the shirshu began to run around in a circle then crashed head first into more perfume pots. The blinded shirshu screeched and scrambled up the and over the abbey wall, disappearing into the forest beyond.

* * *

Aang walked over and picked up the staff and wiped his brow, smiling when Katara and Sokka stood next him with smiles on their faces. Aang smiled even brightly and rushed to hug Liling tightly.

"Lils! You're okay! You're okay…"Aang said lightly sobbing.

"Aang…I missed you too."Liling said smiling at the bald monk."I hope you haven't been riding in the back of a hogmonkey."

Aang laughed happily as he clung tightly to his best friend, he had missed her so much the past few weeks. Katara and Sokka smiled happily as they watched the two embrace before Liling pulled away slightly and grabbed the watertribe siblings by the arms, pulling them into the hug.

"I've missed you guys so much…I was worried about you guys.." She stated, hugging them. "I missed you.."

Aang smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around Liling's waist while Katara and Sokka hugged her tightly as well.

"Lils…I'm so sorr-"

Liling shook her head at Katara. "It's okay, in the end we're back together again."Liling stated

* * *

"Uncle?" Zuko muttered, looking at his uncle lying next to him with June lying on top of him, "I didn't see you get hit with the poison."

"Shh…" Iroh shushed him, putting his finger to his lips before putting his hand back down and reclosing his eyes with a blissful smile on his face.

June's eyes snapped open and she glared up at Iroh angrily. Zuko pursed his lips as he glared at the space in front of him, He saw Liling look back for a moment. Until the Avatar hugged her again getting her attention.

' _She left.…'_ The scarred prince thought darkly as he mental swore to capture the Avatar and get some answers from the girl.

* * *

"So… Where do we go?" Aang asked as he looked over his shoulder at Liling, Sokka and Katara nervously.

"We're getting _you_ to the North Pole." Katara replied with a smile.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed with his own smile, "We've lost too much time as it is."

Aang turned towards them.

"Don't you want to see you father?" Aang asked

"You guys haven't seen him in a long time…"Liling said Katara and Sokka told her what had happened in the past two days.

"Of course we do, Aang." Sokka responded "But, you're our family too, you and Lils. And right now, you need us more."

"And _we_ need you." Katara piped in with an affectionate smile.

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara." Aang said as he folded his head on the front of the saddle "Something to remind you…"

"I'll be okay." Katara assured him, though her expression was slightly sad.

"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like…" Aang trailed off then held up Katara's necklace with a proud smile on his face, "This?"

Katara's eyes went wide and she took the necklace gently from Aang's hand.

"Aang, how'd you get that?" Katara whispered in shock as she put the necklace on.

Aang smirked at her, "Zuko asked me to be _sure_ I got it to you."

"Aw, that so sweet of Zuko." Katara cooed sarcastically as she batted her eyelashes, "Could you give him a kiss for me when you see him?"

"Sure." Aang agreed with a grin then blushed brightly and started twiddling his thumbs when Katara kissed his cheek.

"I hope we don't see him again."Liling agitatedly said

"Lils, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry that-" Katara started to apologize.

"It's okay…"Liling mumbled "I just don't want to see him or that ship of his."

"Lils…are you okay?"Aang asked slightly worried as he touched Liling's shoulder she slightly flinched since it was the same spot that she was injured a few weeks ago.

"I am..i'm fine."Liling spoke softly.

"You sure? Cause we're kinda curious of what went on in that ship." Sokka piped in then yelped in pain when Katara smacked him upside the head.

"Sokka!"

"What?!" Sokka demanded as he rubbed his head with a pout, "Don't deny it, you're just as curious as I am."

"It's fine.."Liling spoke up "But I..I'm not ready to talk about it at the moment."

"Of course." Aang agreed "You can talk whenever you feel ready, we'll be here."

Liling wasn't ready to tell them what had happened the first couple of weeks or what had even happened the last few days, She knew she would miss Iroh he reminded her of her father…watching out for her after what had happened with Shi…even making her feel comfortable, letting her go with him to the shops and asking her if she wanted anything….Liling smiled softly. She then touched her lips, being on that ship she also saw and noticed a small change in the firenation prince…she never thought he would even help her or much less kiss her. That small part of information will stay a secret and hopefully remain a secret.

"Liling?" Sokka's voice broke Liling's train of thought and she turned to look at him curiously, "Where did you get all of this?"

Liling looked at the teapot that Iroh gave her, she had manage to only pack that and the clothes that he bought for her to replace the ones that got ruined.

"That was a gift from a friend."Liling truthfully answered

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**

 **Bittersweet256- If it was further along i was thinking during the north pole invasion if it wasn't maybe in the deserter chapter, i'm still indecisive.**


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Liling hummed a little while walking a bit seeing a small kiosk sign.

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here." Katara said as she walked towards the small kiosk at the crossroads.

"It might be some warning posters about some plants or animas."Liling said getting a closer look at the posters.

"See if you can find a menu." Sokka quipped as he held an empty pouch upside down, "I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry Sokka…what happened to the nuts and berries I picked this afternoon?"Liling asked

"As if a bunch of plants will hold my appetite."Sokka replied drily.

"Hey guys, I bet we'll find something to eat here, the Fire Day's festival." Aang commented and pointed to the poster Katara and Liling were looking at, then he began to read what it said aloud, "Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders, magicians."

"Fire's day festival?"Liling repeated "I've known it just as Fire festival…"

Aang trailed off and he turned to the two girls with an excited look on his face. Liling smiled softly.

"This would be a great place us to study some real Firebenders!"Aang exclaimed looking at Liling.

"It would be nice to go, I haven't been to a fire festival in so long."Liling said

"You might wanna rethink that." Sokka said drily from the other side of the kiosk, "Look at this."

Aang, Liling and Katara walked over to Sokka to see what was on the other side of the kiosk.

"Hey, a poster of me!" Aang exclaimed and Sokka crossed his arms over his chest.

"A wanted poster." He grumbled and shook his head while Aang took own the poster, "This is bad."

"I think we better keep moving." Katara commented as she stared at the poster over Aang's shoulder.

"Yeah, I agree with Katara."Liling said "If we go there and he might get discovered."

Aang looked up at the two girls almost pleadingly, "I have to learn Firebending at some point and this could be my only chance to watch a master up close, unless…."Aang trailed off Looking at Liling.

"Aang, now is not the time."Liling said "Even if…"She stopped glancing at the watertribe siblings.

'I just can't teach him…I haven't even finished my firebending training..'She thought

"I guess we could check it out." Katara stated unsurely as she looked at the ground.

Liling looked at Katara with wide eyes, she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"What?!" Sokka demanded, looking at his sister in shock, "You wanna walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired-up with their, you know, fire?"

"Sokka it's just a little fire."Liling said "At the fire festival they control their firebending knowing when to stop, it takes weeks maybe months to get a trick down with fire."

"Lils what do you know about it?"Sokka stated "They could be all over the place with their fire, doing…fire stuff!"

"We'll wear disguises." Katara responded easily as she walked off. "If it looks like trouble, we'll leave."

"This'll be fun!"Liling exclaimed "I think you guys will love the festival!"

"Yeah," Sokka muttered sarcastically as he followed after the other three." I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun…"

* * *

"You guys stay out sight here while we go to the festival." Aang instructed Appa and Momo when they reached the edge of the forest a little bit a ways from the Fire Nation town and the two ducked down behind a small bush that barely covered Appa's face.

Aang smiled then turned to Liling, Katara, and Sokka, "Ready disguises!"

Sokka and Katara pulled the hoods of their black cloaks up over their heads while

Liling left her hair long in a loose braid pulling the black cloak up to lightly cover her face. The three turned to look at Aang as he turned back around, his orange shawl pulled over his head and a large grin on his young face.

"It's like you're a whole different person…" Sokka commented sarcastically as he looked at Aang's 'disguise' and crossed his arms over his chest, causing Katara and Liling giggled behind their hands.

"Let's go." Aang said as he turned and started walking down the hill in the direction of the Fire Nation town with Liling, Katara, and Sokka trailing after him.

The four entered the town and looked, taking in all the people wearing masks and having a good time, a large paper Mache dragon passed by them. Liling smiled happily seeing all the people and children run around.

"I think we need some new disguises." Katara muttered as the four pressed close together.

"Where are we gonna get masks like that?" Sokka grumbled in frustration.

"Get your genuine Fire Festival masks here!" A merchant behind them shouted, holding up a white and red mask as he gestured to the other masks on his stall.

Liling, Katara, Aang hurried towards the stall while Sokka remained where he was for a moment, his eyes wide.

"That as surprisingly easy." He muttered then hurried over to his sister and two friends.

The four each grabbed a mask; Katara chose a lady with makeup, Liling picked a snow white mask with a dark red wavy design, Sokka a blue smiling mask with pale yellow petals around the rim, and Aang had put on a red mask with a severe frown.

Katara and Liling looked between the two boys then Katara removed Sokka's mask revealing his frowning face while Liling took off Aang's, revealing the large grin on his face. The two girls exchanged masks then Sokka put the frowning red mask on Sokka and Liling put the smiling blue on Aang. Then the four began walking further into the village, taking in the sights of the festival.

Liling smiled under her mask taking in the fun and reminiscing of her past.

 _'_ _Be careful my little jasmine flower.' Her father said_

 _'_ _I'll be okay daddy!' The little girl exclaimed her big eyes glittered seeing the fire Jugglers._

 _Her father smiled looking at his child._

 _'_ _Daddy look!' She pointed at the one performer bending the fire transforming it into a dragon. 'Can you teach me that?'_

 _'_ _Liling, these performers do things that I can't do.' He explained 'Fire has it's beauty but you also have to be very careful as it can also be dangerous. Sometimes I wish…' he stopped glancing at his daughter. 'But if I wished that then I wouldn't have met your mother.'_

 _'_ _Daddy…' She said her father patted her on the head._

 _'_ _Let's have some fun tonight, I want you experience more of our heritage.' He said with a small._

"Hey, there's some food!" Aang stated, pointing towards a stand.

"Finally!" Sokka exclaimed and rushed towards the stand, pushing past Aang, Liling, and Katara who followed at him at a normal pace.

"What do ya have?" Sokka asked the man behind the food stall as he walked closer, putting his hand on the counter.

"Flaming fire flakes." The shop keeper said, holding out a small bag with smoking red flakes inside to Sokka as Katara, Liling and Aang approached, "Best in town."

"I'll take 'em!" Sokka said happily as he snatched the bag and began shoving the fire flakes into his mouth rapidly.

"I'll have some too!"Liling replied giving two copper pieces to the man. She took a bag and happily ate a few fire flakes.

"Aaahhh!" Sokka yelped, spitting out the flakes and rubbing hurriedly at his tongue, "Hot! Hot!"

"'Flaming fire flakes', hot?" Katara drawled sarcastically and crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you know."

"You're right mister, these are the best!"Liling said smiling as she kept eating a few.

"How come that doesn't burn your tongue?!"Sokka asked while still rubbing his tongue.

"I like spicy and hot food."Liling said a few kids ran past them.

"Hey look at this!" Aang said excitedly as he looked in the direction the kids had run in and the four over where a small puppet stage was set up with the kids sitting on low benches in front of it.

The four watched as the curtains pulled back, revealing a hand-puppet of the Fire Lord which caused the children to cheer and lift their arms in the air.

"Don't worry loyal citizens!" The Fire Lord puppet said, "No one can surprise the Fire Lord!"

The children gasped in horror when another puppet dressed as an Earth Kingdom general with a rock in one hand popped up behind the puppet.

"Oh no! Look out!" A few of the kids exclaimed, some even covering their eyes, "Look out!"

Liling, Katara, Aang, and Sokka flinched when the Fire Lord puppet suddenly breathed fire and burned the other puppet completely, causing the children to cheer loudly again.

"That's new…"Liling mumbled slipping away from the crowd.

Liling stopped hearing music and the sound of a beating drum.

"Those guys are playing some music." Aang said

"Music?"Liling repeated

There were three men, two were beating a large drum while the third man was beating a small one, Then a girl dressed in a dark red top with a long red skirt. The girl smiled and danced keeping up with the steady beat of the drum, she swished her long skirt gracefully.

"I remember that dance!"Liling exclaimed

Liling kept listening to the beats and saw the girl smile a bit, before she knew it Liling started to dance along with her. At first the dancer was surprised but smiled seeing Liling match each step she did gracefully. The crowd looked at them with awe.

"Back then Liling always danced at festivals like this."Aang said

Aang looked at Sokka who was in a trance seeing Liling dance. She swayed a bit letting the music guide her. It ended with Liling doing one twirl and a small pose of her hands in the air, her mask came off by the fast motion with a wide smile.

The crowd cheered and the dancer girl whispered something in Liling's ear as she smiled shaking her head.

Liling grabbed her mask and went back to the trio.

"That was amazing." Katara complemented.

"Thanks..my mom and dad taught me." Liling replied, she looked at Sokka who's jaw was slightly open, she raised her hand and closed his mouth.

"What did the dancer say?"Aang asked

"She asked me if I wanted to go with her group to perform in the next festival." Liling said "I told her I can't I'm busy travelling."

The four walked around for a few more minutes until Aang suddenly rushed towards a large crowd standing around a raised stage near the back of the courtyard.

"Aang! " Liling called out as she ran following the bald monk.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Aang asked with a shrug, "But there's a big crowd so it must be good."

"Knowing the Fire Nation, it's probably an execution." Sokka quipped sarcastically, Liling gave him a heated glare as the four pushed their way to the front of the stage.

There they saw a man in white and red clothes Firebend a couple fireballs all around his body before causing them to explode into three doves that flew over the crowd.

Aang tilted his mask up and looked up at the Firebender in awe, "I gotta learn that trick!"

"Aang, he's a fire magician."Liling commented."I don't think that's going to be useful for you."

"Thank you!" The Firebender magician cried out dramatically after bowing, "For my next trick I need a volunteer from the audience!"

"Oh! Oh!" Aang shouted as he started bouncing and waving his hand in the air childishly, "Me! Me!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Sokka hissed as he pushed Aang's hand back down.

It's better that we don't attract any attention to ourselves." Katara added

"We're only here to see."Liling said "It's not like he'll pick one of us-"

The three were distracted from scolding Aang when Malu appeared at the edge of the stage in front of them.

"How about you, little lady?" He asked, holding his hand out to Katara.

"Uh…" Katara stuttered, backing away and holding her hand up in rejection.

"Aw, she's shy!" Malu cooed then looked out to the crowd. "Let's give her some encouragement, folks!"

The crowd cheered and one kid even pushed Katara towards the stage, Liling was quick to go to Katara.

"Katara, don't worry he won't do anything that will hurt you."Liling whispered placing her hand on Katara's shoulder. "It's only a trick."

Malu grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto the stage.

"Aw!" Aang whined, crossing his arms petulantly over his chest, "That could have been me."

Liling couldn't help but smile under her mask She patted the top of his head affectionately then turned back to the stage.

"This next trick is called 'Taming the Dragon.'" Malu exclaimed grandly as he pushed Katara into a seat in the middle of the stage then used a piece of red cloth he pulled from his sleeve to tie her to the chair, "You will be my captured princess!"

Malu stood and Firebended the flames at the top of the four pillars into a dragon, which he directed around the stage.

"Don't worry, young maiden! I will tame this fiery beast!" Malu cried out, creating a fire whip which he attached the bottom of the dragon, then his expression became comically distressed, "It's too strong, I can't hold it!"

"We gotta help her!" Aang shouted but Sokka grabbed him by the arms, keeping him from running up on stage.

"No, we don't want to make a scene!"

"He's right just stay and watch."Liling said

"The rope, it's breaking!" Malu exclaimed theatrically as the fire-rope attached the dragon dispersed and the fire-dragon began flying directly towards Katara.

Katara whimpered and shut her eyes tightly as the fire-dragon came closer, causing Aang to break free of Sokka's grip and jump on stage in front of Katara, Aang twisted around and Airbended a large funnel of air from his hands that the fire-dragon flew straight into, causing the flames to disperse and turn into confetti.

"Hey, you tryin' to upstage me kid?" Malu demanded quietly from where he had fallen on the stage as he glared at Aang.

His mask having been blown off, Aang looked at the confetti in confusion and held his hand up to catch some of the colored paper. The crowd began booing loudly and Aang started dancing goofily as Sokka and Liling climbed onto the stage. Sokka hurried over to his sister and began untying her from the chair while Liling shook her head at Aang and stopped him from his dance.

"Hey!" Someone in the crowd shouted suddenly, "That kid's the Avatar!"

Aang froze as Fire Nation guards began pushing through the crowd towards the stage with their spears raised.

"I think it's time to go!" Sokka stated as they removed their masks and dropped them on the ground.

"Follow me!" A man in a dark gray cloak with a cloth mask covering his lower face said suddenly from behind the destroyed wall of the stage as he gestured for the foursome to follow him, "I can get you out of here!"

Liling,Sokka, Katara and Aang followed thee man in the cloak, as the guards were tailing them.

"There they are!" A guard shouted as the guards climbed onto the stage.

The four teens ran through the hole in the wall and past the man, who threw a smoke bomb at the Fire Nation guards chasing them.

Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Liling ran after the man as he lead them through the crowded streets where people were still enjoying the festival.

"Over there!" Another guard yelled, pointing to the five as they ran past him and few other soldiers.

The five raced down an alley with the guards chasing after them. Aang reached into his shirt and pulled out the bison whistle.

"I'm calling Appa." He stated then quickly took a deep breath and blew the whistle.

"I really hope he can hear that bison whistle!" Sokka squawked as he glanced over his shoulder at the guards still chasing them.

"This way!" The mystery man called over his shoulder as he turned a sharp corner then skidded to a halt with the four friends almost running into him when some of the guards appeared at the end of the alley, "Okay! Not this way!"

The man threw another smoke bomb and the five turned down another alley only to skid to a stop again when they reached the end of the alley which was being blocked by a huge supply of fireworks. The five turned around as the guards appeared and started walking towards them with their spears pointed at them menacingly.

"Appa!" Aang shouted suddenly and the five looked up as the flying bison soared towards them, "Down here!"

Appa growled and landed in the alley between the five and the guards with his back to the Fire Nation soldiers. The sky bison slapped his tail against the ground and sent a gale force wind at the guards, blowing them clear out of sight.

The teens watched from Appa's saddle high in the air as the guards raced back into the alley. Their eyes widened when the mystery man took another smoke grenade from his cloak and threw it into the crate of fireworks, setting them off with a loud, colorful bang.

"Nice touch setting off the fireworks." Aang complimented the man as Appa sailed away from the village and the man removed the hood of his cloak.

"You really know your explosives…" Sokka commented in an impressed tone.

"I'm familiar." The man said.

"That was pretty cool."Liling complimented

"You're a Fire Nation soldier." Sokka stated matter-of-factly, causing Liling, Katara, and Aang's eyes widened in surprise as they looked at the man cautiously.

" _Was_." The man corrected then looked away from the fireworks and towards the four teens, "My name's Chey."

Aang landed Appa in a small clearing in the forest a few miles from the Fire Nation town and quickly set up camp then once everything was set up, the five sat around the fire.

"I serve a man. More than a man really, he's myth, but he's real, a living legend," Chey rambled as he looked at the four teens, "Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general, or wait, was he an admiral?"

"He was very highly ranked, we get." Sokka snapped, clearly not amused by the possibly unstable man.

"Yeah! Way up there!" Chey agreed, oblivious to Sokka's tone, "But he couldn't take the madness any more. He's the first person to ever leave the army—and live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a Firebending genius. Some say he's mad, but he's not! He's enlightened."

Liling blinked a few times hearing Chey's words.

"You mean there's a Firebender out there who's not with the Fire Lord?" Aang asked and jumped to his feet excitedly, looking at Chey hopefully, "We've gotta go see him! He can train me!"

"We're _not_ gonna go find some _crazy_ Firebender!" Sokka snapped instantly and Chey got to his feet.

"He's _not_ crazy!" He denied in annoyance then insisted, "He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to the train the Avatar! That's why I followed you into the festival."

"Stuff like this doesn't happen everyday…it might be nice meeting him."Liling slowly said

Sokka stood as well and crossed his arms over his chest, "Look, thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the North Pole in the morning, we don't have time to meet him."

"Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a Firebending master who would actually be willing to teach us!" Aang protested, looking at Sokka pleadingly. "Besides we could use his help!"

"It can't hurt just to talk to him." Katara said reasonably.

"That's what you said about going to the festival!" Sokka retorted in annoyance, tossing his hands in the air, "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me!"

"We do listen, we just don't agree." Liling said getting up.

Sokka pouted and turned around, only to almost impale himself on a spear that had appeared out of nowhere.

Liling took a defensive stance instantly as the five were surrounded by men in wearing straw hats, light armor made from straw and grass, wielding spears with tribal makeup. Aang turned and gasped quietly, shifting into his own stance when saw three of the men pointing their spears at him.

"Don't move!" The leader ordered, his spear pointed at Sokka.

* * *

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for Avatar!" The leader snapped harshly as he scolded Chey fiercely. Leading the five,Momo and Appa.

"Hold on," Sokka said as he looked between Chey and the leader, "You know these guys?"

"Oh yeah!" Chey replied enthusiastically as he paused and looked back at the four young people, "Lin Yee's an old buddy! Right, Lin Yee?"

"Shut up!" Lin Yee barked in annoyance as he pushed Chey forward, "Keep moving."

The group followed Lin Yee and Chey down a hill where a small cottage covered in leaves and logs is at the bottom.

"Go on!" Lin Yee snapped at Chey, "He sees you only."

"Oh that's okay," Chey denied, sounding slightly nervous as he gestured with his hand, "We can chat later."

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is? I need to talk to him right away!" Aang said and tried to step forward but was stopped by a Lin Yee's spear.

"No! You wait there." Lin Yee barked then pushed Chey forward roughly, "Go now!"

"Don't worry! Everything'll be fine." Chey said as he looked back at the teens briefly then started towards the small cottage, "He's a great man, great man!"

Aang, Liling. Sokka, and Katara watched the former Fire Nation explosives expert walk the rest of the way down the hill before being ushered into another small cottage on top of the hill by Lin Yee.

Liling closed her eyes and decided to take a short nap.

 _There stood an young girl near the river she pushed and pulled the water, then slowly bended it out into a small stream._

 _'_ _Daddy look!' she said in a amused tone.'Mommy showed me this!'_

 _The man smiled softly seeing his daughter play with the water._

 _'_ _That is great my little jasmine flower…' He said 'I do wish I could do that with you..'_

 _The little girl smiled and placed the water back into the river she ran towards her father._

 _'_ _We can still do this together.' She said a small spark of fire was in between her fingers._

 _'_ _I know….but be careful.'He said 'Fire is beautiful but dangerous…I want you to learn from your mother first and until she says that you finish your training is when we start.'_

 _The girl nodded as her father patted her head affectionately._

Liling's eyes slowly opened seeing Aang on his feet.

"Lils! Jeong jeong is going to train me!" Aang said excitedly.

It was the next morning….

"Widen your stance." Jeong Jeong commanded as he stood in front of Aang, who was standing on a flat stone in the river.

Aang shifted his feet farther apart, his elbows bent with his fists even with his hips.

"Wider! Bend your knees." Jeong Jeong barked and Aang shifted his feet further apart again and bent his knees, "Now, concentrate."

Aang's expression twisted into one of concentration and Jeong Jeong nodded in approval.

"Good, good." He praised then began walking away.

"Wait!" Aang called out, his concentration failing as he stared at his teacher, "What do I do now?

"Silence!" Jeong Jeong snapped as he turned around to glare sternly at the young Avatar, "Talking is not concentrating! Look at your friends, are they talking?"

Aang looked over to where Katara was practicing her Waterbending on the riverbank a few feet away, Liling was picking a few herbs looking at each plant with focus.

"Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing!" Jeong Jeong stated harshly as he gestured to where Sokka was sitting on a rock a few feet with a fishing pole in hand.

" _Hey_!" Sokka protested in indignant annoyance.

Aang looked away from Sokka and back at Jeong Jeong in exasperated confusion.

"But What am I concentrating on?"

"Feel the heat of the sun." Jeong Jeong replied, gesturing with one hand towards the sun high in the sky and Aang turned to look at it over his shoulder while Jeong Jeong continued to talk, "It is the greatest source of fire. Yet, it in complete balance with nature!"

Aang looked at Jeong Jeong with an excited expression, "So when do I get to make some fire?"

"Concentrate!" Jeong snapped again then walked away.

Aang took a deep breath then blushed when he heard Katara and Sokka laughing at him. The young Airbender turned around to look at them but they stopped and gave him innocent looks.

"You!" Jeong Jeong said pointing at Liling.

"Yes?"Liling replied cautiously.

"Come with me."He said

Liling looked at the gang, they gave each other a curious look until she followed Jeong jeong wondering what he wanted, Liling kept her guard up at all times. She followed him going up to the mountain path going to the top.

"Um…Jeong jeong..why are we here?"Liling asked

"When you walked in my camp I knew what you are."He said

"You know?"Liling said in disbelief

* * *

Iroh held the note in his hand, the note that Liling left in his cabin the day she escaped.

 _Iroh, if you're reading this then I left the ship…I am sorry that I left without saying goodbye to you since you and I shared a small friendship despite the uh..circumstances of my arrival. I appreciate what you did to make me feel comfortable and I won't forget it ..also if you manage to find my necklace take care of it until we see eachother…. I do hope we see eachother again._

Zuko glanced at the amber stone in his hand. He still felt the slight tingle at the memory of the kiss. He knows he should forget about her and capture the Avatar. But knowing that she's there with him made him feel angry. He wanted to toss the amber stone but decided against it knowing it might be useful.

* * *

Liling displayed what she had learned from her father, she was fully concentrated at it. She sent streams of fire, she brought up her right leg in a crane position before lowering her foot she brought her left fist around in sweeping arcs of fire until she stopped and gave a small bow finishing her demonstration.

"Excellent form."Jeong jeong commented

"Thanks..my father taught me."Liling said "He didn't let me even make a small spark until my mother gave the okay..he wanted me to finish my waterbending training first. He wanted me to learn patience and discipline."

LIling then looked at Jeong Jeong in the eye.

"Only Aang knows about this…My friends don't know yet..i'm afraid of how they'll react."Liling said "I want to tell them when the time is right."

Without a word Jeong jeong stared at Liling then turn to leave. Liling stood there and looked at the sky.

 _'_ _Ýou are so lucky you can bend both elements my little Jasmine flower, I wish I could too..'_

Liling tighten her fist, she started to practice her firebending since no one was around. With every stance she felt as if her father was still with her guiding her through each step.

 _'_ _Never forget who you are…don't ever try to hide your true self.'_

Before she knew it a tear rolled down her face at the memories, of her and her father training.

"I won't.…"Liling said

She went hours doing her training until she was done, When she went to see what they were doing.

Jeong Jeong looked at the young Avatar for a moment, "We're going to work with fire now."

"Oh yeah!" Aang cheered in excitement before realizing what he did and becoming serious again. "I mean, let us begin."

Jeong Jeong snatched a leaf as it fell through the air, pressing his thumb and forefinger to the center which rapidly began to smolder as he walked to the edge of the riverbank.

"Concentrate on the fire." He instructed as he handed Aang the leave with the smoldering center, "I want you to keep the flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can."

'That was my first lesson too..'Liling thought

"Lils? What do you think of this?"Katara asked

"Your form is right but relax your fingers." Liling spoke as she bended the water from the river. " Be gentle..like this." Liling swirled the water around fully concentrated at her demonstration.

Aang groaned quietly and shifted into his stance when one of the tribal men suddenly rushed out of the trees towards Jeong jeong and Aang.

"Master!" The man exclaimed, slightly out of breath, "There is trouble!"

"What's going on?" Aang asked, instantly worried as he straightened slightly.

"Concentrate on your leaf!" Jeong Jeong barked as he and the tribal man hurried back into the forest.

Aang scowled at Jeong Jeong's back, "This is the _worst_ Firebending instruction ever! All he does is leave me for hours to concentrate or breathe!"

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Katara said reassuring from the riverbank where she had continued to practice Waterbending and Aang pouted at her.

"He's probably like this to help you train." Liling piped in. "Every teacher does things differently, my dad was like that too, well…not as intense at Jeong jeong."

"But I'm ready to do so much more." Aang stated matter-of-factly, then his eyes widened as an idea came to him.

He looked down at his feet for a moment then shifted into his horse-stance and began breathing though his nose and out his mouth as he concentrated on the leaf. LIling and Katara stopped what they were doing, both of their eyes widening when the leaf burned up completely and became a small flame.

"I did it!" Aang exclaimed excitedly as he looked at the tiny flame in his hand, "I made fire!"

"Aang, that's great, but you should take it slow." Katara suggested as she walked further along the bank until she was directly across from the rock Aang was standing on.

"Aang…I think that's enough put it out before you get hurt." Liling cautiously said to him.

Aang took a deep breath and made a slamming motion with his fist, causing the fire to shoot up into the air slightly.

"Careful!" Katara gasped, cringing backwards as Aang wobbled on the rock and almost fell into the river before regaining his balance.

"Aang! Don't do it like that!"Liling cringed "Just put it out."

"I can't Lils! _that's_ Firebending." Aang said excitedly as he looked over at the two girls with a grin, the fireball still in his hand.

"Just listen you shouldn't do that! You could've hurt yourself doing that!"Liling scolded the young monk. " Now put that out now!"

"It'll be fine, Lils Don't worry so much." Aang replied dismissively then he launched a stream of fire in the opposite direction.

Aang continued to play with the fire, Liling walked apprehensively and stared at Aang.

"Aang, Lils is right , just put the fire out or you'll hurt yourself." Katara warned, her voice just as worried.

Aang ignored them both and began tossing the fireball from hand-to-hand, bending and moving around as he did it, ignoring Liling's calls to put the fire out.

"I wonder how that juggler did it." He mused to himself as he paused and looked at the fireball for a moment.

The girls watched as he closed his eyes and twisted into a crouch then stood up rapidly, spreading his arms out wide as he stood. A wide, delighted smile appeared on his face as the fire shout of surprise and a cry of pain. Aang's eyes widened when he looked over at the two girls. He saw Katara was crouched on the ground with her hands clutched to her chest as he saw some steam coming from Liling apparently at the moment the fire spreaded she had manage to get some water for a small shield but didn't react in time to help The watertribe girl, the darkhaired girl quickly ran to Katara.

"Katara! Lils!" Aang shouted as the fire dispersed and he jumped over to stand beside the crying Waterbender and a pissed off Dualbender "I'm so sorry!"

"Katara! What's wrong?" Sokka asked in concern as he rushed forward then glared up at Aang, "What did you do?!"

" I told you to put that out!" Liling scolded at him. "This is why you should listen to someone that knows about fire! " Her body trembled a bit speaking the truth.

"I'm sorry!" Aang apologized desperately, his expression pained as he looked from the sobbing Katara. "It was an accident!"

Sokka growled and lunged at the younger boy, tackling him to the ground.

"I told you we shouldn't mess around with this!" Sokka shouted as he glared down accusingly at Aang, "Look what you did! _You burned my sister_ "

Katara, still sobbing lurched to her feet and ran away from them, Liling followed Katara as Sokka got up glaring at Aang.

"He burned my sister!" Sokka shouted then pointed accusing at Jeong Jeong as the older man walked towards them, "This is all your fault!"

"I know." Jeong Jeong replied, looking away remorsefully for a moment then looking back at them sternly, "Now pack your thinks. You must leave immediately."

Aang looked up at Sokka, his eyes sorrowful and full of guilt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Aang started to apologize but Sokka scowled at him and ran off, "I'm sorry!"

Jeong Jeong stopped beside Aang, looking down at him with a displeased and disappointed expression. Aang looked up at him pleadingly but the older man merely shook his head and turned his back on him, walking away.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Katara panted and whimpered quietly as she clutched her hands to her chest, crouching by a small creek that branched out from the river. Liling managed to catch up to Katara she sat down.

"I know it hurts." Liling soothed she took Katara's hands to take a look at the damage.

Liling looked at the angry red burns at her friend's palms and fingers.

"It'll be okay."Liling said looking at Katara.

Liling bended the water from the river and formed a bubble in her palms. "First let's clean it." She said softly. "It might sting."

Liling lowered her hands as the water coated Katara's, Katara shuddered and clenched her teeth at the stinging pain before sighing as the water soothed the burns.

"How does it feel?"Liling asked

"It feels better.."Katara replied

Katara opened her eyes and stared at her hands, her eyes widening and a soft gasp of surprise leaving her lips as her hands began to glow bluish-white under the water. She pulled her glowing hands out of the water and them up so she could stare at her palms in awe as the glow faded, leaving behind perfectly healed hands.

"You have healing abilities."

Katara lowered her hands and looked over her shoulder, Liling followed her gaze as Jeong Jeong walked towards the females.

"The great benders of the Water Tribe sometimes have this ability." Jeong Jeong said as he crouched down next to them, "I've always wished I were blessed like you, free from this burning curse."

"But you're a great master." Katara replied, looking at Jeong Jeong in confusion, "You have powers that I will never know."

"Water brings healing and life. But fire brings only destruction and pain." Jeong Jeong stated as he looked at his reflection in the water, "It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart."

"That's not true." Liling spoke up. "The real way of firebending isn't like that. It's never about rage or hatred, destruction or anything like that. Fire is much more than that. It's energy and life..it's something that I learned from him. But..that didn't stop him from wishing the same thing as you Jeong jeong."

"You have the ability to choose, I don't."Jeong Jeong replied softly at the dualbender.

Katara glanced over at Jeong Jeong and at Liling wondering what he meant so she opened her mouth to say something but the water in fronted of them was suddenly blasted with fire. Jeong Jeong leapt to his feet and took a defensive stance, dispersing the flames that washed over them. Jeong Jeong's eyes narrowed when he saw the Fire Nation river boats sailing towards them.

"Get to your friends and flee!" Jeong Jeong orders the girls, "Do not come back here or you will be destroyed! Hurry!"

Liling looked back at Jeong jeong for a moment hesitating slightly then followed his order and left in a hurry.

Jeong jeong waited until Katara and Liling were out of sight then turned to face the river boats as they continued to launch fireballs at him. Jeong Jeong shifted into a wide tance and began motions with his arms, Firebending a massive wall of fire in front of three river boats to keep them from continuing down the river.

The boats turned and docked on the riverbank, harmlessly surrounding Jeong Jeong.

"Don't worry, men." Zhao stated confidently as he jumped from one of the boats and walked onto the bank, "My old teacher gave up fighting a long time ago."

Jeong Jeong's eyes narrowed as he watched his former student part through the wall of fire in front of him, a smirk on his face.

"Haven't you, Master Jeong Jeong?"

Jeong Jeong stared at Zhao coldly then let the massive wall of fire fall away easily.

* * *

"Katara!" Sokka shouted when he saw Katara and Liling as he prepared Appa for their departure, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, we've got to get out of here." Katara replied urgently then looked around, "Where's Aang ?"

"Did he ran off?"Liling asked

Sokka gestured to Jeong Jeong's hut and Katara hurried inside, Liling followed suit, Aang sitting cross-legged a semicircle of lit candles with his back to them.

"Jeong Jeong tried to tell me I wasn't ready. I wouldn't listen….Lils tried to warn me so many times and I didn't listen to her…." Aang said quietly, "I'm never going to Firebend again."

"You'll have to eventually." Katara reasoned as she walked closer, stopping just outside the semicircle of candles.

"You can't just not firebend, you have to learn it."Liling spoke up. "This is why you should learn the other two elements before you even try to firebend. I could-"

"No," Aang firmly said as he glared down at his hands folded in his lap, "Never again."

"It's okay, Aang. I'm healed."

"What? How?" Aang demanded in surprise as he looked over his shoulder.

"I'll explain later. But right now, we have to get out of here." Katara replied, her tone urgent, "Zhao and his soldiers are attacking."

Aang jumped to his feet and spun around to face Liling and Katara, "Where?"

"By the river." Katara responded as she pointed in the direction of the river, "They've captured Jeong Jeong."

"I have to help him!" Aang exclaimed and made to rush out of the hut but Liling stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"I'm going with you."Liling firmly said

The two ran out as fast as they could.

* * *

"Look at you. You were once so great." Zhao sneered as he looked his former teacher up and down with his men standing behind him, "I can't believe my former master has become nothing more than a simple savage."

"It is you who have embraced savagery, Zhao." Jeong Jeong replied

"It's Admiral Zhao, now." Zhao corrected with a smirk.

"That title will not help you against the Avatar." Jeong Jeong said heatedly, "Do not try to fight him! You are no match!"

Zhao looked at Jeong jeong in amusement, "I think I can handle a child."

"I have never seen such raw power…" Jeong Jeong replied, looking away from Zhao.

Zhao growled angrily, his lips curled into a snarl as he glared at his former teacher before his attention was grabbed by the young monk and the dark haired girl running towards them, shouting his former Jeong jeong's name.

"We'll see." Zhao said with a smirk then waved his men forward as Jeong Jeong backed away, "Men! Take the deserter!"

Aang and Liling stopped as they watched the six Firebenders surrounding Jeong Jeong close in on him. Jeong Jeong smirked at the Fire Nation soldiers then spun around, wrapping himself in a ball of flames that sent the soldiers reeling backwards. The flames cleared a moment later only to see that Jeong jeong disappeared.

"It's a trick!" Zhao shouted as he pointed to the woods behind his soldiers, "He's run off into the woods. Find him!"

The soldiers disappeared into the trees Zhao turned to face Aang and Liling.

"You're the girl that was on his ship."Zhao said staring at Liling. "Is he here?"

"As if he's here! I left that ship!"Liling replied glaring at Zhao. "I only go wherever my friend goes." She looked at Aang. "Jeong jeong taught us so get ready."

"Let's find out what my old master has taught you." Zhao sneered as he walked towards Aang who was running to meet him.

" _You_ were Jeong Jeong's student?" Aang asked, pausing mid-step and recoiling from Zhao in surprise.

"What?! He taught you?" Liling said in disbelief

"Until I got bored." Zhao replied then launched a fireball at the duo, Aang who leapt easily to the side while Liling shot a large amount of water canceling eachother out.

Zhao threw another fireball and Aang ducked to avoid it. They began circling warily, as the trees behind Aang caught on fire.

"I see he taught you how to duck and run like a coward." Zhao taunted with a scornful look, "But I doubt he showed you what a Firebender is truly capable of!"

"As if you ever knew what firebending is!"Liling snapped "You call that firebending!"

Zhao glared at Liling and he twisted around and thrusted both of his fists forward, sending an large fire blast at Her. Aang swiftly grabbed her and moved them to the side.

"Whoa!" Aang said as he looked over his shoulder, "Wild shot!"

"I'll show you _wild_!" Zhao roared with rage and launched another fire blast.

Aang smirked and twisted around, pushing himself into the air as he used Airbending to send the fire to either side of him. Liling smirked as she dodged each blast it looked as if she was dancing around the flames.

More fire blasts were launched at them and Aang rolled, ducked, and spun away to avoid them. Liling moved from side to side at a rapid motion. Aang glanced at the fire burning the trees behind him then looked back at Zhao, Liling looked at the fire spreading to the forest.

"No self-control…" He muttered then he smirked as an idea came to him and he looked at the three river boats docked on the bank behind Zhao.

"Stand and fight Avatar!" Zhao barked angrily, pulling Aang's attention from the boats and back to him. Aang glanced at Liling and she nodded as if she knew what he was planning to do.

"Oh, were we fighting?" Aang asked mockingly as he smirked, "I thought you were just getting warmed up."

"I was thinking the same, does he think those little fireballs would scare us?"Liling mocked

"Why you little-" Zhao growled in anger and launched another fireball, which Aang dodged easily. This took Liling by surprised seeing multiple shots of fire blasting straight at her.

"Lils!"Aang panicked

 _'_ _Never hide who you really are…never forget my little jasmine flower…'_

Liling swiftly parted the blasts of fire in front of her and redirected it towards one of the boats, Zhao looked at Liling in complete shock, she then shot a fireblast at Zhao he swiftly deflected it.

"You're a firebender?"Zhao said. He glared at the darkhaired girl. "You're a disgrace of our nation for protecting the Avatar."

"Me a disgrace? Ha!"Liling sneered "The only disgrace to the firenation I see is you and those soldiers of yours!"

Zhao growled and blasted fire at the duo, they dodged it in sync, they ran towards the boats.

"Is that all you got? Man, they'll make anyone an admiral these days!" Aang taunted and leapt to the side to dodge another fireball, then he ran towards the first boat and jumped onto the roof of the cabin.

"Ahoy!" Aang shouted as he faced Zhao then turned around and shook his butt at him, "I'm Admiral Zhao!"

"Zhao is a codfish! A codfish!"Liling shouted as she snickered

Zhao roared in anger and blasted a large ball of fire at Liling, she was quick to dodge it as the blast hit a boat as Zhao ran blasting fire at Aang leapt of the cabin roof just as Zhao jumped onto the front of the boat and sent a blast of fire at him. Aang grinned as he landed on the back of the first boat then he jumped to the second one, the impish grin on his face widened when he turned to look at a furious Zhao again.

"I don't know why," Aang said as he walked along the rail of the second river boat then turned to face Zhao with a disappointed look on his face, "But I thought you'd be better than Zuko."

Aang's eyes went wide and he flattened himself onto the deck just fast enough to avoid the wave of fire Zhao sent at him. Aang got back to his feet and looked over his shoulder at Zhao with a taunting expression on his face.

"Sloppy. Very sloppy." He mocked as he ran across the the other boat seeing the dark haired girl there Aang then back-flipped onto the back of the last river boat Liling was quick to drop on the floor just in time to avoid being burnt by another fire blast.

"That is just so sad…trying so hard yet you can beat a couple of kids."Liling said in a sing songy voice taunting the admiral.

"Nowhere to run now, you little smart mouths!" Zhao snarled as Aang and Liling moved into a defensive stance.

Zhao sent a powerful fire blast at Aang, but then Aang grabbed Liling as he leapt into the air and spun around being on Zhao's back with the help of some Airbending.

"You've lost this battle." Aang stated confidently as he landed lightly, Liling smirked.

Aang leapt into the air again having a firm hold of his friend when Zhao spun around and kicked a blast of fire at them. Aang manage to landed gently on the stern of the river boat gently letting go of Liling as he looked at the man in front of him.

"Are you crazy?" Zhao demanded angrily as he glowered at Aang, "You haven't thrown a single blow!"

" _No_ , but _you_ have." Aang agreed then gestured towards the three burning riverboats.

"My dad always said that most firenation men are hot heads."Liling said

Zhao looked around and his mouth dropped as he watched his river boats burn and begin to sink into the river.

"Jeong Jeong said you had no restraint." Aang stated then he dove into the water.

"Temper temper." Liling stated with a tsk, tsk. "I do hope we _don't_ see eachother anytime soon." Liling the jumped in the water swimming a few feet away from the burning boats.

"Have a nice walk home!" Sokka yelled

"Aang, Lils! come on! Let's go!"

Liling turned to look at the opposite bank where Appa growled, Katara and Sokka were on the saddle. She hesitated for a minute wondering if they saw what had happened.

Aang ran out of the water quickly and jumped onto Appa's head but quickly ran back taking out his hand grabbing Liling off the river, making sure that she wasn't left behind. He quickly sat on Appa's head and flicked the reins. Appa grumbled lowly as he took off into the air and started flying away.

"Wait!" Aang said suddenly looking at the other three worriedly, "Where's Jeong Jeong?"

"He disappeared." Sokka replied as the foursome looked down at the now abandoned huts, "They all did."

"I hope they're okay…"Liling replied

* * *

Chey walked down the stone path that lead into the village and looked around in confusion.

"Hey, where did everybody go?" He asked then his expression soured, "Very funny guys."

* * *

"Aang, you're burned." Katara said "Let me help with that." With a soft smile she bended some water from her canteen, coating her entire hand.

The other three watched as Katara laid her water-covered hand over the burn mark doing the same thing that Liling did earlier. She held her hand on the burn for a moment then pulled away. The water covered Aang's arm for a second before falling away, leaving his arm completely healed.

"Wow, that's good water." Aang joked lightly looked at Katara in amazement.

"When did you learn that?" Sokka asked curiously as he looked at his sister.

"Lils, did the same to me." Katara smiled and shrugged slightly, " I guess I always knew what to do."

"Oh… Well then thanks for all the first aid over the years." Sokka grumbled sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "Like when I fell into the greaseberry bramble. Or that time I had two fishhooks in my thumb!"

Sokka thrusted his thumb in front of for emphasis and Aang quirked a brow in surprise while Liling tilted her head curiously at him.

"Two?" He questioned in shock and Katara giggled quietly.

"He tried to get the first fishhook out with another fishhook." The dark-haired explained in amusement, causing Aang to chuckle and Liling to giggle.

"Oh, and the time that ming-snake bit me!" Sokka continued to rant sarcastically, "Thanks for healing that up! That was great, really helpful."

Aang,Liling and Katara shared exasperatedly amused looked as Sokka continued to rant.

Liling then took a deepbreath and she rubbed her left arm. " Katara…Sokka..i have to tell you guys something.." Liling started.

"What is it?"Sokka asked

" Did something happened?" Katara asked worriedly.

Liling shook her head and stared at the watertribe siblings. " I haven't been honest about something and I think I should tell you guys about it." She slowly said

"Lils, your scaring me." Katara said "Did something bad happen back when you guys were fighting Zhao?"

"Did he try anything to you?!" Sokka asked he growled "If he did then he's-"

"No! it's not about that at all!"Liling firmly said she drew another breath. "You see…well…you guys know that my mother is from the watertribe…but my father he's from the firenation."

"You'r dad's from the firenation?!" Sokka said in disbelief "So you're from the firenation?!"

"Sokka, I'm sure Lils has a reason for not telling us that sooner." Katara calmly said

"All this time! All this time you were-"

"Sokka! I know you're angry and shocked maybe confuse..but remember that was a hundred years ago, my father had no part of the war and I didn't know either!" Liling explained

Sokka just looked at Liling's brown eyes, she was being sincere about this, she wanted to tell them about this now.

"But how did your parents meet?" Katara asked

"That's another story for another day." Liling said "I just wanted to tell you guys about this and-"

"That's why you kept warning Aang about the fire, because your dad practiced his firebending." Katara concluded

Sokka kept his gaze at Liling he hasn't said a single word until Liling had finished what she wanted to say.

"I know you hate firebenders, I was just scared at what you two were going to say." Liling said softly. " I'm sorry for not telling you guys.."

"Lils.."Sokka said placing his hand on her shoulder making her look up at his ocean blue eyes. "It's okay..i guess if you told us earlier than I would never go with you two..but after being on this journey with you and Aang I realized that maybe not all of them are bad..after all you're…well…you're not bad for a firenation girl."

Liling stared at Sokka she then hugged him surprising the watertribe boy.

* * *

Zuko kept watching the amber stone in his hand, he kept thinking back at what happened between Liling and him, in the end he felt like a fool. In the end she's not here and he wouldn't blame her after what happened. He glanced at the mirror seeing the permanent mark on his face. What kind of girl would ever want to be with him anyway? Yes he's a prince but with this scar a symbol of a constant reminder to himself of that day that he lost everything… a girl like her with a guy like him? Impossible just impossible.

"Prince Zuko?"

Zuko glance at his uncle standing in the doorway.

Iroh watched his nephew stare at the stone in his hand. "What is that?"

"I found it." He replied

Iroh recognized the stone, the same stone necklace that Liling wore, the retired general didn't say anything else he just stared at his nephew. He had a feeling that the banished prince was thinking about that darkhaired girl.

 **Please leave a review. Also i'm thinking that Liling should have an animal friend i was thinking a baby panda but i'm opened for suggestions on that. Any ideas about what animal pm me!**


End file.
